The Black Phoenix
by Shadoobie
Summary: COMPLETE. Baralai must be married in time to stop New Yevon from being torn out from beneath his rule. A rebellious faction within Yevon strives to overthrow him and kill all those who pose a threat.
1. Chapter 1: Resurface After Drowning

"**Fade to Black"**

**Chapter One**

**Resurface After Drowning**

A first breath...

A revitalizing, cold, stinging painful breath filled a set of long since empty lungs that had been motionless for nearly two years. Emerging from the frigid, salty blue water of the ocean, finally feeling alive and real again. To breathe was to live, and to live was to be conscious and aware; doing this for the first time after so long, it was like being born again.

A new heartbeat...

Blood flowed warm and lively in cold veins, a pulse surfacing again. Redness and existence spread in the once white skin. This allowed once dead muscles to flex and stretch, moving formerly dormant body parts that floated limply in the deep ocean water.

At last awake again...

With a hard throbbing heart and frantic breaths, tired and unused eyes scanned the area, cloaked in shimmering blue water with distant specs that resembled land. Working the tired body back into life was difficult, despite how well it was shaped and toned. Swimming for the closest bit of land, the renewed life emerged from the depths of the ocean, stumbling onto the sand of a small, jungle woven island. With little strength left they sat on the sand, water dripping from all over. Feeling tired, drained beyond normal limits, the drenched human lie back on the sand, spread eagled in the sun, falling unconscious after only moments of realizing the new awareness.

After nearly the entire day passed they awoke a second time, less exhausted but still a little unsteady. Standing was difficult, taking several tries before even reaching a crouching position. The knees were stiff and the legs felt like jelly, unwilling to stiffen or lax to allow standing. At last the body was upright, standing steadily again as it had once some time ago. Finally, while standing there looking at the sun blazing on the water's surface in the distance, a thought embraced the once blank mind.

_"I remember...yeah, nothing's changed. Well, they said they'd send you back, and they did. But where are you; there's no telling. It would've been nice of them to give you a clue, but you know how they are, they like to play games. How long has it been since you were last conscious...can't really remember that, couldn't have been too long though, right? There's not telling that either, I suppose. At least YOU haven't changed,"_

Looking down there was still the same white uniform familiar with the Arts, the same black belt; nothing seemed out of place.

_"Just be glad you're still healthy,"_

It's not like being here was a terrible thing; far from it, but being home was a much more pleasant alternative.

No...she'd made the final arrangements during that gracious short reprieve and abandoned that realm once and for all. It was no longer relevant, all there was now was this; an oceanic world of wonder where only duty now resided.

----------

Nine months...

Well _almost_ nine months. Eight months, three weeks and four days to get annoyingly technical. As far as some people were concerned it might as well have been a few minutes.

Tidus, now just barely twenty-one, sat on the edge of the stone foundation of Besaid Temple. You really couldn't tell he'd aged; he still looked the same as always. Well, maybe his untamable hair had grown a few inches as time went by, but that was the only real difference. From his place you could see the ocean just beyond a few trees; he looked off into the distance, his mind wandering as he turned over and over the ring on his finger. Yuna and he had been trying so hard, and now at last they were going to have a baby. Tidus was going to be a father.

The thought made him smile and his insides fluttered with excitement. He just couldn't believe this was happening; it was just too wonderful. When Yuna first talked to him about maybe having a child, he would openly admit to anyone that he was nervous if not scared. He hadn't the first idea about being a father; he didn't even know how to get Yuna pregnant. Like so many other things, Jecht never really took the time to explain this to him. So, he had to go to the next best thing and asked Wakka how it was done.

Now he laughed himself sick at the conversation, but when it took place all he could do was panic. Wakka was ridiculously discreet at his descriptions of what was supposed to happen when a couple wanted to have a baby.

_"Wakka, you're a father, how do you...you know,"_

_"How do I what?"_

_"...Have a baby?"_

Tidus remembered the surprised look on his face. Wakka looked at him funny, even scolded him a little.

_"You two have been married nearly a month and you're JUST NOW bringing this up? What have you guys been doing all this time?"_

_"Well, mostly just talking about it; are we supposed to be doing something else?"_

_"You could be, ya; I mean, it's not all that important, but if you want kids you need to do it."_

_"So how do you?"_

Wakka smiled, sighed a little bit and pat him on the shoulder.

_"I could explain it to you straight out, but in doing that I would make the experience...well, boring for lack of a better word."_

_"Say what?!"_

_"Take my advice; finding out together is half the fun, and it makes things that much more special for the both of you."_

Wakka then laughed and began walking away.

_"That doesn't tell me anything; what if I do something wrong...Wakka?!"_

_"Trust me, you won't,"_

Tidus laughed to himself, remembering how hopeless he felt that day as Wakka walked off. He honestly had no clue what to do, but that didn't stop him. He tried again, but instead went to ask Lulu who seemed more than willing to explain _everything_. Inwardly he admitted it was certainly the most enlightening conversation he'd ever had.

Well, needless to say, he and Yuna gave it a try. It was a mind blowing experience, holy cow. In fact they did it every night for nearly two weeks straight after that. However, Yuna was beginning to suspect a problem when she hadn't gotten pregnant. Together they went to see Lulu again; she assured them that there wasn't anything wrong, only that sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. She said they just needed to keep trying.

And they did. For nearly two years until at last Yuna conceived. They weren't positive at first, but something inside assured them, and a few weeks later Yuna began showing the tell tale signs of motherhood. Tidus has yet to come up with words that even came close to describing his joy that day. My God, he nearly burst at the seams.

One of the first things to cross his mind was, well that's pretty self explanatory. Like Wakka he wondered if he would make a good father. One thing was for certain though, he'd be sure to do far better than his own old man. Yeah, that was the only thing Tidus _knew_ he could do better than Jecht.

Now it had nearly been nine months since they found out and Tidus was itching for the day when the child would be born. For the past few days it had been the only thing on his mind, but all he could do was wait and that was tearing him apart.

----------

New Yevon hadn't much changed over the course of time, seeming to remain a party with ideals to help those dealing with the still occurring changes ripping across their world. Baralai was still the head of the party and all things appeared to stay within a peaceful order. At first glance there was little evidence leading to any more globally threatening secrets hiding within the city, but only at first glance.

After Vegnagun was vanquished and Shuyin was banished, New Yevon and The Youth League conducted several meetings and eventually came to a peace agreement as well as an alliance between the two parties. Everyone hoped that this would indefinitely extinguish any sparks that would've been fanned into an all out war and it appeared to do so. However, like with all such arrangements, not everyone in New Yevon was pleased to be on good terms with the Youth League. They thought New Yevon should remain the dominant faction in Spira, end of discussion.

Without the Praetor's consent or even his knowledge, a group of these displeased followers searched for a way to reestablish Yevon's definite reign. Deep within Yevon's oldest, most protected archives, they searched for a way to overthrow the partnership with the Youth League while utterly crushing all resistance beneath a ruling iron fist. They began at the beginning, with the first Summoner and worked their way through the millennia to follow. For nearly two years they searched and found nothing even resembling that of a feasible plan.

While looking through the archives, the now slightly dwindling group of rebels came upon a passage that mildly peaked their interest. A documented legend telling about something called "The Living Fayth". It was indeed intriguing, and it wasn't long before they molded a scheme. Although it was passed off by many others as just a myth, the rebels knew better. Not long before Vegnagun was destroyed, they recalled few people going on about seeing Aeons on Mushroom Rock Road; and they described them quite well enough to establish that they were the real Aeons, not the fiend replicas.

Once positive that The Living Fayth was real, they set about making arrangements to acquire it. One way or another they were going to gain possession of this weapon and return Yevon to its rightful place. Once they had The Living Fayth and had overthrown Baralai, there would be little else in their way.

Now Baralai, aside from having a revolt brewing beneath his very nose, was at the mercy of his own problems. Nearly twenty-two, he had just been notified of a rather unsettling if not petrifying matter that demanded his attention.

Apparently, the position of Praetor was meant to be strictly hereditary, unless of course the leader at present is voted out of the position. Anyway, the point was that Baralai, until further notice, had to soon be married and produce an heir. If he didn't do so within a given amount of time, he would be excommunicated from the party completely. Although it wasn't his sole reason to follow this twisted tradition, New Yevon was still in a fragile stage of growth; he wished to see it through until it was strong enough to manage peacefully without him. His other reason being that he had become genuinely lonely, so perhaps it was time for him to find a wife.

This was a rather daunting thought; _him_ married? Right, in a fiend's eye; he couldn't find a woman if his life depended on it. Well, sure he could _find_ one, but it's not like he could ever convince one to marry him. People told him not to insult himself, but he had to be truthful; he did feel a little like a loser, at least when it came to wife-hunting, if you want to call it that. He felt so incredibly lost in the whole endeavor that he invited Gippal to Bevelle to give him some friendly advice.

"You have to do _what_?" Gippal sounded surprised, his one eye looking at Baralai awkwardly.

"I have to get married; I know I feel the same way."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard, should it?"

"Remember who you're talking to, Gippal,"

"Oh yeah; you're right, you are kind of a loser...and a geek, but that doesn't mean you can't get a woman to call your own!" He added as reassurance.

Baralai laughed and shook his head. "I was hoping you could give me some advice,"

"What kind of advice?"

"Give me some tips, pick up lines, anything!"

"Whoa there pal, this isn't the situation where sleazy pick-ups are going to work well. This is slow, serious stuff that you actually have to think about."

"I know-I know...what would you do?"

"Me? Well...that's kind of hard to say; I haven't really thought about settling down, not just yet."

"Certainly taking your sweet time,"

"What can I say-I'm just waiting for the right girl," Gippal shrugged his shoulders.

"As if you haven't found her yet,"

"Please," he groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "Don't _you_ give me the lecture, too!"

"You two make a good match, why not?!"

"Because she wouldn't want an arrogant schmuck like me," he protested.

"Then why not try to not be so arrogant?"

"I tried that; I can't do it! Whenever she's around I feel like I should show off, thus arrogance rears its ugly head."

"You ever tried talking to her about it?"

"Before or _after_ my tongue ties itself in a knot and I start drooling?"

"Preferably before," Baralai cringed.

"Then no, I haven't," he answered. "But back to the matter at hand; you have anyone in mind you might want to get together with?"

Baralai was about to let a name fall out of his mouth but he stopped himself, his face turning red.

"Come again?"

"W-well I do, but...I don't know,"

"Then go for it; I mean everything has to start somewhere."

"I know, but..."

"You have no other choice but to do this, right?"

"Um...yes?"

"Then try her out, if it doesn't work, fine then-try again! How long do you have anyway?"

"Until my twenty-third birthday,"

"Great gravy; how do they expect you to do that? You're not fucking superman!"

"Don't look at me," he sighed, shaking his head.

"I guess you better get busy with the romancing then, huh?"

"But what if she doesn't feel the same?"

"Trust me on this, she'll learn to like you; honestly I'm surprised you aren't having to beat women off with a stick."

----------

The Celsius had been so quiet lately; quite boring to be specific. The bridge hadn't been compromised by laughter and Brother's bad grammar for what felt like ages and nothing had been broken beyond repair either. It was just so...I dunno, depressing.

The Gullwings were short by two members, now only a shadow of the great group it was. Yuna of course had gotten married and was expecting, and Paine is off doing her own thing God knows where. With them gone, it was now just Rikku, Buddy, Shinra and Brother. Fascinating...

Rikku sat in her usual seat at her station next to Brother, lounging back and half asleep with her hands beneath her head. She was bored out of her mind and ready to just...bite someone. She hadn't felt that crazy since the first time she donned the Berserker Dressphere, which was actually kind of funny. She missed the team, she missed the friendship, and she missed being preoccupied. There hadn't been many spheres to hunt either, and that wasn't helping at all.

"I'm all for blowing something up," she grumbled. "Who's with me?"

"We are making explosions yesterday!" Brother whined.

"Well what do _you_ propose we do?!"

"Don't asking me, I am the Leader!!!"

"Yeah right; leader of saluting your shorts," Rikku rolled her eyes. For a quick fix of excitement Rikku took a rubber band, stretched it between the pointer fingers of both hands, aimed, and shot it at Brother's head. It made a loud snap and left a long red mark just above his ear. It made Rikku laugh a little, but it wasn't really enough to keep her happy for more than a moment. Within seconds she was bored again, and unfortunately out of rubber bands.

"Well, isn't _this_ interesting,"

Gasp; Shinra spoke!

"What is it, short stuff? Please say it's a sphere," Rikku begged.

"I'm not sure, but I'm getting a signal from an island just off the eastern coast of Besaid. It's funny though,"

"What?"

"It's similar to my Tag signatures, but my archives don't seem to recognize the frequency."

"....So?"

"I just thought you would want to know, maybe if you had something other than nothing on your mind you would stop moping."

"I am _not_ moping!" Rikku protested in a high pitched voice.

"What do you call it then?"

"Boredom,"

"Well, let's go check this signal; maybe you'll find a cure for your boredom," Buddy said, setting the course.

Rikku disembarked with high hopes of finding something exciting. By now she was desperate and thought that finding anything at all would be interesting. Well, of course finding a pile of fiend shit wouldn't exactly make her day, but you get the point.

There was dense jungle covering all but the edge of the island, which was white sand beaches all the way around. As far as she could tell, there was nothing here.

"Shinra, where's that signal coming from?"

"It's just on the edge of the jungle to your right, you can't miss it, or at least I don't think you can't,"

"Shut up,"

She rolled her eyes and shrugged, dragging her feet and walking to the dense forest's edge. She began fishing through the bushes and ferns, finding nothing but nothing.

"Shinra, is your head on backwards or something? There's nothing here,"

"You're literally right on top of it, no joke!"

"You're such a loser, Shinra," she sighed.

Just as Rikku was about to return to the Celsius, she stood up and took one last glance at the jungle veil. Still nothing, so she turned her back to leave.

"Rikku, behind you,"

She heard Shinra but didn't act right away. She carefully reached for her twin daggers while walking casually, arming herself just in case it wasn't a good thing to turn around. Then in a flash she pivoted on one foot, thrusting out the tips of her weapons as she made the full turn about. She stood upright when the realization of hitting nothing hit her. This occurred just before she felt something hard and round sticking into her back. She froze right then, not wanting to provoke whatever it was holding her up.

"Okay, we can talk about this," Rikku said nervously, hoping this wasn't her untimely end.

"Sure we can, once you put away your weapons," was the reply.

_"I know that voice,"_ Rikku thought suddenly, allowing the daggers to return to her belt. The thing in her back was pulled away and she was allowed to face her assailant. Her eyes liked to have fallen out of her head along with her now open jaw. The Al Bhed recognized the white uniform, slightly tattered and stained, and the dark brown hair restrained back in a ponytail. Once all of this registered, the familiarity of the voice came almost automatically.

"Andrea! What in the hell?!" she was genuinely surprised to see her. "We all thought you were dead!"

"No, afraid not," she smiled, scratching the back of her neck. "So how did you find me?"

"Shinra picked up your Tag," she replied, still in shock. "How did you get here?!"

"The Fayth; I just sort of popped out of the water nearly eleven months ago. I didn't know where I was so I just sat tight."

"What happened; we all saw you go over the edge and," she couldn't finish the sentence, she looked on the brink of tears.

"It's a long story, you'd better sit I think,"

The two of them sat at the water's shimmering edge on the beach and Andrea explained what had happened after her and Yojimbo had gone off the edge of the Farplane into the great, endless mist below. She tried her best to retell everything she remembered up to her return, it was even now a little fuzzy.

"I was in the Farplane after I fell, Yojimbo had disappeared; I felt lost, like I was dying. I think I was; in fact I actually have a scar from where he ran me through." Andrea began, pulling down on the lapels of her uniform and showing the Al Bhed the long, narrow white mark just above her left breast.

"Then what happened?"

"I...I was back home."

Rikku looked surprised again, now with a more evident sense of confusion. "Then why did you come back?"

"I didn't have a choice. The Fayth...they sent me back just long enough so I could spend one last year with my parents. They both died soon after my return; after that I made a few final arrangements and waited for the Fayth to do something with me."

"That's cruel, really it is; those mean bastards, I just want to...I don't know, injure them!"

"It's okay, at least I got to see them one more time. After that I went to sleep one night and I didn't wake up for what felt like forever. I just dreamed endlessly. Then I woke up out in the ocean and swam to the island. I've been here since then."

"Whoa...that's a wild story. Those Fayth are retarded, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. How long has it been since the Farplane?" Andrea asked suddenly.

"Nearly two years," Rikku was a bit hesitant to answer.

"Really? Wow, that's...I thought you looked a little older," She put a hand to her forehead and pushed it back around to scratch her neck again with a fake, forced smile.

"Just turned nineteen," she bragged with a grin.

"God, now I feel _really _old," Andrea sighed with a hint of laughter. "So how has everyone been?"

"Well, once Yuna got better, her and Tidus were married."

"They were; that's great! So she found him after all... How's the marriage so far?"

"They're expecting, last I heard."

"Yuna's having a baby?! Whoa...never saw that coming,"

"Yeah, me neither,"

"What about you; found Mr. Right yet?" Andrea snickered.

"Please; I have enough on my plate, I don't need a lost puppy nipping at my heels."

Andrea just laughed, the hardest she had in a long time.

"What about Paine? Have you heard anything from her?"

"Haven't seen here in long while; after Yuna got married the Gullwings sort of fell out, Paine's been missing in action for a few weeks. Who knows what she's up to,"

"That's too bad; I was hoping she was around...shut up you,"

"Come again?"

"The Fayth, being rude,"

"Those wet blankets still stuck in your head?" Rikku whined.

"Yeah; by now I've realized that my job isn't done yet, I still have some work to do. I think the Fayth would've left me by now if I were finished. Also I think I need to find the other Fayth; ever so discreetly they give me hints that I need to do it."

"Well, since I'm here, I can take you where you need to go if you want," Rikku offered, standing up and brushing the sand from her clothes before offering her hand. "Plus it will be good to have someone to talk to now; I swear the Celsius has become a silent junk heap without anyone else around."

Andrea smiled, feeling happy again as she took the Al Bhed's hand and stood up. She hadn't felt this light spirited since she saw her mother's face that day of her return. It was good to be among friends again; they were her family now.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cold Call of Duty

"**Fade to Black"**

**Chapter Two**

**The Cold Call of Duty**

Andrea felt welcomed back on the airship, finding that nothing had changed since she had left. It was as if she hadn't left at all, and Andrea loved moments like these as they were far apart and too few in between. Eleven months alone on that island wasn't as bad as it may have seemed, but without anyone to keep you company it becomes just short of a nightmare.

Rikku hadn't changed at all; she was still the same, cheerful troublemaker she had been when they first met. This wasn't a bad thing, but Andrea still half expected her to have at least gotten a boyfriend by now. But hey, that wasn't her concern anyway.

Presently the Celsius had a course set for Lake Macalania. The temple at the lake's bottom would be the starting point of her new task. Andrea stood on the head of the deck, watching the clouds fly by in a white blur and tenderly felt the air get colder as they neared the desired destination. It had been two weeks since she was retrieved from the island and it took this long to think of what to do next.

She still couldn't quite understand what she could possibly have left to do here. Yuna was safer now with her husband than she could ever hope to be, so why did the Fayth send her back? During her long "sleep" before coming to that island, the Fayth found a pastime in talking her ear off. However, during this period of time they told her everything except why she had to return. Andrea thought about this for a long time, still unable to come up with an answer. Well, she figured, whatever the reason, it would be made known to her soon enough. Knowing her luck, she'd end up regretting ever having asked.

"What are you thinking about?"

Andrea glanced over her shoulder with a grin to find Rikku sneaking up behind her.

"Nothing really, just kind of, you know...looking back. I'm glad Yuna made it out okay, though. I wasn't sure how the mask had affected her."

"She was fine after a day or two; the blow left a little scar, but you can't tell she was ever under his control. What happened to him anyway?"

"Well," Andrea shrugged. "When the mask was destroyed, his spirit had to go somewhere," she didn't have to finish her explanation. "He pretty much keeps quiet and to himself though. The other Fayth don't really try to associate with him."

"How do you do it? I know I never could," she replied in amazement.

"I guess I just have a knack for it, I don't know. It's actually not as bad as you think; you forget they're even there after a while. Then of course, you try to sleep and they decide to tell you everything they should've told you earlier, that's really the only problem."

Rikku lifted an eyebrow as she nodded; apparently confused at the ease Andrea was showing towards the subject. I guess after being alone with the Fayth for so long, she's had time to adjust to them being around.

"So things have been pretty quiet since then?"

"Yeah, quiet and boring," Rikku sighed.

"Personally I don't mind it, at least it's peaceful. However, I have this dreadful feeling that it won't stay that way much longer." She saw Rikku shudder out of the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I know that something's coming. I can feel it, deep inside I know it's there...just waiting."

"Uh-huh...I think someone needs to increase their prescription meds," Rikku said, in slight awe if not total confusion.

"I don't take medication," Andrea said flatly.

"Then you should,"

"Are you suggesting that I'm going crazy?"

"Well...the thought crossed my mind," she grinned. "And with all those yo-yos running about your brain case there's no telling what it's done to your mental stability."

"_Now_ who needs medication?" Andrea smiled. They both laughed for a moment until Andrea's grin fell a little. Rikku looked at her with curious concern.

"Ri-Ri, I'm being honest to God, and I want you to take me seriously; something incredible is about to happen, and I don't want to see you caught up in it. Although that's unavoidable, it doesn't have to get out of hand. Please be careful, that is until I get back."

"Sure, no problem...are you okay?"

"I'm fine...just worried." She sighed.

-----------

Mad Science at its best...

Deep within the bowels of Bevelle, in the darkest reaches of the shadows, the rebellious followers were hard at work carrying out the first phase of their plan. After many fruitless yet covert excursions to find The Living Fayth, they resorted to plan B which was far less discreet.

From what witnesses said about seeing the Aeons gave them a secondary scheme which they immediately acted on, the first attempt having failed. Those who saw the Aeons said it was followed by three people; one being a young Al Bhed girl, another in a white uniform, and a swordswoman in black. This was priceless in their plot to draw The Living Fayth out of hiding. Perhaps they were connected in way they could use to their advantage.

Using magic, mayhem, and a little know-how, the most powerful followers in the rebellion managed to create the means-to-an-end. By crossing a fiend and an unsent human soul, the priests created a near invincible, totally loyal, ferocious killing machine. Their first experiments with minor fiends were failures and were destroyed, but as they managed to catch more powerful monsters, they became more successful. Their first achievement was crossing an unsent with a Bolt Drake, and my God what a monster. When they saw this as a definite triumph, they set about making more, and eventually established a force of ten times ten. Walking up right, carrying a weapon, covered in thick armor, and even capable of crude speech, the force stood at the ready for anything. However, this breed of fiend appeared to be their limit; any further would risk rebellion in their own fiend army.

The only downfall to this crossing was that once fused with the fiend, the unsent would become mortally vulnerable again; alive if you will. But the creators of these hybrids appeared to disregard this, knowing they could easily replace their losses within days if not hours.

Presently, they were conducting a new experiment. After nearly a month of failed efforts, the rebels managed to catch a Coeurl. The white tiger like creature put up a good fight, actually killing several Yevonites as they tried to catch it. Eventually it was subdued and brought back to Bevelle to be crossed with an unsent. Angry growls and roars, even a few bloody screams could be heard echoing through the dark passages.

In finality the experiment was a victory, and a new breed of soldier was born. There were hints of arrogance to the creature, but they were well controlled by the unsent soul lingering inside the monster's body. As it stood upright like its Drake counterparts, it was fitted with a suit of obsidian green armor. Surprisingly it stood still and didn't try to cut anyone's throat.

The head of the rebellion, an old man by the name of Vae, decided to come down to the secret tunnels to look in on the progress of his special forces. He had to admit his pleasure in the greatness of his new army; nothing would be able to stand against such a storm as this. His mouth twisted into a horrific, wrinkled smile.

"I see the experiment succeeded?" he asked his subordinate in a scratchy voice.

The priest nodded and stepped aside so his leader could get a good look at the new product. Vae stepped forward and stood as straight as his crooked back would let him, looking up into the feline face.

"Excellent," was all he said. "Dispatch him to locate the ones those witnesses saw with the Aeon. Have him perform simple observation and return. In the meantime, catch another common Coeurl and a Queen."

"B-but, sir; as you know the queens are much more difficult to catch, who knows what it would do to try and fuse it."

"You'll do as I say...understand? Now stop wasting time, send him out and get to work catching the beasts I requested."

"Y-yes, sir..."

Within moments his strict orders were put into effect; the hybrid left and so did a small group of soldiers. Before Vae left the chamber he called a second underling to his side.

"You summoned me?"

"Lieutenant, you recall who it was that destroyed Vegnagun, don't you? Wasn't it some sort of Sphere Hunter group?"

"Yes, sir, it was; the Gullwings lead by High Summoner Yuna."

"Really?" he seemed genuinely surprised. "How interesting,"

"Sir?"

"I want you to find out where the members of this group are,"

"Yes sir,"

"Once that has been established, I want you to destroy their airship, and kill them all."

"But sir, the High Summoner,"

"No matter," he interrupted. "Our warriors are untraceable and we'll never be suspected of killing one of our own former followers. I leave the methods of doing so completely to your own discretion, so long as you do what I ask and do so before we must move. You haven't a lot of time so I suggest you get on it right away."

"Of course, sir...as you command."

----------

It was colder than a well digger's ass in the Klondike.

The path leading to Lake Macalania was covered in ice and snow, and the snow ridden wind wasn't helping at all.

The loading dock of the Celsius opened wide and Rikku and Andrea jumped off, the doors remaining open. The Al Bhed stood there shivering almost immediately after stepping out into the frigid air.

"Teach you to cover up, won't it?"

"Not f-f-funny; man it's cold out here! So y-you want me to come w-with you?"

"No, I can handle this, and don't bother waiting for me. If you have to you can go ahead and leave. I can walk to the Calm Lands and hitch ride or whatever."

"You s-sure, I could stay if you want?" Rikku asked, wanting assurance.

"Nah, I'll be fine. If I need a hand I'll let you know."

Rikku reluctantly gave in and went back onto the Celsius, the loading dock closing behind her. Andrea waited for the airship to take off, she waited silently for several minutes and nothing appeared to be happening.

_"I guess Rikku's making them wait...for some reason I'm beginning to worry about Brother...no I'm not. So what do I care if Rikku strangles him? I'd only be sad that I didn't get to do it. Oh well, nothing's getting done with me just standing here."_

Andrea began her descent to the lake at the end of the trail. The snow was deep and awkward to walk through, chilling through her clothes and making her shiver hard. About half way down the trail she heard the engines of the Celsius roar to life and the airship took off in what looked like an extreme hurry.

"Must've been something important; I'll manage back somehow." She shrugged to herself aloud, pushing through more drifts of snow.

After hours in the blistering cold she finally made it to the bottom of the trail and the icy edge of the lake. She looked out across the blank, endless landscape, failing to see how a temple could've possibly managed here. Cautiously she stepped out onto the lake, the surface sheeted in ice thick enough to walk on.

Andrea went on what she was told about the temple, that it had sunk to the bottom of the lake. At first she figured it couldn't be all that bad; it was just a lake right? Through the howling winds she could even see some of the minarets sticking up from the ice. Upon further investigation, she figured out that the difficulty wouldn't lie in getting into the temple, but in getting through the ice. She could tell by the way it carried her weight that the ice was very thick.

She thought up many ways of possibly getting through to the lake below, but most of them she knew would end in failure as well as a broken bone or two. There was really only one solution, but it was a solution she was very reluctant to acknowledge.

While alone with the Fayth, they taught her how to use the power of the Aeons without actually having to let them take over her body. She knew she could do it, but she was still hesitant about using their magic. Well, since it appeared to be the only way to finish this, she had little other choice; since an injury came to be far less desired, it was really her only choice. She shrugged as she shook her head in defeat and placed her palms to the ice after shifting onto her knees.

Immediately she could feel fire coursing through her veins, making her muscles ache. The ice beneath her hands started glowing a deep red and steam rose up from the surface as it melted and lost integrity. Within minutes the ice had sunken through and dissolved, leaving a large enough opening for her to dive through.

She looked down at the opening and saw her reflection staring back at her. Andrea felt this pang of hesitation, having trouble deciding whether or not to go through with this. She was having a hard enough time with the Aeons already; she saw little sense in filling her crowded head with anymore.

_"They'll just keep hassling you until you do it, you know that. You might as well just go through with it."_

She agreed with her conscience, knowing that the Fayth would do just that. After a shrug of defeat, she took a several deep breaths. She held the last one tightly inside before taking the plunge into the icy cold depths of the lake.

_"Oh my God this is fucking freezing!"_

Within seconds of submerging her muscles already were taut with the cold and aching painfully. Her first instinct was to surface. Taking deep, stinging cold gasps of air, she waited in the frigid water for her body to adapt, or at least go numb so she couldn't feel the pain. Several minutes went by before she forced herself to dive again.

It wasn't a far swim to the gate of the temple, but it was a pain in the ass to get the doors open. They were frozen shut and it took all of her strength and a pulled muscle in her back to break the ice making them stand fastened together. She swam sorely through a long corridor and into a large chamber that was nearly filled with lake water. She surfaced again near the door on the other end of the chamber, climbing stiffly onto dry, yet frost covered ground.

Andrea forced the door open with shaking hands and made her frozen feet move to make her enter the next chamber.

Over the years, the abyssal holes in the Chambers of the Fayth had filled themselves in, closing the entrance to the Farplane from there permanently. Pyreflies still lingered in the chamber, fluttering blindly about as if they had no real purpose, which in a sense they really didn't.

She looked around the empty chamber as if in waiting. Impatience was quick to set in; she wanted to leave this place as soon as possible, she wasn't going to wait forever, dammit.

"Alright," she said loudly, her voice echoing. "I'm here...let's get with the program."

There was no response but that of silence. This was beginning to get really ridiculous. She was just about to turn and leave when the Pyreflies suddenly began reacting. They began gathering together into one bright, shimmering mass of soul energy. Andrea stood still, bound in awe of the mystic glow as it slowly approached. It was only inches from her face, and all she could really do was stare.

It didn't surprise her when the energy slowly entered her body. She felt her insides go cold and it made her flinch. She held her breath for a moment, exhaling slowly in a white mist of frigid air. She felt inside a colder sense of serenity, of... and indescribable peace and calmness of the atmosphere. With this she knew the Aeon had found its place with the other Fayth inside of her mind. She was actually very relieved that this wasn't nearly as painful an experience as the other Fayth had been.

She left the temple in a distant way, her body still feeling the deep chill and trying to cope with it. She also found herself suddenly very tired. For some reason she would get unusually exhausted whenever an Aeon would grace her with their presence. Andrea actually made it out of the temple and back to the lake's shore before staying awake became all but impossible, and the still bitter cold wasn't helping her at all.

Andrea forced herself to stay upright long enough to reach O'aka's agency just at the top of the lake trail. She remembered from her past experiences that it seconded as a sort of inn, and chose to stay the night until she'd had some proper sleep. O'aka himself, who strangely enough spoke with an English accent, gave her board freely in repayment for having saved the place from fiends alongside the Gullwings those distant years ago.

There was someone else in the room when she walked in, flopping onto the closest mattress, but she paid it no mind as she fell dead asleep in under a minute.

----------

Pacing, pacing, and more pacing,

That's all he could really force himself to do as he waited outside. Wakka sat on the temple steps and watched Tidus with a wide grin on his face, rocking Vidina in his arms. He laughed as Tidus would pace a few minutes, walk into his own home, and then be shoved right back out, where he would repeat the process over again. He couldn't hold back his laughter when Rikku had forced him back outside, causing him to fall on his rear as she snapped at him to stay out. She disappeared back inside as he got up, brushing the dust off of his clothes and stomping his foot in frustration.

"Best give it up before they kill you, ya?"

Tidus pulled at his hair and jogged to where Wakka was sitting, taking a seat right next to him.

"I don't understand why I can't be there with her!"

"They wouldn't let me either; I still don't get it. I figure it must just be a woman thing, you know?"

Tidus shrugged in irritation, his pent up excitement making his stomach do back flips. He wanted so badly to be with Yuna right now; he could tell by hearing her yelling from inside that she was in great pain. Ever since this morning he had been literally banished from his own house. It was just after sunrise that Yuna went into labor, and that had been hours ago. He couldn't understand what was taking so damn long!

"I know it's hard to just sit back and wait, but you just need to be patient. Everything will be fine, ya?"

Tidus was biting his nails down hard in anticipation; it was highly unlikely he had heard anything Wakka had just said. Wakka watched him as he winced every time Yuna screamed. By the look on his face one would say Tidus was scared absolutely to death; but Wakka had an idea as to why he was so nervous. Apparently he had gotten wind of how difficult child birth could be; that some women even die from it. True, this would scare anyone, but Tidus looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

He was trembling, his stomach full of butterflies uncountable. His heart skipped again and again as he waited. Tidus rocked himself back and forth in his seat, literally gnawing on the edge of his lips with anxiety. Suddenly, Rikku came bounding from the doorway, calling for him at the top of her voice. Before he knew it he was flying to reach her, not thinking twice about the news she had for him. His heart liked to have stopped when he heard the unmistakable sounds of a newborn's cry. Rikku caught the ecstatic father by the hands, stopping him in his tracks as she bounced on her feet with joy.

"You're a father, Tidus; you're a father!" she cheered. "It's a girl!"

Tidus jumped with her, tears streaming down his cheeks and a smile lighting his face. He couldn't stop the tears from falling as he embraced Rikku tightly. He repeated her words over and over through joyous tears, letting everything finally sink in.

In his joyous outburst he apparently forgot to take deep breaths, as his speech became slurred and he downright passed out moments later. Rikku watched him hit the ground, out like a light. She looked at him, half smiling, half sympathetic.

"Husband down!" she cried over her shoulder, trying not to laugh too hard.

----------

It had been a long time since she had slept so hard. It felt good not to toss and turn all night combined with sudden waking spells; for once it was a truly restful sleep. For the most part she didn't dream, but they eventually came to her as her sleep deepened.

With the clearness of dawn she saw long forgotten images from her past, playing back like an old recording. They were pleasant thoughts, which was quite surprising. In fact she would've sworn that at least once she had smiled unconsciously, just once.

In time the memories faded and were replaced by something else; something that she was much more reluctant to even consider discussing. However, to be as blunt as possible it was a well hidden fantasy dancing around her subconscious. She had imagined such a dream for so long.

She remembered someone from back home; there was a time where she had an incredible crush on him. To be honest she was hooked by the end of their first meeting during a routine trip to the local library in her home town. She first saw him by chance after finishing a load of dishes at work and spotted him while exiting the kitchen. Andrea thought he was one of the most handsome creatures she'd ever laid eyes on, but wasn't truly smitten until they had a long conversation about philosophy in the fiction section. He was so intelligent, she would've willingly melted right then if she didn't think it would be embarrassing. He was only a year or two older than her, so the match wasn't _completely_ hopeless. Oh, if only she had another chance to be with him.

This was quickly becoming your ordinary, run-of-the-mill fantasies; you know, the kind that leave you waking up in a cold sweat, trying to catch your breath? Oh yes, this was certainly a vivid delusion. The both of them were back in the same library, alone together, and sprawled on a table with a few random books tossed callously on the floor. Andrea tried feverishly to remember his name as he loomed over her, his lips only inches from her own. The dream was so tangible she could even see the glint in his deep silver eyes and his shimmering auburn hair.

_"God, what was his name..."_

She saw herself wrapping her strong arms around his neck, pulling him along as she fell back onto the table. She felt this sense of warmth and security she hadn't felt in so long as she pictured the man holding her, feeling his arms around her. No matter how hard she tried, she still had yet to find his name hidden in the great reaches of her own mind.

"I don't care, just kiss me," she muttered in defeat, putting a hand behind his head and pulling him to her. Their lips met with ease and it was like she just reached the highest level of Shangri-la.

"Excuse me miss, do you mind?"

She snapped out of the dream at the sound of the muffled voice, her eyes actually opening. Her eyes were met with a second pair showing the same confusion and surprise that she had to have been on her own face. It was then she realized after finding her arms _and legs_ locked around something that she was actually embracing someone. Oh my God...she was actually _kissing_ this person!

Andrea immediately reacted by shoving the person from on top of her and rolling clear off of the bed to the floor. After the resounding thud she got up, gasping for air and wiping her mouth with her arm as she spat a little to get the taste out of her mouth. Once liberated of the weird flavor, she got to her feet, feeling quite angry for being awoken as well as embarrassed for her lack of control.

She saw the man on the floor, still in a half sitting-half lying position after being thrown there by her sudden outburst.

"What on earth were you doing?!" she demanded to know.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he replied calmly, wiping the glasses that hung from a chain around his neck before putting them back on. "However, if I knew you were going to do that, I wouldn't have gotten so close."

"Why were you at my bedside in the first place?!"

"Please, miss, calm down; I noticed that you've been asleep for nearly three straight days, I thought there was something wrong with you. Forgive me, but I was concerned."

She looked at him with an eyebrow cocked up as if in disbelief. He simply stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of his clothes with no further word. He brushed his near shoulder length, fiery orange hair back behind his ears and took his glasses off again, allowing them to rest on his chest.

"Don't you need those to see, hot lips?" she asked, trying to get herself oriented again.

"Only to read, plus I have slight trouble in seeing distant objects," he replied with a slight laugh. "And if I recall correctly, it was _you_ who kissed _me_,"

Her face turned red at the retort. Sure he hit a home run grand slam with that one, but she wasn't going to allow herself to act like she felt it.

"Did you think I was someone else?" he asked.

"It was just a dream, what can I say," she answered casually.

"I see,"

When he turned his back to her or wasn't looking, Andrea chanced to look him over. His face was dotted with freckles and there was a goatee trying to thrive on his chin. He was at least a head taller than her if not the same height and he seemed as thin a twig beneath his clothes. He wore a long sleeved, white dust coat with a mandarin collar that was kept buttoned from there to the waist. It was held fast by a broad leather belt and from there on the jacket remained open, revealing his black trousers and mid shin high leather boots. Okay, so he wasn't bad looking, but of course she wasn't going to let him know that.

"What's with the get up, color blind too?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, actually, I'm not; in fact I'm a White Mage in training." He explained, throwing an old looking book into his traveling bag, belting it closed.

"Well what are you doing here in the ice cube tray of the world?" she seemed genuinely curious.

"I'm on a field exam for my teacher; I just got stuck here in a freak snow storm. Mind if I ask you what your business is here?"

"All I can say without being rude is that duty called, I simply answered."

At that he just nodded and said nothing else as he finished packing. Despite the awkwardness she felt towards him, and the obviousness of that he felt for her, she still felt a nagging to talk with him.

"So where are you headed?"

"I'm hoping to reach Bevelle before dark, but the objective of the exam is to get to Besaid Temple. I'm supposed to continue my training there."

"Really, that's funny,"

"Why, you're heading the same way?"

"No, I just thought it was funny. But in all seriousness I'm trying to get to Besaid myself, I have an old friend there I've been wanting to visit."

"Then why don't we travel together, I mean, wouldn't it be safer?" he asked logically.

"True, but you're an all powerful White Sage,"

"Mage,"

"Whatever; my point is, why would you need someone like me lending you a hand, after all I just threw you across the room."

"Well, believe it or not, my fighting skills aren't exactly as formidable as you make them seem. I'm more for the power of the mind; in fact just a few days ago I was nearly killed by a fiend that jumped me near the lake edge. If you would prefer it, we could go into a sort of partnership."

"The terms being what,"

"Well, you keep me alive and I keep you alive, fair enough?"

"So technically you're hiring me as a body guard?"

"You could say that,"

It didn't take much thought but she agreed to the alliance. Why not, I mean, what could a little company hurt? True, she was just kissing this man in her sleep thinking he was her crush, but hey, not like it was going to happen again or something.

"You're not from around here, are you?" He asked suddenly as they left the agency.

"How'd you guess?"

"Your style of clothing is like nothing I've seen before; where are you from?"

"Let's just say I'm from out of town; what's your name?" she wondered, though it was a little late for introductions.

"Dennison, but most people just call me Dennis; you can call me either."

"Well, considering our initial meeting wasn't very impressionable for either of us, it's a pleasure to meet you." She laughed. "I'm Andrea,"

_"Hmmm, that's a pretty name; she's not so bad looking herself."_


	3. Chapter 3: Squirrel Banter

"**Fade to Black"**

**Chapter Three**

**Squirrel Banter**

It was still very early; the sun was at least an hour away from rising. The air was slightly chilled and there was a tender breeze brushing about the island plant life. Everything was still quiet, no one in the village quite ready to wake yet.

Tidus was teetering on the edge of sleep, feeling slightly uncomfortable lying on the blanket on the floor. Yes it's true; he'd been turning in on the floor for the past week. Actually, it had been for the past month and a half. When Yuna was nearing the end of her pregnancy he became a serious worry wart. Every sentence began or ended with the phrase, "It might hurt the baby,"

His habits liked to have changed overnight, one of them being sleeping on the floor. He was violently afraid in his sleep that he might do something bad, causing Yuna to have a miscarriage. Yuna assured him again and again not to worry, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He insisted on waiting on her no less than hand and foot, and walking on eggshells the whole way. At first Yuna thought it was cute and amusing, but after she began to feel lonely without him being beside her at night, it became a bit annoying. No matter what she did, though, he wouldn't stray from his meticulous care of her.

Now the baby was a week old. The labor had been hard for Yuna, being her first of course it was expected, but fortunately nothing went wrong. After Tidus had come around from his abrupt loss to excitement and went inside to see his child, he practically glued himself to the two of them. He was determined to stay with them at all times, even if it meant growing his own umbilical cord and attaching himself to his wife.

He nearly fainted a second time when the infant opened her eyes and looked at him, totally unknowing and curious as to who the person looking back at her could be. She had green eyes just like her mother...technically, but from little was growing already, Tidus knew she would have his hair, undoubtedly. When Yuna had at last woken from her deep sleep after giving birth, the two of them sat together to think of a name. Although had been given several months, they decided to wait until now. In time they gave the girl the name Leilani.

Tidus found himself fully awake when he heard the baby waking up and stirring. He sat up and stood quietly when he noticed that Yuna remained asleep, the child squirming slightly in her arms as she slept on. He crept silently to the bed side, feeling a smile when he noticed Leilani looking up at him with the same thunderstruck expression. He suppressed a laugh as the child reached for him with her tiny arms, fussing a little when he hesitated to hold her.

He bit his lip as his nervousness creeped up on him. He had be unusually afraid to pick her up, thinking he would do something wrong or even drop her. Yuna told him constantly that he didn't need to be so scared, but he just couldn't get over his lack of experience with children. Honestly, she was just so small,

Well, he didn't want Yuna to have to get up, so he held his breath as he very, _very_ carefully slid his hands beneath the blankets his daughter was wrapped in, minding to have one hand to support her head, and lifted her gently into his arms. His heart raced and he let out his breath in a quiet sigh of relief, letting Leilani lay against his shoulder.

_Wow..._

"I've got you," he whispered softly, rocking his body a little bit. "Let's go outside...let mommy rest a little longer,"

He carefully slipped out of the hut and out into the slowly warming air. He looked around a moment and saw that no one else was out, feeling slightly relieved. It was just one of those moments where he preferred to be by himself.

Tidus finally settled down and sat on a tree stump just a few steps away from his hut, the long island grass slightly tickling his bare lower legs. He rocked slowly back and forth, patting the baby carefully on the back as she continued to lie against him. He'd watched Yuna do this before and it seemed to keep her calm. In time the infant fell back to sleep, but he continued to move back and forth, not wanting her to wake again.

_"Hmmm, maybe she just wanted me to hold her for a change,"_ he thought with a smile. True, he didn't hold her as often as her mother would, but he'd hold her on occasion. However, should she start to cry or get cranky, he'd panic and hand her right back to Yuna. He didn't know what else to do; Yuna just seemed to _always know_ what to do. He was just so afraid of doing something wrong or hurting the baby.

"Nice job, dad,"

Tidus looked up and saw Yuna standing there in her white nightgown, grinning at him warmly with her arms crossed over her chest, her belly still a bit swollen.

"Shouldn't you still be resting? Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you,"

"You didn't, and trust me, I'm just fine. It'll take more than a baby to keep me in bed forever." She laughed. "You know she really does love it when _you_ hold her."

"How can you tell?" he asked, genuinely in the dark.

"It's just one of those things...mother's intuition maybe."

"Don't get me wrong, I like to hold her too, and I'd do it more often, but,"

"It's okay, you'll get used to it, and I understand you're nervous." She knelt down in the grass next to him and laid her head on his leg, placing a hand just above his knee. "You really are a good father, Tidus,"

"Only because of you," he laughed. "You bring out the best in me,"

"Don't give me all of the credit," she said, stroking his thigh lovingly. "You had it in you all along; you try very hard to be a good parent."

"You think so?"

"Of course; do I need to have Rikku give you the Wakka lecture?"

"No, no, I think I can manage without that," he chuckled, trying to suppress a yawn.

"Now who needs rest?" she giggled. "Why don't you go get some sleep, I'll take the baby,"

"Do you mind if I take her with me?"

"Of course not, in fact I encourage it; try using the bed this time, I've heard they're very comfortable," she teased as he got up and began to carefully walk back to the hut. Yuna took his now empty seat on the tree stump and grinned to herself. She couldn't be more proud of him.

----------

It was amazing how Macalania Woods had continued to fade over the past two years. The damage was simply heartbreaking if nothing else. The shimmer of the trees and the crystalline leaves had long since disappeared, and that was what gave the forest its greatest appeal. Now it was like any other forest on Spira as it continued to die away.

Despite the fading forest, the fiends had refused to vacate their dwindling home. The native bull horned fish were certainly set in their ways, keeping their top notch aggression at an all time high. Before as always they would charge anyone who got too close, but now they did so in large groups, making them all but apocalyptic.

Dennison and Andrea did their best to reach the southern edge of the woods as fast as possible to avoid the greater fiends, but as always there was at least one encounter. The first, being a tough battle with one of those annoying gel fiends and ending in retreat, the second being with a herd of the fanged, bull fish. This also ended in retreat, but with injuries. Dennison caught the edge of a fang on his shoulder, laying it open in a red spill. As they ran for cover, Andrea was superficially gored in the side when the fiends gave chase. They escaped with the better half of their lives fortunately. Now they were taking a moment to regroup before moving on.

"You know you don't really have to do this, it'll stop bleeding on its own," she shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed having someone wanting to take care of her. She just wasn't used to it; especially from a man.

"Hey, we have a deal, remember? I'm not going to risk you bleeding to death just because you're stubborn." He replied, making her sit on a tree root and pull up her uniform top and thin shirt that she wore beneath it.

"I'm not stubborn," she snapped, shivering a little when she felt his hands on her skin. "I just feel uncomfortable with people touching me!"

"Why's that?" he asked, wiping streams of blood away gently, not wanting to hurt her.

"Just not used to it I guess," she explained as if questioning herself, trying to bite back a sudden pinch in her side. "Well, not on a tender level. I'm so used to physical contact out of fighting that I don't know how else to handle people touching me."

"You just instinctively think they're trying to hurt you?"  
"Something like that; I just don't know how to react to it otherwise...I don't fully understand how to cope with how it makes me feel."

"How _does_ it make you feel?" he asked, genuinely curious. "If you don't mind my asking,"

"Out of control...like I have no choice," she replied, going into further detail as Dennison continued. Had there been any pain while he cleaned the wound and then used his magic to heal it she didn't feel it.

"Oh, finished? Th-thanks," she stammered, her cheeks turning slightly pink as she fitted her clothing back into place. "So what's in Bevelle?"

At first he missed the question, looking at her as if confused, but he got it after she asked him again. He explained he needed the Praetor's signature on his conscript so he had proof that he had actually made the entire trip. It was a way of making sure the understudies didn't cheat on their field exam.

"Baralai's a nice guy," she said absently, thinking back to that day she met him. She laughed a little when she remembered how nervous Yuna acted around him.

"You've actually met him?!" he sounded surprised.

"Sure I have, a time or two a while back. We're just acquaintances really."

"Maybe this will make my having to see him a little easier, seeing as you know him. I've heard it's been nearly impossible since the news of his looking for a wife got out."

"Come again?!" her mouth fell ajar and her eyes widened as she looked at him in surprise.

"In order to remain in the position of Praetor any longer he must find a wife and have a child, that's what everyone says anyway."

"You're shittin' me! Has he found one yet?"

"Not that I know of," he replied, taken slightly aback by her crude language. "Why, you looking for a date?"

"Hey, not funny," she snapped, glaring at him sideways from over her shoulder. "I was only curious because I had someone in mind he might want to get together with."

"Oh, I see; doing a friend a favor?"

"Sure, why not; she doesn't know," Andrea laughed slyly. "Let's just say I'm volunteering to involuntarily volunteer her."

Dennison just stopped in his tracks for a moment, trying to let that hodgepodge of relatively perfect grammar sink in. When he finally comprehended what she had said into plain, simple terms, he nodded his head and continued after her.

It took perhaps an hour more to make it to the other edge of the woods, but it only took so much time because they became slightly lost. Since the fading began some of the paths had changed or disappeared, making navigation all but impossible. Luckily the path Bevelle remained a constant and they were more than happy as well as relieved to take it.

The city didn't seem too busy, mostly priests walked the streets. It had the makings of just another average day in the life. Andrea had this nagging sense of uneasiness deep in her stomach, but it was to be expected. Apparently a few of the Aeons didn't take kindly to this place either. Dodging a few edgy looks she followed Dennison into the courtyard of St. Bevelle temple, where the White Mage humbly requested an audience with Baralai. He was surprised when it was allowed.

While they waited Andrea looked around, finding little change in the place. She noticed an old man looking down on the courtyard from the high bridge, but the sun was slightly in her eyes so she couldn't really tell what he was looking at exactly. She was distracted when the doors inside the temple opened and the Praetor stepped out into the courtyard.

Dennison fought not to show too much of his overwhelming excitement of actually meeting the leader, and managed to get him to sign the paperwork without much delay.

"Baralai, nice to see you again," Andrea greeted him with a smile.

"Again? I'm afraid I don't remember you," he replied honestly. "Although you do appear to be a little familiar."

"I was with the Gullwings two years ago...on the Farplane?"

"Oh yes," he gasped in surprise. "Where have you been all of this time?"

"What can I say, I've been sort of in hiding," she smiled as they shook hands warmly.

"How is Lady Yuna?"

"Last I heard she was expecting a baby; other than that I'm not too sure, I was actually on my way to see her."

"Truly, well that's certainly happy to hear."

"It sounded like you could've used some good news after what I've heard. Having to get married, and so soon?"

"Call it a curse, but I'm willing if it allows me to continue helping New Yevon. There's still much work to do before I can think about resigning."

"I can understand," she said sympathetically. "I guess we'd better go, don't want to detain you any longer than we have to,"

"Good to see you again, and give Yuna my best regards."

Just as the two of them were heading back out of the city, Baralai caught Andrea by the shoulder and began speaking to her in a tone just above a whisper.

"You haven't seen Paine recently, have you?" he seemed slightly embarrassed to ask.

"No I haven't, but if I see her," she replied reassuringly. "I'll tell her you were looking for her."

"Thank you...wait, I never said I was actually _looking_ for her,"

"You didn't need to, Baralai; I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I got you covered."

From the high bridge Vae had been watching the White Mage and his companion speak with the Praetor, becoming ever the more intrigued with each passing second. When he saw the two of them leave the courtyard and Baralai return inside the temple, he immediately went down and grabbed up one of the sentries posted at the temple doors.

"I overheard a little sir, just some small talk about the High Summoner."

"What did you hear?"

"The White Mage was completing his teachings in Besaid and the woman was following him to see Lady Yuna. Other than that there wasn't anything worth hearing."

Vae only nodded his head and thanked the guard before retreating back into the temple himself. He discreetly made his way into the underground, weaving excitedly down the dark corridors until her reached his secluded headquarters. When he arrived, everyone acknowledging his presence, he received that much more good news. One of his followers informed him that their Coeurl knight had returned, having found the Gullwings' airship, last docked on Besaid Island. He was literally tickled pink with his seemingly unyielding fortune. Yes, today was certainly turning in his favor. Vae called to one of his captains, gesturing him to come forward.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to dispatch the Coeurl again to find the Gullwings' airship," he started, speaking the rest of his orders too quietly to hear. At first the soldier seemed shocked by the command, but nodded his head in compliance nonetheless. Once he had vanished to carry out his duties, Vae summoned another underling.

"I want you to send a company of about...twelve of our Drakes to Besaid Island. We can use this to sort of break them in, so to speak. Have them level the village if you see fit. Whatever you have them do, make sure they kill the High Summoner and all of those in league with her. I know the woman in the white uniform will be there, have them bring her back here."

"Sir, are you sure we should move so soon? Won't the Praetor notice something going on?"

"You just do as I say and I will take care of the Praetor. With his birthday drawing that much closer, the pressure on him should be unbearable, I can use this. Now go,"

"Yes sir,"

It was true that Baralai's twenty-third was coming close, although it was still several months away. He knew that if he didn't move soon, he'd never find a suitor in time before he was excommunicated. He didn't want this to happen; he knew New Yevon wasn't strong enough yet. New Yevon would fall apart the moment he left the city, he could feel it. But he just didn't know what to do; he didn't want this to be the only reason he married. He cared a great deal for his party, but he cared for his own feelings too.

"Praetor Baralai?"

He jumped slightly at the old man suddenly putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse my unease, Vae, you surprised me."

"It's quite alright, sir; if you don't mind my asking, what seems to be troubling you?"

"It's the marriage; I'm having difficulty finding time to deal with it. I don't want to rush a woman into marrying me, but I don't want to have to give up on New Yevon either." He shrugged with frustration.

"If there is anything I can do for you, sir, please let me know. I would be more than happy to help you in any way that I can." He said, hiding a sinister smile deep inside himself. "Why don't you take some time to leave the city and look for a wife? I'm more than able to cover for you until you return."

"How could I do that? There's so much going on right now, I can't afford to leave."

"Your people are behind you, sir," he said confidently. "How can you hope to lead them if you do not believe in them? They would understand that you leave for the best of reasons."

He thought for a moment, trying to decide what to do. In the long run, a few months would be nothing compared to a permanent banishment from the city, but so many things could go wrong in a short amount of time. Everything was just so complicated.

"Please sir, if not for us then do this for yourself. By the looks of you recently you could use a vacation."

Reluctantly he nodded his head, managing a small smile. In time he thought to leave a list of instructions behind for his council to follow, attempting to ease the anxiety of having to leave his party behind.

It was at last settled some time after sunset. He would leave in the morning, allowing the whole of his council to take charge in his absence. He had confidence that they would take care of the party until he came back...whenever that would be. Now with that off of his mind, he only had one other worry plaguing him. He hoped to find his match before it was too late...he hoped he would find Paine before it was too late.

He still couldn't explain his affection for her; not in a single sentence could he make it clear to anyone or himself. There was just something about her that attracted him. Of course she was beautiful beyond all reason, and the mere sound of her voice drove him crazy, but there was more to it than that. Baralai couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew whatever it was, he couldn't escape how it drew him to her.

----------

They covered a large amount of ground before it became too dark to see by. The two of them made it across the Thunder Plains, through Guadosalam, and crossed the Moonflow just as the sun was setting. Although Djose Temple was close by, it was on the other side of a long rode that was notorious for its bandits; they didn't feel like taking the chances of a shot in the dark attack. Being robbed wasn't a good thought either. Instead they decided to wait out the night on the banks of the Moonflow.

Andrea enjoyed watching the Pyreflies flicker and dance across the water's surface; it had become one of her few joys of staying in this world. It was soothing, allowing her to relax and forget everything that was going on. It even made the Fayth shut up for a time, and anything that could do that was worth being happy about.

Dennison had been watching Andrea closely since they'd met in Macalania. He found an undying curiosity in her character, always wondering what she was about. It was obvious that she was far different than any other woman he'd ever met, but in ways he'd never imagined. One of the first things he noticed was that he'd never met anyone so detached before. She always seemed to inverted, like she was always questioning herself. He didn't understand this, but he didn't want to ask for fear of her thinking him rude or nosey.

"You know," he said suddenly. "Today was the first time I'd ever seen you smile."

"So?" she replied, sounding half asleep. She was lying on her back in the grass, watching the stars as they came alive overhead.

"Why is it you don't smile more often? I honestly have come to like it."

"A lot of people have told me that," she shrugged. "I guess it's because I don't have a reason to. I'm just rarely ever happy."

"How do you stand that? How could you not be happy?"

"Real easy, it would surprise you. I'm able to handle it because I have things to preoccupy myself with. I have a job to do."

"It must be very important if it keeps your mind off of chronic depression."

"It is, to me at least."

"What do you do?"

"Well, for instance right now I'm your bodyguard,"

"What else?"

"That's basically all I do, I'm just a defender for hire I suppose."

"And that gets you by?"

"Yeah; the people I protect become my closest friends, though they may be a small few. They keep me from losing my mind I guess."

"Just friends?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to sound nosey, but in all honesty I've been curious about you in that way since our first...meeting."

"Well you just keep on being curious, scooter, because that's none of your business." She said, sounding offended as she rolled over onto her side. She said nothing else the rest of that night.

Dennison lay awake for a little while longer, taking a moment to look at the brilliant stars himself. He thought for a moment before falling asleep, laughing to himself a little when he established an amusement with Andrea's mood when she was offended. Not that he'd ever do it intentionally, if he knew what was good for him.


	4. Chapter 4: Dream in Peace, Live in War

"**Fade to Black"**

**Chapter Four**

**Dream in Peace, Live in War**

Luca was always crowded, she hated that. She'd never liked crowds; they made her feel so trapped. Just people everywhere, all around, suffocating her sense of security and invading her bubble of personal space.

Andrea and Dennison where driving their way through Luca in hopes of reaching the harbor in time for the next ship to Besaid. Even if they caught the earliest boat, they still wouldn't reach their destination until tomorrow as they would have to take a second ship from Kilika. Andrea never saw reason in this, remaining curious as to why they couldn't just take one ship instead of waiting another day for a second. It was just a stupid waste of time. Of course there was the alternative of calling on the Aeons, but no...that wasn't necessary; she'd sooner wait a hundred years, plus she didn't want Dennison to know about it for some reason.

When it was in sight they raced for the harbor, seeing a ship preparing to set out. Surprisingly, none of the four ferries scheduled to leave that morning were heading to Kilika or Besaid, so even if they had made it in time to board, they'd still have to wait.

"That really pisses me off!" Andrea snarled aloud to herself. "Damn dunderheads don't know what the hell they're doing!"

"Your crude language is staggering," Dennison sighed as he watched the vessels disappearing on the horizon. "Please do try and control yourself,"

"I'm sorry for the swearing and all, but this is very annoying! I need to get to Besaid and these cluster-fucks don't have a clue!"

"You appear to be in a greater hurry even than me," he laughed a little.

"It's not that I'm in a hurry, I'm just...okay I'm paranoid. I just...want to make sure they're all safe."

"What do you mean? You make it sound like they're in danger,"

"For all I know, they could be; that's why I need to get there as soon as I can."

From what Dennison could tell by the expression on her face and the uneasiness of her behavior, it was obvious she was extremely stressed over this. He wanted to help her, but he didn't want to risk being socked in the eye should she feel he was trying to pull a fast one on her.

"Hey, I'm sure the next barge won't be for another several hours, why don't we go back into town and...let me buy you a drink?"

With her arms crossed over her chest she turned her head and looked at him, cocking up one eyebrow.

_"Buy me a drink; what the hell are you trying to pull here, pal? Could he be...nah! Although that look on his face tells a whole lot about what he must be thinking...ah hell, why not, I could use a thrasher...maybe two."_

With a roll of her eyes and reluctant nod she agreed to join him. He smiled with a slight laugh as they headed back to the main part of the city, stopping shortly to ask when was the soonest ship to Besaid. They had nearly three hours to kill, so maybe a scotch on the rocks wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Dennison was kind enough to order her drink; she hadn't the slightest idea what the people on this world considered alcohol. They sat together at the bar counter on the quite comfortable stools in silence as they waited. Andrea noticed him drumming his fingers as if nervous, he was also glancing around and lightly fidgeting. She simply raised an eyebrow in his direction and shook her head, thinking nothing more of it.

The White Mage paid the bartender a few Gil when he brought their selected beverages and slid one glass to let it sit in front of Andrea. She took a hold of it with a nod and a grinning thank you before taking her first sip of the icy blue liquid. He watched with a growing smile as she managed to swallow her first gulp and put the glass back down before her eyes squint shut and her face turned red.

"Whoa!" she gasped, coughing a little. Her eyes began watering and she laughed a little. "What is that?!"

"I call it a Whiplash; you like it?" he laughed, nursing his own drink, which was the same as hers.

"It's certainly something different," she panted, smiling as well and clearing her throat before taking another sip. The drink was very sour with little burn of alcohol, and there was a sweet tart flavor to it. Looking beyond the sourness it was actually quite pleasant. "I used to drink quite often, but I've never had something like this before."

"Truly; where exactly are you from then? If you haven't had one of these before then you must've been really out there,"

"I...I guess you could say that," she replied, suddenly having lost her cheerful disposition and taking another drink.

Dennison was taken aback by her reaction, abruptly feeling he shouldn't have mentioned it...but why? He could feel something was wrong with her, something causing her a deep pain. He didn't understand why she was feeling this way, and although it was nosey of him, he just had to ask.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing,"

"Was it something I said; have I offended you?"

"No you haven't...it's nothing."

"Apparently it is more than that...I can feel a profound sadness coming from you." He was being sincere although he could already feel a buzz in his veins.

Andrea looked away from him for a moment then back down at the counter, turning the glass in circles in her hand. She really didn't want to talk about this, not with him. It wasn't really any of his business...he wouldn't believe her anyway. Also if she told him that he would eventually ask why she came here, and she could only tell him the truth. She didn't want him to be scared off by her dirty little secret; she enjoyed his company too much.

"Please, Andrea, you can trust me," he said, putting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

She just shook her head and shrugged away, finishing what was left of the Whiplash before sliding off of the stool and thanking him before leaving the café. Under her breath she mumbled something about going to wait in the harbor. He watched her with slight sadness and longing, feeling bad that he'd obviously upset her. Dennison took his time in finishing, having one more before even thinking about leaving. He could feel she wanted some time alone, so he gave it to her. He wasn't worried about being drunk when he left, his magic would take care of his soon to be plastered state.

Dennison gave her two hours to be alone before leaving his money and taking off to find her. His head was spinning a little and he put his hand to his temple, calling a quick bit of white magic to shoo it away for good. He still felt a little hot inside from the alcohol, but it wasn't impairing his judgment and that was all he cared about.

He walked a while, glancing around ever other moment hoping to catch a glimpse of her passing by. He knew she was at the harbor, but there was always the slim chance of her coming back this way. In time he spotted her sitting on a large wooden crate at the end of the dock, looking over the sea as the breeze tossed her dark brown hair around her shoulders. He couldn't help but to stare for a while, his eyes not blinking with his mouth slightly ajar for several minutes. She looked so sad, though her back was turned to him, and yet she looked so beautiful. His heart jumped a little and his breath caught slightly.

Dennison realized his present state and felt his face turning red with a blush. He then laughed, a naughty little thought frolicking through his head for a moment. There wasn't anything wrong with having a fantasy...just as long as the object of desire never found out about it. At last, with his hands jammed in his pockets, he moved forward, his mind set on apologizing.

He walked to the dock's edge, just in front of the crate she was sitting on, and leaned back against the wooden box beside it, his eyes shifting between the ground and the open sea.

"The ship should be here in a few minutes," she sighed, as if talking to herself aloud.

"Yeah...look, what I said I,"

"It's all right, it was nothing. I was silly to let it bother me,"

"I honestly would like to know...but if you don't feel comfortable telling me, it's all right."

"No, I need to stop letting it get to me...it's behind me for good now. In all honesty," she held her breath a moment. "I'm not from Spira at all." Andrea's heart seemed to stop as she waited for his reaction. At first he didn't say anything, and it actually scared her.

"I don't understand..." was his reply.

"I'm from a different world...a different dimension. One day I just ended up here, and that's pretty much all there is to it."

"How?" he sounded calm.

"I...I still don't know." She knew she had just lied to him...but that was something no one needed to know.

"I take it...you miss your home world?"

"A little...sometimes; but I'm managing well enough. So what about you; what's your story?"

"M-my story?"

"Yeah; I spilled my beans now you spill yours, out with it!" she grinned at him.

"Well...since I was about ten years old I was raised by the temples. My parents were killed when Sin attacked my home town and I had nowhere else to go."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's fine, I'm over it for the most part. I mean, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have found my calling as a White Mage."

"I guess that's a way to look at it, wish I could say something like that. My parents died a while ago...I haven't found a bright side to it yet though. I look for one on occasion, but I always fail to see it."

"Well, I have a suggestion,"

"What; do tell?"

"Now you have nothing to lose or hold you back. I know that's a little insensitive, but it makes sense to me."

Andrea just nodded her head, smirking a little bit. "Hey, there's our ride,"

Dennison looked up and saw the open sails of an incoming ship. He nodded in acknowledgement and continued to lean against the wooden boxes.

----------

Hundreds of nautical miles.

Several days and nights, relentlessly cutting through the waves to reach the distant island. Two dozen of them were sent from Bevelle to do Vae's dirty work, and at last they were in reach of their destination of slaughter.

Besaid Island.

The beach was calm, the sand untouched. One by one, out of the churning ocean water, the iron clad Drakes emerged, their clawed, scaly feet making deep impressions in the sand. The water dripped and spilled out of their thick armor as they stood, waiting for their entire number to come to readiness. The beasts stirred and growled, even biting at one another as they anticipated their move. The tension was great; the air was thick with it. They had their orders, but the head of the party wanted to wait...just a moment longer.

Water and saliva dripped from the fangs as the leader roared, sending the company charging down the beach towards the road leading to the village. Like a swarm, or maybe a wild tide they spread across the small island, seeming to consume everything. They passed the falls, taking out the bridges as they crossed, leaving some to cross the bottoms and climb back up to resume the attack. Nothing stood in their way, they just kept coming. The iron plague.

The village didn't see it coming, all they heard were thundering footsteps before the death squad was on top of them. A man standing at the entrance was overcome and torn to pieces before the other inhabitants knew what was going on, and from there everything went into a complete state of havoc. Women immediately grabbed hold of their children and fled for safety, be it in the adjacent woods or Yevon's forgotten temple.

_"Run Yuna, take the baby and run; I'll come and find you later, I swear,"_

With Brotherhood in his hand Tidus held his ground and did all he could to stop the raging horde from destroying his home. Huts were leveled and blood soon stained the ground in brilliant disgust. He was worried for everyone, not just his own family. Wakka was nowhere to be found and he wasn't sure if Lulu had fled or not. It was so much chaos, so little time.

The Drakes just kept coming; they didn't want to stay down! Run them through, hack off a limb, it wouldn't matter; they would still get back up and rip your throat out. Their tough hides were hard enough to penetrate with any weapon, but the armor was making it damn near impossible.

"Tidus, watch your ass!"

He turned at the last second to miss a Drake soldier falling on top of him. It had been skewered on a lance but had just enough life left in him to take someone along to the Farplane.

"Rikku, are you all right?!" he seemed panicked, seeing so much blood on her.

"Just dandy...the blood isn't mine!"

"What are we going to do?! These things just don't want to die!" he panted.

"I wish Paine was here, she would send these guys packing for sure!"

"Well, she isn't so we'll just have to do without," he added, jumping back into the fray with his sword swinging. "Rikku, go find Yuna, make sure she's safe!"

"Way ahead of you!" she called back, running off.

She looked in the temple, taking a short time to ask those hiding inside if Yuna was with them. Her heart liked to have stopped when they all said know and she had the thought of her being out in the open on her mind. Like a bat out of hell she sprinted into the woods, circling and calling for her over the soon distant screams and clashing of metals.

In her hurry she tripped over a very obvious stone in her path, flying forward over the edge of a small ravine, falling face first into the bottom. She slid a little in the grass and undergrowth, her back bending when she stopped to where her feet could almost touch her ears.

"Owie," she whined. "Some landing Ri-tard."

"Rikku, are you all right?!"

The Thief got to her hands and knees, turning to see Yuna hiding beneath the ledge in a small dirt hollow.

"Yunie! Tidus sent me to find you and to make sure you were safe,"

"Is he okay?!" she looked as scared as ever. Rikku had never seen her like this before.

"He's fine, he's still trying to fight off those things in the village and," she would've finished had she not noticed the sudden silence that had come over the forest. She looked around, as if waiting for something, but the quiet still continued. Yuna became aware of it too and this only intensified her fear.

"What happened...everything has stopped..." she asked aloud nervously.

"Don't worry, Yunie, I'm sure everything is fine."

"Rikku!"

The Al Bhed jumped, just missing the massive swing of a clawed hand. The Drake had found them somehow and now it wanted to sate its bloody thirst. Rikku had her daggers at the ready and waited for the next attack. The lizard roared and foamed at the mouth, reaching out its steely arms to snatch the nimble thief.

She managed to get in a few skillful blows, prying her blades between the armored plate covering its tough hide. It squalled with every penetration, blood beginning to flow from its mouth and body. At last she went for the throat, just as it charged and sliced it open, dark, sticky fluids spilling in a cold torrent.

"Gross!" she groaned, flinging the blood from her hands.

"What is that thing?"

Rikku knelt down and examined the strange thing. Its skin was cold and clammy, now stained with sticky red fluids. From what she could tell it was some sort of fiend, of that there was no doubt.

"I dunno, never seen anything like this before, and I've seen a lot,"

Suddenly Tidus came bursting through the bushes into the ravine, looking around frantically. Rikku jumped a little when he appeared, taken slightly by surprise. Yuna gasped, nearly screamed, noticing all of the red stains on his skin and clothes. She stood up and ran to him, a great sigh of relief leaving him when she was in his arms.

"Oh God, I was so afraid," she nearing tears as she spoke. "You're hurt?!"  
"It's nothing," he replied softly, trying to calm her. "Are you all right; how's Lani?

"We're fine; Rikku saved us,"

Tidus smiled and looked to the Al Bhed who was twisting her foot in the ground and her cheeks were slightly red with a smile. He said he owed her big time for this, unsure if he could ever repay her.

"It's safe to come back, we were able to chase them off with a little help." He said, taking his wife by the hand, ready to lead her back to the village.

"You're sure?" Rikku asked. "Help from who?"

"Don't know, haven't had a chance to ask,"

The village was nothing more than a mere crimson hued shadow of what it once was. At least half of the inhabitants were lost in the siege. It would be weeks before the smell of death would leave the area and be taken away on the merciful ocean breeze. Drake carcasses were strewn about the streets in pools of mixed blood and half remaining human corpses. It was repulsive and almost unbearable to look at.

Yuna's heart sank so low it made a bottomless hole inside of her. So much carnage had swallowed her home unlike anything she had ever seen before in her life. Tidus could feel her grief and could only hold her close as they looked on, taking it all in. Rikku stood by them, her mouth hanging open in shock.

Wakka and Lulu managed to survive with little casualties; Lulu was a little shaken and it appeared that Wakka had lost a finger to a Drake having bitten it off. He didn't seem to care; actually he was laughing about it much to the scowling glares of his significant other. Vidina wasn't hurt in fact he had slept through the whole thing as he waited in the temple with his mother.

Tidus and Yuna were aiming to take some personal time indoors since their home was still standing when they were stopped by a man with red hair and glasses dressed in a white dustcoat.

"Lady Yuna, Sir Tidus, are you hurt?"

"Thank you, but no, we're all right," she replied. "Are you the one who helped the village?"

"I along with my companion yes," he answered somewhat hesitantly, as if surprised by the question.

"You have the deepest thanks from all of us."

"Think nothing of it, my lady," at that he gave a short bow and walked away, allowing them to return to their previous arrangement.

Inside Yuna laid Leilani on the bed, freeing her hands so that she may tend to Tidus' supposedly superficial wounds. In actuality they were quite serious though there was little chance of him dying from it.

He removed his red stained shirt, discarding it carelessly to the floor to reveal the deep claw marks tearing across his stomach and over his left shoulder. Yuna had him sit down on the floor, kneeling beside him with a wet cloth in her hand.

"You said it was nothing," she mocked quietly, trying not to burst into tears as she wiped away the sweat, dirt, and fetid saliva from around the savage injuries.

"It feels like nothing." He replied. "It doesn't hurt very much,"

"I wish you wouldn't do that,"

"Do what? Did I do something wrong?"

"You have a terrible tendency to stretch the truth so that I don't worry," she explained, rubbing hard on his skin, making him flinch in slight pain. "I don't like it when you do that,"

"That's the thing- I _don't_ want you to worry. It drives me crazy when you're uneasy or afraid...I just want you to always be happy."

"And I just want you to be honest with me," she said, stopping all together and laying her head on his good shoulder, her hands gripping his upper arms. Tidus shrugged and leaned his cheek against hers reaching across his chest and taking her hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Just try not to do it again, okay?"

He simply nodded with a slight grin as she went back her task of caring for him. Yuna still recalled how to use her White Magic from her days as a Summoner, so the wounds were of little concern to her once they were cleaned. Its not that she minded the thought of him having a few scars, far from it, but there wasn't a problem in avoiding them. When the marks disappeared Tidus pulled her into his lap and held her close, his arms tight around hers. They sat together in silence for what seemed like a long time when in actuality it was only a few minutes. They were disturbed from their tender moment by a commotion coming from outside. Apparently the man they had spoken to just out the door was fussing with someone.

"Please, just let me look at those first, you're getting blood everywhere!"

"I don't give a damn, leave me alone for just a minute, would you?!"

Yuna looked up and to the curtain covering their doorway and watched a shadow appear before the person on the other side came bursting through.

At first she had no idea who this person was and was more than ready to tell them to leave, but upon a closer look though the tattered clothing and blood she couldn't have been mistaken. However, she thought it highly unlikely she was right. Tidus was very confused, having not the slightest clue as to what was going on. He'd never seen this person before in his life...what on earth was she doing in his house?

Yuna stood up, leaving her husband sitting on the floor in his confused stupor, taking a few steps forward and looking closely at her visitor in the face. The red haired man followed her, his face suddenly turning pink when he saw the High Summoner standing there.

"Forgive the intrusion, Lady Yuna, but she insisted on seeing you," he stammered as if ashamed.

"You'll have to excuse my wear and tear, Yuna," she laughed a little, wiping dirt and sweat away from her face with her forearm. "I didn't exactly plan for a fight when I arrived."

Now Yuna could see her face more clearly and shortly she realized who she was looking at. Her eyes became wide with surprise and she was finding it hard to rationalize. True, she had brought her love back from the Farplane, but she couldn't seem to explain this.

"How did you...but you fell and,"

"It's a short story I can save for later, I'm just glad you're safe,"

"But what about you, Andrea; you're a mess!" she gaped, noticing her wounds.

"It's nothing, really, I'll manage," Andrea insisted while shaking her head. "But, changing the subject...any clue as to what this was all about?"

"None, it all happened so fast...I haven't had a chance to really think about all of the details."

"Good point. I do know one thing though; they were definitely after something,"

"What could they possibly want to make them destroy the village?!" she seemed genuinely terrified.

"I don't know that yet," she replied shamefully. "I know I'll figure it out though."

"What about those fiends, have you ever seen anything like them before?"

"No, I don't think anyone has...if you ask me I think they're man made. But that's just me...a work in progress. I'll let you know once I have any ridiculous ideas or hair-brained schemes."

"Well, we're all very grateful that you came; I'd hate to think what would've happened if you hadn't,"

"I did, so it's all good, no more worries." She grinned, glancing over Yuna's shoulder and eyeing Tidus still sitting on the floor. "I guess I'll leave you two alone then before this guy tries to drag me out of here."

"Are you leaving so soon?"

"I'll be on the island for a while, so I'm still around if you need me." At that Andrea left, her traveling companion continuing to scold her.


	5. Chapter 5: The Origin of Storms

"**The Black Phoenix"**

**Chapter Five**

**The Origin of Storms**

"I just don't understand," Yuna was genuinely puzzled. She and Andrea had been standing on the beach talking about the events of that day. You could still smell the blood and chaos, having yet to be carried away by the ocean breezes. It was late and a crescent moon hung over the bay, stars dotted across the velvet sky.

"Isn't it obvious? Someone wants you dead; your whole family most likely."

"But why?!" she appeared afraid, panicked.

"It could be anything. I'll find out though…I swear I'll find out and rip out their heart."

Andrea saw the look on Yuna's face, utter horror. Since when did her talking of mutilation make Yuna lose color in her face like that?

"What?"

"What's happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel it radiating off of you, ever more just now when you said that. It's a ferocity I've never known." She was so frightened. "The Aeons never left you…did they?" now her voice was that of realization.

Andrea simply shook her head, as if it meant little or nothing. Yuna looked back at her without a word.

"Why are you so afraid, Yuna? I'd never hurt you, or anyone else for that matter. However if someone threatens you or the others, they will pay dearly for it. I've come back to give you protection, that much I'm relatively certain of, and that's what I'm going to do even if it kills me…again." She shrugged, chasing the dismal verses from her head. She needed to change the subject or else she'd never sleep tonight. "So I heard you were expecting?"

"Oh…y-yes; she was born about a week ago. We named her Leilani."

Andrea nodded and smiled. "Beautiful name…could I see her?"

"I'd never think you the type who liked children," she laughed. It was a relief to hear.

"So long as they're not mine, it's all good."

They walked the dark path back to the village together, mindful of fiends that were lingering in the bushes. Not that Andrea would ever let them harm Yuna, but they were just fun to watch twittering about the ground. It almost made you want to want to rip off a huge air biscuit just to scare them; that would be funnier than hell.

It was easy for Andrea to step quietly considering her feet were bare. Yuna led her to her home, pulling back the curtain covering the opening, showing her inside. Andrea couldn't help but grin at Tidus asleep in the chair, the baby against his chest.

"I see now," Andrea whispered.

"What?"

"They sent me back for this as well…this child is special, I can feel it."

"How so?"

"Not quite sure yet, but in time we'll," And she suddenly stopped mid sentence.

Yuna advanced a step or two and looked at her face; her eyes were wide open and fixed straight ahead. She looked as if in a trance.

"Andrea?"

"Where…" she muttered.

"Andrea!" this time the High Summoner shook her. She looked at Yuna with same eyes, but now she was back.

"Where'd Rikku go?!" Andrea seemed panicked.

Rikku had left on the Celsius several hours ago, said something about there being a sphere on the grid and that they were going to go after it before someone else snagged it.

"I hope I'm not too late." Andrea turned around suddenly and rushed out the door, heading back for the beach. She reached the top of the first hill, became a flash of brilliant white light, and Bahamut cut into the sky with a bellowing roar and a light fading in a stream behind him.

Yuna hadn't even had the chance to ask for an explanation, all she knew was what she saw, and that was weirder than shit. Her insides were filled with this fresh wave of impending doom. It appeared the two year curse had kept up to its name, and now trouble was starting again.

As Bahamut she flew over the oceans and islands heading towards the rising sun. The dread was her guide, her stomach (what she could feel of it) was twisted in a knot from the emotions coming to her courtesy of the Aeons. If she were still in her original form she'd be sweating bullets. Literally, you know, like the thick buck shots you put in a twelve gauge shotgun. Yeah…that should cover it.

The jungle of the Moonflow came below and Bahamut touched down. Andrea on the inside cringed, seeing smoke and fire coming up through the trees. Remaining the Dragon, she tore through the forest, coming to the wreckage that gave birth to the fire.

It was the remains of the Celsius.

Bahamut made a painful squeal, bounding up to the smoldering scrap. He tore through the damaged panels with his claws, forcing his way into the hull. He could smell blood through the smoke, and he followed the scent like a finely trained hound. Eventually the Aeon made it into what was left of the bridge, finding bodies and broken glass. He knelt down beside a charred limb, unable to tell what it really was. It was sticking out beneath a collapsed section of the ceiling

Bahamut didn't even lift up the ruined steel, but stood upright and roared from deep in his gut. The entire ship trembled at the sound. With some of his rage sated in this, he continued to savagely sift through the destruction, identifying only two bodies from the crew's original four. Rikku and Shinra appeared to be missing. He couldn't smell their blood, this slightly calmed him.

_Who…who did this?! I will rip them apart, piece by disgusting piece!_

As he roared a second time a scent caught his nose. It was scent he knew…that Andrea new actually. The smell sent him aloft again, directing him westward.

----------

Her head was pounding; she didn't want to open her eyes. Her body ached all over and she felt queasy. It felt like several bones were broken, mostly ribs, maybe a wrist, but she wasn't positive. Also her neck hurt, she felt this when she tried to roll over onto her back. Then her eyes just sort of drifted open on accident.

Rikku's head felt like a Shoopuff stepped on it, dropped a lump then stepped on it again. Her vision was terribly blurred and she could taste blood in her mouth. She let out a pathetic moan as she tried to massage her temples. It hurt all over, her joints especially.

She could barely remember what happened. It was so fast. There was fire, loud crashing and the Celsius went down. Everything was just a blur after that. She shook it from her head, save the reminiscing for later. She sat up, her teeth clenched together against the pain. Rikku simply sat there, her whole body pulsing with ache.

Suddenly, just as she was beginning to feel better, a door burst open out of nowhere and someone rushed into the room she was in. A pair of enormous scaly, clawed hands grabbed her by the arms and jerked her up and slammed her against the wall behind her. She barked at the shocking pain and surprise. She forced her eyes open and shuddered at the fangs bared in her face.

"L-let go of me, you lazy-eyed son of a bitch!" she stammered.

"I'd watch my language if I were you."

She looked over the Drake man's shoulder, seeing some crotchety old codger stepping up behind it.

"Hah, Yevon; go-fucking-figure."

"Let's dispense with the formalities; we can make this easy on everyone if you just cooperate and tell me what I want to know."

Rikku simply rolled her eyes, and the old man shook his head. "Just tell me where the Living Fayth is and we'll let you go."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"The one in the white uniform, the one you've traveled with, where are they?"

Rikku glared at him as realization dawned on her. He was looking for Andrea; this couldn't be good. Knowing Yevon they were up to something…not nice.

"Eat shit and bark at the moon, you old fart." She spat.

The old man tapped the Drake on the shoulder and stepped back. Rikku was thrown hard to the floor and she felt the monster take hold of her wrists, pulling her arms outward so hard they cracked away from the socket. She screamed loudly but shortly. Tears flooded hot in her eyes as she laid there, her arms lifeless beside her.

"Next time he'll break something, so I suggest you start talking."

She gasped for air against the pain that made her throat tighten. It hurt to breathe; she could feel the muscles in her chest and back tugging on the dislocated limbs, stabbing pain coursing through.

"I'm not telling you…squat!" she spoke forcefully through her agony.

"I see…very well; I will return in an hour, perhaps by then your tongue will have loosed."

He left and locked the door behind him. The halls below Bevelle were quiet for only a few more moments before they echoed with screams of anguish.

-----------

Bahamut went to the banks of the Moonflow opposite that of Guadosalam, landing just outside Mushroom Rock road. There he released his hold and allowed Andrea to go further on her own power. With a fire in her belly she ran for Youth League HQ, the scent had led her here. It made her angry; it made her full-throttle pissed.

The Youth League soldiers saw her coming, tried to greet her, but she stormed passed them without a word. She tore her way through the fiend infested fog, her fury driving her to level all who stood her path. The scent grew, stronger and stronger as she came closer.

Captain Lucil stood before the HQ entrance, trying to tell Andrea she couldn't enter, but she didn't listen, even pushed the Captain out of her way, sending her to the ground. Nothing mattered to Andrea anymore, only the answers were of concern.

Andrea forced her way into the deeper halls of the Youth League, following the trail. It led her to the last door in the south wing. Ormi and Logos stood in front of the door, denying her entry. She wouldn't tolerate any more interruption, leaping up and kicking Logos across the face, then turning around and crushing Ormi's thick ahead against her own. This left her path unhindered and she kicked in the door, sending it flying off of the hinges.

Nooj heard the crash and jumped, rolling off of the bed and onto the farthest side and onto the floor. Leblanc shrieked and glared angrily at the person standing in the door after having so rudely intruded.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"You tell me, you gutless sidewinder!"

"What are babbling about?!" she sneered, covering herself with the sheets.

"You destroyed the Celsius! Brother and Buddy are both dead, Rikku and Shinra are missing, ring any bells, blondie?!" She was furious, speaking in the voice of a lion, the growling in her throat like Humbaba.

Nooj finally showed himself, looking at Andrea with concern. "The Celsius has been destroyed?! What happened?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, duh! Now out with it, bitch!"

"You've lost your mind, you buffoon. If anyone destroyed anything, I certainly didn't have anything to do with it. I swear, that it wasn't me," she spoke smugly. It made Andrea want to rip her teeth out after an anal intrusion by way of her fist.

Leblanc had her with that…there was no proof after all. Andrea would have to leave her alone. Andrea simply glared at the sphere hunter. "If I find out you're lying…" she didn't have to finish.

She was about to leave but just kind of gawked back for a split second. Eww…she'd walked in on Nooj and Leblanc…snogging. Grody to the max.

"Oh, and by the way," Leblanc called. "You're little midget is fine, I saw him at Djose temple not yesterday, as far as I know he's still there."

Andrea just grunted in aggravation and left.

She reached Djose in record time on foot; not even two minutes before she was in sight of the temple. Al Bhed were everywhere and it was almost impossible to spot the little twerp hiding more or less beneath the underbelly of a large Machina. Without so much as a word she grabbed the wiz kid by the ankle and jerked off, dragging him on the ground with him babbling and even swearing.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Not now, Gippal, it's not a good time," she snarled.

"Not to be carrying off my mechanic, that's for damn sure!"

"Leave me alone, fur head, I'm busy. Shinra and I have a little talking to do."

"Care to share? He is, after all, my employee at present." He stood there with his arms crossed.

Tired of hearing him bitch and nag like a mother-in-law, she stopped dragging the dwarf and faced him.

"Fine, if you want to know so badly," she shrugged. "The Celsius has been destroyed. I found the wreck near Guadosalam, and Buddy and Brother are both dead."

Gippal's one eye opened up as his face showed surprise and dread.

"And I searched the whole area and found nothing, Rikku's missing. If you want to help me, fine, if not, shut the fuck up so I can go."

Gippal found it difficult to speak. "H-how long have you known?"

"I found what was left of the ship barely an hour ago. I couldn't find any leads, just the scent of Leblanc's gang, but that lead to a dead end…a very ugly one, mind you."

"Did you even really look?" Shinra chimed. "My guess is that you were so frustrated you overlooked any evidence."

Both of them looked at the small Al Bhed and he just laid there in the dirt, arms crossed.

"You know I really hate it when he does that," she grumbled. "So are you coming or what?"

Gippal disregarded any of his other arrangements that day and left Djose Temple without so much as a word to his coworkers.

With a loud whistle Andrea called Ixion and took the loyal Aeon back across the Moonflow and returned to the wreckage. By now most of the fires had died, but some dark smoke was still billowing upward into the air. The three of them disembarked from the Aeon and searched the area again. Andrea was more composed now; maybe she'd actually find something this time around. Gippal stood for a short moment with his hand covering his open mouth. He just couldn't grasp it, his mind had simply short circuited.

"See what I told you," Shinra just decided out of nowhere to speak.

"What'd you find?" Andrea dropped whatever she was doing and went to him.

"Tracks, but I've never seen any like this before. It's obviously some sort of animal, but none that I know of…and I know of a lot."

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah-what's your point?"

"They're recent, and whoever made them was carrying something heavy. My guess is that this is the one who sabotaged the ship."

"Well what are we waiting for; let's follow them!" Gippal spoke with agitation and a hint of fear.

Andrea thought for a moment. How could some sort of animal have the intelligence to bring down an aircraft as formidable as the Celsius? How is that possible? Something was gravely amiss; she could feel it inside her like a cancer.

With little more conversation the three of them followed the path of the animalistic footprints. It took them through Guadosalam and into the raging Thunder Plains. The entire time Andrea clenched her teeth down on her bottom lip, praying that her notion of what lie at the end of the trail was wrong.

They were led beyond the plains and into the ever fading forest of Macalania. It didn't follow through into the remaining treetops, but more towards the right into the hedge leading to the Calm Lands and Bevelle. From her on they went on foot, not wanting to risk exposure of the Aeons to unwanted eyes.

"No, I'm not going any further," Andrea said resolutely.

Gippal and Shinra both stopped to look back at her.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Shinra asked. "Cold feet?"

"Do we really have to? We all know where that path leads, and unless you're willing to bet your retirement pension against me then I suggest we just not waste the time and think of a rescue plan."

"Rescue plan? I'm sorry, but the odds of surviving that crash are very slim if not non-existent."

"Shut up, Shinra; for once in your midget life numbers has nothing to do with it. Rikku is alive, that much I'm certain of, but standing here debating about it isn't going to keep it that way. If we're going to save her life we need to act now." Andrea spoke seriously, not showing her frustration or anger.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Gippal was fed up with all of this by now. He almost looked on the brink of tears.

"Chill out, Gippal; throwing a bitch fit isn't going to help. We don't even know if they're keeping her within the city limits. But I know a way I can find out. We have to go back to Besaid first, get a plan together, and then make our move. However, first I need to get Dennison and have Yuna tell me where Baaj Temple is located."

Both of the Al Bhed looked at her with surprise. What was the look for, was it something she said?

"What?"

"Why would you want to go to those old ruins; I thought you didn't want to waste time,"

"I don't; it's part of my plan. After a quick run to the temple I'll be able to find Rikku, scout's honor."

----------

They had returned to Besaid that evening and almost immediately set about devising a plan to infiltrate Bevelle. As if this was some sort of new occurrence. After all of the important news was imparted and the initial shock and panic passed, Andrea took Yuna aside as the others schemed.

"I need to ask you something. Before that I want to say it's all for Rikku's sake and you're just going to have to trust me."

Yuna only raised an eyebrow at her in combination with a mildly worried countenance.

"I need you to tell me where Baaj Temple is." She requested plainly.

The High Summoner looked Andrea in the face. Yuna knew what she had in mind; she didn't even have to ask. It was all too obvious.

"No. I'm sorry." She said. "I won't."

"Yuna, there's no other way." Andrea shook her head. "You have to tell me…if not for Rikku's sake then for your own."

Yuna took a frightened step back, the color being sapped from her face. She felt it again, that same ferocity, that same sinister malignancy she sensed when Andrea spoke to her earlier. In her mind she could see it, this deep blackness, stretching on forever and ever, amen. It pierced her soul and stole the warmth from her body. It seemed to consume her friend whole, but Andrea wasn't even aware of it. She could tell by the look on her face.

"I-I still won't tell you." She had begun to shake with fear.

"Yuna…what's the matter?" she stepped forward with her arms open and Yuna took a large step away. "I don't understand…why are so afraid? Is it…it's me, isn't it?! Yuna, I didn't mean for it to sound like that! I meant it in the best way, I swear!"

"Why did you say it at all? The Fayth are making you, aren't they?!"

Andrea had never seen this side of her before. It was a typhoid mixture of fear, anger, and deep frustration now.

"I don't have any choice, Yuna. I can't resist them; I can only co-exist with them. If you don't tell me where the temple is, they will eventually. So either way I'll find out. But if you tell me now it could buy Rikku more time, if she has any left at all."

It hurt Andrea deeply to see Yuna look at her that way. That cautious glare, the fear she made so evident, it was awful. She'd rather have her heart ripped out and shown to her. She'd never felt so distant from her before.

Yuna thought about it and found that Andrea was right. Rikku's life depended on this. Her indecision could kill her. This had to be done. She would have to deal with the consequences of her resolve later.

"It's in the open sea north east of here…it's normally hidden by dense fog so you may want to fly low." She finally spoke, making a sound as if she'd just surrendered. Andrea felt crushed at the tone.

Andrea was about to leave and find Dennis, and parted with one last word.

"Yuna, I may have the power to save your life…but I could never harm you. Damn me to hell should I ever try."

Andrea found Dennison half asleep in bed. She woke him by roughly shaking him by the shoulder, nearly throwing him from his bed.

"Gah, woman what is it?!" he asked sleepily, suddenly covering himself when he realized he had no shirt on. "What time is it?"

"C'mon, Dennis; get your shit wired and ready to leave. We've got places to go and not a lot of time to get there."

He didn't argue, but as he dressed himself he asked more questions.

"What's going on, where are we going?"

"We're going to Baaj Temple, and the rest I'll explain later."

"Baaj Temple; I thought that was just some old wives tale," he grumbled.

"Well I hate to break it to you, scooter, but it's about as real as a crack head on parade."

He suddenly shrugged loudly. "Please, woman, speak _ENGLISH_!"

"Okay fine; it's real! There, that better?"

"Much,"

"Good…you ready yet?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Now let's go," she grabbed him by the wrist and almost literally dragged him outside.


	6. Chapter 6: Nexus of the Crisis

"**The Black Phoenix"**

**Chapter Six**

**The Nexus of the Crisis**

The plans were discussed thoroughly through the night and into early dawn. The idea was for them to split up. Gippal and Shinra would go to edge of the Macalania forest and wait for Dennison and Andrea to return from Baaj Temple. From there they would find a way to sneak into Yevon HQ and do a little trade-mark search and rescue snooping.

With little sleep Andrea called Dennison to her side and together they departed for Baaj Temple. The White Mage watched her change into Valefor right before his eyes and he would've flown off the hinges had the shock not stunned him stone cold. The Aeon shook his head and forced the mage into the saddle before taking off in a b-line upward. Fortunate for Dennis he held on tight.

Andrea would've shifted to Bahamut had she been traveling alone, but since that wasn't the case she chose against it. Valefor was more suited for transportation. Aside from that, Bahamut was jut too wild. Lately she'd been noticing a self-lacking in control over him. It didn't worry her much, so long as she could return to her old self when all was said and done she didn't care.

They crossed over the ocean quickly, faster than the wind in fact. It wasn't too long before a great bank of dense gray fog lay ahead of them on the horizon. Valefor headed straight towards it and then disappeared within its ethereal grasp upon engagement.

Valefor circled the area of ruin and found a place to land on a beam of still standing stone. Dennis slid off onto the ground and took several steps back, careful of the stone's crumbling edge. Andrea changed back into her normal self, shaking off the daze and steadying herself before she fell.

"Care to explain that by any chance?" Dennison wondered aloud, the shock appearing to have left him.

"Later; right now we have more important things to do. You don't have to follow," She replied hurriedly as she began undoing her belt.

Dennison watched her dress down to just her pants, folding her uniform jacket and belt to set it on the stone beneath her feet. Luckily she was wearing a shirt beneath it so as to keep herself relatively decent, but it was cut very high and her midriff showed. Dennis felt himself swallowing hard and his cheeks became warm. He forced himself to look away.

"So, uh," he stammered. "Why are we here anyway?"

"Don't ask, please just don't," she snapped, kneeling down to look at the water that was several feet below her.

"Then I'm coming with you," he spoke resolutely, taking off his heavy dustcoat and boots.

"What the hell for, it's not like I need a chaperone or anything."

"If you won't tell me then I might as well see it for myself."

"Fine, whatever; don't try and blame me for anything then."

"Deal,"

The two of them didn't speak after that. They walked the ledge a little to find a safe place to dive in. What with all this stone debris lying around, they were quite reluctant to crush their heads in on a stone hiding in the water. There was perhaps a mere second of hesitation before they took the plunge.

The water only felt cold for a few seconds and they swam on to the mouth of the collapsed temple. Andrea reached the exposed archway that had the temple's main hall lying beneath it. She waited for Dennis to catch up before taking a deep breath and submerging.

It was practically pitch black in the tunnel. Andrea had to feel and pull herself along the stone walls to find her way straight ahead into the front chamber. With a gasp she surfaced and Dennis came shortly after.

"I can't believe this place actually exists!" he was star struck.

"Yeah, it's a real wonder of the world; now let's go." She said harshly, swimming for the partially flooded stairs that lead up the door leading to the Fayth's chamber.

Dennis was beside himself with confusion at her attitude. It had gone from bad-this morning-to worse-just now- and he couldn't find the reason as to why. It appeared, as far as he could tell anyway, that it was anxiety; but what did she have to be anxious about?

They climbed out of the water and up what remained of the stone staircase. Andrea stood before the great chamber door and put her palm against it, her head dropping to the side and looking back as if over her shoulder.

"I understand if you don't want to go any further…in fact I'd prefer that you didn't."

"It can't be all that dangerous, can it?"

"That's just it," she replied, forcing the door open. "I never can tell."

There was a porthole in the ceiling of the chamber allowing some dim light to enter. It was position directly above the Fayth statue embedded in the floor, the glass dome still intact over the weathered stone figure. Dennison stood several steps behind Andrea as she continued to advance. He looked around in pure awe, unbelieving of what he was looking at. This was so incredible he almost wanted to piss himself.

Andrea was afraid. She honestly didn't want to go through with this. She'd heard of this Aeon before and she had not even the most remote of intentions to pursue its power. Deep down she knew she had to, but she just couldn't truly muster up the courage. But she had to do it. Rikku's life depended on it. She couldn't french out now.

Without second thought to allow hesitation she stepped forward onto the glass dome covering the statue. A few drops of water fell and beaded on the smooth clear surface.

"Andrea, what is this place…what are you doing?" his voice faded into concern as he finished the question.

"Please, Dennis, later; I need to concentrate," she snapped.

She could feel it, she was seriously going to need her focus now. It was coming, and she was going to hate every fucking second of it. It was going to hurt like hell.

Dennis stood in silence as he watched. The quiet went on for several minutes.

Andrea shut her eyes and bit her lip. With her arms remaining at her sides she lifted her hands so that her palms would face to the floor. She then took a deep breath and held it.

_"Here it comes…"_

There was this faint sound of chain links rubbing together, then the sound of snapping rock and broken glass. Andrea then grunted in pain, her breath heaving out of her chest. Dennison's mouth could only open with a half spoken gasp when he saw and comprehended what had just happened.

She wanted make her hands into fists so bad but she couldn't. Her hands trembled and strained, doing anything but closing.

Andrea had felt Anima's presence in the room; she knew the Aeon was there with her. Up through the floor beneath her the Aeon summoned the chains. As if they were as sharp as daggers they pierced through the palms of her hands, cutting only the flesh and forcing in between bone and sinew. She did her best not to scream, and hot tears rolled down her face through her closed eyes.

"Andrea,"

"Stay back! Just…stay back!" she growled through a clenched jaw.

Streams of blood trickled down the black, wrought iron chains as they slowly, agonizingly fed themselves out of the ground and up through her arms. She could feel the cold metal slithering through her muscles and under her skin. It went up into her shoulders, crossed at the nape of her neck and then slowly circled her throat. She was forced to hold back another scream when both ends pierced through the soft skin and shot upward. The chains already laced through her limbs were grinding their way swiftly through her insides as the far end found their way through the stone ceiling. The immense pain made her collapse onto her knees. Now blood flowed down her chest from her neck. Andrea's eyes were threatening to roll back into her head as it was forced to fall back, the light in her torture twisted face.

Dennison watched the scene play out in frozen terror. He never noticed throwing his hand over his mouth to keep him from making a sound. He also found himself shaking terribly, his legs barely able to stay steady enough to keep him standing. What in the hell was going on? What was all of this about? He was very worried over this event; however he was more frightened over Andrea. Of course he'd never admit it.

_You have to earn it._

The voice was dim in her head, blurred like an image in rippling water.

_Face the pain as I have. Make the agony your strength._

Despite the daze she was in, there was no need for the Fayth to tell her twice. Andrea understood.

She forced her mind clear; everything in it was just black and blank. This was good, now she could focus. Andrea forced the pain out, made her mind numb to it. Neat trick I know, but it was easier said than done, believe me. It took every ounce of her will to force her hands into fists, the blood making her hands slick. The chains had pulled themselves taught, almost immobile; this was going to make the next bit all but impossible.

_"Stay focused…"_

Andrea gathered all of her strength and drew her hands upward. The chains pulled back and she resisted. With great effort she managed to grasp the fetters coming from her neck. Though the iron slipped through her hands at first, she continued. With a loud shout she yanked them clear out of the ceiling, dust and bits of stone raining down from overhead. Her head fell back down, her chin touching her chest. Her hands dropped back down and she again clenched around the irons. She forced herself to stand up and pulled her arms up from the shoulders.

With intense and half hoarse growls she ripped them up and out of the floor. The free ends now dangled from the opening they had made in her flesh. Her whole body trembled as she gasped for breath.

Dennison hadn't moved despite how much he wanted to run before. Was it over now? He thought. He prayed. Was this sadistic nightmare over? He was about to go to her when he froze after his first attempted step. As if on cue the limp chains retreated inward and buried themselves inside her body, leaving the openings unobstructed and blood spilled freely. It happened so quickly she actually made a full toned noise of pain and hit the floor. Then he was able to move again.

Andrea could feel his presence next to her, knew he was right there. She'd never be able to understand this compassion of his. For a split second she thought she could be three letters off from that though. Her exhausted muscles jerked at the touch of his hand. Dennison pulled her gently to lay her flat on her back.

"Think you can stand?" Dumbest question so far.

"Just…just need a minute," she forced her words out. "Please…could you,"

She didn't finish the request but he knew. He carefully took both of her hands and put the palms together between his own and closed his eyes, focusing on the wounds. There was a gentle surge of warmth and he pulled away, the compromises in her flesh restored and leaving no scar.

"I need you to sit up, Andrea." Spoke softly. "Need help?"

"N-no, I think I've got it." She pushed herself up to sit, but just to be safe Dennison bent his leg and placed it behind her as a sort of support. She didn't put all of her wait on it as she leaned back, but just enough to where he wouldn't move.

Dennison gently put his hands on both of the openings in her throat, flinching slightly at feeling the warm blood on his hands. He repeated the previous method and sealed the wounds. Now all that remained of the terrible conflict were the angry red stains and the potent memory that would last.

Dennis knew the wounds had healed, but his hands stayed where they were on her neck. He felt Andrea swallow, a shiver going through him. His heart skipped when she looked at him, her eyes half open. Her expression showed curiosity if nothing else. As if she were silently asking him what he was thinking, what he was planning to do. In all honesty, he wasn't so sure himself.

Unconsciously his hands started moving. One left her neck and wound its way about her waist, settling on her back. The other went behind and cradled her head. He held her weight, which didn't feel like much, and pulled his leg back as to keep himself leveled. The way he was holding her was setting him off balance. He leaned his head forward, stopping when he was a mere two inches from her face. Andrea never blinked.

"Are you awake this time?" he asked in a tone just above a whisper.

"Yes,"

"Good. Please don't hurt me," and he closed the small space between them. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out as they kissed.

Dennison's heart was pounding. He was surprised when she didn't try to throw him off or something. He had the feeling she was too tired to really move, but he had half expected her at least to try and bite his bottom lip off. No, none of this. In fact he could've sworn she was weakly trying to kiss him back. He held her closely, but did his best not to squeeze her.

Andrea wasn't angry (though some of you may have expected if not hoped for her to) neither was she confused. She'd been noticing his behavior towards her for a while now and was actually beginning to wonder when he was going to come out and do something like this. To be truthful, she wanted to return his affection, but she just didn't have the strength left.

Having first come to Baaj Temple, Dennison had wanted an explanation for Andrea's obvious connection to the Aeons; but now he just wanted her. He just wanted this moment again and again. It was quickly becoming like that of oxygen; he had to have it or be doomed to die. Figuratively speaking of course.

Finally, after several minutes, he resurfaced for air and Andrea's reaction.

She just looked at him, her expression unchanging. He seemed unsure, as if he'd just done something wrong.

"Sorry, Dennis," she said. "Just too tired."

He felt relatively relieved. At least she wasn't angry.

"It's nothing. I should've waited,"

"But I'm a bit glad you didn't. I was hoping my first kiss would be under better circumstances, but this is better than nothing." She laughed tiredly. "It's still early…can we rest a while? We can leave though, if you want."

"No, it's fine. You rest; you're going to need it if this plan's going to work. Gippal and Shinra can wait an hour or two."

----------

Three days.

Three days, nearly four had passed since the Celsius came crashing down. Nearly four days since the soul survivor of the tragedy was brought to Bevelle, and nearly four days she'd been sealed away in the belly of the city with torture as her only company. She wouldn't tell Vae where The Living Fayth was hiding, not that she knew anyway, but that's beside the point. Rikku was numbly surprised she wasn't dead yet after all of the hell they'd put her through so far. Injuries sustained from the airship's fall were still alive and swelling, broken bones left unset to heal. Open cuts, old and new now festered from the rank sweat and exposure and lack of care. Just yesterday she felt several more ribs snap, two or three of them piercing through the skin on her sides, several inches of bone poking out in the open. Her arms were still out of their sockets, but one had been forced back in place by simple accident. Being thrown into a steel wall could do wonders for dislodged limbs. Yeah, I know: ha-ha very funny, ho-ho it is to laugh.

Faintly she knew several teeth were loose, one was definitely cracked. But none of this was so bad compared to the agony her stomach was in. She had gone without food or water for the past three days. She could deal with physical pain all day, but this just flat out sucked ass. Like, Shoopuff ass. Yeah, we've all been there before haven't we?

After assessing all of these ever so pleasant factoids into consideration, she could only come up with one resolve. She was going to die. That was just the truth at this point. It was over this time. It was really over.

Her only real regret was that she was going to die in this fetid hole. Die away from her friends, her family, all of those she loved. But she took a bittersweet sense of pride in knowing her stubbornness just might have saved a few lives. You never can tell.

----------

Gippal paced like a caged Fiend, back and forth with frustration. Where were they? It had been too long. It was already almost dark. Didn't they understand that they could already be too late? Too late to stop this madness and get to the bottom of it? Too late to save Rikku's precious life?

Yes, he'd admit; openly if he had to. He was so afraid for her right now, it took every ounce of his self control (yes, he does have self control. I know it's hard to believe) to not break into tears every other minute. His heart wrenched tight with fear and uncertainty. He couldn't sit still for more than five seconds.

In case some of you hadn't been paying attention (for all of you ADD victims out there. See, I love you too) Gippal was beside himself at this point. He'd already lost Brother and Buddy over this bullshit. They were a pair of his closest friends; he'd known them longer than he could remember. If he lost Rikku now…he shuddered to think about it. Every time he tried to face the mystery his heart would vice tighter, making him almost choke. He was so scared.

"It's been too long," he shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Gippal, but we have to wait." The midget said calmly, sitting on the speeder sled they'd taken to get here.

"Why can't we go without them?!"

"It's too risky. The place is too heavily guarded right now; we're more likely to get caught, and that wouldn't do anybody any good."

Gippal just threw his arms up in the air and swore. They waited and waited. Another hour went by and darkness fell. The stars were full in the sky before Dennison and Andrea finally appeared.

"What took you two so long?"

"I'll explain later; what's important is that we're here at all. Shinra, did you do your homework?" Andrea asked, wasting no more time.

"Of course I did." He replied. "We can split up; one team serves as a distraction while the other sneaks in."

"Simple enough. Shinra, you, Gippal, and Dennison sneak in; I'll open the front gate and keep them busy until you can get through."

"That's not exactly the kind of splitting up I had in mind," Dennison objected.

"It'll work, just trust me. You three can cover more ground than two, so don't worry. If you can make it into the lower levels than you shouldn't have much trouble. Gippal knows the way so he's in charge at that point."

"So what's your plan?" Gippal asked in lack of faith.

"Make'em piss something they never drank. I'll draw them away from the main gate at the end of the strip so you can get into the courtyard. From then on you're on your own though. As soon as I'm able I'll catch up."

"We can handle it. I brought a few toys along so we should be fine."

Everyone just looked at Gippal funny as he gestured to the leather pack on his back.

"I mean explosives, freaks. Now let's stop wasting time and get moving."

There were a pair of guards just before the beaten path leading into the city. That was an easy fix. Just a simple kiss-and-make-up maneuver and they were out of the way. Now for the fun part.

"If you see a chance, just take it. There's no room for hesitation or error here." Was all she said, and then she was off to start the party.

Four sets of guards stood between her and the front gate. A total of eight, all with their own rifle.

Cake.

The three of them watched under cover as she dashed down the strip, starting off by drop kicking the first guard in the mouth and commandeering his gun, taking the second one across from her out with a bullet to the knees. The shot rang out and the other guards came running. Andrea could've mowed them down like grass with the gun, but she chose to have a little fun instead. She beat the last six of them to a pulp with her bare hands, unless you want to count her throwing a helmet to knock out the last one. It was funny to see it bounce off his head. Yes, I'm a sadistic bastard and I know it.

She gestured for them to follow and headed for the gate. Surely someone had heard the shooting and the commotion so there'd probably be more of them popping up soon. They would have to move fast to avoid any serious trouble.

"I'll get the gate open; wait a few minutes then force your way into the courtyard and make your way inside. I'll keep them busy as best I can." Andrea spoke loudly over her shoulder, hoping they heard and continuing on.

There was only one sentry on the receiving side of the gate, but that was remedied by way of a size ten and a half anal intrusion. Andrea laughed a little because she heard his tailbone snap on contact. She took his rifle and practiced her golf swing on his head for good measure. From there they entered the courtyard.

"Hey, Gippal; can one of those charges put a hole through that wall?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Then what are you waiting for, fire away!"

"What for; can't we just use the door?" Dennison wondered.

"They'll expect that. Let's get them shaking."

Gippal followed through with the suggestion and set a charge for several second before slapping it in place on the wall Andrea had pointed to. He then backed away at least twelve steps and covered his ears. There was a bright red light and a loud bang. Debris, slivers of steel and hunks of stone came flying as the ground shook beneath their feet and their rib cages rattled. The four of them jumped through the smoke concealed compromise.

Inside people were screaming and running around in chaos and disarray. Just the reaction they were hoping for. For the time being there were no guards gunning for them so they took advantage of it, squandering not a single second in making their way downward into the underground tunnels.

"Anyone notice how easy this has been so far?" Dennison asked. Another dumb question.

"It'll get harder, you can count on that. This place is more confusing than my affinity for Scottish cattle; we have a lot of places to look."

Dennis just shook his head, confused by her analogy. He didn't even know what Scottish cattle were, or what Scottish meant either, so he just left it at that.

They carefully walked the hallways, keeping an eye out for any interference or anything else for that matter.

"So what exactly should we be looking for?"

"More guards," it just sort of fell out of her mouth as she peered beyond a corner.

"I thought we were trying to _lose_ the guards?" Gippal asked with confusion.

"Not now. Guards are supposed to guard something right? Well, it's better than nothing to see exactly _what_ they're guarding. Follow?"

Gippal nodded his head and kept looked down another corridor.

"We need to turn here,"

Wow, Shinra spoke.

"And why's that, my growth challenged friend?"

"Rikku's Tag, stupid. I've invented a pocket locater that you never bothered to ask about. Now, if you don't mind, let's go?"

Andrea just shook her head as the dwarf went on. She hated it when he did that.

The followed Shinra through what felt like a hundred different tunnels, all of them looking the same. The only thing that really changed were the critters hanging around. But they paid them little mind. They did care greatly, however, when they were jumped by a different kind of fiend. A pair of the Drake soldiers pounced out from the shadow of a dark passage. Andrea spat out a curse and kneed one in the gut as it charged in. It fell limp over her leg and she flipped it, its spine now bent at a painful fulcrum. With a downward thrust of her elbow she snapped its neck and kicked it to the floor.

Gippal thought to have a gamble and stuff a charge down its throat. The blood spatter was nice on the gray steel, made a livening brownish, almost black smear. A near reminder of Picasso. Never much liked his art though. It was mostly the color scheme. Anyway, back to the point.

"I recognize these things," Dennison said, the shock still lingering. He was shaking a little.

"The same that attacked on Besaid. Somehow I knew."

"But why would Baralai allow these things to run around?" Gippal asked, wiping some of the blood from his hands.

"Baralai's not here. That's why these things have been happening. In order to stay in power he has to get married and that's exactly what he's gone to do. Whoever's in charge while he's gone has to have something to do with it." Andrea explained. "I think finding him should be our next priority."

"And, chances are, if we make it out of here it'll be theirs as well." Dennis added.

"We'll worry about him later." Gippal interrupted the nice little academic-bowl and urged them to continue. They resumed following Shinra with no more discussion on the matter.

As they progressed the half-fiends became more frequent, and in greater numbers. It was at last becoming a difficult mission. The succeeding halls were soon littered with their bodies and parts thereof.

"Are we almost there?" Andrea tried to catch her breath as she spoke. "This is really getting old."

Shinra said something but she missed it. Instead her attention was directed to the steady sound of footsteps from a previous corridor. They had to have at last got onto them; there was at least a dozen. Damn.

"You guys hurry on ahead, I'll catch up. Dammit go, you need every second! I'll take care of this!"

Dennis was reluctant to go; he didn't want to leave her there to fend for herself. This was stupid. What a stubborn woman. But he had to trust her judgment; not only that but she was right. They couldn't waist time arguing. So he left, glancing once over his shoulder.

_"Let's give these new powers a whirl."_

Gippal was frantic, his heart skipping several beats as he followed Shinra. Finally he led them to a panel in the wall. Looked enough like a door, but no knob.

"This is where the signal's coming from." Shinra said. "On the other side."

"Step back," Gippal barked, setting a charge. He placed it at the panel's center and stepped back, mentally praying.

The panel was jacked off the hinges and lethargically fell forward. It slammed flat on the steel floor with a loud bang. The smoke cleared after a few moments and they went inside the room the panel was sealing.

The room was foul with the smell of smoke and God only knows what else. Gippal collapsed to the floor when he saw Rikku lying there. His eye swelled up with tears when he saw the blood, the blood on her body, how she wasn't moving. Dennison went to her side and checked to be sure.

"She's still alive, but we need to leave now or she won't make it." Dennison spoke as seriously as he could without sounding like a scripted retard.

Gippal forced himself to calm and bent down to pick her up. He shuddered inside. Her body was so cold, her skin pale.

"I know where there's a trans-glyph at the end of this next corridor. It'll take us back to the surface." Shinra said.

"Sounds like a grand idea!" they heard Andrea in the doorway, but when they looked she was gone. Dennis rose from his knees and went to see what just happened. He peered out of the door way and looked down either side of the hall. He spotted Andrea near the end of the left passage in the midst of heated battle between herself and another half-fiend. But this one was unlike the others they'd seen. This was more cat-like, showing no serpent lineage.

"C'mon, Andrea; we're headed out of here!" Gippal called.

"One moment please! Kind of-OUCH-in the middle of another appointment! Leave a message and I'll get right back to you!"

"Let's go, Dennis, she can handle it!"

The White Mage stood there in indecision. He had to force it away just like before and follow, leaving Andrea behind. He prayed to himself as the distance between them grew.

This was a nice push-and-shove match she'd gotten herself into with the Coeurl half-fiend. But it was a formidable opponent; the best she'd had in a long while. It did suck quite a bit that this adversary just so happened to have a full set, with matching fangs and wallpaper, of claws that were latched onto and digging deeply into her forearms. Blood pooled up and trickled down to her elbows.

Seeing the chance she slammed her forehead into the fiend's snout and gave him a good hard kick in the chin. It let go to recover but pounced right back. Just by chance it got in a cheep shot, laying the left side of her face wide open with a swoop of its claws. It just barely missed taking out her eye.

"Let's see how you like it, Nancy!"

She burst forward and latched onto its neck, putting her feet on its shoulders to remain steady. With her bare hand open she jerked its right eye clear from the socket, a stream of hot blood spewing from the now gaping cavity. With a hard thrust of her legs she forced it to the floor and put some distance between them. When she realized it was getting back up she shook her head. She'd had enough.

When it stood upright again she threw forward her hand, palm up. A thick iron chain shot forward with the speed of a bullet and wrapped itself around the half-fiend's neck. When it was attatched she cracked it once, another loop circling the monster's throat; and finally, with one last jerk, its neck snapped. The chain recoiled when it hit the floor.

"Excellent, very well done."

Andrea looked up to see an old man standing behind the now dead fiend. He was smiling profoundly and looking straight at her.

"Everything I had imagined…everything in the legend."

"What in the hell are you talking about?!"

"The Living Fayth; the physical manifestation of Aeons by way of a corporeal human body. You, my lovely lady."

"What did this have to do with Rikku, with the High Summoner, or anyone else for that matter?" she knew the answer well enough already, but she needed the verification.

"The Al Bhed knew where to find you, but I should've known you would've come to me anyway once you knew she was here. And the High Summoner, well, let's just say she's a loose end that needed to be tied off."

Andrea glared at him angrily, the blood stinging her eye slightly. "So what does all this crap have to do with me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. But I will tell you that you have become somewhat of a…commodity for my cause."

"Hey, old man rivers…fuck you!" and she showed him her favorite hand gesture. He laughed at it.

"I'm only gonna tell you once so you'd better listen up. Come near me or my friends again, or dare to send your little freaks, I'll make you pay. I promise." She was very stern. "If Rikku dies, you're gonna regret it."

When Vae only laughed again she shook her head. He wasn't listening, either that or not taking her seriously. That's okay, she'd said her peace and that was that. It didn't matter anymore.

Later Vae would give only one more order. Find the Praetor, and kill him.

She ran past the old priest, he not making another effort to hold her presence. She found her way to the surface and quickly left Bevelle. She called Ixion for a quick ride in order to catch up with the others. They'd left some time before her.

This was all wrong. She was supposed to protect these people, not put them in more danger. Dammit, this wasn't kosher. What were the Fayth doing with her? If she wasn't sent back here for protection, what was her purpose now?


	7. Chapter 7: Under Skin

"**The Black Phoenix"**

**Chapter Seven**

"**Under Skin"**

It took them a day and a half to return to Besaid. They had to travel fast and constant if they didn't want to be caught, but they had to go so on foot, not wanting to risk exposure. It was a miracle that Rikku survived the trip, but just barely. She was holding on by a thread when they reached the island. The evening of their arrival was spent doing the obvious. Working to get her healthy again.

Gippal sat outside of Yuna's hut all night. He waited for word; good or bad, just anything. Dennison and Yuna, being the only experienced White Mages on the island, spent the dark hours doing what seemed like the impossible.

Healing was difficult enough even with the most superficial of wounds, but this was ridiculous. Even the most green of White Mage apprentices knew that bones had to be set before they were healed. Okay, this is all well and good, but it was messy and painful business. There was actually some further cutting that had to be done before the exposed ribs could be replaced and set. Since this process required that extra effort, they took care of it first off.

Half way through the night they had to stop. Dennison, not having the strength yet of the High Summoner, fell over from dizziness.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah just…just running on empty a little. N-never had to do so much at once before." He held his head that was swimming and tried to catch his breath.

"Rest then while you can. These wounds have to be cleaned before we can do any more anyway."

Dennis nodded his head and sat in the floor. He'd never felt so drained before. He wanted sleep but knew that he should stay awake.

"Are you and she related?"

"Rikku's my cousin. We've been through a lot together; she's more like a sister to me."

"Any idea why Yevon kidnapped her?"

"I haven't had a chance to think about it; I'm too angry to really want to." He could tell by the sound of her voice, how it had suddenly gone a little rough.

"But if anyone has a clue it would be Andrea. She usually does." She hinted a laugh at the end.

Dennison nodded. "She's something else…isn't she?"

"That's putting it lightly."

"How _did _she get here anyway? Do you know?"

Yuna sighed and knitted her eyebrows. "She'd sooner not let anyone know. I think it'd be best if she told you herself."

"She told me she didn't know." He realized now that Andrea had lied to him. Well, everyone had their secrets he figured.

"Well," she paused for a moment. "As far as I'm sure it's something to do with the Fayth. They brought her here; at least that's what she's told me."

"Ah, I see. That explains a lot. I suppose it was to look after you and your cousin?"

"Partially. She was here to look after all of the Gullwings in those days. She helped us defeat Vegnagun. She saved my life more times than I can count. Andrea's got a good head on her shoulders."

"A good one, yes, but thick. She's very stubborn…very adamant."

"That's something to be admired. I barely have even half the determination she has."

"I've noticed she cares a great deal for you and Rikku."

"That's do be expected; in reality we're the only family she really has left. If I didn't know any better I'd say she's mortified of losing us."

Slowly he was beginning to understand. But there was one thing that still eluded him.

"Tell me. Personally, why do you think she's never really happy? Since I've met her she's only laughed at least once in a genuinely joyful way."

"There are other ways to laugh?"

"You know, when she's being sarcastic? That's the one I've become accustomed to."

"Oh that." she laughed a little again. "Well, I'm sure Paine could explain it better, but like you said, I feel this way individually. I think she's lonely. Very lonely, she's just not good at showing how she really feels. From what little she's told me about her life before coming here I can understand."

"How so?"

"She's never had the chance to express herself safely. I can feel that she tries to be happy, tries to become a better person, but she's always too afraid."

"Why would she be? With friends like you I just don't understand."

"She can't relate to our ways, Dennis. That's all there is to it. No matter how long she's stays with us a small part of her will always feel like a stranger. It's a fear of rejection I think."

Damn, she was good at this psychology thing. Even better than him. He could tell Andrea had this well hidden fear, but Yuna had everything but the kitchen sink on this woman. Jeeze.

"You ever thought about what might help her?"

"Sending her back to her true home was my only idea at first, but she said she's given it up now. Since then I just figure she needs a friend. Someone she can open up to; a shoulder to cry on if you would. A person who can always be there for her, you know?"

"A person willing to fight for her life like she fights for others," he said absently.

"Actually yes." She smiled inwardly at the sound of his voice. "You ready to start again?"

"What? Oh, yes, of course. Ready to go."

Andrea had been sitting on the beach all night, her legs crossed, and her back straight. He hands folded palm over fist. She'd cleaned the blood from her jacket and half cut shirt. They were lying out on the sand to dry. Now she was only in her pants, belt, and a wireless bra.

Her fisted hand was throbbing; the hole the chain had made was still there, still bleeding a little at a time. Her other injuries hadn't been cared for yet either. They'd traveled straight through that day and a half it took to get back; there was no time to waste with such trifle pains.

The sun was coming up over the bay now. The night was passed and the anxiety of the coming word weighed on her heart. She prayed Rikku had made it through; managed to hold on one last day.

If Rikku was not on her mind, and neither was the old bastard, the only thing she focused on was her purpose. What was it now? So far all she had managed to do was get her friends in deeper trouble. Sure she still managed to save them at the last minute like always, but it seemed pointless if all that was to come of it was her getting them back into danger. She just didn't get it. Even the Fayth wouldn't explain it to her. This just sucked as much ass as could possibly be sucked…and that was a lot. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, hoping the tension would at least lessen.

Anima was also on her mind. The trial she had to go through to obtain his essence was nothing short of a nightmare. And it pained to use his powers. It's as if the Aeon's only purpose was to cause agony. It was the manifestation of pain and torture. She prayed to herself that she'd never have to call on him. She had a feeling the transformation would all but kill her. She took another deep breath and calmed her throbbing heart.

"Andrea, I was wondering where you'd gone."

She looked to one side and listened to the footsteps in the sand. She didn't turn to see who it was though. There was no need. The mage sat down next to her, the uninjured side of her face towards him.

"You all right?"

"I guess. I have a few scratches but it's nothing life threatening."

"Let me see," and she turned her face towards him. She thought he was going to faint. "Why didn't you come to me earlier?!"

"You were busy. You had more important things to do," she replied and showed him her arms and hand.

"I wish you'd stop doing that. Being hurt and bleeding is nothing to be ashamed of, Andrea. It's okay to come to me and ask for my help."

"What can I say, it's my nature." She sighed, watching him take her injured hand. "So how is she?"

"Yuna and I have done all we can. All that's left is to wait. She survived the night so there's a good chance for the better."

"That's good. Aren't you tired?"

"Just a little. It's not all that bad. How are you feeling…personally I mean,"

Andrea looked to the side and let her head drop a moment. "Confused. Guilty."

"Why guilty?" he could understand confusion. Lord knows he had enough himself.

"This was my fault. It's because of me that Rikku was kidnapped…that Buddy and Brother died."

"What makes you say that?" he asked making a curious if not terrified face.

"I just know it. Before I left Bevelle this old man came and spoke to me. He arranged all of this crap. It's all because of me; he called me The Living Fayth. He said something about me being a… 'commodity for his cause'. I still don't know what he was talking about, but I am certain that it's over me and my connection with the Aeons. I hate it."

Dennis could feel this swelling despair and hopelessness coming from her. It all but broke his heart, he wanted to cry.

"Rikku will never forgive me when she finds out. I know she'll blame me, and she has every right to."

"You don't know that. You couldn't have stopped the Celsius' crash. Things always happen for a reason, you know."

"Then why did they have to die?" she asked with a cold edge.

"The reason will present itself. You just have to be patient and keep an eye out for it."

Andrea simply shook her head. "Either way, I still don't think I'll ever be able to look her in the face again."

"Andrea, no matter how angry she may become at you, it won't change anything. Her only option really is to forgive you. The only _sensible_ option anyway."

"Has anyone ever told you how staggeringly optimistic you are?" she looked at him awkwardly.

"Nope, that's a new one." He laughed. When she tried but failed at a grin he smiled wider. "You act like it hurts,"

"What?"

"Smiling,"

"Oh. It doesn't; I'm just not used to it I guess."

"Just like you're not used to showing your feelings?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not without consequence." She spoke truthfully. No use in lying about it. Sounded to her like he knew enough about the whole matter anyway.

"I'm sorry that's the way it is for you." He was trying to sound sympathetic.

"I don't want it to be, but it's the only thing I know. I don't understand anything else."

Dennison put his hand to her cheek and healed it, the scratches fading away and leaving no scars. Now he could clearly see her face in the brilliant light of the rising sun. His mouth opened slightly as he looked on in admiration.

"You're so beautiful." He spoke barely over whisper. It fell out, honest.

Her face turned red and she looked down at the sand.

"No one ever told you that?"

"Just my parents." She replied quickly, not wanting to let him hear how tight her throat had gotten.

"Such a short list. I fail to see why anyone wouldn't compliment you. And not just your face, but you have a good heart."

"That may be, but I have a hard and twisted soul." She said, sounding truly sad.

He smiled at her again without a word and stood up, taking a step or two so that he was behind her.

"I'll admit I'm no expert, but I do believe there is a solution to that."

Andrea shook her head. She'd believe it when she saw it, but her mind was open to everyone's cockamamie ideas.

"A cure for a stone soul? How would you manage that?" Inadvertently she was tempting him. She still recalled what happened in Baaj Temple and now she was truly curios as to what he would do when given a chance.

Dennis turned back to her and crouched onto his knees behind her. He gently reached around and took her hands in his. Very slowly he put his lips next to her ear.

"With a soft touch," he whispered and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

She unconsciously fell back and leaned against him. He held her steadily, just as he did when she lay half comatose on the chamber floor. Dennis had her hands in his and crossed over her chest in a tender embrace. Andrea didn't care she was only half dressed, this was too good to get distracted over. Never had she been held this way by anyone.

"This is okay with you?" he asked softly. "You're not uncomfortable; you don't feel out of control? I'll stop if you ask me to…you have a choice."

Andrea's lips hinted at a grin to the whispering, like music to her. She squeezed his hand as her response. He took it as an agreement; she obviously didn't mind.

"You can come to me with your problems, Andrea. I'll always be there." He continued. "I'll be your shoulder to cry on, and fight to save your life just as hard as you do…if you let me."

This was all well and good, but she had to ask.

"Why?"

There was a long pause. Somehow she knew he was thinking about it; she felt his heart rate change through his chest and it gave her the impression that he was nervous about something.

"You can't go through life being alone, and I can't go through watching you do it. It's because…"

"Please," she begged him. "Please don't lie to me," she sounded on the brink of tears.

"It's because I love you." He could never lie about that. Dennis knew how "fragile" she was, and that's what made him wait this long to tell her. He wanted to be a hundred percent sure. He was certain from the beginning that there was something between them, but he wanted to wait. He had to be positive with himself.

----------

A day more went by and into the next afternoon. Everything was still very quiet, no new news of Yevon or anything of the sort. This was both good and concerning. No one really noticed, they just needed the peace right now.

Gippal was fast asleep on the floor, the single blanket wadded around his waist and the rest of his body gathered into itself. The hard ground acted as his mattress, his arm was his pillow. If he wasn't sleeping he was awake, obviously. He was as wide awake as he possibly could be and keeping a close eye on Rikku, who hadn't moved at all or shown any signs of coming to. Frankly he as still very scared. Yesterday he spent the daylight hours and a better half of the night at her bedside, just holding her hand hoping for something to happen. He stayed awake as long as he could until his eyes began to close by themselves. Then he broke down and finally went to sleep. But like I said, he slept there on the floor, right next to the bed. If she'd woken and decided to walk out she'd have stepped right on him. Not that he would care all that much.

His eye drifted open and he yawned, stretching a little to get the stiffness out of his muscles. He forced himself to sit up and leaned back against the edge of the bed. He knew she still wasn't awake so he didn't bother checking at this particular moment. He could, however, drink the hell out of some coffee. He felt like he had a hangover, but he hadn't had a drink in weeks.

Gippal stood up and stretched some more, several of his joints popping loudly. His shorts drooped down past his hips until her jerked them back up where they belonged. True, the only other person in the room was asleep, but he still didn't revel in the thought of his pants falling down. He left the hut just long enough to take a long awaited leak behind the nearest tree, and then he was back at his post. He took her hand and kissed it before resting his forehead on her knuckles. Gippal would sit like this for hours if he was left alone.

"Gippal,"

His head shot up. He immediately looked at Rikku. Gippal watched with swelling hope as her other hand moved and began massaging her forehead. Lord knows he wanted to say something but his mouth wouldn't work. (No, hell isn't going to freeze over, not just yet.)

Rikku carefully opened her eyes and focused her blurry vision on the shape beside her. She blinked the image clear and kept her eyes open although they still felt quite heavy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a groggy sounding voice. "What happened?"

"W-well, we saved you." He was so excited he stuttered. "How do you feel?"

"Like a two ton brick just fell on me; what a headache!" she groaned. "Other than that I feel lucky to be alive."

Gippal jumped when she attempted to sit up, as if ready to catch her should she fall. After her head stopped spinning she looked at Gippal.

"Have you been here all night? You look like hell,"

"Well that's a fine how-do-you-do," he laughed. "But yeah, I suppose I hung out for while with you." He face flushed a little.

"Why Gippal, are you saying you were worried about me?"

"Of course I was! What do you expect me to do?"

"I certainly didn't expect you to literally camp out. That's awfully sweet of you, chicken head."

Gippal's jaw just dropped. Not five minutes go by and she's already knocking jokes. Well, at least this whole ordeal didn't dim her character. That might have been worse than her dying. Well, let's just not look into that, okay? He could only laugh. But then he just remembered something that made his expression fall flat.

"Gippal, what's the matter? Was it something I said? Okay, I'm sorry, but with that hair of yours I can't help it."

No, Rikku, it's not that. There's something I need to tell you."

----------

Andrea had been spending a lot of time on the beach. It was quiet there. It was calm and purely serene, something she felt she needed right now. She was still in inner turmoil about all of this Yevon business. She had to get to the bottom of it before more people got hurt. But to do that she'd have to find Baralai before Yevon did. Although it was obvious to think where ever Paine was Baralai was sure to be close, the fault in that Paine was nowhere to be found either, and hadn't been for several weeks. Andrea simply shook her head as she stood alone on the pier. Dennis was off doing lord knows what.

Andrea snapped out of her soul searching at the sound footsteps on the wooden planks.

"I was wondering when you were going to come looking for me, Dennis." She said as she turned around.

When she was fully facing the opposite direction someone attached themselves around her neck hugged her tightly. It wasn't Dennison, but this skinny blonde Al Bhed girl. Then she realized.

"Rikku, you're awake! God, I was so worried!" and she hugged the girl back.

"Ah-ah, crushing! Please, ease up would you?!" she squirmed in Andrea's thick arms.

"Sorry," she apologized and set her down. "Like I said you had me scared to death. How do you feel?"

"Okay," she had the sniffles lingering from her recent talk with fur head. "Gippal…Gippal told me what happened. To the Celsius I mean."

Andrea looked at her, noticed redness in her eyes and then turned away in shame. "Rikku I…" she couldn't finish. The Al Bhed shook her head and hugged Andrea again.

"There was nothing you could do. I understand everything. It's okay, I don't hate you." She spoke softly and with sincerity. "Please don't blame yourself."

"But I know this was all my fault. The Celsius, you being kidnapped…it was all because of me. I can't ask you to forgive me."

"Andrea, look at me. You can't help being who you are; you didn't ask for it. You saved me; aside from that I don't really give a hoot. Yeah…I'm going to miss my brother, but I need to realize he's not coming back no matter what I do. I have to accept it and move on."

Andrea looked at her in surprise. Where did she get all of this?

"Although I wouldn't mind beating the living daylights out of that old snot that locked me up. I swear if I get my hands on him I'll…I'll give him such a pinch!"

At this Andrea actually laughed, and it was a real laugh. She felt it deep down. Rikku smiled; she loved making her laugh. The best medicine she could give. Dr. P couldn't hold a candle to her prescription.

"So, seeing as your in better spirits," Rikku started. "Mind telling me who this Dennis character is?" she put her hands on her hips and looked at Andrea slyly.

"I-uh, well-um, you see," she couldn't spit it out.

"Oh I get it," she nodded her head. "He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

Andrea's face simply turned red.

"Oh…my…GOD! You have a boyfriend!" she jumped up and down a time or two as she giggled in her usual way. "So-so, c'mon, spill it! Tell me everything!"

"W-well," she stuttered, hiding a smile. "It's a long story."

"Great, you can tell me after lunch. Or better yet, over lunch; I'm so hungry I could eat a Cactuar!"

Andrea could only laugh. This would be a nice reprieve from the burden of her thoughts. She'd worry about finding the wayward Praetor tomorrow. For now she was just going to enjoy the company of her adoptive sister and just enjoy life as whole for a while.


	8. Chapter 8: Mediate and Meditate

"**The Black Phoenix"**

**Chapter Eight**

"**Mediate and Meditate"**

It was still dark, not even midnight. She was sitting up and on the edge of the bed, the blankets heaped to the side.

Rikku cradled her head in her open hands as her elbows sat on her knees. It felt heavy, and like it was spinning. She thought she was going to throw up any minute now.

_Just a dream_

Well, to be more critical it was a nightmare, but nonetheless it was a problem, despite whatever you choose to call it. A hot tear rolled down her cheek as she chanted the three words over and over in her head, but no matter what she did the images wouldn't leave. This had been going on for the third night in a row now.

It was nothing logical, there was no pattern; it was all just a huge mesh of memories and fears. Flashes and glimpses of the past all wadded up in a chaotic lump in her head.

The crash of the Celsius, Brother screaming, loud explosions going off from all sides, it all played back for her. She even felt the same knot of terror jerking in her stomach as she tried unsuccessfully to sleep. Scenes from her torture would appear as well, all but driving her insane. She couldn't explain why this was happening, why the experience was causing these after affects. She just didn't get it.

"You're still awake?" came Gippal's muffled voice from within the depths of the pillow. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," she sniffled but tried to hide it. "That's all."

Yes, it's true; they're sharing a bed…but NOT like THAT! Shut up, Beavis.

Gippal rolled over and sat up, looking at her faint figure in the darkness. "It doesn't sound like that's all. It sounds like you've been crying."

"I have not! I don't cry anymore, I thought you knew that," she was trying her best to sound tough, but she wouldn't dare look at him. He'd find out the truth then. He'd seen the shimmering trails on her cheeks. That's the last thing she needed, for him to tease her.

"Okay, fine," he didn't want to start a fight. "Even if you _had been_, it's not like it's a crime or anything. You almost make it sound like I'd make fun of you."

"Are you saying you wouldn't? You always used to,"

"I did, seriously?" he felt like the biggest jackass right about…wait for it…wait for it…_now_. "Damn. Yeah, now I remember…I'm really sorry for that. And not just that…for a lot of things. And I mean it."

"It took all this time and a near death experience for you to say it?"

"Look, I said I was sorry; what more do you want?" he was beginning to feel irritable.

"I don't know," she groaned.

There was a silent moment.

"That's what's bothering you, isn't it…that's what's keeping you awake."

"What are you talking about?" she faked ignorance. (That's a first. Sorry, couldn't resist.)

"What Yevon did…it's giving you nightmares, isn't it?" he sounded like he knew all along.

Rikku paused for a moment to think. "I…I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"It's my business, thank you, Mr. Nosey! Besides," she continued. "What difference would it make? It won't change anything."

"Well, sometimes it helps to just talk about it, share the burden or something like that."

"Since when did you become an expert?"

"No clue. It just sounded like the right thing to say, you know? Now c'mon, surely there's something you want to talk about."

Rikku just shook her head. She didn't want to, but inside something told her she should. These sorts of feelings shouldn't be bottled up where they can grow and worsen. No, she decided. It was just too soon. She needed more time to readjust herself…or something like that.

"If you won't say anything, at least lie back down and try to get some rest." He said trying to end the conversation, seeing as it was going nowhere.

Rikku let out a discouraged shrug and decided to settle back down and crawl back beneath the blankets. Gippal mimicked the motion and nestled closely next to her, his chest against her back, their bodies fitting together like a puzzle piece. He placed one of his arms folded beneath his head and the other over her waist.

Okay, Rikku thought, this wasn't so bad. This was actually more comfortable. At least it was warmer…and cozier. They lay still like this for a long while, nearly falling back to sleep.

"Hey, Gippal," she spoke just over a whisper.

"Hm?"

"Why did it take all of this to make you act how you truly feel about me?"

The silence was so long Rikku thought he was already asleep. Dammit!

"Well," he replied sleepily. "I guess I wasn't so sure before. But then I realized how I felt when you were in danger. That made me certain of how strongly I felt for you."

Rikku felt herself smile and made a little nod before at last allowing herself to sleep again.

The past couple of mornings were peaceful, which was widely welcomed. However, there was a feeling in the atmosphere among most of those on the island that it would end soon. Well, on a lighter note, the disruption wouldn't be entirely over global conquest and so on so forth. That comes later.

Andrea was headed to Yuna's remembering they'd arranged to meet today. She'd planned to leave on the search for Baralai probably this evening; she figured the High Summoner had a few ideas to share or something like that. She was just an arm's length away from her destination when from behind someone grabbed her by the wrist and started dragging her off.

"Andrea, I need to talk to you, now and in private!"

She staggered behind Rikku, trying not to fall on her ass. "What is the matter?!"

The Al Bhed didn't answer but just hauled her off. Rikku reached the stone monument at the top of the hill when Andrea finally put her foot down.

"Would you stop?! Sheesh, what do you want?!" Andrea watched and became confused as Rikku wouldn't look at her straight. Her cheeks were also very red and she started pacing with her mouth trying to move at fifty words a second. That's pretty damn fast, even for her, and all she managed were stammers until she simply shut her mouth entirely.

"Um…I take it you want to tell me something? Oh, I see- _charades_! Okay-okay…two words-first word…sounds like…no-no…no words? Okay-okay. Um…a typewriter! No? Okay, um…a Polish Rooster! No?! Damn and I used to be so good at this." She shrugged. "Wait, I've got it!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Timmy fell in the well! Boo-yah!"

"No!" she squealed. "Gippal asked me to marry him!"

Andrea _was_ doing a little dance but stopped, standing on one leg and looking at Rikku with profound surprise.

"Whoa…" she stood correctly and lost all of her humor. "Heavy. When did this happen?"

"Just this morning!" she was frantic, obviously.

"Gee," Andrea scratched her head. "Well, what'd you tell him?"

"I told him I'd think about it. Oh, Andrea, I don't know what to say!"

"Well, I'd say yes."

"No you wouldn't!"

Wait…she's right. Yeah, she was.

"If I were you I would,"

"No you wouldn't! Stop fibbing!"

"Yeah, you're right. If I were you then you'd be me and then I'd have to answer him and you'd have to give all of the pep talks and I'd have to wear a bikini and…" and she just stopped there. Her mouth hung open for about a minute, the words refusing to come.

"CD skipping again?"

"Y-yeah," she had this look on her face like she was short circuiting. The bikini thing was just a little too much. Her in a bikini, yeah right! There was a silence between them for several minutes while Rikku paced back and forth.

"So what do you intend to do?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!"

"Honestly, I think you need to decide this for yourself, it's your life, not mine."

She just looked at the Black Belt with a gaping mouth and a cocked up eyebrow. "That doesn't help! I mean, really, what would you do if you were me?"

"Well," she thought for a moment. "How do you feel about him?"

Rikku's cheeks suddenly turned pink. No need for answer, Andrea knew that look.

"Okay, since it's obvious," she laughed. "I, personally, would tell him that now is not a good time. Don't tell him no, but don't say yes either. It would be the best way, I think."

Rikku shrugged and massaged her neck in frustration. Yeah, that's true. She nodded after a while and gave Andrea this uncertain look.

"It'll be okay, kiddo," she reassured her, giving her a sisterly embrace.

Well, that was fun, but now back to business. Andrea managed to pry herself away from Rikku and resume her meeting with Yuna. Tidus wasn't home which was odd, it surprised her a little. It gave her the impression that this was a really serious meeting. Oh well, either way it was all the same to her.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, sorry for such short notice."

"It's nothing, not like I had anything important to do or anything. So what's up?"

"Well, obviously, we need to find Baralai, but have no idea where to start looking."

"That's easy; just find the nearest population of available women. That should be our first clue."

She laughed a bit. "Although I'm inclined to agree with you, I doubt that would help. Both you and I know very well that Baralai only wants one woman. Also a second problem, we don't know where Paine is either. Two things we need to fix."

"Two of a dozen. Also another thing that should be on the agenda is figuring out what this rebellion in Yevon is up to." Andrea was quiet for a moment.

Yuna watched her passively, not wanting to lock direct eye-contact. Ever since that she returned from Baaj she'd tried her best to avoid her without being rude. She did hold her glance when she noticed the deep brooding expression that Andrea was exposing.

"What?"

"I just had an idea but…" she shook her head and stroked her chin. "I need to think about it. It's crazy as hell and I'm going to have to…" she trailed off. Yuna just stared. "Anyway, setting that aside; did you have any ideas?"

It took her a moment to get off of the side-track. "Well, I was thinking, once we found him and Paine, Yevon would be all over us again."

"That's true,"

"But, I was wondering, if we faked his death, perhaps that would make them ease up long enough to where we could get him back into power."

Andrea contemplated and let it register in her head. It seemed like a good plan, almost falling in perfectly with her own. Well, at least the first rendition of it. She'd have to spend many hours before she could call it a plan. Not to mention it wouldn't bode well with anyone.

"You're plan is a good one, in fact it just might work. It's a long shot but your aim's just about perfect so to speak. But like you said, we have to find him first. Leave tomorrow then?"

Yuna nodded her head. Just as Andrea was about to leave she caught her.

"What were you thinking? Care to share?"

Andrea bit the corner of her lip and looked over her shoulder. "I need to think about it some more." And then she left.

Yuna felt something was weighing heavily on Andrea, and it was so sudden she didn't know what to make of it. The High Summoner stepped outside and watched as Andrea left the village, heading for the beach. She just shook her head.

It was late and he hadn't seen Andrea around since earlier that morning. Frankly he was concerned and showing signs of anxiety. He remembered her saying something about seeing Yuna, so that was the first place he went to ask about her current whereabouts.

"Last I saw she was going to the beach. I think she's still there. Oh, and Dennis,"

"Yes?"

"Talk to her. Something is bothering her and she wont tell me. Maybe she'll open up to you."

Dennis nodded his head and continued after thanking her for the tip. This didn't really help in settling his worries. In fact it made them a fraction more worse. This sort of thing couldn't be good for his blood pressure.

Needless to say he found her sitting there in the sand, legs crossed as usual. He was cautious about advancing, not wanting to scare her into beating him royally. From his view behind he saw her head turn and then look forward again; she knew he was there.

He sat down next to her and bent one knee to rest his arm on. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were closed.

"What's on your mind?" he asked casually.

"Just…trying to get a few things straight." She sounded half asleep, her words a little slurred.

"Anyway I can help?"

"Not really. I just need to make up my mind I guess."

Dennison nodded and looked out over the bay for a moment, the reflection of a crescent moon stretched over the water. He looked back at her then stood up, kneeling again behind her and holding her in his arms, his chin resting on her shoulder. He smirked when he felt her lean back against him.

Nothing needed to be said or discussed, no words were necessary, so they sat quietly like this for a long moment. She would've fallen asleep like this if she was allowed to.

All of a sudden Dennison uncurled his arms from around her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You know what," he spoke softly. "You need a distraction."

He carefully, with butterflies in his stomach, pushed her ponytail over her right shoulder, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand and leaning forward to put his mouth by her ear.

His hands were gentle, his motions unhurried, but it made Andrea's heart leap and jerk madly in her chest. She could hear his whispering breaths; feel the warmth of his body against her. She shivered all over when his cheek, though a little rough from beard stubble, brushed against hers.

"W-what are you doing?" she stammered, her throat tightened.

"Distracting you," he whispered, this gave her goose bumps, and then kissed her softly just below her ear.

In all honesty, Dennison hadn't intended for this. Not even in the most remote sense. But seeing the look on her beautiful face, how burdened it seemed, he couldn't stand it. It hurt him to see her like that, and he wanted to make it go away. For a little while at least. He kept this in mind, making certain he didn't try to make it seem like he only wanted to have sex with her. No, although that was a nice thought, it wasn't the only reason. Personally, he felt there was a distinct difference between having sex and making love, and he'd rather make love to her, but that's beside the point. He wanted her to forget her troubles for a while, wanted her to feel good for a change. From what he'd heard the world had been so hard on her, and he wanted to show her that things changed. That someone loves her.

Before too long Dennison had untied her belt and was working on the knots holding her uniform together, all the while kissing her. It was in no place particular, just up and down the neck and a time or two on the ear. He felt her shudder whenever his lips touched her cool, soft skin.

Andrea kept her eyes closed, a surge of electricity shooting through her body with every contact. Her rational mind told her this was wrong, to make him stop. She agreed with it partially since her irrational mind appeared to be on vacation and gave no argument. She tried hard to move, to speak and decline from what he was doing. Something kept her limbs inactive, and she couldn't stop him or herself. It just felt so good. Damn. She'd never felt anything like this before. For the first time a man was touching her in a compassionate way. Needless to say she didn't resist his advances, in fact cooperated when he slid her uniform down her arms and put it aside.

Slowly he guided his hands back up her finely toned arms, his fingers dwelling on the corded muscles, tracing the outlines of each one. It tickled her slightly, but she did anything but laugh. She more or less made a sort of labored exhale to try and hide a voiced sound of…could it be pleasure?

When his hands returned to her shoulders, he leaned away slightly, giving himself room to further outline the curves of her body, beginning between her shoulder blades. He moved slowly, she felt tormented, but for once it was pleasant torture.

Dennis drew further and further down until he reached her waist, he then snaked his arms around to the front and clasped them together over her flat, hard stomach. He nuzzled his forehead into her neck and stayed still for a moment, listening to her thrumming heart pounding. Her breath had quickened considerably. He wanted to put his hands…elsewhere, but he felt he should stop. Give her a chance to think about it.

"You…you stopped," she sounded out of breath.

"Yes," he replied simply, kissing her shoulder. He tried his best not to notice that only a thin layer of cloth was between him and her being literally half naked. "I stopped myself before I made you do anything you might regret later."

"Th-then why did you do it to begin with?"

"I wanted to make you feel good. Get your mind off the world for a while."

"It's working," she laughed a little. "Would've probably forgotten my own name after a while."

"I'm sorry," she felt him smile, and then they were quiet for a moment.

"Dennis," she nearly whispered.

"Hm?"

"Don't stop,"

His heart leaped and he lifted up his head, seeing her looking at him. He saw the look in her eyes, glazed over but still very rational. She turned her head further and kissed him, just able to reach the edge of his lips. Almost instinctually he rose to his knees, bringing himself close enough to where she could kiss him fully. Heeding her request his hands continued upward, slowly peeling away the last of her clothing, leaving her now bear breasted in the pale light of the moon.

Andrea finally turned to face him, also standing on her knees so she could be almost eye to eye with him. They kissed gently and slow, but deeply, passion crossing through their connection, growing like a fire. Andrea noticed Dennison fumbling to pull his shirt from within the confines of being tucked into his trousers. She backed away slightly, seeing confusion dawn on him.

"Can I?" she asked as if curious, which in a fact she was.

His confusion faded into a soft smile and he held out his hands, mock surrendering himself to her tender, inquiring mercies. She hesitantly reached for the end of his shirt, tugging it upward and pulling it over his head and off of his arms. She tossed it off to the side where all of the other clothing had been so carelessly discarded, and looked at him. Damn, she thought; he's skinny. Not to say she wasn't attracted, it was just surprising to find out.

She bit her bottom lip, reluctantly listening to the little voice in her head as she reached towards him with an open hand. Her hand trembled and her expression showed fear; she jerked back and looked off to the side.

She was afraid, that was obvious. This was probably a little hard for her, never having been in such a situation with another man before. Apparently, in her head, touching could only lead to fighting, and fighting lead to pain. It was like all this was meant to add up to an all out brawl between them.

Dennison leaned to the side and looked at her with concern.

"It's okay," he said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. Please don't be afraid."

She looked at him timidly. Inside he was melting. She looked so vulnerable. He could take her now if he wanted to, she wouldn't fight him. But no, that would be wrong. That's not what this is about; not about him. It didn't matter what he wanted, only her.

Andrea tried again, reaching up slowly, her palm hovering mere millimeters from touching his bare chest. She bit her lip a second time and finally summoned up the courage. Warmth surged through Dennison, her hand was over his heart. Tenderly he put his arms around her and pulled her close, not too tightly, her other hand coming up as well. He caught her attention and smiled at her, holding the expression until she returned it shyly. Her cheeks were red and it made him want to laugh.

Her fear was slowly fading, replaced by longing and a need to satisfy. Adrenaline was beginning to take over and she obeyed its commands willingly. Her hands moved to his cheeks and she pulled him into more deep kisses. Andrea grinned widely, almost laughed when she leaned so heavily on him that he fell backwards, making his own little noise of surprise. She was straddling him now, pinning him down at the shoulders and looking down at him.

Dennis had this look on his face; the heat of the moment had taken hold of him. He was silent and his expression said nothing, but the way he looked at her spoke loudly. It said "I love you" very plainly. It said a few other things, but I'll let you guys figure it out. You can't expect me to do everything do you?

A tremor crawled up her spine when she felt his hand on her sides, fitting his fingers in the grooves of her ribs and then continuing upward. Her eyes shut and she bit her lip, trying to quiet the sudden gasp. Her heart slammed against her chest now, her breath quickened again. The palm of his hand felt surprisingly cold, but then again more of the shock came from never having been touched there before. His other hand followed suit and claimed her other breast and she nearly collapsed on top of him. The sensations ran through her like lightning, and all at once. It was almost too much.

Dennison, seeing as she couldn't well support her own weight at the moment, sat up, catching her as she fell onto him. Andrea's head rested on his shoulder and her hands found their way into his hair, she began to kiss him weakly on the neck, on the thick tendon that connected it to his collar bone.

He carefully flexed his hands, feeling her muscles tighten at the feeling. Her hands fisted in his hair, but it didn't hurt him. It felt pretty good actually. In fact, a small taste of that made him crave for more of a reaction. He put one hand on her rear and pulled her into his lap. He took a calming breath before putting his lips to center of her chest. She took a fast inhale, forcing the air out again as if trying no to make any noise.

Dennison teased her by moving slowly lower, kissing the skin and grazing it with his teeth. Her breathing hastened and became more forceful as his path went off center, heading for the token of tender skin.

Just as his warm mouth closed around her breast he puller her against him, forcing Andrea to exhale. A loud moaning whimper finally liberated itself form her throat, making the hairs on the back of his neck bristle with excitement. After a few moments of this incredibly close contact he pulled away, looking at her face.

Andrea struggled to breathe, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glazed over. She couldn't hold back anymore, this was torture. She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him hard, with passion now fully ablaze. She wanted this now; not that she didn't before, but now she wanted it badly. She _had_ to have it.

Dennis growled deeply in his throat, mostly out of instinct. He shivered all over when he felt Andrea thrust her tongue into his mouth. He liked it, but was very surprised. He'd never guess she had such a side to her already complex character. He held her as he rolled over and laid her down on the sand, settling himself on top of her and holding himself up with his arms so not to crush her. Their hips now pressed together, his lower stomach muscles acting on their own and sort of grinding his against hers.

She made the whimpering moan again, now it was muffled in their kissing, reverberating in his throat. He shivered again, and then grunted strongly when he felt her hand suddenly press itself against his crotch. They actually stopped kissing a second so he could breath, trying to stop groaning.

Andrea knew she didn't hurt him, but lessened the pressure nonetheless. With both hands she hungrily fumbled to undo the button and zipper of his pants, pushing them a little down his bony hips when she'd done it. Dennis pulled away and their eyes locked as her hand then drifted over his stomach, reaching for what lay hard beneath his clothing.

"Andrea,"

At first she thought he'd said her name. She hadn't even touched him yet!

"Andrea!"

There it was again. She'd watched Dennis this whole time and he hadn't said a damn word. Then her heart sank. She could only think of one word (almost one) to describe the moment as she heard her name called again. Piss-wank-tit!!!

Dennis looked up towards the exiting path of the beach and could just barely make out a darkened figure, barely visible in the moonlight. He wanted to curse so badly it made him sick. He'd lost all of the heat from the moment, his desire was gone.

"Yeah?" Andrea called back, trying not to sound like she had been doing what she knew she had been doing.

"We need you back at the village, and come quick it's really-really important." It was Rikku. Andrea wanted scream and drop kick that little Ri-tard in the mouth.

"All right, just a minute. Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

When she knew Rikku was gone, the both of them forced out an angry and frustrated shrug. Dennison rolled over to lie on his back in the sand, thoroughly bummed out. Andrea didn't say anything but got up and began redressing herself. Shaking her head the whole time.

"I'm sorry, Andrea."

"Nothing to be sorry about," she replied, tying her belt back into place. "In fact, for what it's worth…thank you."

Dennis sat up and looked at her with a sly smile. "So does this mean you and me will be sharing a bed from now on? Perhaps-maybe-possibly?"

She walked up to him and smirked. "Zip up your pants first then I'll think about it."

He looked down and his face turned the most terrible shade of red as he fumbled to cover himself. Now that he wasn't trying to get them taken off her preferred to keep them on and properly fastened. He looked behind him and watched as Andrea left, shaking his head with a smile and small laugh when she was out of sight.

Not too bad for a first try.


	9. Chapter 9: LaDeeFuckingDa

"**The Black Phoenix"**

**Chapter Nine**

"**La-Dee-Fucking-Da"**

_Damn it-damn it-son of a bitch! Damn it-damn it-son of a bitch!_

Needless to say she was upset. Not as angry as some might think, but still pretty mad. I mean; the one truly…happy (for lack of a better word) moment in years and someone had to come along and interrupt! Honestly-for crying out loud people! She needs a little loving too!

Andrea shook her head and whispered a nicely colored array of curse words all the way back to the village. Just as the village came in sight she laughed, thinking of taking proper revenge; like…like something really…vengeful. You get the idea.

She stood outside of Yuna's home and took a deep, cleansing breath to force her head straight again. And with a final shake of the head she let herself in.

"So, what's all the hubbub, bub?"

Rikku turned to look over her shoulder from where she was sitting and said, "We just got word from Paine! She says she's in Luca right now!"

As Andrea nodded in recognition she noticed Rikku staring at her.

"What?" Then Yuna and Tidus both shifted their gaze to her and held it.

"WHAT?!"

"Why's your face all red?" Rikku asked.

"You look like you just ran a marathon," Yuna chimed in.

_SHIT!!! Damn me and my habits of reddening in the face! Try to cover it up…yeah, that'll work. Play dumb…you're REALLY good at that._

"Do I? Hm, it must be the weather or something." It was actually quite warm.

"What exactly _were_ you doing on the beach?" Rikku inquired, showing her more asinine side. "In fact, correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought I saw someone with you. And I say _with_…with the most suggestive of terms."

Andrea tried to play stupid as best she could in cocking one eyebrow as she usually would when showing confusion. Rikku got up from where she was sitting and walked up to Andrea, looking at her with a smirk and narrowed eyes.

"Just what are implying, shrimp?"

"Oh, I dunno," she sighed. "You tell me."

"Rikku, stop it, you're being rude. What Andrea does with other people is her business, not yours." Yuna snapped. Thank you Lord!

"I-It was nothing, really. We were just talking, that's all. Anyway, so you finally heard from Paine, great. So what do we do now; what did you tell her?"

"We told her everything we could and what we knew. She said she wait for us there." Yuna explained. "We can leave on tomorrow's ferry."

"Um, Yuna, aren't you forgetting something?" Andrea inquired.

"What?"

"You have a family to look after, you can't risk leaving. Things are dangerous enough here as it is, without you these people wouldn't have a chance. I think it would be best if you stayed here."

"But you're going to need every hand you can get!" she argued.

"So do the people here. They trust you and Tidus, not to mention Wakka and Lulu are here to back you up. You really should stay. You can use the Commsphere Network to stay in touch with us. Honestly, we'll keep you informed on every little thing, I promise."

"I agree with her, Yuna." Tidus chimed in.

"Oh fine!" She shrugged, shaking her head. "Everyone gang up on me!"

They couldn't help but laugh. Andrea shook her head (yeah, people shake their heads a lot, deal with it) and lingered on the threshold, looking out into the quiet village. She sighed longingly as she watched Dennison appear and then disappear into the hut where he slept at night. She felt the urge to bid them all goodnight and go to him. Beg if she had to for him to make her feel wonderful again, to feel his skin against her again. But she decided against it. No, she thought. Don't torture him. If you go through with it he'll get attatched. You've already made your decision and you don't want to hurt him. Just leave him be.

The strategy was set for tomorrow, more would be schemed after they retrieved Paine. Whoop-dee-shit. Before she turned in for the night she asked for one last private talk with Yuna outside.

"So you've decided? What was it?"

Andrea crossed her arms and looked to the ground. She shrugged and finally forced herself to explain her plan. She had to tell somebody or it would drive her crazy.

"You sure there isn't another way?" she didn't sound upset or shocked. Andrea had expected that more than this.

"I don't think any other way would work. This would give you all more time. And it's not like I can't take care of myself." Andrea sounded as if the mission would be very simple. Almost like she didn't care.

"What does Dennis think of this?"

"I'm not going to tell him. Him or Rikku."

Yuna looked at her, now she was surprised. "Why not?"

"They'd never let me go, they'd try to talk me out of it. I know they would. I know this has to be done, but it would be that much more difficult with their reactions on my conscience. I'd lose focus and we'd probably fail altogether."

Yuna sighed after silence. "You almost sound like you don't want to get close to him. You know, eventually you have to just tell yourself it's okay to love someone. Dennis loves you, that much is obvious."

"So,"

"Why are you trying so hard not to return that?"

"I'm not; I'm just…"

"Afraid?"

Andrea didn't say anything or move.

"You don't want to be hurt…or to hurt him? Am I right?"

"I suppose. I don't understand it fully myself. I've never felt this way before, I don't know how to deal with it."

"Well, personally," she said. "I think you should try to come up with another plan. This one you have is good but risky, and should be treated more as a last resort. Maybe after we know a little more you'll think of something else. Until then," she shook her head. "Forget a while and enjoy what's growing between the two of you. You'll not regret it, I promise."

Andrea looked towards Dennison's hut with uncertainty. Yuna looked in the same direction for a moment until Andrea pulled her head back to look ahead.

"Just in case things don't work out…you should go to him tonight. It may be the only chance you have. Something's telling you to; you know you want to. You should follow it." Yuna had this dreadful feeling that she wouldn't have much choice but to follow through with her initial plan, so she thought it best to encourage Andrea to just let it all out tonight while she was still able.

Andrea knew what Yuna was implying. Go and have sex with him. Sure, she wasn't that retarded. Although the idea was actually more pleasant than she thought, she was still uncertain. She wasn't here to play patty-cake with a White Mage she'd only known for a few weeks. That couldn't be her true purpose, could it? She wasn't sure anymore. In fact, it was getting to the point where she was trying to disregard all notions of a purpose. She was just here for shits and giggles; that's what she convinced herself of.

Then, as if she'd read Andrea's mind, Yuna said, "Maybe that's really why you're here."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you were sent here to learn, not to fight or protect."

Andrea laughed. "What's there to learn?"

"To live, to love…to let go. These lessons are more important than you think. Some can't even survive without them. It is very surprising how…alive you feel when you tell someone you love them."

"That's the funny thing," Andrea replied. "Aside from my family, I've never been able to say 'I love you' to anyone. I've tried, I know I can write it, but when I try to say it, it won't come out. I don't understand it enough to feel right in using it."

"Try it on tonight…at least try it."

Andrea shrugged. She couldn't make up her mind.

"Go to him, Andrea. You owe it to yourself." And then Yuna left, going back inside and going to bed.

_Owe it to myself? Hmmm…I guess I do...in a way._

Before she could really rationalize whether or not she had decided, she was walking across the beaten path to where he stayed. Andrea unconsciously bit her bottom lip as she walked inside, making no sound.

Dennis had been lingering on the edge of sleep for the past half hour. He'd been lying away from the door in bed, half covered in the blankets, barely moving at all. Not even rolling over. Somehow his ears honed in on a very faint sound, and her turned over and sat up, seeing Andrea standing in the middle of the room.

"Is everything all right?" he spoke softly.

Already she could feel her knees threatening to start knocking together. The heat rushed to her face when she watched him shift around to sit on the edge of the bed. Resolutely she suddenly turned around, but didn't walk out. She did this mostly out of habit, keeping her back to him as she undid the complex knot in her belt. It was out of respect; always turn around when taking your belt off. She then folded it and set it down on the nearest flat surface; what it was exactly she couldn't see for the darkness. Andrea reached for the first knot holding her jacket together and found it stopped by Dennis'. She didn't even hear him come up behind her.

Dennis carefully turned her around to face him, untying the laces himself. He slowly leaned in and put his mouth next to her ear.

"You're sure?" he whispered.

She felt like she was going to die. His voice was just so…captivating.

"No interruptions this time." She replied.

He smiled and kissed her neck, slowly pushing her jacket down her arms and letting it fall in a heap on the floor. It wasn't long before she was liberated of any clothing form the waist up. Dennis was already without a shirt so within the first five minutes they were already back to where they left off.

When one would initially think the next step would be to finish undressing, Dennison put that off. Instead he pulled her against him in a completely innocent embrace, feeling a slight tremor when he felt her hands on his chest again. They were cold and trembling slightly. He held her securely around the shoulders as she nuzzled his neck. She didn't feel him pulling the band from her hair, releasing the ponytail and allowing her hair to fall freely.

He ran his fingers through it, taking in the scent of her as the thick, soft strands glided through his hand. He felt her lightly kiss his chin, taking it as a demand for his lips. He more than happily complied. Andrea kissed him deeply but with little force. It was almost as if she were braking in the feeling all over again. Dennis slightly jumped and tried to back away when he felt her grab the waist of his trousers, but she held fast and pulled him right back, striving to unfasten it all again. She was just about to force them around his ankles when he grabbed her hands and stopped her. She looked at him, showing a hint of fear, like he was going to hit her.

"Slow down, okay? I'm not going anywhere." He laughed a little to try and ease her.

"But," she stammered. "I…want to."

"That's fine, but this isn't just about me, you know." He asked with a smirk.

She turned her head away and blushed.

"Don't worry about me, you just relax." Dennis assured her, getting her to smile a little as he placed his hand tenderly on her cheek.

Honestly, she wanted him-not now, but _right now_. He had yet to do anything seriously arousing, but he didn't have to. She was just so susceptible to the simplest of physical contact. She was almost afraid to do this for fear of passing out from the overwhelming emotions and sensation she was feeling. Oh yeah, smashing impression; fainting in the sack will get you some serious pillow points, let me tell you. Also she feared her inexperience; what if she turned out to be bad in bed? Well, only one way to find out, and she trusted him to tell her the truth.

Andrea wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard when she felt his hands push beneath the waist of her pants and rest on her hips, working around to the small of her back and slowly, teasingly pushing the elastic waist further and further down.

She never felt him untie the drawstring keeping them in place. It was then she distinguished the only downside to this behavior so far; it made you relatively numb to everything else going on.

Everything came down as her trousers fell, and now she was completely naked in front of him. He tried not to stare at her, make her uncomfortable, but it was difficult. She was so beautiful. Normally he had tremendous self control, but this was really pushing his abilities. He was only human after all. Dennis pulled her against him and hugged her again, feeling her trembling in his arms. She seemed so afraid. He could only imagine why; didn't she trust him?

"Please…stop shaking," he pleaded, sounding like he was one the brink of tears. "I don't know what you're thinking, but I swear that I won't hurt you."

They locked eyes for a moment, her heart jerking at the expression on his face.

"I-I'm trying, really," she said. "It's just I'm not…I've never,"

"It's all right…I'm different." He murmured in her ear as he held her close.

Andrea eventually stopped shaking, but it was mostly out of her preoccupation with getting his pants off again. This time he let her. If that's what she wanted, that was fine. He had made her wait before mostly because he wanted to take it slowly, but secondly because he didn't want to come off as some selfish twerp that didn't care. It was complicated, but now wasn't the time to explain it, as you can very well see.

Dennison felt a powerful jolt shoot up his back when his pants hit the floor. He felt his face turn red when he realized she was looking him over…_all_ over. He'd never been nude in front of a woman, so they shared that in common, which made things a little less stressful. He tried his utmost best not to move as her now steady hands spanned and mapped out his chest. It felt strange, different, new, but it felt good as well. He reveled in her self expression, how she showed her courage despite how obviously nervous she was. This was a good thing not just for him, but maybe her spirit.

Andrea's motions were slow and unhurried, tempered only by the distraction of his kissing her. Jeeze, he really _was_ skinny. She smirked when she could feel and count out all of his ribs, strumming them with her fingers up and down his back. She wanted to laugh when he squirmed under her touch. Never would've guessed he was ticklish. She was just about to reach below his waistline when he suddenly picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. Well that was spontaneous.

Dennis tried to keep things similar to what happened before, having the impression that she was most comfortable with it. He eased himself on top of her and waited for a reaction of some kind. Andrea looked up at him curiously, but he could tell she was anxious. She wanted this just as badly, if not more than he did. She just seemed to have a harder time expressing that.

Cautiously he continued, lowering himself to kiss her as every inch of their bodies touched. Andrea drew up her thighs and wound one leg over his back, pulling him closer. He read this as some sort of signal.

"I'll go slowly," he whispered.

"I know," she sounded calm.

Their eyes met and held as he shifted into position. He was almost too nervous to go on with this. He was lingering on the threshold now.

"I could stop…just tell me." He wanted be certain this is what she wanted.

Andrea only made a small grin as she ran her hands up from his stomach, over his chest and then behind his head. Her fingers wound around behind his ears and then over them, her hands finally resting on either cheek. With one last smirk she pulled him down, pressing his forehead to hers as he pushed slowly into her. He watched with growing concern as she bit her bottom lip hard, making a pained sort of whimper after holding her breath.

"I'm sorry," he panicked, struggling to catch his breath. He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him. She locked both legs behind him and held him there.

"It's…it's okay. It wasn't as bad as you think. Don't stop,"

He still looked worried and he felt awful. Dennis didn't mean to hurt her. Well, she said not to stop. He didn't resist when she pulled him back to her again and began to kiss him. Andrea allowed him to place most of his weight on her, in fact she seemed to want all of it. She grasped one arm behind his shoulders and the other was wound beneath his arms and her hand fisted in his hair.

Dennis made love to her slowly, his heart jumping every time she made a sound. He could hardly distinct pain from pleasure; to him it all sounded the same. Although she seemed to really enjoy it so he wasn't too worried. He kept a gentle, slow pace unless she said otherwise. Well, that's what he had intended to do, but there was a time or two when he forgot all about reason, seized her lips fiercely and just let his instincts do the talking. He stopped and snapped out of the trance when he thought he was hurting her, though.

Andrea thought if she died right now she wouldn't care. This was wonderful. She never thought she could ever feel this good…this loved. At least it felt that way. She knew he did, having heard him whisper it unconsciously several times throughout the night. Yeah, it was a little painful at first, but it was a relatively superficial pain. She'd been through worse. Once the hurt was gone it was just…bliss. There was just no _one_ way to describe it. She'd have to right a book to cover it all.

As he thrust into her she found herself losing grip with everything except him. Stressful thoughts flooded out of her head and disappeared. She hadn't felt this relaxed ( I know, you wouldn't expect relaxed, would you?) or this free since…she couldn't even remember anymore. It had been so long she wasn't even sure she ever did.

All of a sudden Dennison lost his sense again, but this time he didn't slow down. She didn't care, it felt fabulous. It was a little rough, rougher than she'd thought he would be, but it was still incredible. She liked it, that was pretty much all that mattered right now. Andrea was beginning to feel something building up inside of her, something she'd never known to be there. It was like a knot threatening to untie itself, and with every thrust it was coming closer and closer.

Dennison, on a spur of the moment, forced his arms beneath Andrea and sat up, pulling her along with him into his lap without having to pull out. This was a good position, they were even. Neither had total control nor lack thereof. He liked this.

Andrea held on tightly as she moved with him, nuzzling and love-biting his neck between gasping for breath and random voices of pleasure. (Yeah, I know, pleasure is a boring word. So sue me. Not really, I'm broke!)

At last the knot came loose inside of her, and she bit him for real on the shoulder from the force that was unleashed. All of her muscles tensed and trembled as her whole body was washed over with this soothing warmth, and she made this muffled, staggering cry as she clenched her teeth into his skin. It didn't draw blood, but it came very close.

Dennison bit his tongue against the pain. It really did hurt, but he figured it was well worth it. With sweat rolling down his face and his heart slamming against his chest he thrust into her one last time. He embraced her tightly as his body seized up, grunting loudly with his face pressed firmly in her chest.

They stayed there, unmoving for several minutes, mostly trying to catch their breath. Also by now, with the night being nearly over, they had no strength left. Dennison had turned his head to one side and let it rest where it was, finding himself being lulled by her slowly steadying heartbeat.

He slowly laid her back down on the bed, kissing her softly as he finally pulled away and found his own side of the bed. He smiled weakly as Andrea lay facing him, nearly asleep with her eyes threatening to close. Dennis fumbled in the darkness for a short moment but eventually found the blanket and draped it over them. Once comfortable, his head resting on the pillow, he scooted closer to her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly, brushing several strands of stray hair out of her face, now shimmering in the meager light of the moon with sweat.

"For once," she said sleepily. "I only have…one thing on my mind."

"What's that?"

"Why I couldn't have…met you earlier."

"Well," he laughed a little and pulled her to him. "Because then, you wouldn't have met me when you did the way you did."

Andrea laughed lethargically, putting an arm over his waist and snuggling her head beneath his chin. "I guess you're right…Dennis?"

"Hm?" now he was beginning to sound tired.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," he almost sounded surprised at her even asking.

There was a long pause. He could tell she was trying to say something, but it was almost as if she were stopping herself.

"What is it?"

"It's just….difficult to say."

"It's all right, you can tell me.  
She sighed. "I…I love you."

Dennison smiled and kissed her forehead. "And I love you. Now sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow."

Andrea nodded and gave him one last weak kiss on the neck before drifting off.

Author's Note: I couldn't help it, I had to do it! The fact that I made Rikku interrupt them before was really driving me crazy so I had to fix it. Normally I write better Lemons than that, but I know some of those who read this and wouldn't appreciate seriously graphic literature, so I kept it as…innocent as I could without getting all PG and stuff. Don't like it, write a better one yourself!


	10. Chapter 10: Scatter Brain

**The Black Phoenix**

**Chapter Ten**

**Scatter Brain**

The air was cool and the sun had been up an hour or two. Morning was in full swing, but he wasn't really paying any attention to time. He was contently preoccupied with more important things.

Dennison was up, been up for the past half hour, but Andrea was still soundly asleep lying beside him. He felt himself smiling as he watched her, how her slightly parted lips hinted at an unconscious grin and how her arms covered her bare chest. As far as he could tell neither of them moved from that position while they slept. They were still facing one another when he awoke.

Last night played back in his head, the memory warm and inviting to dwell on. He didn't regret it, hoping she wouldn't either, and actually anticipated they could do it again sometime. Not right away of course, but…well, you know. Eventually.

His gentle mirth was slightly dampened when the fact of what the morning had brought began to sink in. He sighed quietly when he remembered having to leave soon for Luca. He wanted to wait, hating to have to wake her, but there was little time for indecision.

Dennison reached up and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, pushing a few tresses of her dark hair behind her ear. He smirked when her eyebrow twitched; at least she was showing signs of life. (Yeah, I know, funny.) Slowly he pulled himself forward and kissed her forehead and nuzzled his cheek into her soft hair. She made a sound, a small chirp mixed with a sigh, showing she was awake.

He held Andrea's head against his shoulder, one hand drawing invisible circles between her shoulder blades.

"God, is it morning already?" she groaned, her words slurred a little. "Damn it,"

"I didn't want to wake you," he spoke softly. "You looked so peaceful,"

"Thanks for caring," she laughed a little as she put her hands on his chest and lifted her head from beneath his chin.

He loved it when Andrea smiled, it made him melt inside.

"You know, that's the best I've slept in years." She stifled a yawn.

Dennison looked at her hopefully. "So you were pleased?"

"Of course," her smile widened. "Did you doubt?"

"Well," his cheeks sort of reddened. "I was afraid I had hurt you. I didn't mean to, though. I know I promised I wouldn't but," she stopped him mid-sentence by putting a finger over his lips.

"It's okay," she reassured him. "Besides, I think we're even," she gestured to the slightly swollen red mark on his right shoulder. Oh yeah, she'd half bitten him. "If anyone should be sorry, it should be me."

"What do you mean? It just happened, nothing to apologize for, so long as you don't make a habit out of it."

"Just don't let anyone else see it," she giggled. "They'd really give us hell then,"

"Why should they? We haven't done anything to be ashamed of."

"Well, it's just that I'm used to getting teased when I express myself, that's all."

_"Express yourself." Man, what an understatement._

"That's going to change though," he said confidently. "You can 'express yourself' to me whenever or _how_ever you want to."

"Oh yeah?" she laughed. "So what's the catch?"

"You don't hold back," he looked at her sincerely. "Deal?"

"Deal," she replied and then kissed him.

His hand unconsciously drifted from her shoulders to rest on her hip, reminding Andrea that she was naked. Almost immediately her face turned red and she tried to pull the blanket up.

"What's the matter?" he looked genuinely puzzled.

"Hell-_o_; I'm, like, naked, you know!" her face was so incredibly red now. It almost made him want to laugh.

"So? What's the problem? It's not like I haven't seen you without your clothes before."

"It's different in the dark!" she tried her best not to sound embarrassed. "But now the sun's up and it's about time for normal people to put some clothes on!"

Dennison smiled and shook his head at her modesty. She almost seemed ashamed, like she hated her body and how she looked. He couldn't even begin to understand why. Andrea rolled over and clutched to the blanket, trying to force the blush from her cheeks.

She couldn't resist a little squeak when she felt him put an arm around her waist and pull her up against him. Now that she was relatively aware again in contrast to last night, feeling his skin touching hers was a totally different experience.

"In case you forgot," he whispered, sending a chill down her spine. "I'm not wearing anything either. There's nothing to be bashful about. We can be ridiculously indecent together." He laughed a little.

Andrea forced herself to laugh and shake her head, looking at him over her shoulder with a sly expression and smirk.

Eventually, covered or not, she made herself get out of bed and get ready to leave. Dennison watched her with great interest as she gathered her clothes.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, trying not to chuckle herself.

"Nothing; nothing at all," he smiled, pulling his pants up. After being fully redressed he walked over to her, picking her jacket up from the floor. Andrea saw it in his hands while she looked for it, vaguely wondering how it had ended up completely on the other side of the bed. Weird.

She turned around and allowed him to push it up her arms and onto her shoulders.

"You know, there's a way you could get over your…awkwardness (couldn't find a better word) about being naked."

"Oh yeah?" she reached for her belt. "How?"

He tried his best not to burst out laughing and whispered, "We could go streaking through the village. That would surely fix it,"

Her mouth dropped open and she smacked him playfully on the arm with her belt.

"Oh, so you want to play rough then?" he grabbed her sides and started tickling her.

"Don't make me hurt you!" she gasped, squirming to get away, the belt flying from her hand and onto the floor.

This playful rough-housing eventually made it outside into the open. She half fell out of the hut and he quickly followed, tackling her to the ground and continuing his merciless tickling, laughing himself sick while he was at it. She was laughing too, between breathing and threatening to hurt him some more. She was laughing so hard tears were cascading freely down her red cheeks.

Andrea managed to put her feet against his chest as she lay on her back, pushing him up and making her tender sides out of his reach. He smiled wildly as he grabbed one of her ankles.

"Don't you _dare_! Dennis, STOP!" then she broke out into another writhing, giggle-fit. She pulled as hard as she could (which actually wasn't very much considering she was about to throw up form laughter) and couldn't get loose. Finally she cautiously kicked his legs out from under him, putting him in a light submission hold that would normally threaten to break an opponent's hip.

"G-give up now?" she was gasping for air.

"Okay-okay!" he shouted, still smiling. "You win!"

The two of them sat there on the ground from a moment, laughing at each other and at themselves. Then they noticed everyone staring. Even then they couldn't stop. It was like they thought all of this was just some big joke. Andrea didn't care that Rikku was looking right at her, the Al Bhed's mouth hanging open in shock. Or Tidus and Yuna looking at them like they were crazy. Their expressions only made them laugh harder.

When they couldn't stand it anymore they stumbled to their feet and went back inside. They regained their senses and Andrea finished righting her attire before coming out again.

It wouldn't be long before the ferry to Kilika would arrive. Dennison decided to go ahead to the pier and wait with Gippal and Rikku, who was apparently so shocked at the scene she couldn't pester Andrea about it. She would later though, so there wasn't any worry about her mental stability…or the lack thereof.

"I can see you're in a better mood." Yuna grinned.

"Maybe," Andrea replied casually. "What was your first clue?"

The High Summoner laughed. "It's good to see happy for a change."

"Yeah. You know, I really _am_ happy. For the first time in a long time. I can't explain it, but Dennis makes things seem so much better. He makes me forget my troubles. When I'm with him…it's just us."

"Feels good doesn't it?"

Andrea nodded.

"So…did you tell him?"

"Actually…wait, what are you talking about?"

"That you loved him, of course!"

"Oh, okay…well, yes, actually. It was like trying to swallow an overfilled water balloon, but yeah."

"How'd you feel?"

"…Relieved. Like the world fell off my shoulders. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for someone like him to come into my life. I think this is what I've been missing all of this time."

"He must be if he can make you laugh that hard." She smiled. "You know, I think you made Rikku short circuit with your little…display."

"Yeah, I know, isn't it great! That look on her face was priceless!" she gave a sinister chuckle. Then the two of them were silent for a moment.

"So," Yuna began again, apparently changing the subject. "How'd last night go?"

"Well," she paused for a moment. "Tell me what you're guessing and I'll let you know how close you are."

The High Summoner drew out this long spiel about what she thought happened. She came pretty damn close, almost down to the very last…detail. The only thing she missed was the biting. When she finished Andrea cocked an eyebrow at her and smiled.

"Damn, you've had a long time to think about this, haven't you?"

"What can I say, I care about what's going on in your life. I want what's best for you just like you do for me."

"I can understand but, goodness gracious, Yuna, what an enchanted world _you_ live in," This made her Yuna laugh.

"But still, in all seriousness…you're happy? It all worked out?"

"Yeah, it was great. I couldn't ask for it any other way." She nodded her head agreeably with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So, if he wanted to do it again, would you?"

"Hah; does a wild fiend shit in the woods?"

"You know…I don't know,"

"Yeah, me neither. But you see my point. I suppose I would, but of course I'd think twice before I'd act."

"You'll never change,"

"You can't fix what isn't broke, Yuna." She shrugged then. "Well, I guess I'd better get going, haven't got all day you know."

Yuna turned and gave her a sisterly hug. "Be careful, okay? Don't do anything…oh forget it. No matter what I say you'll do it anyway."

Andrea smiled. "And thus you are now ready to raise a teenager, congratulations! But yeah, I'll take it easy. You be safe, you hear? We'll be back as soon as we can."

Yuna watched as she walked away, disappearing up the path heading for the beach. Her heart was weighing in her chest from slight dread as she prayed Andrea would find another way. She had to, if not for her own sake…for Dennis at least.

-

The voyage wouldn't be all that long. Normally it was only a day and a half, but considering there was no scheduled detour to Kilika arranged, it wouldn't take so long. This was a blessing in disguise as Rikku was relentless in her harassment of Andrea. If she wasn't with Gippal, she was trying to pry everything about the previous evening out of the Black Belt. In a sense it was actually kind of funny as Andrea would tease her, giving the Al Bhed only half answers and suggestive innuendos. She giggled wickedly at Rikku squirming in irritation.

"C'mon, why won't you tell me!"

"For two reasons; one being that it's my business, and two-I like watching you twitch like that."

"But I wanna know! Please, Andrea; we've never kept secrets from each other!"

"Yes we have, and you know it! But still…okay, I'll make a deal with you. I tell you _after_ you get engaged…okay?"

"That's not fair, Andrea!"

"As far as I'm concerned it is." She grinned. "Now, if you don't mind, could you leave me be for just a few minutes, or will the separation be too much for you?"

Rikku grumbled and stomped her foot before turning heel and walking off. She was heading down into the hold of the ship when she nearly threw Dennis to the floor as he was trying to ascend the stairs. He looked at her awkwardly as she stormed off.

"What was that all about, Andrea?"

"I felt you coming up the stairwell," she laughed.

"Did you now? Might I ask how?" he came to stand beside her, leaning against the side rail.

"I can just tell…new instinct. But Rikku, she's just miffed that I won't tell her what we did last night."

"Oh, is that all?" he chuckled. "Why not tell her? I for one feel like announcing it to all of Spira."

"What the hell for!" she was genuinely surprised, her face turning red.

"I just want everyone to know," he smiled brightly as he embraced her from behind. "What a wonderful woman I have found!" he cheered, lifting her up and spinning once on his heels.

Her face flushed as she laughed, feeling slightly dizzy when Dennis finally put her down, but didn't let her go. She caught her breath and rested her hands over his as they were locked around her upper arms. Andrea took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she leaned back slightly. Dennis held her, his cheek pressed against hers.

"You…you really think I'm all that?" she asked.

"I do," he replied certainly. "That and more…so much more."

"Why?" the question was sudden, it caught him off guard.

He looked confused. "Why?"

"Yeah,"

"Well," he stuttered at first. "Why shouldn't I? You're smart, fun, strong…not to mention incredibly beautiful. I couldn't ask for anything more." He watched and grinned when her face reddened.

"Yeah, and don't forget stubborn, stubborn and um…oh yeah-stubborn."

"You're not stubborn! Whatever gave you the idea that you were?"

"I just know, that's all," she shook her head.  
"Well, I think you're getting stubborn confused with determined. If you ask me, you're more the latter."

"That may be," she sighed. "I guess I'm just not sure. Come to think of it, I never have been. At least, not as long as I remember."

"Why do you think that is?"

"There's no telling. In the past few weeks I've begun to realize how little I really know about myself."

"Well," he whispered. "Maybe I could help you?" he pulled her close and placed one hand over her breast. Andrea gasped quietly, giving a slight shudder.

"Here?" she spoke with a tight throat.

"Of course not," he replied. "I just want to touch you. You see, I have grown a craving since last night. I must admit it's difficult to sate. But I'll stop if you want me to."

Andrea shook her head as she kissed him on the cheek, letting him go. True, in public was the last place on her mind, but this felt good-end of story.

His hand drifted over her clothes and found its way beneath the first lapel of her jacket. He reached up towards her neck, finding his way fully beneath to skin. Andrea shivered at his cold hands, pleasurable goose bumps rising on her arms. She closed her eyes and savored his touch.

Suddenly, his hand stopped just over her heart. Her eyes snapped open and she jerked away from him like she'd just been burned.

"W-what's the matter? Was that wrong?"

She looked at him with wide eyes and a quivering lower lip. Andrea clutched tightly to where he'd settled his hand, as if it were hurting.

"What is it? Please, tell me."

She grimaced fiercely for a second and then took off, running past him and disappearing to the ship's farthest end. His mouth hung open in shock and confusion as he looked towards the direction of her escape. What on earth had just happened?

Dennis knew he'd touched something…out of place. It was thin and long, like a scar. But why would his touching it cause such a reaction? There's no way the old wound could still be tender…unless…it was more than just a blemish on her skin. He wanted to talk to her about this, but it seemed she did not seem open to conversation. Dennis left her alone, waiting until she was ready to speak with him on her own will.

_"Why can't I let it go! Dammit, why can't I just forget it!"_

Andrea felt hot tears sliding down her cheeks. She had fought hard to keep the back but she couldn't do it.

She couldn't understand why it made her so upset; it was just a scar after all. Maybe because it was linked to more than just that one memory…all of her memories were linked somehow. She'd find a way to piece them together. Point being, most of them were things she didn't want to remember, not now-not ever.

_"I'm finally happy, why can't you just leave me alone! Just go away and let me enjoy my life for once!"_

Andrea had felt for a long while now that things were slowly starting to come apart. After a while she realized what exactly what had been making Yuna so afraid. It was this…_thing_. It grew a little more each day. It was a slowed a little thanks to Dennison, but by the looks of it now, that wasn't enough anymore. She didn't feel it last night; she thought it was gone, but now this…she could feel it reviving itself and swelling.

It stole her hope, shattered her joy, and utterly ended all good feelings. It brought back bad memories…_made_ her see them and relive them. Flashes of one such recollection made her wake in a cold sweat; luckily she stopped herself from screaming.

It was after having this happen several days in a row that she realized this was a dangerous thing. Something had to be done about it, but she didn't know what. For now she could control it, keep it back and safely tucked away. She hoped this whole mess with Yevon would be over with before anything terrible happened.

Before she lost control.

-

"Rikku, can I talk to you…from one concerned friend to another?"

Rikku made this strange face and cocked an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Um…okie-dokie," Gippal wasn't around (which was a surprise) so there were no unnecessary ears to eavesdrop. "What's on your mind, Love Machine?"

His freckled cheeks turned red and he meekly protested for her to just call him by his name. She giggled girlishly, only making him blush harder.

"Alright-alright, but in all seriousness, what's up?"

He seemed reluctant at first to talk, stuttering a little.

"Does…does Andrea have a scar on her chest?"

"Um…wouldn't you know?"

"It was dark…couldn't see it before.

please just answer the question,"

"Now that I think about it…yeah, she does. Why, what's the matter?"

"Well I…um," he stammered. "I touched it and she…panicked. She ran away from me without a word. What is it?"

Rikku chewed on the edge of her lip as she contemplated. Tell him or not, that was the question. On the one side, she'd be helping Dennis get to know her better and strengthen their relationship, but on the downside, Andrea would probably strangle her if she squealed. Hmmm, warm and fuzzy feelings of helpfulness…or certain death by strangulation? Decisions, decisions.

"Actually, there's a really long and complicated story around that."

"I've got all day."

"Yeah, I was afraid you were gonna say that," she shrugged. "I'll just give you the short version then."

Dennis got comfortable, ready for a long spell of explaining.

"Two years ago we had to go to the Farplane; not just to stop Vegnagun, but the Aeon Yojimbo had possessed Yuna. We had to save her; there was nothing else we could do. Anyway, after Vegnagun was destroyed were about to leave and the Aeon attacked. I guess since we were on the Farplane he had the power to materialize. But to make a long story even shorter, she took him head on so we could escape. She was missing for two years after that."

Dennis nodded his head. Okay, that much made sense…but something still urged his inquiry.

"Why do you suppose it makes her so upset?"

"I can only guess at that. But personally, I think it was just a traumatic experience. She may not have died-hell, she may have-either way, that's not something you get over very easily."

"I can understand that, but that still doesn't explain her reaction. I thought she was having a heart attack," he sounded very concerned in his description.

"All I can really do with that is guess again. She's just one of those people you can't make concrete decisions about. Anyway, um, I think she forced herself to forget it ever happened, and she just keeps it bottled up. But, when she does remember, it hits her so hard she doesn't know how to react…like she just loses grip with everything except…I don't know."

Dennis nodded again. Things were making a little more sense. Memories harbored emotions, and for Andrea, they were probably undesirable emotions, ones she sooner not have at all.

"Why do you think she does it?" he asked.

"Well, from what little she ever told me about her past, it's understandable. Nonetheless, I think she does it to keep herself sane. I know, if she has been through even half of what I think she has, it takes every ounce of will she's got to keep herself in check."

"Are you saying she may be dangerous?" he looked scared.

"No," she paused, the word becoming long and drawn out. "Just…unstable. Yunie's felt it, she's told me so. It scares her, I can tell."

"What could've happened to Andrea to cause this?"

"Something terrible, but she acts like there's nothing. I know there's got to be _something_ she isn't telling us." Rikku narrowed her eyes and looked around, as if trying to spot someone spying. It would've been funny if Dennis wasn't so intent on getting information.

"Perhaps because of the feelings it induces, she's _forced_ herself to forget." Dennis shrugged in frustration. "I wish I knew more about her, maybe I could help her better."

The Al Bhed suddenly made a noise, like an exclamation of an epiphany. She looked up at the ceiling, her index finger dwelling at the side of her mouth.

"Hmmm…that gives me an idea, but I'll have to think about it" she spoke distantly, as if to herself. "Yes…yes, that's good…dude that would be _genius_!"

"Care to share?"

"No," she replied flatly.

"Oh, okay then. So…until you figure out whatever it is you're figuring, what do you suppose I do?"

"Talk to her…or at least-I dunno, snuggle with her or something. I'm sure she could use it right now."

Dennison chuckled slightly and nodded again, finally standing seeing as the conversation was pretty much over. He left Rikku to her thoughts and schemes (which he thought twice about) with his hands jammed in his pockets.

A few things made more sense now. Just a few, but it was better than nothing. He'd wait, though. Now was too soon. Andrea would need time to realign herself and calm down. Dennis could tell she'd been scared a great deal, and it hurt him. He didn't mean to, he hated to see her afraid, especially when it was obviously his fault. It nearly drove him to tears.

_"Unstable…what could that mean? She seems fine to me…but I agree in the theory that she's hiding something. That much I'm certain of. Well, in time I will think to ask her. Now isn't appropriate."_


	11. Chapter 11: Starless

**The Black Phoenix**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Starless**

Luca was on the horizon and they would dock in a matter of minutes. Andrea waited on deck, itching to get off the damn thing. She hadn't slept at all the night before and her nerves were more or less shot.

_"You know, I can't help but feel like I've been here before,"_ she laughed at her sarcastic inner monologue.

As the ship drew closer to the harbor the people on board began to gather to disembark. Andrea picked Dennis out of the crowd but didn't join him. Since yesterday's little…episode she'd been keeping her distance. She hadn't found a legitimate excuse as to why yet, so she just left it unexplained.

She was the first of the group to touch ground in Luca and she waited for the others.

"Where do you think we should start looking? Luca's one hell of a place if you're trying to hide," Rikku wondered aloud.

"Where else but the nearest pub," Gippal chuckled. "She'll never tell but she could beat anyone in the squad at Blackjack Vodka."

"And the scary part about that is I'm not surprised," Andrea added, shaking her head with an odd expression. Well, any idea, though strange, was better than nothing at all.

Pushing through hordes of people they made their way into the city proper, keeping a keen eye on anyone in view with hopes of catching view of the ever elusive Paine.

"Andrea," Dennis had sort of just appeared behind her. It made her jump slightly. "Can we talk?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"About yesterday…I'm sorry. Honestly I had no idea,"

"Nothing to apologize for." She had no emotion in her voice, and it scared him. "If anyone should be sorry it's me; I shouldn't have let some old ghost get to me. That's ancient history."

"Maybe if you would talk about it…get it off your chest instead of locking it up inside all the time…"

"I wish I had a dime for every time someone told me that. Look, just let me handle my problems _my_ way; if I want to talk about it-trust me you'll be the first to know."

Andrea didn't look at him the entire time, and Dennis simply shook his head and continued to follow her.

As usual Luca was alive with people and all that other stuff that tends to go on in large cities. I know…whoop-dee-shit again. What can I say really about Luca that you haven't heard before? Well, actually a lot, but then I'd be considered a blatant liar. That's something I need…to be sure. Yes, that and to go running around in public naked with an ax in my hand. Yup, that's what I call necessity right there. Sexy as socks on a rooster if I ever did see one.

They scoured the entire city of Luca from pier to pier and bar to bar…to bar. No sign of the ever elusive Paine in the rear. When they reached this conclusion Rikku just about lost it.

"She said she was here, tyssed!" she cursed, trying to get past Andrea's Swear-o-Meter by saying it in Al Bhed.

"Hela dno; fydlr ouin myhkiyka," Andrea chimed, as if on cue. Rikku just looked at her, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"HEY-why didn't you tell me you could speak Al Bhed! No fair!"

"One, you never asked; and two, you think I don't listen? I have ears."

Rikku stomped her foot and glared at her as Andrea laughed. Dennis noticed the shallowness in the sound and it made him cringe.

"I noticed no one bothered to check in with any of the hotels. Perhaps Paine is just lying low." Shinra never ceases to amaze anyone with his nuggets of wisdom, does he?

"Well did _you_ think to use your little portable spooty…whatever that thing-ma-hick is? That Tag thingy-jig?"

"Andrea, please speak English, you're giving me a headache!" Gippal groaned, covering his ears.

"Ah, don't get your eye patch in a wad, blondie; I'm just as frustrated as everyone else is…I just show it differently." She said "But I'll admit that the squirt has a good point…again. Well, there's nothing else better for us to do, and it is getting a tad late." She shrugged with a glance to the sun, watching it beginning to turn the sapphire sky orange with evening.

"Should we split up, cover more ground and all that?" Gippal asked.

"I think it would be our best option, and with this group we could do it evenly. Safety in numbers…not like we have problems staying out of trouble." Dennis glanced at Andrea a split second then averted the look.  
So, naturally, they split into two teams, Shinra going with Gippal and Rikku. Dennis and Andrea were together of course, but only after much coaxing and griping from Rikku.

"You two need to work this out, and what a better time than now. C'mon, Andrea, you know it just as well as I do. He wants to understand what you're all about…you just gotta let him."

"But…sharing these things make me remember, and that's the last thing I want to do especially right now when I need to keep my wits about me."

"You really should, Andrea…who knows, you might feel better, you know?"

Andrea shrugged and shook her head. Rikku told her lastly to just "Go do it!" while shoving her hard in Dennison's direction. Andrea tried to protest, but she was gone before the first word could form and be said.

The last few hours of daylight passed and still nothing was to be found of Paine. This began to brew discouragement and worry among them. They knew Paine would have little reason to stray from where she said she would be…but there was always that chance. Soon it was too dark to see by and most of the city had shut down for the night. The teams would regroup in the morning, hopefully one with news of Paine for the other. I suppose there's always hope.

Andrea and Dennis shared a room at the hotel. Although the initial instinct for them was to share the bed, Dennis didn't chance making her angry and tried to settle on the couch after taking off his dustcoat and throwing it onto a chair. He didn't fall asleep straight away, but folded his hands beneath his head and stared at the ceiling.

They hadn't said a word to one another all evening. Andrea sat Indian style on the bed, her back facing him. She twiddled her thumbs in her lap, fumbling for an answer to preoccupy her. She was taking Rikku's advice to heart but was having trouble deciding what to do. Honestly she wanted to start things off with an apology, but cringed at knowing that would leave to a full blown conversation. She didn't feel like talking at all, not even to him, but she knew she had to.

Finally, fed up with cutting her own throat, she bit the side of her mouth and swallowed her stupid pride.

"Sorry," was what fell out, a warmth of nerves swelling up into her face.

Dennis snapped out of his trance and turned his head towards her. "For what?"

"I acted like a melodramatic hag earlier; I know it, and I'm apologizing." She was glad she didn't stutter, though she could've sworn she was going to.

Dennis laughed softly. "If anything you scared me; I wouldn't go so far as to deem you a melodramatic hag. I understand you have your secrets and all, and if they bother you like that then I understand that too. You just worried me."

Andrea laughed, thanked him, and apologized again for rousing his concern.

"So am I back in your good graces?" he asked, grinning a little even though he knew she couldn't see.

"You were never out of them, I just…" she paused. "Didn't know how else to handle it."

"Why do you suppose that?"

"I think it's because I've never had anyone like you in my life before. Everyone else…when this happened, they would get angry and stop talking to me. I don't know why…and my mom would get all bent out of shape and start asking me if I wanted to see a counselor. That's what made me pissed…she thought I wasn't strong enough to not commit suicide…my own mother didn't even trust me. I also hated it when my dad asked me why I was so grouchy…it was his asking that made me grouchy! Everyone was always judging me-even my own family!"

She ranted consistently, not noticing Dennis pulling himself off of the couch and sitting down next to her. When it dawned she stopped talking, turning away from him with a red face.

"No," he said, grabbing her gently by one arm and pulling her back to him. "You don't have to stop…I'm listening. Do you just not want to say any more?"

Andrea nodded her head heavily. She really didn't, but a little part of her begged her to let it all go. There was a short silence where she refused to look at him although she could feel his eyes on her.

"Could you at least tell me about the scar…why it bothers you?"

"Why does anything bother me?" she laughed mockingly. "The memory just…I don't want it. Too many things…too much wrong there."

Dennis shook his head. He wasn't going to pry further. If there was more for him to know then she would say so.

"Lie down with me," he requested bluntly. This time she looked at him, her cheeks still a little pink. With a slight spark of confusion she obliged him, lying flat on her back as he settled next to her.

Andrea folded her hands over her belt knot and felt a shiver as Dennis placed one of his own over hers. It felt warm, sort of taking the frosty edge off of her injured mood.

"Hmmm, you're tense," he said almost sleepily.

"So?" what's the big deal…she didn't have a problem. She was always tense.

"Let me rub your shoulders…take off your jacket and lay on your stomach."

"Giving orders eh?"

"Not at all, I'm simply making _innocent_ suggestions that may very well benefit your health." He smiled while shaking his head.

"Good point," then she shrugged. "Fine, have it your way."

Dennis smiled as he helped her out of the jacket, belt, and white shirt, setting them all aside and onto the floor. He almost laughed as he watched her turn face down and settled in a way that appeared like doing push-ups; her body rigid, her arms bending at the elbows, and her shoulder muscles flexing and twitching.

He carefully straddled her, nestling lightly just below the small of her back.

"You're not that heavy, Den," she muttered, her face in the pillow as she pulled her ponytail to the side.

"I know," he replied sheepishly.

Andrea made a deep groan the moment he placed his hands at the base of her neck and squeezed. Dennis acted like he didn't notice, continuing on without hesitation. He felt the tension in her muscles lax, almost like they were melting.

"Rumo cred," she shrugged. He didn't know what exactly she said, but he had a feeling it was good. All he could do was chuckle a little at the statement.

This went on for over half an hour. If anyone was listening outside of the closed room door, they would think they were going at it. Yes, there were even the labored pleas of "lower" or "harder". It was actually kind of funny.

Dennis was doing a great job. Andrea couldn't remember the last time she had a massage…now with that mentioned, she couldn't remember having one _ever_. But, the point was that he was incredibly gifted with his hands. Instead of feeling like one giant slab of emotionally chaotic concrete, she felt like a near comatose, drooling bowl of goo. Mmmm…goo.

Near the base of her spine, Dennis almost missed a series of small, nearly invisible, flat white marks in her skin. They were arranged in a wide, jagged, circular pattern and appeared to once have been deep compromises in her body. Also, these marks made him look for more, and found a long, rigid, pink mark on the right side of her neck.

"W-what did you stop for?" she slurred.

"N-nothing, sorry," he stammered, returning to the task at hand.

_More scars…best just not mention them. If she doesn't know they're there then I'll not bring them up._

Then, just out of the blue, as Dennis was finishing, Andrea started laughing lazily.

"What's so funny?" he asked, sitting back down on top of her.

"Y-you," she giggled. "You've got a boner,"

Dennis looked down and noticed that she was indeed right. His face immediately turned red. Her body shifting with laughter wasn't at all helping.

"S-sorry,"

"No, it's okay," she finished snickering. "You act like this is something new,"

"It's not that, it's just I thought it was bad timing. I mean, I haven't touched you since yesterday morning. Can you blame me?"

"No, I can't." She sighed with smile.

Dennis was relieved how she wasn't disgusted or offended. He couldn't help it anymore and leaned forward, outlining her body with his own, and his chin on her shoulder. Their fingers laced together and they held each other in silence. They listened to one another's heart beat.

"Andrea," he spoke softly.

"Hm?"

"What…what were you," he asked. "Before you came here?"

She laughed sarcastically. "A nobody with a high school diploma."

"Well, l-let me rephrase that. What _did you do_ before you came here?"

Andrea sighed and thought for a moment. This was the first time anyone ever cared enough about her to ask.

"Actually I was just a simple dishwasher. Doing just enough to get by."

"What did you _want_ to do?" he spoke with genuine interest.

"Hmm…never really thought about that. Well, if I had to answer right away, I wanted to be a writer."

"Really? Sounds interesting,"

"I liked it. It made me feel a little normal…a little like everyone else. But if I had a chance to think about it…I always wanted to be a singer. In a band, you know?"

"Really? That's cool…I bet you have a beautiful voice."

She laughed. "Not really, it's average to say the least."

"Oh, come off it. Sing for me," he pleaded.

Andrea shook her head and made him move so she could lay on her side. He nestled up behind her, putting an arm over her waist.

"Please?" he whispered.

"What?"

"Just tell me how you feel inside…what you feel right now."

"The truth?"

"I would appreciate it more than you know,"

She consented. Andrea thought back to one song that seemed to sum up everything, even the malignancy that was still growing inside of her. Later she would consider this song a prophecy; a prediction of the not so distant future.

The original variation of the song was meant to blow away the audience with wild guitar riffs and smashing chords; but for Dennis she dialed it down to just barely over a hum.

_If only you could watch me fall_

_I cannot feel it anymore_

_The soul you cut the soul you adore_

_Cannot feel you anymore_

'_Cause you've run through me with destructive force_

_I think somehow I've gotta get it straight_

_I gotta get you out of me_

_But I cannot get through to you_

_How I feel like I'm starless_

_I'm ready to fade now_

_And how I feel like I'm starless_

_I'm hopeless and grayed out_

_Somehow I feel like I'm starless_

_I'm ready to fade now_

_And now I feel like I'm starless_

_I'm ready to burn out_

_I can transcend you and mentally bend you_

_But I can't handle the shit that I'm into_

_I have been blinded I'm always reminded_

_Of the things I've wanted but I never could find_

_I am a part of a world that I hate_

_I wish the end would come faster my world's a disaster_

_Can't you see that I'm down and I'm drowning_

_And I can't keep my head above my wake_

_I gotta get you out of my veins_

_I gotta get you out of my blood_

_I gotta get you out of my scene_

_I gotta get you out of me_

_What I'm really trying hard to get down to words_

_Is the way I fit in to this world_

_Things I've survived pushed me to the darkest side_

_Because of life as it was the life that was yours_

_Should've been mine_

_But I never could take anymore of this_

'_Cause I'm always gonna get down to the floor_

_It's a cold gun that I kiss_

'_Cause I cannot break anymore_

_How I feel like I'm starless_

_I'm ready to fade now_

_And how I feel like I'm starless_

_I'm hopeless and grayed out_

_Somehow I feel like I'm starless_

_I'm ready to fade now_

_And now I feel like I'm starless_

_I'm ready to burn out_

There was a very long silence after that. Dennis held her tightly, shaking a little. Andrea felt something warm on her shoulder, it trickled down her skin and was absorbed in the fabric of the bed linens.

"Did you…write that?" he tried his best not to stutter.

"Actually no," she replied quietly. "Never could write my own lyrics…even if my life depended on it."

"Oh…what was the name?"

"Starless."

"You actually feel that way?" he sounded half scared half on the brink of tears.

"I wasn't referring to you…if that's what you're thinking. But yeah; sometimes I just have to stop and ask…what the _fuck_…"

Dennis pulled her closer, burying his face into her shoulder. Andrea could feel the warmth of his tears on her skin, bristling the small hairs there and making her insides ache. She turned over to face him, shuddering at the redness in his shimmering eyes as she pushed away a few stray strands of his red hair.

"Don't get so worked up about it," she said, trying to sound reassuring. "It's not your fault I still have issues…and besides, its just a song."

"Music has more power than you think. Song touches the heart," he said, calming himself as best he could. Then suddenly he forced a smile. "By the way, you have a great voice."

Andrea laughed a little as she gently wiped away the streams of tears from his cheek. She kissed him tenderly when they were gone and things gradually progressed from there. In time the light in the room was pronounced dead and the door was locked.

I'm sure you all know what happened next so I'll spare you the lengthy descriptive paragraph.

They remained awake afterwards. Awake but silent again. This time Dennison was looking to her to be held, and his forehead was pressed against her collarbone. Andrea had her arms around his neck, her fingers in his hair. She was half asleep and ready to zonk out at any moment, but something was keeping her awake. She wanted to figure it out so she could get some sleep…she really wore herself out.

"I love you, Dennison," she spoke softly.

"I love you too," he mumbled. He sounded twice as fatigued as she was. Must've been the crying thing.

No, that wasn't what was bugging her. What could it be? Wait…that _thing_ was dormant again. Yes, that's it. She couldn't feel its weight anymore; once again it had hidden itself. This frightened her more than relieved her.

Last time when it resurfaced it felt…stronger. It was powerful enough as it is…what will happen when it comes back this time? Would she still be able to control it when it did? Would it come back at all? This bothered her.

_Maybe it won't come back this time…maybe…I hope. God help me if it does._

She furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip, silently praying to herself before kissing him one last time on the head and falling asleep.

_God help me…God help us all._

Author's Note: The song lyrics really weren't mine, they're from a song by a band called Crossfade, who I would refer to anyone.


	12. Chapter 12: Blackened

**The Black Phoenix**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Blackened**

Andrea was awake but she kept her eyes closed. Something told her that she didn't want to see today. The darkness hadn't yet returned, and the fear had never left. The relief that still lingered was bittersweet and painfully vague. She wanted it back.

Andrea forced her eyes open and sat up, not meaning to disturb Dennis who still slept beside her. She sat up, clutching the sheets to her naked body, trying to think of something as her head was spinning on the inside.

She felt the bed shift and Dennison's hand rest on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in a near whisper. He could feel a disturbance in her…but he couldn't quite define what it was.

She thought about what to say. She couldn't even figure it out herself really. If there was anything she knew for sure she knew she wanted to just scream. There was just so much pressure…that's what it felt like. Oddly enough, she also felt this need to be abused…punished for something. Perhaps it was just withdrawal from being away from home for so long. It was almost like she wanted to be raped, as if it would put everything back into balance again.

She shook her head and twisted around to face him. Almost instinctually she began kissing him; kissing him savagely and pushing him back down onto the bed. Naturally Dennis reciprocated, but something didn't feel quite right. It felt…hollow. When he felt something warm fall onto his face he pushed upward and looked at her.

She was crying.

"What is it?" he looked scared.

"I…I don't know," she replied, trying to steady herself. "I just…feel shitty all of a sudden."

He showed injured concern, feeling the unfounded pain radiating from her.

"Is there anything," he was stopped mid-sentence by her hand on his lips.

"Once more," she said leaning down. "Please, Dennison…just one more time,"

He couldn't bring himself to say no.

-

Rikku, Gippal, and Shinra waited at the exit leading to the Mi'ihen Highroad. They hadn't found Paine last night and hoped the others were luckier. But now it was past noon and they'd been there all morning. Where the hell were Dennis and Andrea?

"Ugh, I'm gonna be old and gray before those two get here!" Rikku whined.

"Hey, who knows-maybe they found something." Gippal wondered aloud.

"Well, she was definitely here not too long ago; there are still a few faint traces of her Tag signal in the area. But she's either out of range or she turned it off." Shinra added, as if anyone was actually listening.

"Hmm, I hope she didn't run into trouble," Gippal mused to himself.

"Please, Paine in trouble? Yeah right, and was it the duudr vyeno or the aycdan pihho that gave you that idea?"

"What, it's not like it never happens. She's been in trouble before, believe me."

"And I suppose _you_ were there to save the day?" Rikku was teasing him of course.

"Actually no, Baralai always beat me to it. Maybe that's why we can't find Paine…he got here first. They hooked up and are off somewhere…doing something."

"Don't you mean each other?" she snickered.

"Not yet, but if you don't stop putting such obscene ideas into my thought process I will."

Rikku laughed at him and he just shifted a shoulder with a smirk. She was relieved that they were still on speaking terms, even though she'd turned down his proposal yesterday. She remembered what Andrea had said but still said no. In all honesty she just wasn't ready yet, and oddly there was a little voice in her head that made her decline. Oh well.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," Andrea finally appeared from around the corner.

"Finally," Rikku grumbled. "I guess you guys didn't find anything either…Andrea you look awful, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…I'm just a little off that's all. So…you weren't so lucky?"

"Not a trace of her…squirt thinks she must've turned her Tag off."

"That makes sense. I mean, if Shinra can come up with a way to track her, someone else could have just as easily. But still, she knew we were coming…maybe Yevon got on her before we arrived. We should go onto the highroad and see if we can find her."

Everyone seemed to agree.

They were uneasily quiet in their search; not so much as a misdirected innuendo was passed between them. One thing noticed was Andrea's unusual distance from Dennis which they had hoped would have been settled by now. This was quite unsettling to those who bothered to notice.

As they walked, looking the Highroad up and down for any trace of evidence that would aid their search, Rikku managed to inconspicuously slide up to Andrea's side. She watched her friend quietly for a moment, and then couldn't stand being silent anymore. Dennis was out of ear shot so she could speak in a relatively normal volume.

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Nothing; I'm just…a little unscrewed, that's all." She replied flatly.

"You _look sick_!"

"I do? Well, I guess I feel a little under the weather…can't imagine why."

"Andrea," she turned her around by the shoulder to look at her. "Did you and Dennis have a fight or something?"

"N-no, no, of course not; everything's fine between us."

"Then why are you so…soggy?"

"Dunno…"

Rikku gave her a confused yet sympathetic look, and she was attempting to say more, but a shout from Gippal took them both from the conversation. They went running to his side. He showed them what he had found.

Andrea felt her eye twitch at the markings in the rough highroad dirt; an imprint and a dark stain. She knelt down a moment and touched the discolored soil, standing up again as she rubbed it between her thumb and index finger. A vivid red smear painted her fingertips. It was blood undoubtedly. Upon a closer look there were more, many more deep prints in the dirt…she knew them…had seen them before. She went from zero to pissed in record time. Her eye twitched again.

"What do you think it is?" everyone was looking to her for an answer. She glanced feverishly between all of them, feeling this great pressure building up on her shoulders. She felt cramped…crowded…trapped. Her heart began racing and sweat was forming on her palms.

_What the hell is wrong with me!_

"These tracks have to lead somewhere," Gippal said. "Let's follow them."

"Would that be very wise, they look like fiends…a very large group of them," Shinra seemed to tremble at his own words.

"It's all we have to go on at this point," Andrea finally spoke, having swallowed the lump in her throat. "Whatever we do we need to get a move on thought; by the looks of it we don't have much time."

That was obvious. Now they continued on the highroad at a much faster pace, following the tracks and finding more off colored blotches in the pathway. The more red she saw the faster Andrea ran; a fire had ignited itself inside and it drove her onward. The others called to her to slow down, they couldn't keep up, but she acted deaf to them.

In this rush they passed the travel agency in a blur, reaching the upper path of the highroad. Andrea rounded the corner and began down that section, yet slid to an abrupt stop when her eyes diverted to the ruins below.

There had to be at least a dozen of them, definitely more. Corpses of nearly as many lay strewn about the ground below, many of them missing limbs. The hybrid Drake fiends swarmed and cornered a lone warrior. Immediately knew it was Paine fighting for her life. What happened next was completely out of instinct, and Andrea dismissed everything but such as she took a short running start and leaped off the upper level of the highroad.

In a veil of raging fire Ifrit manifested and landed with a resounding thud that shook the ground. With a ravenous roar he charged forward, flames igniting in his wake. The half-fiends didn't stand a chance. The Aeon torn through them, setting them alight and eviscerating them with his powerful claws; he crushed them underfoot, the sound of their shattering bones mute beneath his ferocious bellows. One was unfortunate enough to be grabbed in Ifrit's massive hand, where he roared in its face as he squeezed it until its head flew off its body and blood spurted out like a ketchup packet. There was even a loud, sickening pop.

They all fell as if a tidal wave had just consumed them, yet it was a torrent of hell fire; they screamed in inhuman voices as their skin was devoured by the inferno. The blood that had not yet soaked into the solid earth now boiled and simmered on the surface. The grass there was now black and turning to ashes. Nothing would survive this encounter with the fire demon.

Soon all of the hybrids were dead, their charred remains serving as their grave markers. Ifrit growled, panted as he stood on all fours amidst the wake of his own carnage. His body trembled, the adrenaline having set its own fire in his veins. Flames dripped from his body like water, scorching the ground that much more. The fires weren't going out now that the danger was ended…or had it really just started?

Paine had been watching all of this from a distance, having wedged herself as close to a corner as possible. She wasn't stupid; she knew not to stand in the way of an Aeon…especially this one. She looked on in shock and mild horror. She hadn't seen this much death since…since the Den of Woe. The air was so thick with thick black smoke, burning ashes, and the stench of corpses she wanted to choke and throw up all at one time.

As she looked on, she noticed something about the Aeon that was so subtle she had to squint to make sure she wasn't hallucinating from smoke inhalation.

The fire…it appeared to be fading, but it was still burning. No, it wasn't fading…it was slowly darkening in color…turning black. She took a step forward…big mistake.

Ifrit jerked his head around, his eyes now black as pitch, and opened his gaping maw and released a deafening howl, smoke and tendrils of flame spilling from his throat. He turned to face her in three thundering steps and dug his claws into the earth, uprooting a massive chunk of rock and setting it ablaze. He held it high over his head. He wanted to crush her…all would be purged in fire.

Paine refunded her previous step, readying herself to run. Like I said before, she wasn't stupid; she knew when to stand and fight or get the hell out of dodge. This was definitely a good time for the latter. Just as the Aeon launched the meteor she ducked away, rolling through the fire and skillfully getting to her feet to put distance between them. Ifrit roared in wild frustration, a hemisphere of flame manifesting and spreading outward several feet. Everything in its path was cremated to nothing more than dust. The entire highroad would go up in flames if this wasn't ended.

The sky overhead the ruins suddenly turned gray and the wind screamed through the thick smoke and turmoil. Ifrit stopped as the cold air stung his skin and hissed in aggravated pain. It slowly became colder and colder, flecks of white beginning to dance in the current. The flame Aeon snapped and swiped at his invisible foe, cringing at the cold that was so outside of its element. In time it got so cold he couldn't pursue his prey, but could only thrash about, trying to make it stop.

Then the sky opened up, and this gigantic hunk of solid ice plummeted and crashed into thousands of frozen shards over Ifrit. It sent him to the ground in a wail of agony, steam replacing the smoke that once rose from his scorching skin. The fires around the area of the ruins then died as Ifrit's power receded, even the flames on his body began shrinking. His claws shortened and he was starting to retreat back inside his human carrier.

By now the others, unable to survive the jump Andrea had made, were now on the lower path of the highroad and Paine was now with them, watching with a similar expression of confusion mixed fright. Rikku had initiated the Black Mage Dressphere and called on the snow storm to subdue the Aeon. It appeared Ifrit was finished, but he still showed signs of resisting the magic, continuing to thrash his great paws around, hoping to cut anything at this point.

"It only slowed her down!" Rikku groaned. "That was my strongest ice spell!"

"I'll get you a clearer shot," then Gippal ran towards the Aeon without a second thought.

"Stop, Gippal!" But no one listened to the White Mage.

The rash Al Bhed wove around the enraged Aeon, dodging its swiping claws until he was behind Ifrit. From there he waited a split second before springing onto the fire demon's back. With great difficulty he managed to snake his arms beneath Ifrit's shoulders and lock his hands together behind the Aeon's head, forcing it downward. Ifrit let out this shrill cry, one sounding remarkably human.

Rikku readied to cast the spell again.

"Wait, don't cast it!"

Rikku halted her chant and looked at Dennis in confusion. The look on his face struck her that way; she didn't understand what he was doing. Did he just lose his mind?

Ifrit suddenly collapsed, his claws digging deep furrows in the ground before they grew too short. His features were quickly disappearing, but Gippal still held on tightly. Eventually Andrea came back, but it was like Ifrit was still there. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, pulling against Gippal's grip as tears streamed down her face. She acted as if she were in extreme physical pain. She fell to her knees.

"Let go of me, you fucking pig!" she roared. "I'm not crazy! You have no right to do this!"

"What in the hell is she talking about?" Gippal asked aloud. Everyone was looking on in a stupor. They didn't understand it either.

Andrea repeated herself incoherently, her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she struggled to free herself. Dennis watched in terror, knowing what was happening but unable to find the spine to stop him. The cat had ripped the tongue from his mouth and he was unable to speak, though on the inside he screamed for all of this to end.

Andrea gave one last pained convulsion and a dry retch before passing out cold, and Gippal finally released her. She fell flat on the ground face down, not moving. Now Dennis was able to break the concrete shoes he was wearing and run to her side. Gippal sat there, bewildered as hell.

"Would someone mind telling me what just happened?" asked the Al Bhed.

Again no one answered him.

Dennis checked her over frantically, honing immediately on the red marks that had suddenly appeared on the collar and lower back of her jacket. He pulled back and saw blood coming from the scar on the side of her neck, the one he had noticed last night. He chanced to touch it to try and prove he was dreaming. It shocked him to see that there was no open wound for the blood to come from.

What was this! What was going on!

"Is she okay?" it was Rikku bending over him.

"I-I don't know," was all he could say.

"We should get moving; someone had to have seen all the smoke and I think it's safe to say that attention is the last thing we need." Paine suggested.

There was no argument.

They followed the highroad to its end and passed into Mushroom Rock road, neglecting Youth League HQ. They reached perhaps the middle of the path to Djose and stopped for the night. It was as far as anyone was willing to travel. There were far too many things to discuss.

A fire was lit from a nest of dry bushes on the roads edge and they all say around it. They said nothing to each other and Andrea was still comatose. Dennis had removed his dustcoat and spread it out on the dirt, lying her on top of it. She did little more than breathe and unconsciously move her head from time to time. He was so worried.

"Yeah, I turned my Tag off. I think those things somehow can hear the frequency and it attracts them. But it was a little too late by the time I realized that. Sorry I didn't wait for you like I said I would."

"At least we found you," Gippal replied. "Now we can move on with phase two."

"Which is?"

"Now we have to find the Baralai and get him back into power. Somehow he was convinced to leave Bevelle and now some rebel group within the faction's slowly taking over."

"Sounds easy enough,"

"Actually no," Rikku interjected. "He has to be married before he can return to New Yevon."

Paine raised an eyebrow in surprise. "That's a new one."

"Yeah, but we still have to find him first. Those half-fiend things are trying to get to him before we do, so that doesn't make it very easy." Rikku sighed, sounding hopeless.

There was a short silence.

"Married, huh? That's almost funny," she laughed lazily then noticed everyone looking at her.

"What? Oh you're not thinking…what I think you're thinking…are you?"

"Well…" Rikku paused. "Can you blame us?"

"Please, you guys! Give me a break would you! Baralai wouldn't marry someone like me,"

"Why not?" Gippal asked, getting in on the debate.

"Because…because he just wouldn't." she stalled a moment. "Because I said so."

"Oh, that doesn't count," Rikku scoffed. "But really, you're the only woman he knows well enough to consider!"

"What difference does it make? Even if he did, what makes you think _I_ would consider marrying him?"

"Paine, do we _really_ need to take a trip down memory lane and bring up the supply tent story?" Gippal asked, grinning like a snake with a narrowed eye. He looked so smug she wanted to kill him. But instead she just blushed.

"Ooh, I wanna hear _that_ one!"

"No," Paine said immediately. "I'll tell you when hell freezes over."

"Hmmm…haven't mastered _that_ spell yet."

"In other words, Rikku, she's never going to tell you." Gippal cleared that up for her, at which she stuck her tongue out at Paine.

There was another silence. This one was longer and heavier for the group to carry.

Finally one of them broke it.

"Why did she start bleeding…do you have any idea, Shinra?" Dennis was speaking flatly, his back to the fire as he held Andrea's hand.

The wiz kid thought for a moment before answering. "My guess is that those particular materializations were psychosomatic."

"English please," he sighed.

"In other words; considering the sort of episode she was experiencing, the mental stress was so strong it made her body believe there were wounds. Thus she actually bled. It's a physical manifestation of what someone strongly perceives to be true, even if it's not."

The White Mage only nodded his head heavily in response.

"But that still doesn't explain what made her snap in the first place." Gippal added.

"Ifrit's eyes were black," Paine said, recalling back. "He looked at me and they were black. I have never seen such darkness in my life. It hit me like a ton of bricks."

Another silence…they only seem to get heavier with each one that goes by.

"Maybe Yunie would know something. I noticed them talking a lot when we were on the island."

"But how could we get in touch with her?" Paine asked.

"I could easily reach her from the Commsphere in Djose." Shinra answered.

"Great, that's our plan for now; and if no one minds, I'm gonna get some sleep before _I_ snap."

They followed Gippal's idea and settled in for the night. But Dennis remained awake long after the fire had gone out. He was too anxious and disturbed to sleep. To use only one word he was scared. Andrea still hadn't moved, and she'd now been out nearly eight hours. Was she going to stay like this? He shuddered at the thought.

_Andrea…what did you see?_

He honestly wanted to know, but could think of no way to find out. As he finally gave in and laid down beside her, he silently prayed that Yuna would have an answer. Still clutching her still hand he kissed her on the forehead and tried to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Birth of the Black Flame

**The Black Phoenix**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Birth of the Black Flame**

The next morning came just like it had twenty four hours ago. No surprise there. The party gradually roused itself from sleeping and took little time in preparing to press on.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Rikku asked Dennis, who was still sitting down.

"I'll wait for you here. If she comes to I think the last thing she needs is to be around all those people. I will be here when you come back."

"That's a good idea." She replied. "But you're sure you'll be okay on your own?"

The White Mage nodded his head. Reluctantly the group left him behind, making their way to Djose Temple at the farthest end of the road.

Now Dennis was virtually alone and it was quiet. He was sitting on the hard ground, cross-legged with his head hanging. He was still very tired, having not slept as well as he would've liked. It was difficult as one would guess, just relaxing enough to keep his eyes shut was a chore all its own. He was just too concerned to sleep.

"My body…hurts,"

Dennis jumped a little when he heard her voice. He looked to see her eyes open and she sat up, holding her forehead. He waited a moment, for her to become fully aware, before asking anything.

"How do you feel…aside from the obvious?"

"Awful," was all she said. He cringed slightly when he saw the look on her face. It was a look of pain…inner turmoil and agony.

"What happened…do you know?"

"Sort of…I was afraid of it…don't have much choice now." She half mumbled, as if talking to herself.

"What was that?"

"I don't know…but I'm going to find out." And she forced herself to stand.

"What do you mean?" Dennis asked in a serious tone, standing also. When Andrea tried to walk away from him he caught up, stopping her by standing in her way. She then gave him the sternest look…it made his heart stop for a split second.

"You can't come with me this time…get out of my way." She said.

"Tell me what's going on, Andrea." He replied defiantly. "I have a right to know."

"I'll move you if I have to…don't make me do it."

"Then tell me!"

They locked eyes for a long moment, both unyielding. Dennis lost his focus in her eyes, and suddenly shuddered when he felt a shock of cold in his gut.

"You feel that?" she had seen him flinch. "That's what it is."

"What is?"

"That shiver up your back…it's the cause of all this."

"What do you mean? You're not making any sense!"

"Don't you think I know that!" She snapped. "Look, Dennis, this is one thing you can't help me with…this thing is making me dangerous and I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Why can't I?"

"Haven't you realized yet how far beyond us this is! _I'm_ losing control over it; do you have any idea how powerful this thing could be! I have to find out what this is and stop it before I end up _killing_ someone!"

He bit his lip against a reply and continued to bar her path.

"Move, Dennis," she tried to keep her temper. "Don't make me do it for you,"

"You don't have to do this by yourself," he said calmly. "And I'm not going to let you."

Andrea shook her head. "I'm sorry…I have to," She hit him so hard in the stomach he fell forward and sort of folded over her arm. She caught him, wouldn't let him fall onto the ground. She carried him a short distance and laid him out on his dustcoat. He would stay out for a little while, just long enough for her to get a head start. Andrea honestly didn't want to do it, but she had no other choice. He couldn't follow her this time.

She knelt over him for one last look, kissing him a final time on the lips before summoning Ixion and charging down the road. She hadn't initially intended for her plan to begin this way…but it had begun nonetheless. That was the point.

At Djose Temple Shinra was hard at work piddling away at the Commsphere trying to patch a feed through to Besaid. Gippal tried to lend the shrimp a hand but would get it smacked away. Territorial little midget bastard. Since he refused any assistance, the rest of them waited on the sidelines. Idle conversation was really the only thing they could do for now.

"I've been meaning to ask," Rikku began. "Where have you been all this time, Paine?"

"Nowhere in particular." She replied. "I just felt the need to get out on my own, you know? I had a bit of wanderlust, that's all."

They were quiet a while after that. Not much to really talk about, you know? A few minutes, almost an hour went by like this. Finally, just as Gippal was dozing off from boredom, Shinra let out a smug laugh as his announcement of success.

"Did you finally get through?" Asked the one-eyed Al Bhed as he looked down on Shinra.

"Of course I did; as if you expected any less of my genius."

"Actually I was beginning to worry."

"See if I ever do anything for _you_ again, fur head."

Gippal just laughed and they proceeded to gather around the Commsphere.

"Can you all hear me?" It was Yuna's voice, but the picture in the sphere was a little flaky.

"Loud and clear, Yunie! How are things on your end?"  
"Fortunately quiet; what about you guys?"

"Not so lucky, I'm afraid," Paine answered.

"What is it?"

"Well, first of all more of those half-fiends attacked Paine," Rikku started. "And something's wrong with Andrea."

"What happened?"

"She totally flipped her wig, that's what!" Gippal said. Rikku smacked him on the leg. "_What_-she did!"

"What do you mean?"

"We're not too sure, but if we didn't stop her the entire highroad would _still_ be burning." Rikku elaborated Gippal's lackluster reply as best she could.

"The Aeons?" The High Summoner gasped.

"That's the only thing we can come up with so far," Paine said. "We were sort of hoping you could help us."

"Where is she now?" Yuna sounded anxious about something.

"She's with Dennis; last we left her she was still unconscious." Rikku replied. "Why? Is something going to happen?"

"I don't know, but I certainly hope not. I was afraid of this,"

"Afraid of _what_?" Paine asked.

"Since she returned I knew something was wrong. It's only been getting worse since these attacks started. There's something else there aside from the Aeons…something very, very bad." Oh yeah, that's a real vivid adjective…give me a freakin' Oscar for that one.

"So what to propose we do about it?"

"Find Baralai and get back to Besaid as soon as you can. Until then I'll try to find out more about this, see if there is anyway we can stop it."

"You make it sound like this thing is a whole other being," Gippal said curiously.

"I think it is…it feels that way. I believe its so powerful its keeping the Fayth silent…I know they aren't speaking to her anymore. This is a bad sign."

"Like…how bad are we talking about here?"

Yuna was silent for a moment. "…If there was a scale for badness, Sin being at the top…this would be a notch or two lower at least."

"Holy shit!" It fell out of Gippal's mouth. "No kidding?"

"I wish…but I'm very serious."

"Is there anything we can do to...I dunno…slow it down until we can get back?"

"I don't know…I haven't a clue as to what this thing even is…there's no telling what it'll do next. The only advice I can give you at this point is to be _extremely_ careful from now on."

They were about to reply with one the largest resounding "Duh-s" of the year when they were interrupted by someone coming onto the temple grounds screaming wildly in Al Bhed.

"What's going on?" Yuna asked, unable to see but could hear everything.

"The mechanic just said he saw an Aeon crossing the Moonflow," Paine answered.

"The Moonflow…oh no,"

"What's the problem?"

"Andrea's heading for Bevelle!" The High Summoner said, fear sneaking around in her voice.

"So?"

"In other words, Paine-that's _bad_!" Rikku added. "New Yevon's looking for her…she's probably walking right into a trap!"

"That settles it; don't waste anymore time! I'll do what I can here, you guys have to catch up to her!" and then the transmission ended.

"Let's split up!" was Rikku's initial suggestion. "Paine and I will head for the Moonflow; Gippal, you and Shinra go get Dennis and head in the same direction."

"Correction, I'm not going." Shinra objected.

"What?" was the unanimous reply.

"I simply choose to resign from your ass backwards company for safety's sake. I'm tired of risking my life. So I'm staying right here."

"Fine!" Rikku yelled. "We don't need you! C'mon, Paine!"

At that, they once again separated and went their own ways.

Dennison could feel awareness slowly coming back. He could faintly hear someone saying his name, but he lost his notion to really care when he realized it was Gippal. Not that he disliked him or anything, but he was kind of hoping what he remembered happening a few moments ago had been just a bad dream. Finally he forced his eyes open and looked up at the Al Bhed.

"You okay?"

"I feel like…I'm going to vomit."

"Well don't do it on me." He said, getting up. "C'mon, we gotta haul ass." He offered the White Mage his hand and helped him to his feet.

"Where's Rikku?"

"She's with Paine, they went after Andrea."

"Where did she go?" this woke him up fully.

"Yuna said she was heading for Bevelle…someone saw her crossing the Moonflow."

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed loudly. "Let's go then!"

Andrea had reached Bevelle in a matter of minutes. She recalled riding in on the back of the Aeon, sending it away when she had come to the front gate. Naturally, in consideration of such an entrance, the guards had their sights on her, their rifles at the ready. She didn't make a gesture to retaliate…she wasn't here for that after all.

Vae appeared shortly after, coming through the front gate with a smug expression. He even laughed, she remembered the disgust she felt.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" cocky ass hole.

"You know what I'm here for," she had said. "I want answers,"

"And you shall have them."

After that she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and everything went black.

How long had it been…minutes…hours…days even? She didn't know. She couldn't really focus through the haze of painful throbbing in her head at the moment. As she came to she felt cold, half dried blood running down the back of her neck. Damn, they hit her pretty hard. Cheap shot…bastards.

The room was dimly lit, a few torches on the walls. The floor was stone and cold beneath her knees. Her feet had gone numb from sitting this way for what had to have been a long while. Her neck muscles were sore and her arms were being pulled painfully over her head. Cold, raw iron was biting into her wrists.

Andrea forced herself to look up and fully open her eyes. Almost automatically she focused on the wall in front of her, intricately adorned with carvings and runes. Three large circles that were arranged in a V shape stood out. The three rings were connected together and to a fourth ring by bands of braided carvings. It was like looking at a pyramid from above. Each of these rings had some sort of seal within their radius. Some of them she recognized.

One of them had a second, smaller ring inside with the sign of infinity within that. It resembled a figure eight having been laid long ways. Another had small representations of the three main phases of the moon: crescent, full, and new. The third had a cross within it…the astrological symbol for earth. The fourth, the ring at the center of the connection, had the asterisk, the symbol for the stars.

What did all of this mean?

"At last…The Living Fayth. I've been waiting so long for this."

"Just cut the crap," she half slurred. "Tell me what I want to know."

Vae laughed. "Since you asked so nicely." He walked around so he was standing in front of her. "Ask away, my dear."

"What's the legend?"

"The books say that The Living Fayth will control the power of the lost Aeons and restore the force that once protected Spira."

"What force?"

"There were Aeons before Sin, you know. One in particular was vigilant of Spira from the sky, able to see all with its eyes. In coordination to three other Aeons, it was part of the energy safeguarding this world."

"So what happened to it?" she tried not to sound curious.

"Yu Yevon happened. He created Sin, don't you know," he acted like this was old news to her. In all honesty it wasn't. She'd never heard any of this crap before.

"What the hell for?"

"That certain guardian of Spira angered him. Having the power over life and death, Yu Yevon tried to cut a bargain to keep his life sustained. The guardian refused, and he created Sin as vengeance. Sin was originally created to destroy that guardian."

"I take it he succeeded?"

"Actually no. The guardian wouldn't stand for such war to wage on the world, so it hid itself away on the Farplane. That's what truly created Sin, the war in Zanarkand a millennia ago merely drew its attention…preoccupied him you might say. Anyway, as it dwelled in the land of the dead, the guardian made the other Aeons, giving the people of Spira a weapon to fight Sin. It was not to return to the surface until Sin had been vanquished. And as I'm sure you know, Sin has been gone for four years now."

"So?"

"The guardian has found a vessel and returned to this plane. The Living Fayth."

Andrea shook her head. This was turning out to be one really shitty day to say the least. Vae approached her without caution, seeing as she was restrained and half awake. He knelt down in front of her, grinning with a victorious, all knowing manner.

"You can feel it, can't you?" he spoke softly. "Deep down inside you…but it's dark…isn't it?"

She didn't answer.

"Didn't expect that myself actually. Not at first. It appears the guardian made a slight mistake in choosing you for its carrier. You harbor too much trouble, my dear. You've infected the Spirit."

"What do you care?"

"It means a great deal to me actually. You'd be surprised."

She waited a moment. "What the hell is all of this for? Why are you trying to have Baralai overthrown?"

"Simple really. He doesn't understand that Yevon can no longer function this way. The old ways must be restored if we hope to move on."

"How do you expect to do that…Sin's gone."

"Ah yes, but that's where you come in. You see, you've already done what I had intended to do anyway and reversed the nature of the guardian. And from what I'm sensing, that change is far stronger than any spell I could've attempted. Anyway-the guardian's original intention was to ensure Sin's permanent demise, but now that it has become…otherwise," he drew the word out, making her cringe. "It will do the exact opposite…just as it has become."

Andrea let that sink in and she looked at him, eyes wide. Oh my God…the guardian supposedly dwelling inside of her was going to do the unthinkable…make the High Summoner's effort for nothing.

Sin was going to be resurrected.

Vae began laughing. "Isn't the idea simply perfect? With the return of Sin the people will flock back to the temples and Yevon will be returned to its rightful place in power."

Andrea looked away and shook her head furiously. "I won't let you do it!"

"I seriously doubt you're in any position to make such a promise. I'm afraid you have no choice but to accept your fate, my dear." He stood up, walking away and turning his back to look at the engraved wall.

"You know you aren't going to get away with this crock of shit," she said, trying to hide her fear.

"I don't see that happening. Once the guardian is released, whether I am living or dead, I win. I need not be here for my plan to be executed. It will act on its own…and you should know by now that not even _you_ can stop it. You can hardly keep it under control anymore…am I right?"

She bit her lip in silence. She wasn't going to let herself admit he was right.

"The Fayth no longer speak to you…they have no power anymore. That's just as well; they'll be extracted from you anyway. In fact, now that I mention it, I'd best do that now while I'm here." He sounded as if it was so routine.

Vae turned to face her, meeting her piercing gaze. With a final smirk he held out his wrinkled hand, palm forward, and began chanting under his breath.

It felt like a hot knife was thrust into her stomach. Her breath caught abruptly in her throat and her body seized up. Andrea's eyes clamped shut as the ache suddenly surfaced, shooting through her like a bolt of lightning. She clenched her jaw against the steadily growing pain, and let out a shout when she felt her muscles spasm.

Through blurred vision she saw a cloud of Pyreflies leave her body, scattering upward and then disappearing. She gasped for breath…that hurt like a bitch! She glanced at Vae and he started chanting again, returning to her the agony she had just been rid of. Another Pyrefly mist appeared…it hurt worse this time.

The weaker of the Aeons were the first to be extracted. Valefor being one of the first. The others held on tightly. They fought for their place. Ifrit's extraction left a dark burn and a hole in her jacket where his spirit left her body, smoke coming from it. Bahamut and Yojimbo were just difficult, not leaving any particular reminder of their relinquished presence. The last to be extracted was Anima…whoa.

Andrea actually screamed, tears rolling down her face. Anima was not about to give up its hold, not without a fight. As the chant continued Anima tried to manifest. Andrea wanted to die…the pain. She began to bleed spontaneously from the eyes and hands. Chains cut through her palms but then fell limp and lay on her forearms. The Aeon's fangs began to grow from her teeth, causing her mouth to bleed, and her voice distorted into more of an animalistic growl.

Vae went through the entire chant four times before Anima was finally overcome and banished. Andrea was half dead now, no exaggeration. Sweat rolled off of her face and she was barely breathing. Her hands shook in their confines, shock settling in.

"Almost done," he sighed, as if trying to comfort her.

Now was the perfect time to mark her, he thought. She was too weak to hold it in now, and with the Fayth gone there was nothing else to protect her. There would be no further delay to the guardian's awakening. All it would take now was time…very little time.

Vae stood afore the engraved wall and put his palm to the insignia of infinity. A bright white light was muffled beneath his hand and then it disappeared. He pulled away, the marking seeming to be branded on his palm. He knelt down in front of Andrea again and pulled the lapels of her jacket apart. He then pressed his hand into the middle of her chest, the mark burning through her shirt and onto her skin. She only convulsed unconsciously and made an incoherent grunt of pain. When the priest pulled his hand away she was marked with infinity, and it was red at first but then turned death black. She was unconscious now, barely alive.

The mark disappeared from Vae's hand and he stood up. With a shrug of satisfaction in his work he waved his hands, undoing Andrea's confines and letting her fall heavily and flat onto the floor. He stepped over her prostrate form and to the chamber door, forcing it open and stepping out. There was a soldier waiting.

"Leave her outside the front gate. Lock all of the doors and have everyone gather into the underground tunnels. You will wait there until further notice, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Replied the sentry. He called one of his subordinates to help him drag Andrea out of the room.

Vae watched until they were out of sight, then began humming a chipper tune to himself as he closed and locked the chamber door and left. Everything was working perfectly…without a hitch. Now even the thought of killing the Praetor seemed unnecessary. It wouldn't matter if he lived anyway, now that he had marked The Living Fayth. Nothing more to do now but wait.

He laughed again.


	14. Chapter 14: The Child of Eternity

**The Black Phoenix**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Child of Infinity**

It was the middle of the night. Darkness was falling like an ever vigilant sentinel. This night felt different from the uncountable others. This one felt heavy…strangling. The weight of the darkness hung from the heart of few, but would soon rend asunder the lives of many, a falling catastrophe.

Now Gippal and Dennison had reached Macalania, their legs screaming from all of the running they had to endure, but Bevelle wasn't far now. Just a little further.

One thing that crossed their minds as strange was there was no sign of Rikku or Paine having been this way. They had to have crossed this path as it was the only way to Bevelle…did something go wrong? They would worry about it later; priorities are priorities.

Another odd thing was the realization that the guards normally standing before the trail leading to the entrance of the city were gone. They actually came to a stop when it dawned on them.

"What…what do you think this means?" Gippal panted, a drop of sweat dripping from his chin. "Yevon guards don't just…get up and leave."

"I know…I don't like this…not one bit," Dennis replied, his eyes fixed on the path ahead.

They continued.

The two of them came to that ever so long strip Bevelle was notorious for, Gippal making this near fed up groan as he forced himself to keep running. It slowly settled in how empty this place was…it wasn't natural. Something didn't smell at all right.

Dennis saw Andrea's body at the end of the strip, several feet from the front gate. His stomach jerked at the thought…no, it couldn't be that. There's no way they could be too late. He made himself believe that.

Suddenly he stopped in such a way that the bottoms of his boots squeaked on the ground. Gippal ran into him and about lost his footing. He was about to scream a nice string of "What the hell-s" and "What the fuck-s" but he stopped when he glance over the mage's shoulder.

A Coeurl half-fiend now stood afore them, barring their path. It was hunched over on all fours, snarling and staring them down as its fangs dripped saliva. Although it looked a little worse for wear, they knew not to underestimate it. Its heather gray fur was stained red in many places, its armor stained similarly. It bled from the mouth and from the stump that remained of its amputated tail. Someone had been here before them…

"What do we do?" Gippal asked quietly, as if loud noise would trigger an attack.

"How should I know?" they both stood perfectly still.

"You're a mage, don't you know any spells?"

"I'm still in training!" he spat back. "What about you, didn't you bring some all powerful Al Bhed…thing?"

"I have a knife stashed in my right boot…and a neat little lighter that's shaped like a pistol-that's it!"

"What good are you?" and before Gippal could reply it pounced.

The half fiend only came within an arm's length of them before being struck from the side, coming between it and its intended prey.

"Paine's on her way; I'll hold it off!" It was Rikku. "Hurry, would ya?"

Without second thought Dennis reacted, sprinting the remainder of the strip and half tripping to his knees as he came to Andrea's side.

He only glanced at the burn on her back before lying her face up on the ground. He put his ear to her chest…a heartbeat. She was still alive, still breathing. Once his initial fear was put to rest everything else came into focus, the blood most of all. Dennis tried to wake her up. Somehow he knew she'd come very close to death.

Dennis wiped some of the blood from her face, hoping it would get her to react somehow. He was desperate enough to take any sign of life that still remained in her.

_Come on, Andrea…please wake up_

He forced out a sigh of relief when her eyelids fluttered and eventually opened a little. He even smiled with a nervous laugh as he thanked God and kissed her forehead.

Rikku was able to dispatch the fiend despite how Paine had yet to come to her aid. She seemed rather proud of herself though covered in sticky half fiend…stuff. She and Gippal came to stand behind Dennis, looking on.

"She okay?" Rikku asked, having suddenly lost her sense of pride for the moment.

"I think she'll be fine once we get her out of here," Dennis replied. He was about to reach beneath Andrea and lift her into his arms, but she suddenly slipped into full awareness and sat up. He backed away, giving her a respectable space.

It was all fuzzy to her. Her head felt light and her whole body was half numb. Andrea's vision was slightly blurred. She vaguely remembered what had happened…but how in the living hell did she get out here? And what were all of them doing here anyway? Cripes…it was like coming down from a bad LSD trip.

She could see people talking to her, even looked Dennis in the face as he spoke, yet she couldn't hear but a distant echo of his voice. What was happening…oh no.

It then awoke. That _thing_ inside of her was alive, no longer restrained by the other Fayth…no longer under her control.

"Oh God," she half whispered. She swallowed heavily while shifting forward onto her knees, her hands flat on the ground to hold her up. The power was surging, dark power pulsing from the deepest part of her. Andrea began shaking, her heart rate steadily climbing, becoming louder and louder.

_Thump…thump_

"G-get away," she stammered, her eyes widened and fixed on the ground. The force was focusing, ready to break through. She felt it burning in her chest, her shoulder blades soon tingling with the same aching fire.

_THUMP…thump_

It felt like getting hit with a sledgehammer, a hellish pain. She clutched at her chest, grabbing at the feeling of it caving in. She heard her heart in her ears, pounding and pounding. The surging was a half second behind each throb, slowly growing in torturous succession. Andrea was convinced she was about to explode.

_THUMP…THUMP_

Andrea let out a long, agonized growl as a surge forced itself through her. This was more powerful than the others. Everyone stepped away from her, terror having suddenly slapped them in the face.

She clawed at the fabric of her jacket as if deliberately trying to tear it. Her sweaty palms had trouble gripping it. She breathed heavily between sounds of pain. The sound of her own heart was so loud to her it was on the brink of driving her crazy. Then, after a stiff convulsion, Andrea roared as she reached back, grasping the edges of the burned hole in her jacket and tore it open. There was a quick but loud _rrrrrrip_ as the opening grew, stopping at the thick collar and just above her belt, exposing the charred, blistered skin.

Andrea was able to breathe for a moment before the burning she felt in her chest shifted and grew into her back, beneath her shoulder blades. She held her screams behind clenched teeth as the sound of bones snapping joined the hammering in her ears. Something was clawing to get out, something engulfed in fire. It was forcing itself out of her. This time there was no holding it in…no stopping it.

The others watched speechlessly as something shifted and stirred beneath her skin. Gippal thought he was going to vomit when there was this wet, tearing sound. Blood mixed with this sticky, black stuff erupted as Andrea's skin split open, slivers of broken bones-ribs most likely-were forced to stand half upright as something emerged from the two new gaping holes in her body. Dennis lost all of the color in his face and he stopped breathing for who knows how long.

More bones popped but didn't break. The tearing of flesh stopped at last. Andrea collapsed onto her elbows, gasping for air.

From her now exposed shoulder blades, new appendages had grown. Stretching eight feet from the base to the tip, wings the color of a moonless night towered above her at full extension. Now there was silence, and everything was still for a time.

Andrea could no longer hear her heart, but she could feel it, now having returned to a normal pulse. The surge of power had subsided slightly, now it coursed casually, heating her veins in a gentle flame. She took a deep, steady breath and with shaking hands forced herself to sit up. She carefully stood up, the dull stinging in her back making her motions stiff. Her legs trembled unsteadily, her knees nearly knocking together. She eventually righted herself, standing straight with her head hanging down.

Dennis forced himself to breathe again. What the FUCK has just happened, he thought. He was literally scared out of his mind. Take my word for it, if he's saying or thinking phrases like fuck…then I think it's safe to say he's not all together.

"Andrea," he called to her, a hint of caution in his voice.

"Not…finished," she whispered. Dennis didn't hear and thought she hadn't spoken at all. He took a single step forward, the sound of his footfall echoing like the shot from a cannon in her mind. Her head snapped up, eyes opened, and she slowly turned her head to look at him. Dennis didn't appear to notice any other change in her…if only he could peer beneath the calm composure on her face, the apparent steadiness of being. Oh what a disguise it was. One may consider her as no threat…one fool may.

He advanced another step, it echoing again inside of her. Andrea turned her whole body now in his direction, her wings made the air whisper mutely. Dennis stopped where he stood as they locked glances.

"Andrea," he said again. "Andrea, please tell me…what's going on?"

"Infections spread," she replied in a slur.

"What?"

"The past never fades…it only changes color." She continued.

"I don't understand," he was becoming scared.

Andrea closed her eyes as she inhaled slowly, and then she opened them again as she exhaled. She drew up her left hand, fingers extended and tendrils of black mist slithering about in her palm.

_Understand the flames of eternity_

The mist became a flame black as death itself and it engulfed her hand. Dennis could feel the heat from it on his face despite how far he stood from it, but she showed no signs of feeling the fire.

"I am the never ending," she spoke. "I am the re-beginning…the all seeing guardian of the skies. One of The Four. With this flame I declare my rebirth…and that of the great Sin of the world."

"The great Sin?" Rikku whispered to herself. "She can't mean," then her eyes widened in the deepest terror. "Andrea, you can't do this!"

"The flames will not be smothered." She replied. "Black the flame is…and black the world will be."

"You'll have to get through me first," Paine had arrived. She had leaped from the high bridge and was now just behind Andrea's left side. She was armed with the Berserker Dressphere, claws poised.

"And me," Baralai appeared behind Gippal, walking past him and standing beside Dennis with his staff at the ready. That would explain Paine's fashionable tardiness.

Andrea stepped back, noting the new presence with a glance. She distanced herself from all of them just enough to where they were all within sight. The flame on her hand exstinguished, showing no signs of ever having been there. The power was not retreating…it was simply refusing to show itself in that way. She spread her immense black wings as if stretching and then partially folded them back to rest.

Anytime now…white moves first.

"Andrea, listen to yourself!" Dennis cried. He was so afraid; he didn't know what was going on this time. It was like Andrea was no more…like she had suddenly disappeared. Frighteningly close to being as if she'd never existed at all. "What you…what this _thing _is planning to make you do…can't you see that it's wrong? Answer me, please!"

"She can't hear you, Dennis," Paine said, not looking at him. "I don't think she's even there anymore."

"No, it can't be! She's still in there!" he spat in denial. "Andrea, please…please wake up!"

She didn't even look at him. His eyes began to burn with threatening tears. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Dennis broke free from the rigor-mortis that had claimed his legs and ran to her. Everyone tensed as he advanced, gripping the sleeves of her jacket and shaking her as he called to her.

"You're stronger than this, Andrea; I know you are! Fight it!" he thought he'd somehow reached her when Andrea put her hands over his.

Now black moves.

He seriously reconsidered the thought when she pressed her thumbs and index fingers hard into the soft area of his hands' hamstrings, peeling his hands away while twisting them painfully at the wrists. She forced him downward, onto his knees, threatening to break bones.

White's turn.

The others refused to wait any longer. Now Andrea was causing harm to her team mates…action had to be taken. Andrea released the White Mage when they attacked her, jumping out of harm's way and retreating several steps. She seemed composed as they surrounded her, Gippal now joining the fray with his knife in hand. It resembled a bowie knife…only bigger. Yeah…much bigger.

Rikku was more reluctant to fight. Why shouldn't she be? Andrea was like an older sister…how could so readily fight someone like that?

The strategy was to overwhelm her and strike all at once. They knew she was a good one-on-one fighter, but that tended to mean she couldn't handle multiple opponents. They acted on this assumption. With that being said, you should know what happens next if you know the concept of assumptions…it makes an ass out of you an me. (If you don't get it, ask me in a review.)

Just because Andrea was now possessed by a pyromaniac, winged thing didn't mean she lost all of herself to it. She was still as agile, if not more so than ever. They were more likely to harm each other with the ways she was avoiding them.

Out of sheer luck Gippal snuck behind Andrea, giving himself a split second to strike her. He didn't waste it, and lunged forward with the blade as his guide. The others stopped and tensed again as Andrea's back arched slightly and she let out this grunt. But a second went by before Gippal's remaining eye widened and he pulled away, shocked and amazed to see his blade bent completely in half. He didn't even scratch her. She glanced at him over her shoulder, and then gave him one forceful push with her wing, knocking him several yards away. He hit the ground with a heavy thud, the wind being forceded out of his lungs. Andrea then looked back at Paine and Baralai standing before her, shock showing on their faces.

"What do we do now?" Paine asked, sounding considerably calm.

"I've never seen anything like this before. Your guess is as good as mine," replied the Praetor.

"Well, it's obvious a group effort isn't going to work,"

"You suggest a tag team arrangement? Why I'd be honored,"

"Honor yourself later,"

Baralai laughed a little as he took the liberty of making the initial assault. His staff spun wildly in attempts to strike her, or at least force her off balance. He vaguely recalled back to that time beneath Bevelle…their little cat and mouse game. She was still just as formidable. This resumed test of skill went on for several minutes, and Baralai was soon out of options. It was as if she knew all of his techniques. In a last ditch effort he aimed for the circular blade at the end of his staff to cut her at chest level. As if by routine she crouched, springing upward as the staff passed over head. During the jump she made a full turn, torquing her hips sharply and struck him in the face with her heel. His neck made a sick cracking sound and blood flew from his mouth while his cheekbone shattered.

Check.

Paine didn't waste time in reacting. With the Berserker nature in full swing she lashed out, her claws whistling through the air. Before she was just trying to do what she perceived as defending herself, now she was flat out pissed.

Her sheer ferocity paid off in a few cuts and tears in Andrea's uniform, but no matter what she couldn't seem to draw blood. It was like her skin had suddenly become tough as solid steel. What in the hell was going on?

Andrea suddenly began to mimic Paine's animalistic behavior, reversing it on her in a most effective fighting style. Her hands were even set in a way that resembled tiger claws. When did she learn this shit?

With a stray glance off to the side, Paine had a spark of an idea. She swatted at Andrea when she found the opportunity, knowing full well that she'd evade. Andrea backed away, just like she had anticipated, right into Gippal's awaiting grasp. He had at last recovered his breath and was back into battle.

The Al Bhed latched onto Andrea just like he had before on the highroad, hoping she'd fall into another psychotic episode. No such luck. In fact, she grabbed him by the wrists and cannoned her heel into his groin. Not once, but twice, and then threw him Judo style over her head and back onto the floor. He groaned loudly, holding his privates and spitting up blood.

"Gippal, are you okay?" Dumb question, Rikku…really dumb question.

"Sorry…c-can't hear you." He stammered. "My nuts…are clogging my ears."

"Dennis, you have to do something!" she called to the mage.

This whole time he'd been there on his knees, staring at the now swollen bruises on his hands where Andrea had subdued him. He couldn't believe what had just happened…he wouldn't believe it. He refused to accept that the loving woman he'd come to know was now beating the living hell out of everyone around her. No…it couldn't be real…it had to be a bad dream. He was stuck in this stupor, this state of being practically brain dead.

Seeing as he was no use, Rikku ignored him. She snapped herself away from the man on the ground when he heard Paine make a straining sound, like she was being throttled. She looked up and found Andrea with Paine in a reverse headlock, her right arm curled completely around Paine's neck. Her left hand locked with the other and pushed the grip tighter around the Berserker's throat. Paine's back arched sharply and she clawed at Andrea, tearing her uniform some more. She wasn't fazed by this. Throughout the entire battle she retained that ever collected expression she was known for. It would appear that none of this mattered to her…or whatever it was hiding in her skin.

Rikku watched in terror, she found herself unable to move; she was shaking all over. She watched Paine struggling, and then listened to one last rasping shout as a sick snapping sound made her stomach jerk. Paine stopped moving after that and Rikku's heart froze when Andrea let her body roll off of her knee and onto the ground. Paine didn't move at all when she hit the floor. She was lying so still.

In a surge of rage, or perhaps it was indeed courage, she sprang to her feet, calling on the power of the Samurai Dressphere. If anything could stop Andrea, the massive sword she now wielded could. Rikku was stronger now, and she could lift and swing the blade with the best of them. She forced the sword onto her shoulder and she dashed forward, cutting the air in arc as she slashed downward.

Andrea shifted quickly into a horse-stance and raised her left arm, bending it at the elbow so that her forearm and forehead were parallel. Rikku swung as hard as she could and watched in utter disbelief when the blade didn't cut her. In actuality it shattered. The blade broke in half, falling in metallic chunks to the ground.

The Al Bhed couldn't let herself be stunned by this. And she didn't. She hated to do it, but she still had what Andrea taught her two years ago. She didn't have nearly the skill or experience as the Black Belt, but she had to at least try.

She got the living hell beat out of her.

Andrea stood among them, triumphant but unaware of it. She had their blood on her clothing…it didn't matter.

"When all is fire and brimstone, and the world howls like a savage beast…all shall end as it was."

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms lock around her, pinning her own arms to her sides. The black flames ignited again, now engulfing the ground beneath her feet. She let out this scream as she pulled against the hold, the flames growing.

"I won't let it take you from me!" Dennis shouted as he held on for dear life.

Andrea growled as she forced her arms to cross, giving herself the leverage she needed to break his grip. There was a sudden, shocking power surge emitted when she broke his grasp. He let go, flying back and hitting the ground hard.

His stomach burned with a righteous pain. He lightly touched the hurting area and found blood on his hands. Oh God, it hurt so much that it made him dizzy. His eyes blurred as he continued to watch the black flames rise higher and higher into the sky of a fading night. The sun would rise soon.

Dennison winced at this high pitched, rough, ear piercing shriek. He would find later that it made his ears bleed. His vision was so bad now that he couldn't see what was going on; only this faded, ill shaped black mass had appeared where Andrea was once standing. He did see it spread what he thought were wings and take to the sky.

Andrea was gone.

He let himself lie flat on his back, his head hitting the ground hard. His vision was now darkening, unconsciousness calling on him. Just before everything went black, a strange, seemingly random thought popped into his head. He'd never know why this was his last thought. It was a simple word that seemed to sum up the failure he felt he'd just suffered.

Checkmate.


	15. Chapter 15: The Falling Catastrophe

**The Black Phoenix**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Falling Catastrophe**

It all came back slowly, at an agonizing pace. It proceeded in stages, one sense after the other waking up after what felt like a hellish eternity of dormancy.

The air was hot and dry, gritty with bits of sand carried on the parched winds. The relentless sun burned her skin almost blood red, the wounds in her exposed back screaming from the exposure. The miniscule grains of sand felt like thousands upon thousands of stilettos slowly piercing into the open flesh and whispering over uncovered bones. It also caked itself to the half congealed streams of blood.

She was laying face down, her mouth half open with sand pasting onto her tongue. This told her that she'd been her a long while. She rarely ever slept with her mouth open; it was only after oversleeping did this happen. The sand had no taste and it wore her throat raw. It would soon become difficult to breathe without coughing.

When consciousness was in full swing again she forced her eyes to stay closed. She knew the sun was out…that would hurt. She was in enough pain as it is; she didn't need to be blinded too.

She felt her whole body pulsing with this fire, an agony of the insatiable kind. It ranged from that like a nagging bruise to flat out scream-until-your-hoarse-and-rip-out-your-vocal-cords anguish. She really didn't want to move, wished she could get away with just lying here and waiting for a buzzard or two (if they even had buzzards in Spira). However, the sunburn was getting worse and it was pissing her off to no end…she had to get mobile.

Andrea clutched a handful of sand, using that arm as leverage to turn her body flat. It hurt to feel the sand in the cuts all over that side of her grinding in the open flesh. Her muscles where stiff and her body was half covered in sand, the winds had almost done her a favor and buried her. Her skin felt like it was tearing ever so slowly when she moved. She held herself up for a moment then finally forced her eyes open.

_I wish this was the part where I burst into flames because I couldn't get back to my coffin in time._

She was in so much pain right now, dying sounded like one hell of an idea.

Andrea cringed every time her back caught the wind. With her jacket literally in shreds, there was nothing to give shelter to the massive lacerations splitting over her shoulder blades. She tried to push herself to sit using both hands, but as she placed her left hand to the ground she barked loudly at the stabbing sensation that shot up the limb. She had to make herself look at it.

Through the sunburn she realized her entire left arm was swollen to at least twice its normal size, and a gigantic bruise had appeared on the underside of it. It was undoubtedly broken, through the inflammation she noticed a bone sticking wildly out of place, threatening to break through the skin. Son of a bitch…she'd have to set it herself.

Andrea knew why she had these injuries, not all of the blood on her clothing belonged to her. It wasn't as if she'd forgotten that night in Bevelle. Jeeze…how long ago was that? Anyway, back to the point. She thought back to what Vae had said about having infected the spirit. The so called infection was the cause of all this. True, she was invulnerable to harm while…"under the influence", but once the power receded the wounds would appear. Apparently the infection caused this imperfection.

Shaking her head stiffly she rolled over to sit on her backside. With one hand she untied her belt and set it to the side. Andrea noticed a large hole in the knee of one pants leg; she tore it off as cleanly as she could, then found a way to rip it down to middle length wise. She tore off another piece, a long thin strip. Keeping those bits of cloth securely under one leg, she took her belt again and folded it over onto itself three times before sticking it in her teeth and biting down on it.

Andrea winced as she moved her broken arm to the front and bent her lower legs so that the arches of her bare feet locked around her wrist. She tenderly wrapped her good hand around the raised area where the end of the broken bone had forced itself. This was going to hurt so fucking much.

_Do it fast…do it right…do it once._

She hesitated for several breaths.

_Distract your mind…it'll miss the pain._

She hesitated some more until she found such a diversion.

_I've been workin' on the rail road…all the live long-_

_SNAP_

"DAMN!" With a strong jerk and a squeeze the bone was forced back into place. The scream echoed mutely through the open desert air. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she wrapped her arm in the remnants of her pants leg, using the thin long strip to hold it in place. She then tied her belt around her left shoulder and allowed her arm to rest in the loop of it. She never thought she'd use one of her most prized possessions for a sling.

She continued to swear quietly to herself through crying in pain. Andrea wanted to lie down so bad, but she knew the sand would sting. She was so tired of hurting.

When the pain lessened slightly she made herself get up. There was little point in just sitting here like a jackass in the dunes. Considering it was indeed the desert, there was only one place she could be. Bikanel Island, and there was bound to be _someone_ out here.

As she walked at a staggeringly slow pace she laughed at herself. For the first time she could remember, she was going out of her way to find a person. Andrea wanted _help_. No wonder everything around her was fucking up. However, she dismissed the idea quickly, as usual. The reason she never asked for help was because there _was none_. There was never anyone on her side who gave a damn enough. They were more likely to point and laugh than lift a finger.

No reason for that to change now.

Andrea walked for several hours. Nothing…nothing but more nothing. It was perhaps late afternoon when her body was done and just ceased to obey her. She collapsed on her knees, gasping for air with a sore throat filled with grit. Her head fell back, her eyes blinking sharply at the sun's piercing light.

_Why didn't someone have a mind to give you an off switch?_

"Anyone ever tell you how much you SUCK!" she was speaking to no one…everyone. Hell, who knows. The sun can play with her head just as well as a koala bear on a laxative.

"Are you listening to me, you heartless son of a bitch? Can't you cut me a fucking break…just ONCE? ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!"

Her eyes began to burn with tears after a long moment without an answer, and then the mark of Infinity on her chest started burning.

The memory was vague for now. It was a mist surrounded by darkness and forgetful instinct. There were brief moments of awareness, barely remembered. They ended almost as soon as they began. They were just disfigured blurs anyway. Who cares?

Through darkness came dreams. Very strange and peculiar ones at that.

A storm. A storm at night, lightning streaming radiantly through the billowing clouds. The air was still and there was no rain…just thunder and flashes of light. It was almost blinding.

This dream would always end the same way, with the appearance of a unicorn. The Thunder Aeon, Ixion. Then darkness would regain its hold for a time. After that it would replay, again and again. An endless cycle of dreams and oblivion.

The dream finished a final time before his eyes opened.

His eye lids lifted themselves halfway up and they remained there. He allowed them to focus before looking around a little. Oh, this was Djose Temple. He remembered the place well enough to place himself.

His head felt light and the rest of him was slightly numb. He flexed his hands into fists, slightly disappointed at his severe lack in strength of grip. Dennis reached up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, feeling that his beard was running rampant on his face. How long had he been sleeping? He attempted to sit up, but his stomach pinched with a sharp cramp.

"Good to see you awake,"

He looked off to his right as he forced himself upright, seeing someone in a chair at the bedside.

"Rikku? My God, your eye,"

"Yeah, I know. What can I say; there aren't many White Mages in this area." Her left eye was dark blue and swollen shut. She had a nice red shiner on the opposite cheek too.

"Let me look at that," he said routinely.

"You sure you can? You have the strength?"

"Doubt it, but no one else is going to do it." He stifled a yawn during his reply.

Rikku silently agreed with him as she leaned forward and let him have a closer look. Dennis gently placed one hand over her blackened eye, and the other on her cheek. They shared the surge of warmth from the magic and he pulled away, his work finished.

"Anything else?"

"You got everything." She replied, standing up a second and shifting her weight onto her left foot before sitting down again. That ankle had been broken, she just had to check.

"What about the others?" he asked, putting his feet on the floor as if steeling himself for a very difficult answer. He shivered slightly at the cold floor and just noticed his upper body was void of clothing, his waist encircled with a few bandages.

"I have to say we were pretty lucky. If you were feeling up to it we were hoping you could patch us up."

He nodded his head silently. He didn't feel up to it, honestly; but he had to get the group running again. Dennis put pressed his forehead to the backs of his folded hands and shrugged.

"Who needs me most right now?"

"Paine, hands down. We really didn't think she was going to live so long."

For the love of…what had happened? Everything appeared to be slowly going from bad to worse.

"How long _has_ it been?"

"Well," she paused, looking off to one side as if embarrassed. "Nearly five days."

Dennis sighed again as it all sank in. Oh well; nothing you can do to get back lost time, no use in getting worked up over it.

Rikku helped him out of bed, his legs a little off from being bed ridden for so long. When he steadied himself Dennis followed her out into the main hall of the temple and then back to the other room on the opposite side of the staircase. When Rikku opened the door, Gippal and Baralai looked up in unison as she and White Mage came in.

The one-eyed Al Bhed still had a bag of ice sitting in his lap, and Baralai looked nothing short of dead. There was no other adjective to use that would be appropriate. He had a dark, multi-colored bruise beneath his right eye, and that same eye was blood shot. With him being out on his own so long (now over a month) his beard was already thriving, but now it was just ridiculous. He looked like he desperately needed a shower, but hesitated for fear of dropping dead from exhaustion.

The Praetor sat on an empty table that was at the head of the single bed. Paine was lying there, paler than normal. She didn't even have color in her lips anymore, and she was more blue in the face than white. The only thing that kept Dennis from declaring her dead was that she was still breathing.

"She…she hasn't moved." Baralai stammered. "K-keeps coughing up blood,"

Dennis felt his heart pinch at the fear in his face, his trembling voice. After a moment of processing the information he nodded his head and walked to the bedside and kneeled. He reached over and put his hand over Paine's throat.

"Rikku, my brown leather bag, is it here?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, it's in the other room."

"Could you bring it to me, please?"

She was only gone a few seconds. Rikku gave him the satchel and he began rummaging through it for something.

"Too much blood has settled in her throat," he said, as if thinking aloud. "She won't breathe properly until we drain it." He pulled a thick cloth from the bag. It looked relatively old and had many an aged brown stain on it. Blood stains.

"Need help?" Gippal asked, slowly standing up.

"Put her on her side towards me." He replied.

Gippal grabbed Paine's shoulder and pulled her forward, keeping his free hand beneath her head. Dennis kept the cloth at the edge of her mouth and pressed his index and social finger on the other hand into the coin pocket at the base of her throat. The only way to get it out was to make her choke.

The entire cloth was dark red with blood; some even seeped through to stain his palm. Baralai winced every time he heard the nauseating gargling sound she made. He couldn't bear to watch what they were doing.

After several minutes of this, enough of the crimson mess had been purged and Dennis was able to heal her. He put his cleaner hand over her throat, taking a deep, cleansing sort of breath as the spell did its work. When finished, he sat there a moment and took another deep breath.

"She should be all right now…might wake up in a couple of hours." He spoke distantly. He looked tired, or maybe even depressed. Hell, maybe a bit of both. Dennis got up after a short silence and left the room. Rikku watched him a moment before following suit. She caught up to him as he was returning to the room where he woke up.

"You okay?" she was genuinely concerned. She'd never seen such a serious look on his face. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I just…want to be alone right now." He replied, not caring that she followed him through the door.

"I don't think you do," she said, sitting down in the chair she was before. "Usually in moments like this the last thing people want is to be by themselves."

Dennis lay down on the bed, his hands beneath his head as he stared at the ceiling blankly. True, in all honesty he didn't want to be alone, but the one person he wished he could be with wasn't here. Slowly but surely, he could feel this fact sinking in and making him angry. Worst of all he wanted to blame someone for this, but there was no one to point a finger at. If he had to choose one word to sum himself up it would be this…lost.

"What's bothering you? I mean, aside from the obvious; c'mon, you can tell me."

He had to be honest. No point in lying.

"I just…don't know what to do. I don't even have a clue what's going on." He folded his arms over his eyes.

"Yeah…join the club. Well, I talked to Yunie just yesterday; she said she had an idea, but nothing as to what's happening."

"If not an idea about that than what?"

"Some way to help her…I guess."

He faked a laugh. For a first timer, his morbid sarcasm was staggeringly masterful.

"What good will that do us if we can't even find her? We don't even know which way she was headed." He sounded so hopeless. "We don't even know if it's her anymore."

Rikku looked at him with saddened surprised. "I can't believe you said that,"

He lifted his head and looked back her with confusion.

"I never thought I'd live to hear that come out of your mouth."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're supposed to love her with all your heart and here you are saying shit like that! You're really going to give up on her _that_ easily? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Dennis shot straight up and stared her down.

"I don't _want_ to, but what else am I supposed to do? I'm not going to lie to myself and say nothing has changed-it has! She almost killed us all!"

"But she didn't! Something stopped her from finishing us off, and you just have to have faith in that something! Damn it, don't you get it?"

"What's there to get, Rikku? By now that…_thing_ has probably made her forget all about us!"

"And you're just gonna sit here? Boy, and here I thought you were perfect for her…you're just a light weight, two-faced weasel."

He shook his head and laid back down, rolling over to turn his back to her.

"Say what you want; now if you don't mind, I'd like to wallow in my self-pity in private."

"Ooh, you just grate my nerves! Fine, BE THAT WAY!" she growled and then threw something heavy at him. After that she stormed out the door.

Certain she wasn't coming back he rolled over onto his other side to find what she'd just chucked at him. It was a backpack, a relatively old one at that. One strap was on the verge of falling off and there were several holes in it.

What the hell was this for? Dennis shrugged at it and shook his head. He figured Rikku would've told him if they hadn't gotten into the argument. They probably would've gone through its contents together, but those were no longer the circumstances, obviously.

Oh well. He pulled the zipper open anyway. Let's see…blue jeans, a pair of socks with the heels worn out of them, duck tape…don't want to know, a white sleeveless shirt with several holes in it, a blood stained sweat jacket, and a dark green camouflaged bandanna; looked like nothing of any serious interest. There was an intriguing little device that had buttons and a set of headphones plugged into it. He set that to his side, along with a square container holding a small score of discs to take a closer look at later.

Hm, what's this? A metal crest in the shape of some celestial wheel? Who on earth did this belong to? There were other such trinkets in the bag, a necklace, an object resembling a bell, and a strange prismatic shaped bead. It was painted deep blue and red. Very peculiar. He would've missed it entirely if it hadn't given him a slight shock when the back of his hand touched it. He disregarded the sting as just static.

At the bottom of the bag there was a notebook. It appeared to be just as old as the backpack, with frayed pages and a creased cover. He pulled it out and looked it over, noticing how full it was with stray papers and a pen stuck in the spiral binding.

Dennison opened the cover and was taken aback when he found a collage of pictures pasted onto the inside of it. This told him who all of this belonged to. They were pictures of Andrea, her and her past. They all seemed to portray relatively pleasant moments in her life. In the back of his mind he made logic of this; it was her only way to remember what few good times she had. Images of her parents, and a family pet or two covered most of the page. The others were mainly moments of personal achievement, whose sole purpose was just for reminiscing.

There was one where Andrea was standing amongst a group of older men, none of them her father. Then he noticed that they were all wearing the same uniform and realized they must've been her teachers. This had to have been the moment she received that Black Belt of hers. He didn't understand the whole concept behind that, but then again he never asked her. Dennis touched the pictures longingly, trying to feel the emotions she was portraying in the frozen images. He missed her so much.

He tore his gaze away from them, feeling himself threatening to cry. Instead he looked to the lined paper that had a few passages written on it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Still don't know why mother got me this thing. It's not like I have anything to really write about, nothing that I wouldn't worry about being read. I have too many dirty little secrets I think. I just prefer to keep things to myself, knowing people would throw a fucking fit if they knew about it._

_Everyday is the same anyway. Things don't look like they're ever going to change and I'm not getting my hopes up._

_November-1999_

He read a few entries more, finding nothing of serious notice. Not to mention it was a tad difficult since he wasn't wearing his glasses. The last one Dennis read was in February, 2000. They were slightly disheartening but it wasn't too serious. He closed Andrea's journal and set it aside. He then sat there in silence, reflecting on everything. Dennis had a slight spark of hope that the journal would help him, but it wasn't telling him much of anything.

He sat there for several minutes with a blank train of thought. A little something began nagging at him, telling him to keep reading the faded passages. Hell…what did he have to lose?

If only he were psychic. After the next few minutes, he was more likely to be psychotic…best case scenario.

_Dear Diary,_

_Got attacked walking home tonight. Again .Whoever it was took all of my money, bloodied my nose and beat the shit out of me. I had to sneak in so mom wouldn't notice the blood on my clothes and how badly they were torn. I managed to get them washed before she noticed. When she asked me about my nose I just told her I had a bad slip. I don't think she believed me. What difference does it make? It isn't like she can do anything about it. Besides, I don't want any more trouble than I have to have._

_Don't know why but I still yelled for help. You think by now I'd know that no matter how loud I scream no one's going to come to my rescue. Guess I'll remember it eventually…probably gonna have plenty of times to practice._

_March-2000_

Now Dennison was shocked. He couldn't bring himself to understand any of this. Most of all why anyone would want to attack Andrea. He forced himself to continue reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm tired…so fucking tired of it all. Why can't they just leave me alone? I don't ask for trouble, so why do they have to keep doing this! It's not my fault that I am the way I am, and they're no better than me...I don't understand! They won't stop…no one will help me! I feel so alone…I can't trust anyone. I don't have any friends and I'm tired of people deceiving me to get what they want. I just want it to go away…I want it to end._

_I hope it doesn't come down to it, but it looks like I'll have to MAKE it stop myself._

_January-2001_

Who was "they"? "Make" it stop? What was she talking about? Despite how much he wanted to pull away, he still turned the page and read on.

_Dear Diary,_

_Got beat up again, this time they threw my head into the side of the sink in the bathroom. I got a concussion and had to go to the hospital. They covered their tracks by putting water on the floor and saying I slipped in it. However, the funny thing is they didn't have a decent lie to explain the hand print shaped bruises on my arms and shoulders. Hell, they still got away with it though. They always do. Luckily I get a few days off to rest. But still…my days off always seem so short._

_It's getting to the point where I'm afraid to leave the house anymore._

_May-2001_

Dennis had to catch a tear falling from his eyes. These passages were slowly tearing his heart out, but he couldn't stop himself. Something told him he _had_ to continue.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't take it anymore! Nothing I do seems to matter. I'm fucking sick and tired of all the bullshit! They beat me up again, and they left me in a ditch behind the building. I was there for several hours and I had to walk home. Had to lie to mom about it again. She wouldn't understand, if she got involved it would only make things worse for me and they're already bad enough as it is._

_I heard them bragging about it in class and no one said anything. They did laugh though. I'm so done._

_October-2001_

He quickly turned the page, paying no attention to how much he was shaking.

_Dear Diary,_

_I was home by myself all day today. Not that I minded the peace, but my depression set in after a while. It was bad this time. I can barely believe it but I actually went into my father's nightstand and took out his gun. He hid the bullets under the mattress. I took one and put it in the chamber. I gave the revolver one good spin and put the barrel under my chin. I knew if I didn't tilt it just right I would miss. Funny how clear your mind gets in moments like that._

_I pulled the trigger and noting happened. The bullet was one chamber off. Dad and mom came home before I could muster up the cowardice to pull the trigger again, so I unloaded it and put the gun away. Funny, I actually wanted to do it. In a sense, maybe I still do. Perhaps I still want to die._

_December-2001_

Dennison couldn't read anymore and he slammed the book shut. On the opposing page of the entry was a pen illustration that he couldn't bear to look at. He knew what it was, but he didn't want another image in his head aside from the ones he had already. He slapped the journal onto the end of the bed and broke down. His body shaking violently as he let himself let go of the tears he'd been holding in.

Dear God, what had happened? What would drive her to want to…_want to commit suicide_? Was her isolation and abuse so terrible that she was willing to take her own life? He couldn't understand. Why were people doing these things to her? Andrea wasn't the person to do another wrong then turn around and take their retaliation so extremely. Were all of the beatings unprovoked?

He shook his head as he looked at the notebook on the foot of the bed. He couldn't read another word of it. He was already on the verge of throwing up. The descriptions of what had happened to her alone were enough to make him sick. Dennis cried for a good fifteen minutes. He probably would've gone longer if Rikku hadn't come back trying to apologize.

"Hey, Dennis, I'm…_are you_ _okay_?" she was surprised to see him in shambles like that. She rushed over and knelt down in front of him.

Without a word Dennis forced himself to calm down and handed her the note book.

"Andrea's journal," she said reminiscently. "You read it?"

"You should take that to Yuna." He tried his best to steady his voice. "The more she understands Andrea the better she can help." Then he got up and began to dress himself.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go." He replied flatly.

"Go? Go where?"

"To find some answers,"

"Wait-wait-wait-wait, doesn't that mean," she swallowed hard. "Bevelle?"

"That's where Andrea went the morning after she lost control of Ifrit. Someone has to know." He looked incredibly determined now.

"You're not going alone are you?"

"The rest of you need to concentrate on getting the Praetor to safety and see that he's married. I can do this on my own…in fact I'd prefer it."

"What if you get caught…or-or worse?" she was jumping up and down now.

"I won't," he said frankly.

Dennison walked resolutely out of the room once he had his shit wired and made his way out of the temple. Rikku insisted to follow him.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm not going to just sit here. Andrea gave up on the world…she even gave up on herself for a time…I'm not going to let her give up on me."

"Well, I'm thrilled at your new sense of resolve and all, but you can't hope to get through Bevelle's sphincter tight security by yourself!"

"Watch me,"

"At least take this with you!"

He made himself stop and turn around. Rikku grabbed his wrist and forced a sphere into his hand.

"What's this?"

"Just take it, you stubborn mule!" she snapped. "You'll need it."

Dennison shrugged and shook his head. Finally he smirked a bit and thanked her. At that he left her and Djose temple behind, heading down the road towards Bevelle.

It scared her half to death. To hear that Sin may return, it turned her heart to ice instantly. There was no doubt she'd had several years shaved off her life with that message. Actually, when Rikku had told her this through the Commsphere she fainted, Tidus having to pick her up off of the floor.

Up until then Yuna had been hesitating on following a hunch she'd been pondering for several weeks. She'd been keeping it on the edge of her mind since the day Andrea returned to the island and defended it. That night when they stood on the beach and spoke…she first felt that darkness; this gave birth to the notion she was now nurturing within Besaid Temple's library. She received the report from Rikku yesterday, nearly two days ago, and she couldn't remember the last time she slept.

Yeah, she was tired, ready to drop any time. But she knew she had to keep looking. It could be their only hope.

She knew the book was here, she'd read it before! Damn it, where is it? Was it even still here? Aha! It was the third volume in a series of basic White Magic. She had to study it while training to be a Summoner. Yuna flipped through the pages, her teeth picking at the edge of her lip nervously. When she found the passage she wanted she mumbled bits of it aloud to herself before slapping it closed and shoving it back onto the shelf, looking over the rows again. It only took her a quarter of the time to find the book she needed this time.

The High Summoner plopped down onto one of the vacant stools near the bookcase and began looking through the book.

There you are you elusive little shit.

She was slightly surprised to find that the spell was listed as a very difficult one, not meant for an inexperienced Mage. Despite the rating, she read on anyway.

**Psychological Therapy:** Psychological Therapy is a form of White Magic mainly used for the mentally ill; however it is very rarely taught due to lack of likelihood for practical use. Despite this, it is still a highly regarded system and should be used with great caution as it is dangerous for both the mage and the patient.

Therapy is conducted by the mage entering the patient's actual psyche through a form of astral projection. From that point the mage can explore the subconscious to define and-if possible-cure the mental disruption. After the connection is established both will appear to be in a sort of trance and must remain so until the end of the session. It is imperative that neither mage nor patient is disturbed; if the link is ended abruptly there is a possibility of the mage's corporeal self and the psyche to become disengaged permanently, thus leaving the mage in a coma and the patient with a split personality disorder that commonly leads to complete insanity.

Such methods of care should be considered a last resort and taken very seriously. As mentioned previously, the most cautious steps must be observed before attempting.

_For more information, turn to index XXII-G._

Yuna shrugged and closed the book slowly, closing her eyes as they were becoming irritated. She should've seen it coming, having to put her life at risk that is. Well, she figured it was the least she could do. I mean, Andrea had put her life on the line enough times for her, not to mention she helped Yuna kick alcoholism. She owed Andrea at least this much.

She would've fallen right to sleep sitting up if the library door didn't burst open.

"Yuna," it was Tidus, he looked like he'd just ran a mile.

"W-what is it?" she asked, grogginess having settled in that fast.

"I think you should come see this," Upon a closer look, his expression showed slight fear.

Yuna tucked the book beneath her arm and followed him as he hurried out of the temple and into the open. Without an explanation her eyes immediately shifted skywards and she knew sort of what was happening.

It was just after high noon and the sky was dark. The sun had suddenly been overcast by this giant black mass. Everyone in the village was out and looking up as the wind began to howl mercilessly across the island. There was a dim fear of an oncoming hurricane.

A shrill cry suddenly cut through the air, shattering out the voice of the wind. Many covered their ears as it echoed like nails on a chalkboard, undying for several minutes. Yuna forced herself to watch as the darkness covering the sun began to move and take shape, solidifying into a physical form.

A great bird with wings of shadow and flame stretched outward and consumed the light within its darkened splendor and terror. Black mist dripped from the tips of its feathers, like a noxious gas it slithered and bled into the sky. The people of the island…the world looked on; not knowing it was staring at the bearer of its new damnation.

Another scream sliced the darkening sky, and the great bird dove, plummeting faster and faster towards the world that now was at its mercy. Yuna watched with a dimly surging pain in her chest as it disappeared on the horizon. There was a silent dome of darkness for a split second, and then a shockwave covered the entire world, putting the strongest storm winds to shame with its force.

When the burst subsided everything was quiet. Quiet and very still…like death. Yuna looked up and felt her heart pounding.

Darkness…everywhere; all of it was pitch black. It was as if all of Spira had suddenly been thrust into the night hours, but there were no stars…no moon…nothing but the black. She didn't want to believe it at first, but now that she had seen this, she couldn't lie to herself anymore. Somehow she knew this was only a small glimpse of this entity's capacity, and now she was certain that raising Sin from his grave would be child's play.

What a great power.

Such is the strength of The Black Phoenix.

**Author's Note:** This one was pretty long. Wow. Anyway, some of the events described in Andrea's journal are true, but a few aren't. I'd prefer to just let you all speculate as to which is what. Also, it may be a while before I can get the next chapter up. Just thought I'd let you know. Also, you'll have to excuse the sections running together, for some reason the document manager doesn't want to recognize my dividers. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	16. Chapter 16: The Thing That Should Not Be

**The Black Phoenix**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Thing That Should Not Be**

"What…in _the hell_…is happening?" Gippal groaned in frustrated confusion as he paced back and forth.

The spectacle could be seen from all over Spira, and that was the only thing they knew for certain right now. All of them saw the darkness consuming the sun, its outline like a great eagle, and how it fell to the earth and then concealed it in the infinite night. Now Djose Temple, like the rest of the planet, was in upheaval and a state of unanimous shock. There was no foretelling what could possibly happen next.

"Once _we_ know we'll be sure to tell you, but until then you need to just cool your jets, Mister!" Rikku snapped at him. "Hey, Shinra, how's that connection coming?"

"There seems to be a great deal more atmospheric disturbance, it has become twice as difficult to receive and send signals through the Commsphere network. I'll be lucky to get anything on this contraption."

"So what do we do?" Baralai asked.

"I think we should go back to Besaid like we had planned before. It shouldn't take us more than a couple of days…with any luck." Rikku said.

"How are we supposed to do that? For all we know, the seaways could be closed due to the blackout." Gippal continued.

"He's right you know," Shinra interjected. "Chances are that things are so out of place right now that they're on hold."

"Then how do you suggest we get there- _fly_?"

"Sure."

Gippal and Baralai both looked at Rikku strangely. They were waiting for some hair-brained scheme. Surprise-surprise, it actually made sense.

"Pop's still got the old crate," she told them sincerely. "It's aged a bit but it can still fly."

"And how are we going to call him?"

"With this," and she held up this little metallic box with a shiny red button.

"What in the name of all that's gravy is that?" Gippal asked, taking a close look at it. "What's with the big button?"

"Well…daddy knew I had an abnormal fixation with shiny objects…he wanted it to be easy for me to remember. But back to the subject," she cleared her throat. "It's a homing beacon; when I push this, pop will be on his way lickety-split!"

"And how long is _that_ going to take?" asked the faction leader. He seemed frustrated and reluctant to take her idea seriously.

"It all depends on where he is, really. There's no way to tell for sure."

"Ah, always a catch," he groaned.

"Well it's better than nothing! I haven't seen _you_ come up with any bright ideas!"

"Both of you stop it!" Baralai shouted, holding the sides of his head as if he had a headache. "Bickering isn't going to solve anything! Rikku, go ahead and try it, at this point we don't have a lot to lose."

Rikku thanked him for the support and stuck her tongue out at Gippal before pressing the shiny button. A small blue light began flashing and Rikku set it on the top of the nearest table. Now all they could do was wait.

Rikku then walked to Gippal's side and spoke to him quite briefly before walking out of the room.

"I want to talk to you…outside,"

Gippal shrugged and followed her, leaving Baralai alone with a still comatose Paine.

"What?" Gippal asked, his hands jammed in his pockets.

"What's gotten into you?" she sounded very..._very_ cranky. "Why do you always have to antagonize me like that?"

"I wasn't antagonizing you! Excuse the hell out of me for saying what I think!"

"Dammit, Gippal, what's wrong with you? Why can't you ever take my ideas seriously? I'm not just another floozy whose blonde roots are always showing!"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you _what's wrong_! You didn't take _me_ seriously enough! If you did you would've agreed to marry me!"

"Oh for the love of…is _that_ what this is about? Gippal," she looked him straight in the face with a fierce expression. "Grow-the fuck-up! Just because I turned you down doesn't give you the right to crap on my plans just out of spite!" she thought to continue but instead she just shook her head and turned to walk away.

Out of instinct he reached out and grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Don't turn your back on me," he growled.

"Let me go," she said calmly.

"Tell me why you refused me," he jerked her closer.

"Hmmm, take a good look at what's happening now…maybe it'll answer your question." She tried again to walk off but he pulled her back and grabbed her other arm. Gippal held on tight and made her look him in the face.

"You're hurting me," she showed no fear. She spoke solidly.

"Tell me why!"

This time she didn't even reply. His green eye narrowed just before he forced a kiss from her. He held it as long as he could, feeling her body go rigid in his grasp. When he pulled away, gasping slightly, he studied her reaction.

Rikku looked at him with anger and slight disgust.

"Get your hands off me and never…_ever_ do that again; do you understand?"

After a momentary stare down he released his grip, shrugging as he shook his head.

"What happened to us, Rikku?" he asked, his anger gone and now replaced with instability.

"Well," she paused a moment to think. "I guess we just…fell _out_ of love. Don't take it personal…I still want to be friends if I can."

Gippal shrugged and shook his head a second time.

"Maybe…someday…after I've had some…time."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't be…_we_ couldn't be."

Gippal nodded this time and scratched his head as he walked away.

This was nothing new; somehow both of them saw it coming. They were growing apart, and in almost the blink of an eye there was nothing there. It was just a friendship…nothing more. Despite the feeling of mild yuck-ness, she didn't regret the decision they had come to. Perhaps it was better that they just stayed friends. Yes…friends.

She stayed there in the temple's main hall and thought for a while.

_(II)_

What a fucking headache. It felt like he'd just been run over, but by what he wasn't so sure. All that was certain now was that he was lying flat on his back, sprawled out on the ground. The air was moving across his cheeks so he figured he was outside. Yeah, he was. He recalled back to leaving Djose, hell bent towards Bevelle. He stopped when he saw that dark shape in the sky. As the veil of nightshade fell over Spira Dennison was struck with this crippling pain in the stomach, the exact place where the power surge had burned him until he bled. He then recalled blacking out and now being awake again. Okay, things were back together in his head.

Dennis sat up and opened his eyes, glancing around and not seeing much further than a foot or so in any direction. There were faint outlines of objects around him, but he couldn't distinguish a rock from a tree. He unsteadily stood up, brushing the dirt from his clothes that he was convinced was there.

"Now," he spoke to himself just above a whisper. "Which way am I going?"

_Whistle_

He immediately looked around, as if to find someone standing somewhere nearby speaking to him. He discovered he was still alone. What in heaven's name…

_Whistle for me_

Maybe he hit his head when he fell. Yeah, he was just a little off the rocker, that's all.

_Whistle, you fool!_

He slapped his hands over his ears as they rang from the voice in his head. Cripes, do you have to scream? Since when did the little voices in his head start yelling at him?

"Okay, okay," he cringed, feeling a slight pinch in his stomach. "All you had to do was ask,"

He waited a moment and then shook his head with a shrug. I guess he didn't have much to lose at this point, just his sanity, and we all know how useful _that_ can be.

The White Mage reluctantly pressed his index finger and thumb together against his lips. He couldn't help but shake his head again before taking a deep breath and forcing it out in a loud note that probably would've stood a ledger ling or two up from the staff.

It echoed with surprising potency through the darkness, resounding several times. He then stood there, waiting for something to happen. Okay…maybe they were just paranoid voices, perhaps he really was crazy. When nothing happened after several minutes he laughed quietly at himself. Yeah, that was fun. Now he felt like that of a retard-and-a-half. Dennis looked down at the ground and stopped snickering when he noticed he had a shadow. Wait a cotton-picking minute,

He turned around and was definitely shocked. This was most likely the second most surprising moment in his life.

Surrounded in a radiant, powder white light, Ixion stood and looked Dennis in the eyes. Dennison's mouth opened for him to speak but nothing came out. The Aeon shook his head with a snort, making the mage jump a little. The unicorn took a half step forward, sticking the end of his wickedly curved horn to the inside of his dustcoat.

"What? It's just a sphere," he said, showing it to the Aeon.

Ixion grunted low and long as he nodded his head.

_Use it._ He said. _It will help you in Bevelle._

He looked up at Ixion again and met eyes with him. "What's going on?" he had to ask.

_I will explain as we travel, now please get a move on._

Dennis looked at the sphere then back at Ixion. He had an uncertain look on his face, but he still did as he was asked.

In a flash of blinding light the sphere activated and endowed him with its power. He felt a gentle spark inside as it swept him over, changing him. His coat changed in style as well as color. Now it was in a highwayman's fashion and tanned in dark brown leather. His pants faded into stonewashed denim jeans and he felt something heavy rest against his right hip; something of similar weight hung from a leather strap beneath his left arm. Lastly, as the transformation neared its end, he felt cold metal around his neck and there was something fitting snugly around his head.

When it was over Dennis looked at himself. Well, not so bad; it was a nice change. He had to be honest and think that black and white was beginning to bore him. He found twin pistols concealed beneath his coat, one under his arm and the other at his hip. He reached up and pulled a hat off of his head. It was the same color of his coat and in western style with a wide brim. Around his neck were a red bandanna, his reading glasses, and a small silver cross. Apparently it was meant to serve as a silent reminder of the Gunner's guidelines. Well, guidelines that should be followed but were often bent if not broken.

_We must go now, the Phoenix will not wait._

"What are you talking about?"

_Just get on, I'll explain as we go._

He placed the hat back on his head and again did as the Aeon requested. Dennis settled nervously at the center of Ixion's back and took tight hold of his thick mane of white hair. Ixion glanced back at the mage to affirm he was settled before taking off in a flash. Dennis yelped in surprise and at the slight sting of minor whiplash. He kept his body low and close to the Aeon who was running at an ungodly speed after mere seconds. Well, at least the unicorn knew where he was headed, or at lest it seemed that way.

"Now _please_," he had to speak over the winds that now cut by in a roar. "Explain this to me."

_I'm living inside of you now. Much like I was Andrea._

Dennis hesitated a moment. He'd never figure out why. "What made you desert her?"

_I didn't; that priest tried to extract me and it loosened our connection._

"Why'd you choose me?"

_Out of necessity; I wanted to help her but I could only do that if I retained a human body. You were the only one I could find with such little time._

"I understand. Now what is this Phoenix you mentioned?"

_It's the entity that overpowered me and cast me out of her body. The Phoenix created us Aeons so it has a higher authority. You saw that thing covering the sun?_

"Yes,"

_It was the Phoenix using Andrea's body. However it's strange, the Phoenix isn't meant to do such a thing. It's a protector, not the opposite. No such thing as this was discussed in the prophecy._

"What prophecy?"

_It tells of the time when Sin was destroyed and the four guardians of Spira returned to protect it from any further molestation from the forces of evil. The Phoenix is one of those four, but as you can see something is far from quite right._

"What happened to the guardians? Why is the Phoenix acting this way?"

_After the Phoenix retreated from Sin to the Farplane, the other guardians fled as well, not wishing for Sin to come for them as well. They scattered themselves and eventually became lost in time. None of us Aeons know where they are. As for the reasons why things have come to this, I cannot answer that. The priest knows._

"Then let's go pay him a little visit."

They crossed the Moonflow, running at such a speed they literally walked on the water. Like a wind they passed through Guadosalam and into the Thunder Plains. Mud flew up in sheets as Ixion dashed ever onward with the force of the lightning that had birthed him. The Aeon fishtailed to make the turn for Bevelle, a cloud of dust and bits of dirt being thrown around. Dennison rode all the way into the holy city and down the great walkway to the front gate. The city was abandoned in a way very similar to the last time he visited Bevelle about five days ago. It was completely empty. The mage dismounted just before the doors leading into the courtyard.

_It should be easy for you to sneak in. They've all gone to hide in the underground._

"How do you know about the underground?"

_I've known Bahamut a very long time, he talks quite a lot. Bragging about his own temple is one of his favorite subjects._

"Oh," yeah, go figure. "So where am I going exactly?"

_You'll most likely want to go into the temple. If he's not there than perhaps he's hiding in the underground as well. I recall his name vaguely, I think it was Vae. Would you prefer I come with you, guide you if I can?_

"Wouldn't it be a little, um…I don't know…obvious?"

Suddenly the Aeon disappeared in a bolt of snapping lightning and Dennis felt his stomach pinch.

_Sorry if that hurts, but this way I can stay with you._

"Well, that's convenient." For once! "I guess I just go inside then?"

_Be my guest._

He honestly didn't like at all being back here. Since he learned of the plot against the Praetor, his feelings had gone sour against the whole damn city. If he wasn't a White Mage who had been taught by Yevon priests his whole life, he'd spit in the eye of the whole organization too.

_You should try to find the Guardians' Chamber and start from there._

"And where is that?"

_I will show you._

Perhaps an hour of going through look-a-like tunnels and passages passed before Ixion had at last lead him to his destination. It was a sand stone door among solid steel paneling, a strange archaic contrast to the industrial environment. He forced the door open with one strong push, the stone grinding against the frame as it swung inward to grant him access.

"This it?"

_Yes, at least I believe so. I saw little of it before. Go inside and look at the wall farthest from you, there should be some carvings and symbols on it. I'll tell you if they look familiar to me._

Dennis nodded his head and walked into the lit room. There's a surprise. He looked around to see three of the four walls void of any symbols. There were a few writings, but he couldn't read the characters at all. As Ixion had suggested he shifted his scrutiny to the farthest end wall. He was forced to put his glasses on as the light was ill sufficient to see by properly

_That's it. This was the place where he extracted the other Aeons from her. Then he marked with something after he touched a seal on the wall. Go closer._

He obeyed, wanting a closer look himself.

_That one on the bottom left…yes, that was the one he touched._

"The mark of infinity," he muttered to himself, thinking. "Well, the Phoenix is the paragon of the everlasting. It makes a little sense, but what about these other symbols?"

_They represent the other guardians. As you see they're all connected to one another, and without one they cannot maintain the partnership needed to sustain the protective force around this planet._

"Seems reasonable; I mean, one would suppose as much,"

"Indeed one would; you're certainly bright."

Out of Gunner's instinct Dennison reached for one pistol and pulled back the hammer as he spun around to take aim on the schmuck who'd just snuck up on him. He wasn't out to kill anyone, it just surprised him.

The barrel of the six-shooter was aligned with Vae's forehead, steady despite how quick his heart was pounding and how tight his nerves had just strung themselves.

"You wouldn't _really_ consider shooting me, would you; even after having come all this way just to see me?"

Dennis clenched his jaw tightly, biting back a flurry of swear words he'd been itching to let go of. Instead he lowered his gun yet kept his finger on the trigger.

"You must be Vae."

The old man nodded his head with infuriating grin. Dennis wanted to cave his face in. All of a sudden the priest began snickering.

"I honestly never expected this." He chuckled, looking at Dennis in an almost condescending manner. "I didn't think it was possible for there to be two of you."

"Two?"

"Living Fayth; you think I can't tell, boy? I can feel the Aeon's presence in you from where I'm standing. However," he laughed again. "I'm sure you don't care so much for that as you do your lady friend."

Dennis stared him down ferociously. It took every ounce of self control he had not to grab the old bastard by the throat and give him a gut check from hell.

"I take it you want to know what's happened to her? Well, allow me to fill you in. Being a student of Yevon yourself you should know at least a few things about the old guardians of Spira."

"I've heard a few things," he hissed through a tight jaw.

"That's saves me time then. Well, to make a deliciously long story short, she infected the spirit with all of her negative feelings and reversed its nature. Why the long face, boy? Oh my, you didn't _love_ her did you?" he started laughing. "Well, this _is_ quite a drama, isn't it?"

Dennison knitted his eyebrows into a powerful grimace just before losing his cool. He lashed out violently and grabbed a hold of Vae, throwing him to the floor and pinning him there beneath his knee. Then he perched the business end of his pistol beneath his bearded chin.

"What did you do to her?" he shouted, his free hand fisted tightly in Vae's robe.

"I did nothing that wouldn't have happened anyway," he spoke calmly.

"LIAR!" he shoved the barrel forward, making his whole head tilt further back.

"I speak the truth, boy. All I did was extract the Aeons and released the Phoenix's energy; nothing more."

"_All you did_? It's because of _all you did_ that she's doing these things, you son of a bitch!"

"She could've done it without me; it just would've occurred a little later. I simply prompted the inevitable."

"No, you don't know her! She would _never_!"

"Ah, the words of a blinded lover; I almost admire you, boy. But what I say is true. She knew it too and never told you. However, somehow a part of you knew it as well…didn't it?"

He didn't answer but only continued to glare at Vae with an undying hatred for the old man in his eyes.

"She associated with High Summoner, didn't she? The Lady Yuna knew it too…why is it you were so slow, eh? Oh," he smiled mockingly at him. "Too busy whispering sweet nothings in her ear? It's a shame you never knew how much it must've made her suffer."

"NO!" A tear slipped down his cheek. The revolver began trembling in his now unsteady hand. "She didn't suffer! I made her happy; I helped her to love!"

"I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken, boy. Tools cannot love,"

Dennis bared his teeth in rage and stood up, keeping one foot planted on his chest as he redirected the gun and shot him through the hand. The old man shouted in pain.

"Andrea…is anything…but a tool. You couldn't _possibly_ understand what she is. Now tell me, how do I stop the Phoenix?"

"You can't,"

"Wrong answer." He interrupted him with the shout, pulling the hammer back again and putting another hole through the other hand. "Try again; let me remind you that you still have two good knees."

"You cannot stop the Phoenix!" He shouted.

"Strike two," Dennis put a bullet in his right knee.

"Only Sin himself can stop the Phoenix! Since it has been infected it intends to resurrect him. They will ravage the world with their conflict until one or the other is destroyed!"

"Fine," he said lastly. "Where is the Phoenix headed then?"

"There's no way of telling for certain," the old man panted, having lost a lot of blood and trying to see through the haze of severe pain.

"Strike three," he capped his other knee. Dennis, knowing the priest wasn't going anywhere, moved his foot from his chest and stood over him, the gun now pointed at his head again.

"Last chance,"

"It all depends," he stopped there a moment.

_BANG_

The bullet grazed his right ear.

"It all depends on how much control she has over herself. If she has any at all then it's up to her where the Phoenix flies until it has total power over her."

_BANG_

Just missed blowing the left side of his face clear off. Dennis crouched over him, placing the smoking barrel onto his forehead, pressing hard.

"Let's say, for the sake of the argument, that the Phoenix has total control." His voice was so calm it was almost scary. It was as if he liked filling him full of lead. "Where would the Phoenix go?"

"I honestly don't know. Only the Phoenix knows where Sin's spirit lies. I swear on my honor that I speak the truth."

"What honor?" and he pulled the trigger.

_Click_

Vae let out a gasp of relief. Dennis got up and headed for the door. He stopped at the threshold and looked back over his shoulder.

"You won't win this. Just thought I'd let you know. And if I were you I would stay out of my way because I have more than one loaded gun…you have a nice day now." And he tipped his hat to him as he disappeared down the corridor.

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, spontaneous and without any real concrete theme. So sue me. Also it was short, but if you don't like that you can just bite me. I'm going to try and bring Paine and Baralai back into the story in the next chapter but I'm not making any promises. Again I'm still uncertain of when the next chapter will be done. My schedule is always so F.U.B.A.R-ed. Just be patient and give me a break.


	17. Chapter 17: This Old Crate

**The Black Phoenix**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**This Old Crate**

When Rikku said this craft was aged, she had been _so_ far from kidding. It took Cid about a day and a half to arrive at Djose. One could only guess the time considering no one could see the sun any longer, which played a vital role in determining such things. But the old airship landed in the temple courtyard with a loud bang and a cloud of smoke; and with a strange gurgling sound the engine rolled over and cut off.

"Now, would anyone mind explaining some of this to me?" Rikku's father asked.

"Well, pop-now that you mention it-we really don't know either." She laughed with slight embarrassment. "But it would help us a lot if you could get us to Besaid as fast as you can."

"Besaid? What on earth for?"

"Because Yuna might know a way to end this…not to mention a really close friend of mine is in deep trouble."

"Friend…you mean that scraggly kid with the mop top? I always thought he needed to cut his hair. What sort of trouble has that hippy gotten himself into now?"

"No-no-no-no-no," she quickly interrupted, her cheeks turning redder than ever.

"Then who in the blazes are you talking about?"

"You remember my friend Andrea, don't you?"

"Hmmm," he stroked his chin for moment. "You mean that girl with the…no, wait…aw, shucks, I don't know!" he was frustrated already.

"Never mind, dad; stop before you hurt yourself. Can you at least get us to Besaid?"

"Yeah, sure," he grumbled, rubbing the back of his bald head. "But this thing ain't like greased Chocobo shit no more, you hear? It'll take us a while to get there."

"Sure, pops; you just do your thing."

Rikku followed Cid onto the airship with a sigh, shaking her head at the state of things. When her father found out about Brother's death he didn't take it so well. He was forgetting a lot of things these days. Perhaps old age was finally starting to peddle its way in.

When everyone was on board they had one hell of a time trying to get the engines running again. The turbines whined and hissed but it just wouldn't kick. After a dozen failed starts Cid nearly jumped out of his chair in frustration, went into the preceding hallway and threw a wrench at the main consol. There were a few sparks and now the terminal sported a new dent but it made the engine finally decide to cooperate. Hey, whatever works, right? All Rikku could do was shake her head at him.

The airship lifted off and ascended. Rikku watched and felt her heart sink as she absorbed the never ending darkness outside the airship. With a shrug she motioned to turn and leave the bridge, but something caught her attention. She did a double take and rushed forward to get the closest look possible while leaning on the consol.

"What's that?"

"Eh? Oh, that, don't know; saw it on my way here and paid it no never mind. Just Gagezet I think."

You think? Well, it wasn't the mountain itself that was gravitating her consideration; it was the fact that she could see it at all. There was light there…sunlight was shinning on the mountain. Anyone else see something wrong with this picture? No pun intended of course.

How was this possible?

"I take it you want to change coarse then?"

Rikku thought hard about it as she looked into the distance. Definitely there was something big happening over there, or perhaps was _going_ to happen. Either way, it had something to do with all of this. True, she wanted to go and find out.

"No," she finally forced herself to say it. "We're going to Besaid. The mountain can wait."

Cid nodded his head with an indifferent grunt and the airship took of, making this very disheartening grinding noise. Rikku watched as Gagezet disappeared and thought. She knew they had to go there, but something told her now wasn't the right time; like they weren't prepared to go there yet. She prayed that with any luck, Dennis would see the light. Not as a figure of speech, obviously.

Okay, moving is good.

These days, standing still made Baralai antsy. Normally he'd be pacing the floor, but since he was on an airship her really didn't have to; it would do all the moving for him.

For several weeks he was alone in the wild. But despite what one may think he spent very little of that time looking for a wife. Believe it or not, he knew something was going on but he couldn't put his finger on it. He hated to admit it, but leaving Bevelle was probably the best decision he could've made. His strategy was to wait it out and watch for something, anything. It wasn't long after he reached the outskirts of Macalania woods that he became aware of the half-fiends looking for him. After his first encounter with them he remained secluded in the ever fading woods until that night Paine and Rikku were passing through. They convinced him to join up with them. Well, considering it was Paine who asked, it wasn't like they had to twist his arm or anything.

And then they ended up here. You know how the story goes.

Paine's condition hadn't really changed all that much. It had been nearly three days since Dennis healed her and she still had yet to regain consciousness. For the most part her breathing was more even and stronger, and she'd roll over every once in a while. Also her color came back, so I suppose that was a good sign. He stayed at her side as long as he was awake, which was a very long time. Baralai watched her intently with a slight heartache in seeing her in such a way. He felt this urge to hold her close, as if that would help at all. It had gotten to the point he wanted to do almost for his own sake. He hadn't felt this since about four years ago, when they were still in the squad together.

It was a very vivid memory for him. Well, a pair of memories. The first one he would sooner deny than anything else. One would either consider it outside of his moral character, or just plain naughty. To put it shortly, the supply tent changed from such a role to one similar to that of what today's high school kids use band practice rooms for. It was a chance meeting really; not as if either of them had planned it to be that way. He just happened to walk into the supply tent as Paine was exiting; they collided and she would've fallen had he not grabbed her about the waist. Apologies and thanks were given accordingly, but that didn't make him retreat. Seconds turned into minutes and their gazes locked.

It seemed strange how such a sudden moment and a seemingly brief contact could change a man. Baralai felt a connection aside from that of the physical. How she looked at him only moved to reinforce his theory. The funniest thing was how she didn't make any gesture to leave. She remained in his arm until he stepped away on his own power; her cheeks were red when he too blushed. That was the first time they had really gotten close on any means. After that they somewhat avoided one another, lord only knew the reason. It was perhaps two weeks before even spoke again. Like before it was in the supply tent, but no one was being shoved around this time. They sat and talked for a while, a couple of hours actually. When they realized it was dark they decided to call it a night.

Baralai held the tent flap open for her and she paused on the threshold. Their eyes met again and things progressed, finding their way back inside the tent, kissing all the way. It wasn't just the chicken-pecking sort of kissing; it was the full blown, swallow-your-head and hold the onions type. Yeah, go figure. I like onions. Thirty minutes into this, Gippal, who was looking for Baralai initially, walked in on them. By now Baralai had Paine sitting up on a crate full of ammunition in quite the inappropriate manner. That had been the one and only time Baralai yelled the word fuck out loud.

Gippal promised he wouldn't say anything about it to anyone, and they made sure he held himself to it. A good threat made him contract a sudden case of lockjaw; we'll just leave it at that.

However, the next thought that came to him wasn't nearly as pleasant. Just about everyone knew about it, not really so much of a secret anymore. It was back when the squad collapsed and the four of them decided to split up. It was that day when Nooj…Shuyin…whoever shot the three of them. He counted off the shots and then he heard footsteps pass and keep heading down the path. His lower back was throbbing, warm blood seeping into the fibers of his clothing. The pain was blinding but he made himself get up, at least to his hands and knees.

Paine seemed so far away; she was lying on the ground, but he couldn't tell if she was still moving, he was too dizzy. It felt like crawling a mile, and when he finally reached her was about to drop. She was lying on her side and he rolled her onto her back. Her face was paler than normal and wrenched with anguish. She clutched her lower left side, blood slithering between her fingers. He didn't know what to do, much less of anything he could do. He put his own hand over hers, comforting her-letting her know he was there for her was the only thing that came to mind.

After that the recollection ends.

Baralai shrugged as the thoughts faded, tucking them back where they belong and out of view. He relaxed against the cold steel wall of the airship and looked down at Paine who was on the floor next to him, resting comfortably in a sleeping bag. He was so worried; what if she never woke up? That thought bothered him. For a while it was the only thing on his mind and that didn't really help anything.

Knowing she'd probably still be unconscious he chanced to reach down and gently touch her cheek with the back of his hand. When she didn't stir he let go of his nervousness. This felt good, even if she couldn't share it with him. It gave him comfort, relief; it was apparently something he needed to do. He really had been missing her all of this time. Two years is like forever when you're lonely.

"Paine," he spoke softly to himself. "I wish you could hear me. If only you knew how much I care about you…how worried I am."

By now, maybe even sooner than this, Baralai was quite sure he would want none other than Paine to share his life with. However, there was always that ever looming misfortune of her feelings not being mutual, so he tried his best not to show it or get too excited about the thought. He had his fingers crossed though.

He was in the middle of a stray thought when he felt something grab his hand. He looked back to see Paine's eyes just barely open. Baralai watched silently but with slightly tight nerves as she blinked at the moderate light in the room and at last opened her eyes completely. He moved to kneel at her side and leaned forward a little, shifting into her field of vision.

"Paine…you okay?"

She looked around, trying to place herself, but found the room unfamiliar. She tried to sit up, putting more effort into it when she felt Baralai put his hand behind her to assist. Paine held her head moment, massaging her temples at the slight blood-rush wooziness. This was when she realized she wasn't in her normal clothing, but in someone else's; a much taller someone.

"They're mine. We figured it would make you more comfortable…what? Oh, yeah, I know I'm a wreck, but I haven't had much time to care for myself lately. Been too busy…keeping an eye on you."

Paine nodded her head stiffly. It was hard to recognize him with facial hair. She'd never considered to picture it before. It made him look significantly older than he really was, almost geriatric. She thought about laughing just a little but wasn't so sure she had the energy. Damn, I'm tired, she thought in frustration.

"So, how do you feel?" he asked, trying to hide his excitement at seeing her active again.

She turned to look at him, nodding her head and motioning her mouth to say "So-so", but not a sound came out. Baralai tilted his head curiously when she made this shocked expression.

"What's wrong?"

_My voice is gone._

"What?"

_My-voice-is-gone…I-can't-even-whisper!_

"Oh dear, this cannot be good. I'll be right back," and at that he jumped to his feet and went out of the room. Paine could feel a headache coming on; this was going to be one hell of a day. One thing that distracted her from a throbbing forehead was the question of what Baralai was doing in the room with her. He hadn't been watching her all of this time, had he? Well, that was a surprise. Actually, not really so much as she thought. They were closer than she would admit, and she supposed he must still harbor feelings for her. That was the real shock. She figured he would've forgotten anything they might have had by now. Guess not. Mind you, she didn't that as such a terrible thing. Hell, she was twenty-one now; time to stop avoiding adult responsibilities or any other crap that came with age. Why do I get the feeling that sentence made absolutely NO sense?

In a few moments Baralai returned with Rikku coming in behind him. The two women exchanged glances for a moment.

"She looks fine to me,"

"I told you," he was on border-line overreacting. "She can't talk!"

Rikku looked back at her. Paine's mouth moved and she scowled at the Al Bhed.

"What did I do? No need to go and say that," she whined.

"What did she say?"

"You mean you can't read lips?"

"Are you saying you can?"

"Of course I can!"

"Do I even want to know how you managed this?"

"Doubtfully; but back to the point. I can't think of anything that could be physically wrong with her. Maybe there was a spell involved, I don't know. However I think it's safe to say that it won't last forever. Yuna might be able to do something about it, seeing as she's a more experienced White Mage and everything. Until then…well, I guess you're on your own. It shouldn't be that long until we get to Besaid; no worries."

At that Rikku turned and left, leaving Baralai just standing there.

"No worries, she says," he shrugged. While shaking his head with his arms crossed, Baralai went back to his previous place on the floor and leaned back against the wall. This was frustrating him beyond belief. The two of them were silent for what felt like a long time. (Honest to God I wasn't intending a pun!)

"I wish we were together on better circumstances." He faked a laugh. "I suppose this is better than being apart."

Paine just sat there with her hands in her lap. What was she supposed to say? Well, there was always her favorite hand gesture, but that wouldn't exactly be the most appropriate thing to do, now would it?

"You know," he looked at the floor. "These past couple of years…I've missed you. Really, I have."

She glanced at him over her shoulder briefly; he didn't notice for the staring contest he was having with the steel panel on the floor. She smirked slightly at the growing redness in his cheeks and then she noticed how tired he looked. He looked so pitiful she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Against her common sense she got his attention by patting him on the knee and offering him a place in the more than large enough sleeping bag.

Baralai had never looked at her in such a way before. They'd been apart for about two years, and now she was offering to share a bed with him? Who was this woman and what had she done with Paine? He forgot the whole self-argument when she gave him this "coming-or-not?" look, and he jumped to the offer. No way would he pass this up; not if she was comfortable with it herself like this.

"You're sure you don't mind?"

She nodded her head before settling down on her side. He followed suit and easily became comfortable. Sleep was going to come fast, hooray! Bring on the sandman, some sheep, and a magical flying cheese wedge!

He felt his eyes closing by themselves within perhaps less than a minute. Delicious sleep was within his grasp at last, muahaha! Just count down the seconds until complete system shutdown.

_Three…two…_

Paine suddenly reached back and took Baralai's hand. She pulled him forward until his arm was draped over her waist. She half nestled against him, leaving maybe four inches of empty space between them and continuing to hold his hand.

_Whoa._

At that moment he forgot what came after two; it didn't matter right now. He clutched his hand in hers and rested his forehead on the back of her neck. She didn't try to pull away from him despite how awkward it was making her feel right now. This was a new playing field for her, but she figured best get used to it now.

Believe it or not she was still quite tired, so it wasn't all that long before she fell asleep too.

_(II)_

Dennis wasn't all that surprised when he found the others had gone. However it was a slight shock to see that Gippal had remained behind. Sensing his injured mood he didn't ask what had happened. That was nearly two days ago now, and since then he'd been doing nothing but riding aimlessly. Where could he go? He didn't know what the Phoenix or Andrea was thinking, so there was little or no chance of him having even the slightest prediction.

Now he was nearing the higher portion of the highroad, passing the old ruins that were still a bit charred. He shook the bad flashback from his mind.

_Don't you think you were a bit…rough with the old man?_

"No," he replied coldly.

_Did you really have to shoot him so many times?_

"It isn't as if the wounds would kill him. Besides, as of three days ago, my give-a-damn just broke."

_You're letting you bitterness against him change you in all the wrong ways._

"What's your point?"

_You can't allow your anger to consume you like this. Take my word for it…just look what happened to Andrea._

"You couldn't possibly understand." He said in a stern voice.

_Couldn't I? I used to live inside of her, Dennis. There are things I know that she would never tell you._

"You make it sound like she had a choice in the matter."

_Ah yes…well, I see your point. Touché; I suppose you are right in that matter. But still, what I say is true and you need to learn to let go of your disdain for Vae. You would be better off._

"While that's all well and good, you think you could give me some _useful_ advice and at least give me a hint as to where the Phoenix might go?"

_If I could, don't you think I would have by now?_

"You tell me,"

Ixion snorted and shook his head. This human was so incredibly stubborn, by the gods. The Aeon stopped in the middle of the highroad.

_You know, why don't YOU try finding her instead of trying to nag the answers out of me?_

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm looking everywhere I possibly can,"

_Ever thought of feeling for her instead of looking? I would think your bond was strong enough that you knew how to do that._

"I didn't know that was possible." He was genuinely surprised. "You could've told me about this earlier."

_True, but I doubt you would've listened considering that your give-a-damn is broken._

"Funny. So, how do I do this?"

_Think back to her, something unique that only she had. Focus on something that made her different from any other person you've met. That should work._

That was actually very easy. With a Farplane entity residing on the same level as your soul, not much thought was needed to deem that a very unique quality about her.

Dennis recalled back to that night in Bevelle, and to the morning in Djose. That chill spilling down his spine, and the never ending darkness he sensed as Andrea nearly broke both of his hands. No one else could possibly survive to have such things living inside of them. He let his mind wander, let it gravitate towards those energies. It wasn't long at all before he found it. The White Mage wheeled Ixion around, facing northeast.

"The light," he murmured to himself. "The Phoenix is heading for the light. But it's dark all over the world,"

_Except in the northeast. Let's go; with any luck we'll get there before them._

And off the Aeon charged, clearing the highroad and the Moonflow in record time.

Please let him be right, Dennis prayed. Please.

Author's notes: Yes, the chapter is short considering how long it's been since the last one. A few surprise mishaps had kept me from working on it so you'll just have to live with it. Next chapter is gonna be fun…just think of strawberry ice cream and you'll probably come very close to what's going to happen. Again, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up.


	18. Chapter 18: Please Allow Me to Adjust My...

**The Black Phoenix**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Please Allow Me to Adjust My Pants**

Flying from Djose, at the rate the airship was going, took much longer than anyone expected. They had to make an emergency landing due to more engine trouble and that took up an entire day. Yes, shitty luck comes in all shapes, colors, and sizes. Whoop-dee-fuck; ooh, didn't think I was gonna say _that_ did you? Muahahaha!

Finally, after two and a half high strung days they reached the island. I know if_ I_ were on that thing and made it there in one piece, I'd be on my knees kissing sand. I'm alive, I'm alive! AHAHAHAHA!

A big bang and a puff of smoke burped out of the exhaust when the airship landed on the beach. It was the only place on the island big enough to put the thing.

"Blasted thing ain't worth a fart in a windstorm!" Cid raved, spurting out a few more choice swear words that I won't fry your impressionable minds with repeating.

"You want some help, pop?" Rikku asked, calling to him as he climbed up the service ladder and opened a side panel with a flashlight in his hand.

"Nah thanks, I got it covered. You go one ahead with your business." He replied, not acknowledging her.

"Eh, fine," she said to herself. "Come on, guys."

Although her voice still hadn't returned, Paine was able enough to get around without much help. Her legs were a little unsteady from having been bedridden for so long, and Baralai made certain he was at least within an arm's length of her at all times. You know, just in case.

The three of them made a cautious path to the village. Not only was it pitch black, but one could only speculate what fiends were slinking about, able to see just enough and smell them out. They were fortunate and experienced no such encounters. Even if they didn't have to battle their way through, it still took a good long while to actually make it to their destination. They only knew they had made when they could see flickering torches making shadows on the path.

When they passed through the town entrance it wasn't long before they heard Wakka calling them. Guess he could see pretty well with such dim light.

"Heard you guys were coming, good to see you," he said, giving Rikku a quick hug.

"Good to see you too, Wakka. Where's Yunie?"

"Last I saw her was with Tidus going into the temple." He replied, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "We've been watching Lani for her all day. She said something about trying a new spell…she didn't get much into the details other than that."

"Is she still there?"

"I would imagine so, but she said if anyone came looking for her to make them wait. Guess she really wants this under wraps, ya?"

"Really…well crap. You know when she might be back?"

"There's no telling, you know? You could stay with Lu and me though, if you want."

"Sure we do; thanks, Wakka!"

They all sat in silence, the children asleep. Lulu made something hot for them to drink and they waited. It was quite for the better part of an hour. Finally it seemed that Wakka couldn't take it anymore and spoke.

"Anything you guys could tell us about all this? I mean, the dark and everything, you know?"

"It's kind of hard to explain," Baralai said, sounding very tired and rubbing his face hard with his hand.

"We're not sure really. We don't know much of anything except that some rebellion group in the Yevon underground started all of it. They cast some spell on Andrea and now she's lost her mind…and I mean that in the worst sense possible."

"You mean that brown haired girl that helped us with the half fiends?" Wakka asked. Rikku only nodded her head.

"How'd they manage that? To me she looked like a real tough customer; not someone who could get hexed so easy, ya?"

"We don't know that either. There's a lot we aren't sure about. Now it's like she's possessed by something. It's weird."

"Is she the one that blackened the sky?" Lulu asked, shock in her voice. Again Rikku only nodded. The Black Mage's eyes widened a little and she shook her head, not ready to believe someone like Andrea had such abilities. Lulu knew power, and she was positive she didn't have it; and certainly not at such a magnitude.

"You think it's ever gonna end?" Wakka reentered the conversation.

"With any luck; last time we spoke to Yuna she said she might have an idea to get Andrea back. We came here hoping she might've found something useful."

The silence came back after that. Everyone was so damn gloomy it was just plain stupid.

Another half hour went by. Rikku was sitting there, staring at the floor when she felt Baralai leaning against her shoulder. She was about to tell him off but stopped herself when she knew he wouldn't hear a word of it. He was fast asleep. The Al Bhed leaned forward and looked at Paine who was also dozing, having trouble staying upright with eyes half open.

"Okay, you two, time for bed." She said at last, standing up and letting Baralai fall over. He jerked back into awareness when his head hit an end table.

Rikku helped the Praetor stand and he gathered Paine up in his arms, ignoring her half coherent protests. She then showed them out and directed them to the hut where Andrea and Dennis had been previously staying. Hell, it wasn't like they were coming back any time soon. She then left them alone and returned to Wakka's. Hmmm, almost catchy enough to be the name of a restaurant. Yeah, I can see it all now: _Eat at Wakka's._ Cute…like a booger.

"Those two a couple?" he asked.

"Last time I checked," she yawned. "It's a good thing too. He's got to get married before his next birthday or he'll lose his office. I know what you're thinking, but for now that's a bad thing."

"How bad could it be, you know?" he asked sarcastically. His eyes widened when he saw the extremely serious look on Rikku's face.

"How bad? _Sin_ bad. Whatever Andrea's been turned into is planning to _bring Sin back_. That bad enough for you?"

Wakka's mouth fell open and Lulu just looked at her with a face at least a shade paler than usual. Nothing more was said after that.

An hour went by…then another. Finally Yuna appeared in Wakka's hut with Tidus at her side. They both looked absolutely exhausted and on the brink of passing out.

"Yunie!"

"Oh…hi, Rikku." The High Summoner chanced a smile. "Glad you're here."

"You two okay?" she looked at them with concern.

"Just tired; we've been working on this new magic all day."

"If that's the case then we can wait until you've had some rest. Baralai and Paine are here and I think it's safe to say that they're getting intimate." Rikku laughed a little at the last part.

"That's wonderful," she sighed in relief, trying her best to sound excited. "One last thing we need to worry about.

"Thanks so much for watching Lani for us," Tidus said, picking his daughter up and laying her against his shoulder.

"Think nothing of it, ya? After what Rikku just told us it's the least we could do, you know?"

Yuna looked at her cousin gravely.

"Hey, they asked, okay? Look, they deserve to know just as much as I do!"

"I know, I know," she replied, not wanting to argue. "Hey…where's Dennis and Gippal?"

"_Well_," Rikku started. "Dennis went to Bevelle," and then she paused.

"_What_? Is he okay?"

"We don't know. We haven't heard from him in about three days."

Yuna groaned and rubbed her forehead. Where in the world did all the good news go? "What about Gippal?"

"That," she said as-a-matter-of-factly, "I plead the Fifth."

"_Oh_…the fifth _what_?"

"Beats me," she looked just as clueless as the High Summoner. "Anyway, I guess we should all call it a night and get back to it in the morning…or whenever we decided to get our asses out of bed."

"Good plan," Tidus laughed a little as he showed Yuna out.

"G'night everybody,"

They woke up about the same time. They weren't sure exactly what time it actually was, but I suppose that doesn't really matter all that much, does it? Anyway; they met at the temple minus Paine and Baralai. The three of them exchanged glances for maybe a minute before Rikku finally threw her hands up saying "Fine, _I'll_ do it!"

The Al Bhed walked resolutely up to the entrance to their hut, but than shrank a little bit. Who knows what incredulous position they could be lying in when she entered? Wait a minute, it was dark! What difference did it make anyway? Just stop being a ninny and get in there.

Rikku poked her head inside and looked around, seeing little more than solid blackness. She could hear Baralai snoring carelessly loud and she figured Paine was still asleep also. But with that noise she could really only speculate. She tiptoed as carefully as possible towards the bed, holding her hands slightly out in front of her so not to walk into anything.

Eventually she found the bed; one step further and she'd be swearing up a storm over a stubbed toe. She felt along the end of the bed first finding Baralai, who had freaking battleships for feet, and then Paine. After making her way to the head of the bed she reached for her shoulder and started shaking her. This went on for over a minute before Paine grabbed Rikku by the wrist to make her stop.

"Yuna wants you to help us out with this new spell," she whispered.

Paine shrugged as best she could while sitting up. She scratched her head and pried Baralai's arm from her waist before standing and following Rikku outside. Now the four of them stood on the steps of Besaid Temple.

"Good to see you, Paine," Yuna smiled.

Paine's mouth moved out of instinct and again nothing came out. The High Summoner raised a confused eyebrow.

"She can't talk," Rikku was grinning. "We're not sure if it's a spell or not but for some reason she lost her voice."

"I see. What exactly have you guys been _doing_ since I talked to you last?"

"I'll explain later; right now I think we have more important things to do?"

Yuna sighed and nodded her head, leading the others into the shrine. Rikku noticed something hauntingly familiar about the main chamber as soon as she entered, aside from the presence of significant light that is.

"The Fayth…they're singing again!"

"I know," Yuna replied, sounding concerned. "I don't know why though. For some reason I think they've returned to the chambers."

"Maybe it has something to do with Andrea blocking out the sun. I mean, the spirits of the Fayth _were_ living inside of her after all."

"True, but I still don't understand why they're back in the temples. It just doesn't fit."

The four of them made their way to the back of the main chamber, to one of the rooms beside the staircase leading to the Cloister of Trials.

"Tidus, could you wait out here?"

"Why, can't I come with you?"

"I need someone to make sure no one tries to come in, besides," she got close to his ear and whispered. "I doubt you want to go into Rikku's head."

Tidus nodded his head understandingly, saying that she had a good point. He reluctantly agreed to do as she asked and found himself a nice comfy spot just outside the door. Yuna, Paine, and Rikku went inside and locked the door behind them.

"So what's with all the secrecy, Yunie? It's not like we're doing anything illegal…are we?"

"No-no, that's not it at all. It's just that we can't have anyone coming in right in the middle of the spell. It wouldn't be safe, and at this point we can't afford any screw ups."

"Really, we've had enough of those all ready." Rikku shrugged. "So, what do we gotta do?"

"Well Rikku, to be completely honest," she paused a moment. "Paine and I are going to take a trip inside your head."

_We're doing WHAT?_

Rikku tilted her head to the side and looked at Yuna cluelessly. "Huh?"

"That's what the spell is. It'll allow Paine and me to go in and look around your subconscious. No, I'm not looking for anything in particular, but this is just practice."

"So you're thinking this'll help us get Andrea back to normal."

"I certainly hope so. I figured if she won't tell us what's bothering her despite how much she wants to, we should go in and see it for our selves. It's the only thing I can come up with; if this doesn't work we're in deep pickles."

"Hey, that's _my_ line!"

Paine then, just out of the blue, punched Rikku in the arm. Not too hard, but it did make a moderate _smack_.

"Ouch! What was _that_ for?"

"…What did she say?" Yuna asked.

"She said she just felt like hitting someone and I was the only one in reach!" she whined.

Paine smiled a little. That made her feel so much better.

"Come one you guys, seriously. We need to focus in order to do it right. We can bicker later." Never thought Yuna would get a spine did you?

The three of them sat on the floor in a circle. Yuna took one of Paine's hands in her and placed the other on Rikku's right temple. Getting the hint Paine took Rikku's hand and the Al Bhed put her empty one on her knee.

"Hey guys, I just realized something," Rikku said. The others looked at her waiting for the end of it. "We're doing three-way!"

If there was something that Paine and Yuna would have bothered to say it would be "what the crap?" Instead they just shook their heads in dismissal.

Now, without further distraction, they could start.

After only a few seconds of silence with their eyes closed did the spell start to take affect. Paine experienced this sudden feeling of being weightless, and then light headed. When the mild nausea subsided she opened her eyes, finding a door in front of her. She looked at it for a moment and felt herself flinch. Knowing Rikku there wasn't a chance in hell that one could guess what's going on in her head.

"Oh well," hey, she got her voice back! Okay, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. After a nice little grin of relief to hear herself speak again, she reluctantly walked up to the door and threw it open.

The light that came through from the other side was insanely bright for several seconds. Then it receded to look like a casual spring afternoon. Paine stepped across the threshold and into the open space beyond. She took a perspective look around and cringed.

There were flowers everywhere, brightly colored in yellow and pink and baby blue. She loathed pink. Pink was evil. She watched with a slightly twitching right eye as a multi-colored butterfly fluttered by. The insects were everywhere, and then she noticed these white Chocobos walking around. Funny though, they had fluffy purple pompoms on their heads and pointy ears. There were also Moombas frolicking about and making these ever-so-playful noises that would make a fiend cry. And bubbles were floating around having come out of nowhere. What the hell was with the bubbles?

Anyone up for gagging? Spew now or forever hold your pilaf.

"Over here, Paine," Thank God. "You feel okay?"

"Peachy," she replied flatly. "You know, I think this is where allergies come from."

"Why, do you have some?"

"Wait for it," then she sneezed. "Cripes," she grumbled.

"Allergic to pollen?"

"Cuteness," she replied. "And the color pink gives me hives."

Yuna looked at her in disbelief and then laughed a little. Paine couldn't see what was so funny. It's true! If the High Summoner didn't stop laughing when she had, she would've done her utmost best to sneeze on her…a really _big_ sneeze.

"So what do we do now?"

"We just walk around I guess," oh yeah, _that_ was an encouraging answer.

"Any chance we could make her more sane?"

"Nope,"

"Oh well, can't blame me for hoping."

The two of them walked on through the flowers, unconsciously avoiding any of Rikku's little mind creatures. Direct contact with them might screw her up more than she was already. True, they didn't represent anything directly important to her subconscious, but there was still a risk that interference would alter her somehow.

"Are we looking for something?" Paine asked, praying that there was a reason for all of this nonsense.

"Well, normally the point of this is to find the psyche. But this is more like a curiosity thing."

"Curiosity…about what?"

"Sometimes I just have to wonder what she's thinking. This should help me figure it out."

"Good luck on that one."

This place, known only as Rikku's head, had to have been one of the most fucked up places ever. That was the only way to put it. True, everything looked like Picasso threw up on Disney and vice versa, and weird critters were pattering around, but that wasn't the worst part. With one of those white Chocobos following them they made their way past the many different sides of Rikku. Well, they weren't exactly independent factors of her personality, but more like manifestations of conscious thought. One might go so far as to call them hopes and dreams. What drugs was she on anyway?

The first few they almost expected to be there, but of course they had their own ridiculous twist about themselves. One Rikku was cuddling with a Moomba and napping in the flower bed; okay, that wasn't so bad. Another was just prancing around and goofing off in the usual way she does; so far so good.

Then it slowly began to get weird.

Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't you consider jumping on one leg, twenty feet high on a trampoline while juggling a live grenade, a chair, a bowling ball, Andre the Giant, a cactus, a bowl of pudding, and a barrel of nitro glycerin, _outlandish_? Now am I at fault for thinking that _strange_? _Am_ I? Paine urged that they moved on just in case that Rikku decided to lose concentration.

Next wasn't nearly as life threatening, but still pretty odd. There she was, in a giant vat of pickles, apparently having the time of her life. Both of them simply shook their heads with a sigh and moved on. The Chocobo thing was still following them and it was making Paine uneasy.

Although she was more unconscious than not when Rikku and Gippal had their spat in Djose, Paine had managed to catch some of the feud. The next one didn't really surprise her, but it was actually kind of funny. Rikku had Gippal tied to a tree hanging upside down without anything on but his underwear. She was beating him senseless with a…rubber chicken? Yep…a rubber chicken. Could those be considered lethal weapons? Do I even want to go there? I didn't think so either. Let's move on.

And last, and by far not the least, was the most disturbing if not mildly frightening thing ever. From out of nowhere one of the many Rikku's appeared and ran in front of them, crossing their path. The factor of notice, however was that she was stark ass naked, happy as hell and singing "I want to ride my bicycle-I want to ride my bike." Color me retarded but that's just wrong.

Finally the flowers ended to flat green grass that seemed to go on forever. Paine would've jumped for joy if it wouldn't make her look like a complete dipstick. The Chocobo…should I even call it that? I mean, it really _isn't_ a Chocobo, but it really isn't a Moogle either. What a dilemma. We could always call it a Moogobo…sure, why the hell not. Okay, with that settled, let's try this dance again…you are the puppet and I am the puppeteer; do try to get it right this time.

The Moogobo continued to follow them out into the open ground, not seeming to care where it was going.

"How long is that thing going to follow us?" Paine was getting annoyed.

"Just leave it alone, it's not hurting anyone. It's actually kind of cute."

Paine rolled her eyes with a shrug and kept walking. The green sea seemed to go on forever, with no sign of Rikku. They weren't sure to be worried or feel blessed. Either way, they couldn't shake the thought of her eventually popping up again sooner or later.

They walked a long while, not certain if this was ever going to end. Well, actually that's not true. There were hints of dark clouds on the other side of a ridge ahead of them, but the distance to reach it only seemed to get longer.

"What's this?"

Paine looked back to see Yuna kneeling and looking at a hole in the ground.

"Looks like a hole to me," Paine said leaning over, the Moogobo doing something similar.

"What do you suppose it's for?"

"One can only imagine with Rikku in charge of all this."

A second of silence passed and then there was this sudden whistle in the air. Quickly after there was a loud knocking sound and Paine hit the ground. Yuna watched in surprise as this little white ball bounced on the ground, just falling short of dropping into the hole.

"…_Ouch_!" Paine was pretty mad now. The Moogobo was laughing at her, stomping its foot and shaking its head as the hilarity ensued. With an angry shout she kicked the animal in the head. It flopped over, its eyes contracting until the pupils were just little black dots. Drool oozed out of the side of its beak and its foot started twitching. The stem of its pompom was bent too.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, rubbing the growing welt on the side of her head.

"This," and Yuna held up the little ball.

"Where did it come from? Someone's going to get a serious hurting."

"It's mine!"

They both looked up to see another Rikku coming across the field. The first thing to come out of my mouth, had I been there, would've very easily been…you know what I mean.

This Rikku wore fluffy, bright orange bunny slippers, pants that were way too big and needed a rope to stay up, a yellow bikini top, a hunter green scarf that dragged on the ground, and a big furry hat that almost covered her eyes. In one hand she had a golf club.

"Did it go in-did it go in?" she hopped around as she spoke. Was she on speed?

"No," Paine growled. "It hit me in the head!"

"Damn!" was just one of the many swear words this Rikku chose to use as she hurled the golf club off into where golf clubs go when they're chucked out of anger. Then just out of the blue, rubber chicken Rikku appeared and stole the golf club. Apparently she needed something more solid to beat Gippal with. Then golfing Canadian Rikku just left, taking her little white ball with her.

"You okay, Paine?" Yuna was laughing a little.

She just looked at the High Summoner crossly and said through clenched teeth that they should go.

They made it to the top of the hill and looked down into the land below them. It was at the point where the blue sky ended and it turned gray. Loud explosions could be heard clearly from where they stood. Trenches and barbed wire littered the ground as well as big craters from landmines. Strangely, the only thing that seemed out of place were the thousands of corpses of dead rabbits. Mutilated and bloody.

Down in the main trench was a Rikku with war fatigues, braids falling from beneath her steel bucket helmet. She was shouting out orders with a fat cigar, half smoked and hanging out of the edge of her lip. Her unit was made up of similarly dressed Moombas, who were lobbing grenades at the oncoming horde of bunnies.

"Okay…for the sake of both our minds, let's just skip this part and keep heading forward."

"I'm with you,"

They descended the hill and proceeded through the bunny killing field as if nothing was going on. They flinched at a large explosion and at the sudden sound of Sergeant Rikku screaming.

"OPIE-NO,OPIE! WHY-GOD-WHY? NOT OPIE! TAKE THIS YOU BUCK-TOOTHED BASTARDS!" and then another large explosion, more bunny bodies flying all over the place.

"Opie…as in Opium?"

"Not a clue,"

"That's what I thought. Just keep walking."

And they did, right through the onslaught of hares. At the end of the battlefield was another door and they hurried through it.

It opened up into a long hallway of nothing but doors and no end in sight. Kooky. Fortunately, and for my lack of energy, the doors were all appropriately labeled as to what lay on the other side.

"Hey guys!" It was the psyche, at last. Just plain, ordinary Rikku…no more golf clubs and bunnies. Praise God. "So what ya guys doing here?"

"Just looking around," Yuna said.

Paine just looked at the seemingly normal Rikku and her eye twitched.

"Okay. Well, whenever you wanna leave the exit is at the end of the hall."

Paine glared down the hall and saw no such thing. "_What_ end?"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, I'm ignoring you!" and then she walked off, leaving them alone.

This is so incredibly wrong, Paine thought. Why wasn't Yuna at all surprised to see any of this? Yeah, she had the token shock that anyone would, but she wasn't genuinely disturbed by anything they had seen so far. Except maybe the dead bunnies. I think that got to her.

"I vote we just go back. If not, things are gonna get messy."

"I agree, I think we've seen…enough." Yuna agreed, nodding her head with a look of fatigue.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…I've never taken two people in before. I'm just tired, that's all."

"That's not a good thing is it?"

Yuna shook her head. "Let's just go."

The hall of doors went on and on, seeming endless. When at last they saw a neon exit sign, something else caught their eye that distracted them from leaving for just a while longer.

It was a door of reinforced, triple thick titanium steel with a combination lock as well as a padlock and at least half a dozen more ways of keeping it sealed. They both looked it over with interest. The label said _"Things I'd sooner keep to myself."_

"Let's open it," Paine said almost immediately, grinning fiendishly.

Suddenly the psyche appeared and plastered herself onto the door to bar their entry.

"Can't you read? It's says keep to _my_self, not _you_…self. Crap. But still, don't go in there!"

"Why not?"

"It's personal!"

"You got something to hide?"

"N-no, it's just…you understand!" She looked at Paine. "We all have our secrets!"

"Yeah, and you wanted to know mine; so naturally I want to know yours. C'mon, Rikku, why can't we go in, we're all friends here."

"Because it's locked!"

_Click_

The padlock hit the floor, and then the combination dial made a similar noise, showing that it was open.

You'd think for memories or thoughts so precious that the defense would stay up. Why was the barricade slowly coming down? Is it because in reality she wants people to know what bothers her, what she thinks of to pass the time, what happened to her that no one knows about? Why-why-why-why-why……z. (That was intentional, just in case you didn't get it.)

Rikku looked at all the stuff on the floor at her feet. "Damn,"

"Rikku, you don't have to hide anything from us. Like Paine said, we're all friends."

The psyche just shook her head with a pouting expression and walked away, disappearing down the length of the hallway at the opposite end. Yuna and Paine exchanged glances with each other and then they looked at the massive vault door, which was now hanging ajar.

The session lasted three hours in total. When the three of them woke up they simply looked at each other. Rikku's head then sank and she looked at the floor before standing up and attempting to leave. Paine jumped up to stop her, putting a hand on her shoulder. The Al Bhed looked back for a split second before punching her in the face. With angry tears streaming down her face she stormed out of the room, leaving Paine on the floor with bloodied lip and Yuna looking in her cousin's direction with surprise.

"Yuna, are you okay?" Tidus looked concerned, leaning inward as he hung onto the threshold.

"I'm fine." She looked depressed. "She never forgot about him."

"Forgot who?" he asked.

"Jamie."

Tidus looked confused for a moment and then it hit him. "That guy who was from another dimension that disappeared?"

Yuna nodded her head. Paine finally managed to sit up, holding her jaw as if checking to see if it was still attatched. She had this look on her face saying "did I miss something?" If only she knew. The returning of her voice was only in the subconscious realm, Rikku's memory of it having given it life. But now she was mute again, not as if she had anything to say anyway.

When the room stopped spinning Paine got up and left the room, Tidus and Yuna remaining behind to talk more about this "Jamie" character. She'd never heard of him before, not until just now, but for some reason he was there in Rikku's memory. Well, maybe he was there considering that they were going at it with full blown raging hormones. Yeah, that makes sense. Paine could understand wanting to keep that secret; it would've been hell had Gippal found out about it.

While on the other side of the door she saw a few things she didn't know about. No one ever told her that Rikku had been kidnapped by Yevon some several weeks ago. She didn't know she and Gippal had called it quits even though he asked her to marry him. I guess there is a few things that people will never tell you as long as they live.

Paine was about to leave the temple for the outside when Baralai met her at the door. She had to stop and stare at him, not caring that her mouth slipped open and blood was drying on her chin.

The Praetor had shaved his beard and tamed his hair into a neat ponytail. She'd never noticed it was that long until just now. And it was obvious that he'd bathed too, not that he smelled bad or anything it's just…okay, he stunk. He'd ditched the blue bandanna she'd always known him to wear and it seemed to highlight his facial features substantially. Damn, she thought; he's hot.

"What happened to you?"

She pulled herself out of the trance and shook her head, not exactly sure how to say "oh nothing, Rikku just cleaned my clock."

"You're bleeding; come on and let me have a look at that." and he led her out of the temple and back to their hut.

He lit the oil lamp he'd not noticed before so that he had something to see by. He set it on the table next to the bed and gestured for Paine to sit down. She did so and folded her hands into her lap, just waiting. She felt a little off getting so much attention for just a little spilled blood.

Baralai took a piece of cloth from his pants pocket and gently began to wipe away the blood. He was surprised she held still for him; he had half expected her to try and smack his hand away. It made him a little nervous that she was allowing him to come so close. He was sitting right next to her actually. Well, there was still that time in the supply tent, but that was four years ago. She probably didn't even remember.

When he was finished there was just a small red spot on her bottom lip. It was a little swollen but you couldn't tell.

"Better?"

Paine nodded and gave him a little smile. Oh my God, she thought; that look in his eyes.

"I wish you could speak again, Paine. I miss the sound of your voice." He was looking at the floor now. "I miss talking to you. I've just…missed _you_."

I wish I could talk too right now, she thought in frustration. She wasn't so frustrated anymore when she felt his hand pushing stray strands of hair from her face.

"I always thought you were beautiful." Boy, is he being brave. If the light were better he could see her face turning red. "Can I tell you something?"

Paine looked around as if to find anyone who might be eavesdropping and then looked back at him. She stiffly nodded her head. The Praetor leaned in closely, his mouth right next to her ear. Again he was surprised when she didn't move, and with hidden confidence he whispered to her.

"I love you," he only leaned shortly away and watched her reaction as she shifted to look at him. Her eyes were wide and she didn't blink. That hit harder than she thought it would. How much she wished she could speak.

Baralai smiled at her expression and brushed the back of his hand gently against her cheek. Almost impulsively she reached up and grabbed his hand, holding onto it. She would never cease to amaze him; so touchy-feely all of a sudden.

The silence had then become too long and Paine couldn't take it anymore. Something had to happen or she would lose it. She put his hand back onto her cheek and leaned forward. Only she knew how badly she wanted this to happen.

They kissed that night for the first time in over four years. Nothing had changed. As far as they were both concerned they still loved each other.

Author's Notes: Whew, that was long, huh? Compared to my other chapters it is. I'm sure you're wondering about at least half of all the crap my brain spilled out, aren't you? I thought you would. If you want to know about Jamie, then read "My Immortal Emotion" in the FFX section. And I know I said something about strawberry ice cream being in this chapter, but you want to know where? Well, right here. I LOVE strawberry ice cream! There, happy now? Anyway, the fiction's almost finished. If you don't like it, tough. Probably lots of blood and gore in the next chapter, but I'm not making any promises. I might have Paine do something really funny too. Just keep your fingers crossed.


	19. Chapter 19: Chase the Sun

The Black Phoenix

Chapter Nineteen

Chase the Sun

It had been more or less the equivalent of three days. Give or take. No news of anything from anyone about anywhere at anytime. It was just quiet.  
Baralai was anxious. If as much time as he thought had passed had done so, his birthday would be in five more days. He didn't have much of a chance left. He had to act now if he wanted to save New Yevon. Despite the desperate situation, he was reluctant to approach Paine with this particular problem. For the past couple of days he'd been dropping her subtle hints, but she'd either missed them completely or was consciously trying to block them out. Maybe it frightened her.  
I have to take the chance, he thought. I have to do it.  
The Praetor found Paine as she was leaving their hut and ushered her back inside, flinching at her confusion.  
"Paine, please sit down," She looked at him crookedly and did as he asked.  
"There's something I need to ask you. But before I say anything I just want to tell you; I wanted to wait, I really did, and everything I'm about to say is from the bottom of my heart." She waited, still looking at him funny. He took a deep breath and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his.  
"Will you marry me?" and he bit his lip while holding his breath.  
Good question, she thought; very good question indeed.  
Baralai felt his heart starting to race as he waited for some sort of answer.  
Paine thought for a few moments. This was a big decision to make; somehow she knew it was going to come though. She almost wished she thought about it then instead of waiting until he actually asked.  
If she said no, New Yevon would be reduced to the cluster fuck of its former days. But if she said yes…she'd have to bear his child…what the hell have I gotten myself into?  
She finally closed her eyes and took a deep breath, having chosen her answer and now ready to give it.  
"…Yes." His eyes turned into bright amber saucers. She spoke! Wait a minute; did she say what he thought she said?  
"What?" he almost didn't believe what he'd heard.  
"Yes," she repeated. "I will marry you." Paine had never seen a man cry until she saw how Baralai reacted to her answer. He was so happy he was bawling. Well, not really; just an exaggeration, no need for alarm. Maybe a Kleenex though.

Baralai requested that Yuna perform the ceremony. She was the only one with the authority that he trusted. It wouldn't be a very large or long arrangement; there wasn't enough time. Once all of this mess was over they'd have a real wedding, but for now the essentials would have to do.  
The two of them were joined in holy matrimony in the shadow of Besaid Temple with the entire village as witnesses. Rikku, even though she was still a bit sour about the Psychological Therapy incident, attended. Formalities are nice and all, but Yuna skipped as much as she could without making it shallow. Their union was represented by a pair of simple, silver wedding bands that the High Summoner had them give to each other.  
"Baralai, do you take Paine to be your wedded wife?" you didn't think I'd skip this part did you?  
"I do," if he smiled any wider the top of his head would fall off.  
"Paine, do you take Baralai to be your wedded husband?" "I do," she was calm, but she was happy it seemed.  
"Then with the authority vested in me as the High Summoner of Yevon; I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride,"The crowd applauded as they came together for the first time as an official couple. With there being no reception to follow the villagers soon dispersed and all that were left were the three of them plus Rikku.  
"Now what do we do?" Yuna asked. It was now or never and they had to make a move or risk being too late.  
"We have to catch Vae before he finds Andrea. If he gets to her before we do, there's no telling what will happen." Rikku gave her input, sounding very serious.  
"We don't even know where _Dennis_ is much less Andrea or that old bastard." Paine said.  
"Last we heard he was heading for Bevelle; that's all we know." Baralai joined the cramming session.  
"Maybe we should start there," Yuna was thinking aloud.  
"Too dangerous; for all we know the rebellion could be in full control by now." "Not now that you're married, right?" It made sense to Rikku.  
"Well, not exactly. You see, not only do I have to be married, but I have to convince them that I'm going to rear a child."

"You mean you have to make them believe that Paine's pregnant?" The Al Bhed was about to burst out laughing.  
"You _what_?" Paine's face lost what color it had.  
"More or less, that's the basic idea." Paine exchanged glances with everyone and noticed they were all staring at her.  
"No…no-no-no, I am _not _doing it!" "We don't have much choice, Paine. Either way, whether we go to Bevelle or not I think it'd be safe that you faked it for now." Yuna was speaking sincerely, although she was fighting hard not to laugh.  
Paine cringed with a shrug and finally gave into the cockamamie scheme. But she said, "You guys are going to be the target for my first morning sickness purge,". In other words she was so bummed out by this that she wanted to throw up on them. Good idea, that'll solve a lot of problems. There was a little bit of laughter at the comment.  
"Hey, wait," Rikku said suddenly. "Maybe we won't have to go to Bevelle,"

"How do you figure?" "I remember when we were leaving Djose I could see Mt. Gagezet. The sun was shining there!"

"You're serious?" Yuna had to ask, it was just too radical to be true.  
"No joke. Maybe we should start there; it's not that far out of the way."

"I think you may be on to something, Rikku," They debated the matter only a little while longer before coming up with a decision and a plan. The only thing that could stop them was time. They'd head for Gagezet first. From there, well, we'll just have to see.

_(II)  
_He'd been riding for at least two days straight, but somehow he knew it had been longer than he was guessing. At last he was in sight of the light his instincts had been sending him to find. He was at the far edge of the Calm Lands, looking across the great expanse to the pass that would lead him to the foot of the mountain, bathed in beautiful sunlight. It almost hurt his eyes to look after having to squint through the dark for so long. He was forced to put his glasses on until they adjusted.  
_Do you feel anything, Dennis?  
_"The Phoenix you mean? No, I don't. Maybe it's gone dormant for now; who knows."

_You could be right. I think we should go regardless._  
"I agree with you." He shifted a little in the saddle, getting slightly numb in the rear from sitting for so long. He gave Ixion a little kick and he was off across the open Calm Lands. The ride was quiet…too quiet for the Aeon.  
_You know, not to upset you or anything, but I half expected her to be dead by now.  
_Dennis looked down at him in disgusted surprise, not caring whether or not he was looking back.  
"How do you figure that?" he was trying to keep his cool.  
_The Spirit of the Phoenix had been inside of her long before we Aeons were…and there was something else…more than just that presence. But all of that along with the souls of the Fayth…her body shouldn't have been able to sustain such energies.  
_"What's your point?"

_I was merely saying…just trying to converse for the sake of speech is all.  
_It was minutes before they reached the end of the greater plain and made their way over the bridge that covered the gap leading to the chamber of the Stolen Fayth. Ixion slowed to a stop and both of them looked up, blinking at the blazing sunlight. By the looks of it the sun was at early afternoon's point.  
_Up?  
_Dennis only nodded. He felt a hint of the Phoenix, a flicker of the black flame in his soul. It was up there. He gave the Aeon another kick and they began the ascent. In the corner of his eye Dennis saw Ronso watching, wondering what in the world was an Aeon doing there. He didn't know the elder at the time, so he didn't pick him out of the onlookers. That didn't matter right now; his tunnel vision only allowed him to look ahead.  
The winds were high on the mountain today, the shock of cold air making Ixion buck only once. The snow was coming down like no tomorrow even though it was supposedly the middle of the day, and the frozen water droplets were slick under the Aeon's hooves. Ixion stopped just afore the maze of overlapping passages and pawed at the snow.  
Dennis looked down and noticed something. He dismounted and took a closer look, finding a large, deep print in the older, more solid snow beneath a fresh layer of powder. He put is hand to it and found it wasn't even close to human. Suddenly the mage was aware of a second Farplane entity, not just that of the Phoenix or Ixion. Something else was on the mountain.  
_A half-fiend maybe?  
_"That's the only thing it could be…let's keep going." And he returned to the saddle and pressed on, the weather seeming to only go against him.  
Dennis shivered as Ixion had to push against the winds and the cold water stinging his eyes. As the altitude increased, the temperature took a serious dump and just disappeared below zero. White crystals of ice were forming on Dennis' beard.  
_The weather has always been bad at this height.  
_"Give me a break, I don't make it a habit to visit this place that often." He replied through chattering teeth. He pulled the lapels of his coat closer together, hoping that it would at least keep what little body heat he had from escaping.  
They crested a final stone bridge that led to solid ground and beyond that was the pass to the Fayth Scar. Of course it was still there. Nothing much changes in these parts of the world. When they reached the area succeeding a short tunnel Ixion stopped again, allowing Dennis to slide off his back.  
More tracks were in the snow, but they were much easier to see. By the looks of it, whatever made these was moving around pretty fast, almost as if it were maneuvering around something. Perhaps it had its eyes on potential prey?  
_Look,  
_Dennis shifted his gaze up from the ground and honed directly in on patches of vivid red on the white ground. The blood wasn't warm anymore, but it was still pretty new. And there was a great deal of it.  
"She's here," he said to himself quietly. "She's got to be," there were more human tracks in the snow. Who else could it be? Also, a few wads of black feathers were strewn about, some being carried off on the snowstorm. He didn't need anymore proof than that.  
"Let's hurry," and he jump back astride the Aeon and they went forward.  
Now their guide was visible in the red stains that marked the path ahead. They followed it, Dennis' heart becoming proceedingly heavier, until they reached the Fayth Scar. From there the blood dripped down the rock face, showing that whoever was losing it went upward.  
_I can't take you any further. You'll have to climb.  
_"I thought so." The mage sounded indifferent about it. In a fact he was, but he was still actually very afraid. He almost didn't want to know who that blood belonged to. A part of him already knew, but he didn't want to believe it.  
The Aeon returned to Dennis' body and after the burning stopped he began his climb, careful not to slip on the still unfrozen crimson stains. He felt his stomach lurch; there were more of those inhuman tracks, now in brilliant vermilion. Vomiting was imminent at this point. Dennis swallowed hard and managed to hold it back. He'd be more than happy to toss up later the first chance he had.  
Finally he reached the top of the Fayth Scar and saw that the trail continued perhaps a hundred more feet. Well, the red carpet so to speak was still going up, so he was too. He pressed on, trying his best to ignore the greater amount of blood showing him the way. He could pick out smeared handprints on the stone; whoever this was had to have been limping by now. He shook a few disruptive images from his mind and made himself keep climbing, despite the tingling in his fingers which were just short of being raw.  
Dennis could no longer feel his toes by the time he'd reached the large opening that overlooked the infamous hot spring. The tracks still led higher, disappearing along with the rest of the mountain through a thick gray mist. With a groan of fatigue and anxiety he ascended yet again. As he climbed he made a metal oath to never ever come here again unless it was a life-or-death situation. I don't care who you are, that's just the way it is.  
He held his breath briefly as he pushed through the thick fog, coming out of it into unclouded sunshine and clear weather. The wind was still bitter though. The mage pulled himself up onto a carved, have crumbled stone platform, taking in the sight of the magnificent, if not slightly deteriorated temple. He'd never heard of it during his studies, but it had to have some purpose or it wouldn't be here at all. Without more hesitation the red path led him forward.  
He could see an archway over a door off to the left. Hmmm…if he walked across that fallen pillar he could make it. Yeah, that'd probably be the best way to take. Dennis was in the middle of his next thought when something appeared out of nowhere and slammed into him from behind. All he could make out was a savage snarl as he reached for a pistol but stopped when he smacked hard onto the ground.  
Out of instinct he rolled over, still trying to yank his gun from the holster. He wasn't fast enough. The Queen Coeurl was bearing down on him before he could clear the steel from the leather. It was massive in size and walked mainly on two legs. It only wore a breast plate and thigh guards made of thick metal for protection. Its bright yellow and black slit eyes pierced into his and made him shutter for a split second. Its fangs were like sabers hanging down from its top jaw.  
Dennis noticed how the half-fiend already had some blood on all four paws and dripping from its mouth. Somehow he knew the blood didn't belong to it. But let's not trouble ourselves with such trivia; to battle!  
When he saw the half fiend raising its claws to strike him he acted; it's a damn good thing too. The mage would've been minus one throat had he not shifted his feet beneath the creature and gave a good hard kick just as it swiped at him. The attack did manage to tear the red bandanna from his neck as well as the silver necklace, but it was a small price to pay for one's life. It left four little cuts that bled a small amount.

The fiend fell back and landed on all fours, hissing at Dennis madly through narrowed eyes. It wasted no time and lunged again, menacing claws outstretched to grasp him. With perfect timing-but bad balance-Dennis grabbed hold of the monster's wrists but after that his idea flew out of his head. The momentum knocked him off his feet and made him roll over the edge of the platform, his hat flying off of his head. Reflexes made him release the Coeurl and latch onto anything solid; he stopped himself from falling.  
The fiend wasn't about to let itself be killed either, and it sank its claws into Dennis' leather overcoat, shredding it to the very tail. It growled and snapped its jaws as it struggled to hang on. It felt like the thing weighed a ton, and all of it pulled on Dennis' already tired shoulders. It took everything he had to keep holding on. In a last ditch effort to save his neck he let one had drop and slipped it out of the coat sleeve. I suppose he thought the half fiend was stupid.  
The Coeurl knew the Gunner's plan and reacted before he could let the leather fall from his other shoulder. At the last second it pulled on the overcoat to jump up and latch onto Dennis, all of its claws sinking into the flesh of his back, scraping his shoulder blades on the inside. From there it scrambled back up onto the platform and dashed away, leaving him to either die or not.  
Damn, did that hurt like hell! He could already feel rivulets of warm blood oozing down his shirt. Through clenched teeth and a painful shout he hoisted himself back onto the platform. He had to stop for a moment to catch his breath.  
_That thing is after her.  
_"No shit…Sherlock." He gasped, the cold air stinging his dry throat.  
_What are you waiting for? Get up!  
_"One minute," he pleaded.  
_Andrea may not have one minute; she needs us now!_  
Dennis forced himself up, shaking his head and wincing all the way. He had to ignore the pain for now, suffer it later. He used a fast, low level healing spell, just enough to take the sting off of it. He broke into a moderate run, wanting to make up for those lost few seconds. He continued to follow the trail of crimson through the archway and into the bowels of the nameless sanctuary.  
The light wasn't nearly as good in here as it was outside, but it was enough to allow him to see where he was going. After a series of maze like passages he reached the sunlight at the exit. It led to the main walkway leading to the actual temple. His eyesight focused and he shuddered.  
So much blood.  
Signs of a struggle were painted all over the pale marble. Blood was smeared all over the ground and even a few of the pillars just outside of the archway he stood beneath. The colors were so bright. Both human and half fiend footprints were evident, and more of the black feathers.

By the looks of it, the fiend was trying to drag the other back towards the archway and away from the temple, but they resisted and fought back. Dennis didn't want to think about it anymore, he only wanted to act. Careful not to slip he ran out from the archway, down the circling path and to the final ascent of stone stairs to the temple. He drew both pistols just as he reached to top.  
_Be careful, Dennis. Who knows what will happen if-  
_"Sorry; give-a-damn is still broken." Dennis stepped out onto the pale blue marble that was the straightest path to the temple and stopped, taking in what was going on.  
Andrea and the half fiend were going at it, and I mean that in the beat-your-head-in kind of way. The blood that led him here was definitely hers; he could see many of the open wounds. There were a few deep cuts on her cheeks, one over her left eye, and another across the bridge of her nose. The left sleeve of her jacket had been torn clear off and blood was gushing from inches deep claw holes on her upper arm. He noticed her broken arm lying dead at her side. The right leg of her pants had been torn off and the bare skin was riddled with cuts and a deeply scraped knee; a hole had worn in the knee of the other leg. Also all of her knuckles were split open. What a mess.  
Funny he thought that she seemed very much herself despite the black wings he recognized nightmarishly from their first appearance in Bevelle. They were patched with bald spots now, the half fiend having jerked handfuls of feathers out. If she tried to take off the Coeurl would do anything it took to bring her back down, and that was usually painful.  
Using one arm she fended off the Queen Coeurl, trying her best but not succeeding too well in keeping it at bay. She was just so weak by now; she'd lost too much blood to really be of anymore good to herself or anyone. Besides, this one was different from the other half fiends she'd face so far. This was faster, stronger…too much for her now. When Andrea tried to take hold of one of its long teeth the fiend laced their fingers together in one swift motion and began squeezing her hand. The pressure was awesome; the bones were on the verge of snapping. The pain was making her kneel, the fiend pushing her downward.  
Dennis couldn't believe how he was just standing there, watching this go on like it was. What are you, retarded? Do something, fart cookie!  
He felt a pair of warm tears stream down his cheeks as he took aim with one revolver and fired. The round went clear through the beast's arm, blood shooting out the other side with its exit. It let go with an angry shriek, grabbing its wounded limb and giving Dennis a stabbing gaze. Andrea heard the gun shot and snapped up to see him standing there. Her eyes widened considerably and a tear slipped down her cheek, stinging the open scratches.  
Oh my God…he came.  
She shouted something at him but it wasn't heard over more shots being fired. The half fiend went after Dennis, and he pulled both triggers as fast as he could. He knew he'd gotten several good shots in, blood flooding down the animal's front, but it just kept coming. Again it took him to the ground, pinning him there and wasting no more time in playing around. The mage crossed his arms over his face as the half fiend slashed, his sleeves and skin being shredded.  
Through the haze of pain he managed to aim one barrel and pull the trigger, bursting its right eye clear out of the socket. It made an earsplitting roar out of pain but didn't seem to be much fazed. It retaliated quickly, laying his chest wide open with one clean swipe of its claws. Suddenly the weight came off of him, and he rolled over while swearing out loud.  
Andrea had grabbed the Coeurl from behind about the waist, using all the strength she had to lean back and drop the fiend on its head. The technique was relatively successful, it was stunned, but Andrea couldn't make herself get up from the floor. That was okay, the fiend was more than happy to lend her a bloody hand.  
The Coeurl made a half coherent groan before shaking the daze away. Now it was just plain pissed when before it was just following orders; get the human to Zanarkand. Dennis could only watch through blurred vision what happened. His body was numb with this tingling that resembled slowly burning. He'd never experienced this before, and nothing could've prepared him for what he was about to witness.  
The Coeurl looked frighteningly calm as it stood upright and looked down on Andrea, still struggling to get up. Its remaining eye focused narrowly on the belt that now dangled empty around her neck. It reached down and grasped it tightly, the loop closed and impairing her breathing. The fiend pulled her off of the ground, letting her hang in its grasp for several moments. With a swift quarter turn to the side it tossed her face fist onto the stone. There was a loud snapping noise. When she turned her head blood was coming out of her nose and she spat up a thick stream of red, painting the pale stone more brightly, and she was choking on it. She could hardly move at all, she couldn't even try to anymore.  
The half fiend stepped forward and placed a foot between her shoulder blades, pressing down hard and popping a vertebra or two. It then reached down and grabbed hold of Andrea's wings near the base, its claws piercing the skin beneath the feathers with its grip.  
Dennis felt his body go numb and rigid when he heard Andrea screaming. He watched helplessly as the Queen Coeurl pulled on the wings, listened to bones snapping and flesh tearing, blood vessels bursting open. With a triumphant roar it held the now disengaged appendages over its head, droplets of dark crimson dripping onto its face before he tossed the wings aside, feathers still stuck to its paws. The fiend stepped off and took several steps away, taking what it had done. Andrea now writhed in agony, crying through a tightly clenched jaw with both hands folded over the back of her head.  
When the shock was gone Dennis became angry, but angry would be an understatement, and pissed wasn't quite strong enough a word. Infuriated wouldn't really cut it either. Perhaps insanely enraged…maybe. Without a second thought he jumped up and started firing off shots like it was going out of style. A bullet even cut one of the Coeurl's saber teeth from its jaw. That only made it madder, and it came after him for the third time, intending to rip out his throat.  
Dennis side stepped the lunge, thinking it'd save him another up close and personal with the stone ground, but the half fiend struck low, aiming for his knees to begin with. His feet were jerked out from beneath him and his head struck the ground hard.  
_Ready for me to help yet?  
_"Yet? Where in the hell did _yet_ come from?" he would've said something else had the half fiend not bitten his shin so hard the bone snapped in half. Obviously his priorities were shouting "son of a bitch" as loud as he could and then badmouth the Aeon. You understand of course. He managed to focus through the new pain enough to shoot off its other long tooth.  
_Burst Shot,  
_"What?"

_Use the Burst Shot, you know how, and I'll help you. Just do it, if you want to live through this that is.  
_Fine.  
With his good leg he gave the creature a good kick in the face, making it release him just long enough for him to scramble away. It was hard with one leg throbbing in absolute anarchy, but he managed. The mage was certain the Coeurl would pounce again any second now. Just wait for it…wait for it… With a ferocious snarl the half fiend left for her fleeting prey.  
_Fire!  
_Dennis rolled onto his back and aimed both pistols upward at his attacker and pulled both triggers at once. _Don't miss…_

The discharge created a blinding light and a blast nothing short of pure thunder. When it subsided Dennis opened his eyes, moving his arms out of his view.  
"Holy shit,"

There was nothing left of the half fiend. Well, unless you count warped and shriveled armor, along with a greasy black stain on the ground leftovers. If not then there was nothing; as if the fiend never existed to begin with. With a sigh he dropped both hands and leaned back on his elbows. What a relief.  
_Good shot._

"Thanks for your help." He didn't seem to be very cheerful over his victory. Well, I suppose he really hadn't anything to be joyful about. It wasn't like that was the end of this mess.  
Dennis got up, standing despite everything. He was tired now, that shot having taken a lot of his own energy. Not to mention he had lost a lot of blood by now. He limped through the puddles of blood, the broken leg pulsing with a new ache with every step. His heart weighed heavily in his chest as all of the things in his surroundings finally began sinking in. Was it possible for someone to bleed so much? He felt tears coming to his eyes again, and they began falling when he stood over Andrea who was still lying there. Now she was barely breathing.  
_Dennis…Dennis, what are you doing?  
_She was in so much pain. He couldn't stand to see her suffer. The mage put one gun back in its holster and pulled back the hammer on the other. He began crying quietly.  
_Have you lost your mind? Put that away, you fool!  
_It was aimed at her head. It would be quick and painless. In a few hours, if no one came, he'd be dead himself. What difference would it make? Why force her to endure any more of this? He didn't have the power to heal her; he wasn't strong enough to make it go away. He wanted to make it stop! It was the least he could do…he loved her.  
Mercy. It was mercy.  
"Go…ahead." Dennis snapped out of the trance. His hand fell to his side and he couldn't stand anymore. He dropped to his knees.  
"Do us…all a favor. Maybe I'll stay…dead this time." He almost couldn't understand what she said; he couldn't hear her too well.  
"I…I can't," he tried not to cry anymore. "I could never,"

"It's okay," she shrugged as best she could. "I'm dying anyway…not long now." Dennis shook his head, focusing at the red ground underneath him for a long while. When he couldn't bear to look at it anymore he lifted his eyes and couldn't stop himself from staring at the massive holes in Andrea's back. He could see her shoulder blades and several ribs, a couple broken. So much blood. Dennis was so ready to throw up now.  
"But…I'm glad you came. Didn't expect you to,"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Don't know…just that no one ever has before."

"All of us are worried about you. The others are looking for a way to help you; maybe get this thing out of you."

"No," she groaned. "It's too late. I just lost my last chance…and right at the fucking front door."

Dennis looked to the temple. "Why?"

"It's the Guardian's Temple. I thought, maybe if I could make it inside…maybe I could stop this thing. I was so damn close."

"Since when did a few wounds stop you from doing anything? Remember that day on the island?" he laughed a little, trying his hardest to lighten up this dismal conversation.  
"Yeah," she managed a chuckle. "But it's gone too far this time. Even if I made it, and purified this thing, I'd die before I could make it back out. That temple would end up being my tomb."

Dennis shrugged. This was awful. It just downright sucked ass.

Were they really going to die like this?

He moved forward, not caring that his clothing was absorbing amounts of Andrea's blood. Eventually he made to the side her head was facing and carefully took her hand, mindful that it was on the broken arm.  
"You look…like hell." Her eyes were open and she grimaced at his ragged state.  
"Well, I can't say it wasn't worth it." Now he was beginning to sound tired. "I got to see you again." She squeezed his hand weakly.  
"I hate…that it has to…to be this way. And I'm sorry…I dragged you into it."

"Don't be sorry; you've done nothing wrong." He shook his head. "But they will come, Andrea, I promise. Rikku and Paine…they'll get here and then we can go home. Everything will be okay."

"You tried, Dennis. I thank you for that. But it…sometimes it just doesn't work out."

"We can make it work!" he was starting to cry again.  
"No…it's over." She said. "You tried." And she blacked out.  
Dennis wasn't about to stand for this. He would save her even if it meant his own miserable life.

He wasn't sure how he'd done it, but somehow he made it down to the Fayth Scar. His broken leg was about to drive him fucking mad with soreness, and when he reached the bottom just before the pass leading down the mountain he stopped and rested, setting Andrea down as carefully as he could.  
Dennis' shoulders were screaming from fatigue and he was covered in blood, his own and Andrea's. He leaned back against the stone side of the mountain, taking a deep calming breath as he put Andrea's head in his lap. He was so tired…and he began to wonder.  
Where had they gone wrong?  
"Ah, long time no see, eh?"

Oh no.  
Dennis could only turn his head and felt his heart drop as far in his chest as it would go. With a cane to support his partially lame leg and a unit of fully armed troops behind him, Vae had a shit eating grin on his face. Blow it all to hell.  
"Thanks so much for going through all that trouble; we'll just be taking her now if you don't mind."

"Fuck you," he forced out. "You're not going to touch her." And he forced a trembling, half numb hand to raise a pistol and pull back the hammer. He was aiming, or at least trying to aim for his head. His vision wasn't such a grand thing at the moment. At his refusal all of Vae's guards fixed their rifles on him.  
"If you want to live you'll put that away."

"You can kill me, but I'm not going alone. Just try me and see if I don't put another hole in that empty head of yours." Vae just laughed a little. This wasn't looking very good…not good at all.  
Dennis felt powerless as the Yevon soldiers closed in.  
_"Please God…just one miracle."_

_Consider it granted.  
_At first he was confused to here Ixion say that, but then he looked up and felt a great burden fall from him. The sight of an airship gave him renewed hope.  
There wasn't a place for the airship to land so it backed up just enough to where the gangplank could be extended and a group of passengers disembarked as well as a secondary unit of Yevon soldiers.  
"Lord Praetor, what is the meaning of this?"

"Vae, you're under arrest." This had to have been the one and only time in his life that Dennis ever wanted to kiss a man. Baralai would just have to manage with an enthusiastic thank you, he thought secondly.  
Those under Baralai's command surrounded the rebels.  
"What charges, pray-tell, are against me?"

"Treason."

"You have no proof!" he spat as they were putting irons around his wrists.  
"You tried to have me killed Vae, not to mention my close friends and the High Summoner as well. And once the people hear of your plot to bring back Sin, I highly doubt it will be difficult to put you away for a very,_ very_ long time."

"Regardless, you have no power! You are-,"

"Unmarried? Guess again," and he showed him the silver ring on his finger. "And this is my wife, Paine." His wrinkled face went as white as his beard at the sight of Paine standing next to the Praetor. No, it couldn't be; he'd planned this far too carefully. Where'd he go wrong?  
"No, it's not possible! She can't be your…she couldn't be…_pregnant_!"

_Pregnant?  
_"Pregnant?" Dennis leaned to one side to see it for himself. Good God, she was! How could _that_ be possible? Unless they used Miracle Grow or hit the fast forward button during conception, this wasn't physically possible! She looked to be at least _seven_ months along! What the hell?  
"It's a trick I tell you! You can't do this to me!"

"Oh, but I assure you that I can; I'm _still_ in charge, Vae. Take him back to Bevelle and bind his powers. I'll deal with him upon my return. And if he tries to escape, shoot him." That was his order, and the old priest was taken away. When all of the guards left everyone let out a sigh of relief. They'd pulled it off.  
"Could someone _please_ reverse this spell now?" Paine looked more than ready to have a mood swing. A very violent one at that. "My back is killing me," Baralai laughed a little bit and nodded his head. Yuna had cast the spell and only she knew the counter. Paine boarded the airship to find the High Summoner. The Praetor called for Rikku to come and lend him a hand.  
"Damn, you guys have the best timing," Dennis was so happy to see them.  
"By the looks of it we could've lived through being here sooner," Baralai cringed at his injuries.  
"At least you came at all." "Is she going to be okay? She's really cold," Rikku was concerned more than usual.  
"We need to get her to a White Mage soon. I don't know how much longer she can go," Dennis said, grunting against the pain in his leg as Baralai helped him up.  
"I thought you _were_ a mage," Rikku said. She was getting a little worked up over this.  
"I don't have that kind of power. Maybe Yuna can help her. Please say she's here," Rikku nodded her head. Thank God. They still had a chance yet to make all of this right.

Author's Note: This is too damn long. Well, hope you guys liked this chapter, I certainly spent enough time on it. If you didn't like it then do what I always tell you to-write your own. Don't know when the next chapter's going to be finished because it's going to be a real doozy, may even have to put it into two parts; Lord, I hope not. If not, the next two chapters should finish it up. Next chapter has mountains of drama and on top of that is just more drama and bull shit. I might sneak a song in their too. Mmmm…Metallica.


	20. Chapter 20: No Man's Land

**The Black Phoenix**

**Chapter Twenty**

**No Man's Land**

It took two days to return to Besaid. Andrea managed to survive the trip with the help of Yuna's superior white magic. She healed rather well and only a few scars were left, but she remained unconscious even after they'd landed on the island.

From the moment the airship touched down everyone was rushing about on their own tasks, preparing for what was to come now. After putting Andrea where she could rest more comfortably, all of them met in the temple library. There were a few things that needed to be explained to everyone.

"None of you _have_ to do this, but I can't do it alone." Yuna said. "I understand,"

"It's not that, Yuna," Paine replied. "It's just that we don't really have a clue what we're going to find, much less what we're looking for. We don't even know what started all of this anyway."

"I do," Dennis confessed quietly. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "You should know too, Yuna. Rikku gave you the journal, didn't she?"

The High Summoner nodded. It was sitting on the table in front of them.

"What…abuse?" Paine asked. "That can't be the sole cause of it. There's got to be more to it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Andrea's not petty like that. She doesn't bother over the small stuff."

"_Small stuff_?" Dennis jumped out of chair and slammed his hands on the table. Everyone jumped at the sharp sound.

"Being nearly killed just because you're different and never getting justice; you think that's _small stuff_?" he shouted.

"Dennis, calm down; bickering isn't going to help anyone." Yuna ushered him back into his seat.

"He serious?" Paine wondered.

"I'm afraid so." The High Summoner replied. "Some of the accounts are in her journal; she even tried to kill herself."

Dennis flinched.

"But I've noticed something strange. There's a long break between what I think are dates."

"What do you mean?" Rikku joined in again.

"Well, I think on her world the year is this number here," she opened the book to a random page and pointed. "I think this was the last entry because the next isn't for years after. Almost two years after. I think something must've happened during that time."

"Something big…I agree." Paine said. "But what could it be? I for one think it would take one hell of a screw to mess with her this bad."

"I'm with her," The Al Bhed raised her hand as if voting.

"Great, so now what?" Dennis was calmer now.

"I think just the four of us should go. Andrea trusts us more than anyone else." Yuna suggested. "It would be best."

The three of them nodded in agreement. Okay, so it looked as if no one was going to back out of this. That was a relief. The four of them agreed to meet back at the temple when they were ready and then left the library.

"Dennis," Yuna put a hand on his shoulder just as he was walking out the door. He looked back at her over his shoulder.

"I'm really counting on you. We all are. If anyone can help her it's you."

"I wish…I could believe you. Yuna, you don't understand…I was going to kill her."

Yuna turned him around, not believing he was serious until she saw the profound sorrow on his face. He was telling the truth.

"I almost…shot her in the head. I didn't know what else to do, she was in so much pain. The thing that scared me most was that she wanted me to do it. Andrea _wanted_ to die. I just…can't seem to believe that I could've done such a terrible thing, that I was so hopeless."

Yuna hugged him tightly. She could sympathize with him a little in that respect. There were times where she didn't have faith either. She could understand that feeling.

"Everything will be okay. We're going to fix this."

Dennis looked at the floor and nodded his head. He tried so hard to believe her. And then he left the library, going back to his hut lay down a while, maybe get a quick wink or two of sleep. He went in and slumped onto the bed, not caring that he left his boots on.

It could've been an hour, it could've been five. What difference did it make, right? Yes, we all know what it's like to sleep like we don't give a shit about the time. Yeah, that's the good sleep; the kind of sleep where guys dream they're Hugh Hefner and girls…well…I wouldn't know. It sure as hell isn't shopping and ice cream. Mmmm…strawberry.

He woke feeling a little less stressed out. Not to say he was relaxed or relieved, but he didn't feel so burdened now. Dennis sat up and rubbed his eyes. When his vision cleared he saw Andrea sitting up on the opposite side of the bed. He called her name quietly and reached out, but he was almost afraid to touch her. Instead he stood up and went to kneel in front of her. It was dark and he could just barely see the blank expression on her face.

"Andrea…you all right?"

She didn't answer, just continued to stare into nowhere. She acted like he wasn't even there.

When he said her name again and nothing happened, the realization came to him. Andrea wasn't responding because she wasn't there _to_ respond. They waited too long, and now the Phoenix was in the final stages of a hostile mental takeover. His composure faltered a little as he took her hand in his.

"I know you can still hear me," he said, trying to sound confident. "Andrea, you can fight this; you have to. Just a little while longer, _please_. We're coming for you…we're going to bring you back, I promise."

Dennis felt Andrea lightly squeeze his hand, and that renewed his hope. There was still a chance.

They returned to the temple library, locking themselves in and having Tidus and Baralai stand watch. Same rules as always, boys and girls. Andrea was laid out on the floor and they sat around her. Yuna gave a quick explanation as to how this would work before they began. They still had to follow the ever crucial connection issue. Paine and Dennis sat together and they took one another's hand, and Paine took one of Andrea's. Rikku followed suit with Yuna and then both White Mages put their empty hands to either of Andrea's temples. Okay, now everything was in order.

"Ready?" last minute check. Everyone nodded.

Well, here we go.

_(II)_

What a rush. Dennis felt a cold shock up his back before he opened his eyes again. Before him, much like it had been with Paine, was a door. With little reluctance he stepped forward and pulled it open.

A bamboo forest in early autumn was what greeted him on the other side. He saw the others waiting for him on the path. The three of them were standing there, looking slightly confused, with their arms crossed.

"What…what is it?" He asked.

"Wait for it," Paine said, looking at Yuna and smiling. "Any second now,"

"W-what are you talking about?" the High Summoner had a red face.

And then it happened.

"MANATEE FUCKER!" and then she slapped her hand over her mouth.

Dennis' jaw dropped open. What had just happened? Did Yuna swear…and with a filthier mouth than an admiral?

"She has Turret's!" and Paine began laughing, even holding her sides.

"Paine, it's not funny!" the Summoner protested. "BAGEL BANGING SHIT BAG!"

Paine just fell over, rolling on the ground with shrill laughter echoing. Now the White Mage's head was tilted the side. He couldn't believe this. What a fucked up place this was turning out to be. He looked to Rikku who seemed to be the only one not afflicted.

"What on earth is happening?"

"You got me. I dunno why their acting so silly; I've been here just as long as they have and I'm….."

When she stopped he felt surprise swelling up again. She'd suddenly fallen asleep…standing up, and was snoring. Paine wiped tears from her red face and managed to stand up. She walked over to the Narcoleptic Al Bhed showing frightening excitement.

"I have to do it. I can't resist," she said to herself but aloud. Paine then reached forward and pushed Rikku over with the poke of one finger. She hit the forest floor with a dull thump and remained dead asleep. Paine was overcome and reeling once again.

"Absolutely certain that there's nothing wrong with me...what the hell am I doing on the ground? What just happened? What's so funny?"

"You fell asleep…mid sentence." Dennis replied, helping her up.

"Again?" she whined.

"What do you mean?"

"I used to do it all the time when I was younger. Dammit. This sucks like a…" and she was unconscious again. Dennis looked confused and totally overwhelmed for just a moment. After that moment he simply shook his head.

"This is going to be fun," he shrugged to himself. "I'll just say right now; whatever happens here stays here. Can we all agree on that…minus Rikku?"  
Yuna nodded not wanting to risk another curse to slip out if she spoke, and Paine did her best to answer through a haze of hyperventilation. Why in the world was she so damn happy all of a sudden? I suppose that was her ailment. Just too fucking happy.

They agreed to move on. Rikku was still unconscious so Paine grabbed her by the ankle and literally dragged her along behind them until she decided to wake up.

Like Rikku, they met up with several of Andrea's different sides, however there were very few to be found amongst the tranquil bamboo forest. Yuna commented, with quite the colorful string of language, that they were suffering these symptoms because of her strong mental capacity. It was a natural defense of the body to withstand this sort of intrusion. It was a sure fire sign that there was something they weren't meant to see. However it was extremely out of whack so they were acting out of normal behavior.

As you might have guessed, the lack of activity in Andrea's subconscious was because of the Phoenix. I won't tell you how, there's someone else you'll meet that can explain it better.

They met indifference. Quite a character. She was lounging in a hammock, wearing much too big, dark camouflage jeans that she held up with suspenders, and a shirt that ever-so-stylishly said one simple phrase; _Blow Me_. The four of them just moved on. No, just like you and I, they didn't want to even go there. Also they skipped sarcasm. She didn't seem in a very good temperament either.

Andrea's sense of humor was a nice change, what with her trusty whoopee cushion and all. Dennis thought Paine was going to throw up, she was laughing so hard. They had to leave before she suffocated, and they did it rather quickly as Yuna's Turret's was rearing its ugly head again. Such language…something about ape hanger handlebars and a toucan, along with a cursing of that fat ass, red bastard, Santa Clause. Yeah, let's just not think about that.

"This forest goes on forever." Rikku shrugged, having managed to stay awake for a record amount of time. "Do you think it ends?"

"I'd think it would," Dennis replied, pushing past a large bamboo trunk. "Her mind's far too complex to be comprised of just this. She's too organized for this."

"How do you…" there she went. This time Dennis picked her up and carried her on his shoulder. They could move faster this way, seeing as time wasn't really on their side. Yuna could feel this too, and she understood. Rikku's mind was full of life, and this was so far from that. Yes, time was certainly an issue.

The forest did have an end, and they arrived there to see the manifestation of the most common metaphor associated with Andrea. Fifty feet high and six feet thick were the dimensions of a massive stone wall that seemed to stretch on in either direction forever. At the foot of the barrier, no further than three feet apart, were giant lion dog statues; their fangs bore in a ferocious grimace and their claws extended as they sat on their haunches. Talk about defensive. With the exception of Rikku they all stared at it looking almost defeated. Paine even stopped laughing.

"Fuck a duck," Yuna said in awe. Everyone looked at her crooked. Where was she getting these phrases from?

"How are we going to get over that?" Dennis asked aloud, hoping someone would have an idea at least.

"We can help you."

All of them turned around to see three people standing just outside the forest's boundary; two women who closely resembled Andrea, and a man who didn't even come close.

The woman on the left had long, pointed ears covered in dark fur and strange markings on her face. Also her left arm was perhaps twice as long as her right and covered in the same hair that was on her ears, and had long claws on the end of each bony finger.

The one on the right could've passed for the other's twin, simply a bit shorter and without the strange physical make up. Her ears were pointed also, but they were more elf-like and not hairy.

The man stood in the middle with straight, sandy blonde hair that almost touched his shoulders and a beard that grew only on his chin and jaw line. Again with the ears, not human.

"Who are you?" Dennis asked. "How did you get here?"

"Andrea created us. I'm Alyssa, this is my son, Rindull, and that's my granddaughter."

"I named her after Andrea," Rindull finished. "We can help you over the wall."

"What is this for?"

"It was her last defense." Alyssa answered.

"Against what?"

"Anything and everything. But now even the Phoenix has breeched it. All of us are coming together to try and stop it…are you with us?"

Dennis nodded his head.

Come to find out Alyssa was a half demon. Andrea had made her that way. You see, they were all characters from a book she'd been trying to write for years. She never finished it.

Anyway; Alyssa used her hybrid powers to scale the barrier, carrying Rikku the veggie in her demon arm. She was met at the top by the others who were flown up. Rindull and his daughter could sprout wings due to their Dragon heritage, as were Andrea's writings.

When they looked to what lay beyond all of them made the same face. The feeling of despair and dread was unanimous. Everything was blackened and charred, dead to rights. A war was going on below them, but not even the horde of wicked bunnies could hold a candle to the immense carnage of the conflict.

"It's been like this for a while…the fighting never stops." Rindull said solemnly.

Dennis might have said something then again he might have not. Either way he couldn't speak. It was just too horrible. He was watching the very thing that was killing his love from the inside out spread, turning everything to ashes. Would there be anything left to save…were they too late?

"I hate to think…the others on the outside." Rindull continued. "If we lose…they'll just disappear. They'll cease to be."

"Is…is there still a chance?" Dennis had to force it out.

"There's always a chance," Alyssa half snapped. "Come on, they're waiting for us back at The Center."

"The Center?"

"You'll see."

"Everything is dying!" Paine was still unusually happy, and now was not exactly the greatest of times for that. Yet you could tell by the awkward look on her face she was almost trying to break her jaw to stop smiling about everything.

And they continued from there.

The battle between what was called the Survival Forces and the Phoenix's influence, which came as a potent black mist of some kind, had migrated from the farthest reaches of the wall towards what looked to be a large town. It was known to all in the subconscious as The Center. You know the saying "find your center"? Well, this was it. However, it had seen better days. Most of the buildings were leveled and ablaze with a black flame.

The Survival forces were commanded by Leadership, a version of Andrea that resembled her in the Samurai Dressphere, giant lance and all. Her troops resembled her but not to the letter. Their weapons varied and they wore armor. Despite this, all of them appeared to be kicking ass and taking names. For the most part anyway. Their forces had suffered heavy losses over the course of battle and things honestly didn't look so good.

"Give the general the order to retreat." Alyssa told her son.

"Should we do that? It looks like we might beat them,"

"I'm only following the Triumvirate's orders. Please do it, and get everyone into The Center."

"Yes, Mother,"

Before he left they stopped before what looked to be some sort of stronghold. From there he departed to get word to the general as he was told. Alyssa had the door opened and led them inside.

"This used to be the library, but we had to convert it into our base of operations."

Rikku woke up after the door was closed behind them. She didn't continue her sentence from where she left off seeing no point in it.

The ceiling stretched high to accommodate the incredible bookshelves that hugged against the walls. They should've been filled completely, but now most of the books were on the floor and strewn about everywhere. (If no one understands the underlying meaning of all this imagery, you should all be shot with a marshmallow gun until your anus bleeds.)

Most of Andrea's many sides had come here for safety. They didn't wish to be consumed by the Phoenix's dark mist. Parts of the library had been walled off and remodeled so that the traits would have somewhere to stay. It hadn't just become a fortress it was an apartment building now too. What a chaotic mess.

"Come with me," Alyssa said. What else were they going to do?

They mostly had to walk through wounded soldiers. Apparently, no matter what side of Andrea you were, you didn't play well with others and you kept to yourself. None of her individual traits were out and about.

Alyssa led them up a flight of stairs near the back of the main hall.

"All I can say is be tolerant with her. Everyone has been on edge and she's taking it hard. Just watch out for flying objects." And she opened the door to let them in. It was closed behind them and Alyssa hadn't followed.

What a pigsty!

The room was round with a dome shaped ceiling. Books were everywhere pilled up several feet, papers strung out over the floor. Pencils, pens, and sticky notes were booby traps everywhere you stepped. On the far side of a mountain of literature was a chalkboard with a ridiculously long equation on it. And by the looks of things it wasn't even finished. There was another sticky note reminding the user to get more chalk. Did someone actually live in this hell hole?

"Oh, it's you guys. Took you long enough."

They looked to see an Andrea sitting on a stack of books at a desk. She was wearing glasses and had a cigarette in her mouth. The lighter was in her hand and there was pencil behind her ear. A computer was on the desk and it was almost entirely consumed by sticky notes. One of which said, in big bold letters "**Buy more cheese**".

"Who are you?" Rikku asked. Yup, she stayed awake long enough. She deserves a gold star.

"I'm Intellect; one of the three left in charge of this…_shit_." She couldn't get her lighter to work. By the looks of it she needed that cigarette really, _really_ bad, and if she didn't get it now, someone was going to get hurt. Finally she gave an angry shout and tossed the lighter across the room as well as a book or two. By that time she was so tense and strung out she'd bit the filter off the cigarette anyway. It was no good. A knock came to her door out of the blue.

Intellect flipped.

She jumped off of her stack of books and threw the door open, almost tearing it off the hinges.

"WHAT?"

"Dude, mellow out." It was another side of Andrea. She wore a sleeveless shirt and had a few kick ass tattoos, like a flaming broadsword going down her left arm. She had a bass electric guitar strapped to her shoulder and toted an amp in her right hand. Her hair was out of the ponytail and she wore a headband with skull and crossbones at the center.

"What do you want; can't you see I'm _busy_?"

"Your lighter broke again, didn't it?"

"Spill it!"

"Fine. Look, the Phoenix just took out the concert hall. Can we jam downstairs for a while?"

"Fine, just leave me alone! And if you play so much as _one note_ of Enter Sandman I will shoot you myself!" and then she slammed the door on Musical Talent's face. (Sorry to all the Metallica fans out there, but unfortunately it's been disgracefully overplayed in my area and I've lost my taste for it.)

Intellect shrugged and sat back down, taking another cleansing breath before speaking again.

"So," she began. "What do you want to know?"

"What can you tell us?" Dennis asked.

"Just ask me and we'll see. Hey…hey you, what are you doing with my chalk board? Don't mess with the equation! It took me _years_ to get that far!" And she was up running again, tripping over her own messes to stop Rikku.

"What are you…hey," Intellect put on this look of shock and realization. "You _solved_ it! How did you do that?"

"Well, it's simple really," Rikku started. "If you multiply the value of vector quantity X by the coordinates for point Z, it creates a line emerging from quadrant four-A traveling at the speed of light cubed, or two-point-one times ten to the power of seventy meters per second."

She paused a moment to breathe.

"And that's where you started to mess up. You forgot to compensate for the Infinite Improbability Factor because you factored it five ways instead of seven. Then all you had to do was take into consideration Einstein's Theory of Pan-dimensional Relativity by multiplying the end result by the number of cups of sugar it takes to get to the moon, which just so happens to be three. Oh, and over here, you forgot to carry the two."

Everyone looked at her with the most flabbergasted expressions. All saying "bull shit".

"Of _course_! I _always_ forget to multiply seven! And now, thanks to you, I have discovered the answer to the greatest mystery of all time!"

"What you _really would_ do for a Klondike bar?" Rikku guessed.

"No,"

"HOCKEY PLAYING SKUNK SHAGGER!" Yuna screamed all of a sudden.

"No, dammit!"

"Then what?" Dennis had to end this madness or soon he'd be part of it.

"The location of the entire universe's missing left socks!"

He just played along with the nonsense. "So where are they?"

"Under my bed…wherever that is."

"Could we please get back to what's important?"

"Oh, sure-of course. Rikku, go make yourself useful and go stand in a corner."

"Um…okay."

Intellect got back on her stack of books and allowed Dennis to ask her questions.

"Where did the Phoenix come from?"

"Who knows; even I'm not sure. Certainly from this dimension, but that's all I know. However, Andrea had it living inside of her long before she came here."

"How long?"

"Since she was born. I know, I was there,"

Dennis nodded his head even though he still wasn't clear about everything.

"How…how did all of this happen? Why did the Phoenix turn into this thing?"

Intellect looked away towards the side for a moment, almost showing shame on her face. She adjusted her glasses.

"To be honest, it wasn't Vae. If he told you he only released the Phoenix he was right. The Fayth helped to keep it sealed until Vae extracted them. When he gave Andrea the Infinity mark it gave the Phoenix life. Everything just went down hill from there."

Dennis felt his heart sink. "Why is it doing this to her?"

"Everyone has a dark side, even you. Most of us just aren't aware of it, what it's capable of, what it wants. Well, the Black Phoenix wants power, unquestioned and absolute. It feels the need to abuse its control over life and death, and what a better way than to resurrect Sin? Luckily she didn't make it to Zanarkand. If she had all of us would've been screwed."

The heaviness in his chest lightened slightly.

"However we're slowly but surely losing this battle. If the Phoenix gets in or out…this'll all disappear."

"Out?"

"Yeah. You see, there's a center to The Center; it's where all the things that make you human begin. It's the origin of consciousness and thought. Well, that's where the Phoenix was born. The Psyche locked herself inside The Epicenter to battle with it and keep it sealed. Then the Phoenix began to physically manifest and it started to attack us from the outside. We're all trapped in here, and this is our last chance."

Dennis nodded again.

"Once the Phoenix takes full control, Andrea will be dead as you know her; and if you don't get out you will be too. The Phoenix will consume all of this and you along with it. God," she shrugged. "It was never meant to be this way." She needed a cigarette so fucking bad!

"What caused this…the Phoenix to become corrupt?"

"That," she looked away again. "I can't describe to you. You'd have to see it for yourself to really understand."

"Can you show us?"

"You think you could handle it? These are things she doesn't remember because she _forced_ herself to forget. You have any idea what that could mean?"

"No, but I came here to find out." He looked very serious. Dennis and Intellect locked gazes for a long moment. There was a long, piercing silence, Yuna didn't even swear.

"Fine," she said finally. "I'll take you to The Epicenter. I know that's what you're really here for. But you can't blame me for anything you see or find out."

"Deal."

"You guys," Rikku came up, looking frustrated and ready to pitch a conniption. "I don't care _who_ you are, but there are _no_ corners in this room!"

"I know," Intellect said with a grin. "I was just wondering, if you could solve my equation, how long it would take you to figure that out," she laughed.

"You son of a…" out like a light.

Author's Note: If it was too short for you, I couldn't give two craps. If you don't like it then don't read it, shit stick. Well, looks like I'll have to put this into a second part. Cripes. No song in this, but probably the next one. Next one should rap up the main plot and explain just about everything. Lost of drama, just to warn you. Also, a side of Andrea in a straight-jacket, and maybe even something a little…risqué. Who the hell knows with me. Most of the events I'm going to describe in the next chapter (if not all of them) are untrue, so don't some of you people-you know who you are-go flipping a wig. Anyway, off to write some more. Oh yeah, and thanks to Flaming-dingleberry for the Rikku equation.


	21. Chapter 21: The Deep End

**The Black Phoenix**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**The Deep End**

Intellect was intending to lead them into the basement of the library, that being the only way to access The Epicenter still available. She warned them before hand that they would have to clear through a great deal of…how to put it…baggage before they got to where they wanted to be.

She opened the door and was deafened by the ripping sound of heavy metal pounding at volume twelve. Intellect nearly fell down the stairs as she tried to rush and yank the plugs out of the wall before her ears started bleeding. Everyone was shying away from the sound except Paine. She reveled in head banging to the cannonade of the drum cadence.

"Dude, why do you have to go and fuck upour shit, man?" the bass player protested, seeing Intellect with the main power cord in her hand.

"Are trying to make our heads explode, you fucking metal head?"

"You said we could jam down here, dude. Chill out,"

"I will _not_ chill out when I have Chevelle caving in my skull! The least you could do is turn it _down_ a little!"

"Everyone else seems to like it, you four-eyed battle axe. Just bug out; go smoke or get laid. You need that."

Intellect proceeded to show them her social finger before shoving past Talent. Dennis and the others were starting to follow when Talent grabbed the White Mage by the arm.

"Hey man, hang out just a second. We were going to play one more and I was hoping you'd stay and listen. Hell, it could be our last gig."

Dennis saw a look on Talent's face that reminded him of Andrea. He couldn't make himself refuse. Whether they had time to stay or not wasn't on his mind. Talent thanked him, calling him a true metal man as she plugged all the equipment back in. Everything was quiet a moment and then Talent began to count off, tapping her untied combat boot so the band could follow. The bass started the melody and then the symbols hissed into it, signaling the strike chord for the backup.

_You just stood there screaming_

_Fearing no one was listening to you_

_They say the empty can rattles the most_

_The sound of your own voice must soothe you_

_Hearing only what you want to hear_

_And knowing only what you've heard_

_You_

_You're smothered in tragedy_

_And you're off to save the world_

_Misery_

_You insist that the weight of the world_

_Should be on your shoulders_

_Misery_

_There's much more to life than what you see_

_My friend of misery_

_You still stood there screaming_

_No one caring about these words you tell_

_My friend before your voice is gone_

_One man's fun is another's hell_

_These times are said to try man's souls_

_And something's wrong with all you see_

_You_

_You take it on all yourself_

_Remember Misery_

_Loves company_

_Misery_

_You insist that the weight of the world_

_Should be on your shoulders_

_Misery_

_There's much more to life than what you see_

_My friend of misery_

The music calmed to the beginning bass melody with the backup and then led into a solo. It packed one hell of a punch to anyone listening, lighters were lit and raised. Wicked shit. If it didn't end soon there was going to a mosh riot. Yay, body surfing! But it did end after a stylish repeat of the chorus and an abrupt fade out. When the sound stopped there were a few scarce cheers and the lighters were put away as the band started to pack up.

Dennis showed little reaction. The lyrics were discouraging for him to hear. The music was good, but the message didn't settle well with him. It was a grim and vivid reminder of how far this had gone, how close they were coming to losing all of this. It hurt him.

"Great, can we go _now_?" Intellect yanked him out of his brooding. She was slightly calmed by the lit cigarette in her mouth, but she still sounded pissed.

They followed her through a door and down a flight of stairs. The overhead lights in the ceiling made it easy to see quite a ways ahead. This area seemed familiar to everyone but Dennis who hadn't journeyed into Rikku's subconscious. An infinite hall of doors greeted them, but there was no exit at the end…if there was indeed an end at all.

"We had to re-accommodate everyone when the Phoenix first came. If they weren't absorbed they came here and we had to keep them somewhere. We managed to keep a little order."

"Hey, what's in here?" Rikku asked.

"That's her random thought processor. I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Can I go in anyway?"

"I warned you; just don't take all damn day." Intellect snorted.

The Al Bhed went inside, shutting the door behind her. Not even a minute passed when she rushed back out and slammed herself against the door as if trying to keep something from coming out after her. And the look of absolute bewilderment on her face was priceless.

"What kind of medication does she have herself on?" she squealed. "However I did see some potential in the honey dispenser and the hand crank. But she's fucked up!"

"If you think that's bad," she took a drag from her cigarette. "I'm almost feeling too guilty to show you the rest."

"No. We came here to fix this. We'll deal with whatever we have to."

"Hmph, you say that now." She scoffed and flicked the now dead butt onto the floor. Dennis didn't reply but continued to follow.

With the exception of a violent curse word, none of them spoke for most of the time. They passed a wide variety of doors from boredom to artistic fortitude. The visit to the artist was actually quite interesting if not short. She had paintings pasted on the walls of her room, one of which was Dennis in the nude, but was covered just right by a tiger pelt rug. Once everyone noticed that particular…piece he shoved them out and made them continue. Blackmail was the last thing he needed. Paine was laughing her hyperactive ass off.

"You should've expected something like that, Dennis." Intellect chuckled.

"How do you figure?" his face was still redder than his hair.

"You _are_ her object of affection…as well as a few other things. Let's just hope Lust doesn't come looking for you."

"You mean _her_?"

Intellect turned to see Rikku pointing at an open door, and she smirked a little bit when she heard some tell tale noises echoing in the hall. They looked in to see lit scented candles, red carpeting, and strangely enough some fine Victorian furniture. Yeah, go figure that one out. Dennis was pinned to the bed, Lust sitting on top of him and trying to rip his clothes off. One couldn't tell what shocked him more; the fact that she was now showing absolutely no restrain whatsoever, or the fact that she was wearing the most outrageous clothing he'd ever seen. Deep blue lingerie certainly brought out the color in her face. The White Mage seemed to be between frightened and aroused. Of course Paine saw this and nearly fainted, with laughter of course.

"Help…_please_!" he had to time his pleas between Lust either trying to kiss him or force his shirt over his head.

"Lust, leave him be! He's got better things to do, now let him loose." Intellect demanded. She was in charge after all.

"But I was just about to get the fuzzy handcuffs!" she whined. Dennis' eyes got wide.

"Later; _we_ need him _now_."

When given the chance Dennis made a break for it, hurling himself out into the hallway and out of Lust's reach. He tried to straighten his clothes and catch his breath. Paine was still laughing, but now she was directing it at him.

"You have lipstick all over your face…is that a hickey?" Intellect was grinning ridiculously.

"Okay, you guys, we've had our fun. Don't you think we've wasted enough time?" he neglected to tuck his shirt back in. It would better hide the straining fabric of his pants. Yeah, you do the math. Needless to say it was uncomfortable.

"SHIT TACO ASS HAT MILK BASTARD!" sorry, I had to throw that in there. She'd been too quiet.

After passing a score more of Andrea's traits they made it to the end of the hall of doors. At the end was an unmarked entrance with a keyhole beneath the handle. Of course Intellect had the key for it, but she stopped a moment.

"There's no turning back from here, mainly because I wouldn't let you leave. However, you're sure you want to continue?"

Everyone nodded. Well, with the exception of Rikku who had passed out again. Intellect nodded and unlocked the door, letting them inside. She had to flip a few switches to get some lights to come on. The room they'd entered was an eight-by-ten with only one other door. The other two walls were covered in bookshelves. However, the bookshelves were barely full. There probably wasn't two full rows worth between the two of them.

"These are all the memories she wanted kept safe; to put them here was part of our emergency protocol. It was far from The Epicenter and far enough from the outside to where it would be relatively protected. I don't think we have a lot of time, so don't get too involved with anything."

"Not a lot of worth while memories, huh?" Rikku sounded a little depressed. Awake, but still depressed.

"What's…rehab?" Dennis asked, flipping through the pages of one book. He honestly didn't know.

"It's short for Rehabilitation…she didn't tell you? No, I don't suppose she would. Well, you'll know the rest of the story later so I might as well tell you now. She was in rehab for drug addiction."

Dennis was confused, and everyone looked up at Intellect with the same expression.

"How do you think she was able to help you kick _your_ addiction, Yuna?" She asked the High Summoner as she adjusted her glasses. "She knew what it was like."

"But why would she take drugs?" Paine asked. She was serious for the first time in what felt like forever.

"It wasn't her choice." Intellect replied.

"You mean…someone forced her?" Dennis was beginning to get angry.

Intellect only nodded her head.

"I want to know," he said sternly.

She nodded again and led them through the next door. The room on the other side was empty but the walls were almost invisible, being covered in numerous styles of weaponry with the exception of fire arms. Well, dynamite and C4 don't count as fire arms to her. Intellect said it belonged to Fighter's Edge, but she'd merged with the Psyche to fight back the Phoenix, hence its vacancy. They moved right along.

"Hey, this room's padded!" Rikku looked unusually excited about it.

"Oh dear," Intellect spoke under her breath. "Let's just hope she's too doped to notice."

It was another of Andrea's sides. She was huddled in the far corner and rocking back and forth as she sat on the floor. Her eyes were wide and aimless, and her hair was out of the ponytail and wildly disheveled. She was muttering words over and over that they could just barely make out.

Be brave, reshape, create, reclaim. What could it all mean?

"What on earth," Dennis couldn't finish. He was having a significant amount of trouble processing what he was seeing.

"It's called a straight jacket. It was used in her dimension, it's meant to restrain violent mental patients."

"Hmmm," Insanity made a noise. "You are the people-the people with straightening of the heads with brain cases." Her voice made a disturbing hiss and it was high pitched as if strained. "Time for my pills. Yes pills, time for-yes the pills."

"See what I mean?"

"Is that what they call rehab?" Dennis looked on the brink of fainting.

"No, not exactly. It's close to it, but not quite."

Insanity suddenly burst out laughing. It subsided into snickering and just went on for several minutes.

"What is she laughing about?" Rikku asked, having proof now that there was someone more off the rocker than she was.

"No one knows. No one ever has. She was born only a few years ago; she wasn't here with the rest of us. When Andrea's addiction started, so did she."

Then the mental patient began screaming bloody murder, scared out of her…mind? Yeah, sure, okay. She started going on about pigs coming to get her, to put her in "the dark place".

"Dark place? What do you think she means?"

"You'll see." Was Intellect's only answer. "Let's keep going."

"Stars in your eyes," Insanity said. She wasn't screaming anymore. "Stars at the center, moon in the shadow, earth's sisters. Stars in your eyes, see through the darkness."

Dennis had to stop. Just a minute…stars, moon, and earth. They were the symbols on the wall of the Guardian's Chamber in Bevelle. Dennis actually approached Insanity and begged her to continue. She looked at him and smiled in an almost disturbing way.

"Eyes that see through darkness, watch infinite skies. Eyes of the stars...be brave, reshape, create, reclaim." And that was the end of it. She went back to her mantra and said nothing more on the subject.

Dennis cursed to himself. What was she going to tell him? He felt as if she were on the edge of something huge, something that would explain all of this mess. Damn it. I know, that should've been Yuna's line. How about this instead?

"FUCK TART!" better? You're welcome.

As if meeting Andrea's potential lunacy wasn't hard enough on Dennison's health, the next room should've right out killed him.

This room was perhaps three times the size of the others and made from nothing more than concrete. However, when one might expect to the pale skeleton gray, instead they came to a sea of red. All over the walls and the floor. They were almost ankle deep in blood. His jaw dropped and he knew his heart stopped when he saw the bodies piled up on the floor. It wasn't that they were partially mutilated that disgusted them, but their faces were missing, having been ripped clear off. The entire face, even the skull portion of it had been carved out, leaving a bloody hole. He wanted to throw up, and Paine certainly wasn't laughing at the destruction this time.

"What…what on _earth_," again he couldn't find the rest of the sentence.

"You don't want to know," Intellect answered, trying to walk past him towards the next door. Dennis suddenly grabbed her by the sleeve and spun her around. He grabbed both shoulders fiercely and shook her.

"Tell me!" he shouted. Intellect looked back at him with a cold glare. "What _is_ this?"

"You really want to know?" she laughed mockingly. "Fine. Vengeance used to live here but the Phoenix took her. Yeah, it's true; Andrea wants people _dead_, and by her own hand if she can help it. You look surprised; what did you expect? Believe it or not, Andrea is one hell of a bitter person. She wants serious payback for what was done to her. These bodies all had faces once, they had names. She wants them off the face of the earth for what they did."

"That can't be true!"

"Why would I lie to you? Andrea wouldn't let me; but it is. Andrea chose this on her own. She learned to hate without the Phoenix and without Vae. Why do you suppose she started taking The Arts in the first place? Honestly, Dennis; where is your head? This is a person who can break a tempered steel blade with her bare hands out of sheer force; what do you think she wanted such power for?"

Dennis let Intellect go and stared at the floor. He shook his head, he didn't want to believe this. Yet it was almost as if Andrea was saying to him herself. Was it true that she hated so much, true that she was willing to kill someone? What had happened?

"Now, if you're quite finished we'll move on. And don't bother asking any questions; I'll tell you what you need to know. Also, this is the last passage before we reach The Epicenter. If you want to leave, do it now."

No one backed out.

Beyond the door was where Andrea's deepest memories and secrets were kept. It was behind the walls, behind her more desirable behaviors, beneath everything where no one, not even she herself could reach it. Most of these things Andrea had forgotten only because she wanted to. However, in many cases she still suffered from the effects of the events. It haunted her. Here they were to learn the answers to their questions and Intellect was their guide.

The passage was like a tunnel, but it wasn't made of anything solid. It was comprised of images, and they stretched on until the end. Each image showing a different memory, a different time in Andrea's life.

The first image that Intellect showed them was depicting Andrea walking down a sidewalk in front of a building. She had a backpack on her shoulder and looked to be at least ten years younger. All of a sudden a black and white car pulled up and two men in uniforms stepped out. They started shouting at her to put her hands behind her head and lie on the ground. She seemed confused but did as she was told. Within seconds they put her in handcuffs and shoved her into the back seat of the vehicle.

"What's happening?" Dennis seemed to be the only one who wanted to talk.

"She's being arrested. Someone gave the police an anonymous tip that someone was concealing a gun. In her dimension it's against the law to bring fire arms onto school property."

"But she wouldn't do that," he'd never cease to defend her.

"And she didn't. Someone had framed her…set her up. And there was no one to defend her in court, so she lost. All of the evidence pointed to her despite the lack of finger prints on the weapon, and the fact that she was a social outcast didn't help. She got sentenced to five years in a detention center."

They passed by a brief glimpse of a court room and Andrea being led out by the bailiff, still in cuffs. Her parents could be seen, they were upset and her mother was crying. They knew she didn't do it, but she was still being punished. Andrea didn't show any sign of noticing. It was as if she'd shut herself down.

Then they saw Andrea in a navy jumpsuit and behind bars. These images flashed by as if the film had been edited. The memory was choppy and somewhat incomplete. Apparently she didn't fair well with the other inmates. They didn't take to her claims of innocence. She hadn't expected them too, but they had asked. Andrea didn't want trouble, she just wanted to go home.

Her cell mates very much disliked her and made her sleep on the floor. It wasn't that all the beds were full, but she didn't want to risk crossing them. However, no matter how hard she tried, a confrontation was bound to happen. Andrea said "I didn't do anything wrong," one too many times for their liking. The biggest one grabbed her by the collar and slammed her against the bars. From there the others joined in and beat the living daylights out of her. In the end they blamed her for starting the fight and the guards put her in solitary confinement.

"This wasn't the only time it would happen. Over the course of a year she was in and out of that dark hole. From there…that's when it started to get bad. Word got out that Andrea had 'violent tendencies', and some pharmaceutical firm needed test subjects for a new drug. You do the math."

Dennis couldn't have been farther from confused. Okay, so it was becoming cleared why she was so defensive…but there was still no reason as to why all of these things happened. What had she done that was so wrong?

Intellect led them on to more lost memories. They continued to show Andrea in solitary, but now it was a permanent arrangement. The test cycle for the drug had begun and those in charge must've cared more for the other delinquents than they did for her.

"The FDA didn't even know about the drug being developed. It was supposed to be an anti-aggression aid. They hadn't intended to release any official word on it until they knew what the symptoms would be like for humans. They figured no one gave a damn about inmates, especially teenagers like her. In a sense, no one did. At first the drug only made her drowsy and curved her appetite, but as the testing period went on, things got worse."

They came to another reel of memories that showed what these worse things were. Andrea was nauseous and throwing up, losing weight rapidly, and she couldn't sleep at all-day or night. After what looked to be three days of this she snapped. They saw flashes of her lying on the cell floor screaming her lungs out. Despite all of these signs of serious complications, she was ignored.

"The official report was that she was developing Paranoid Schizophrenia. The fact that she was suffering from chronic insomnia only reinforced this. Weird things happen to your head when you don't sleep. When this happened they transferred her to a mental hospital. That was when nut-job back there was born."

The memory ended after showing a group of guards coming into Andrea's cell and putting her in a straight jacket. Dennis flinched and felt his fists clenching angrily as he watched. Everyone else was looking on not sure what to think. Well, Yuna was showing sadness. Being a White Mage herself, she could feel people's emotions. Dennis knew what she was feeling right now, not counting his own anger.

"Her parents never knew about this. All they were told was that she somehow picked up a drug habit on the inside and needed rehab." Intellect said with a sarcastic sigh as she directed them to the next set of memories. "However, for a short while the staff at the loony-bin wasn't so bad. For a time Andrea even thought she had a friend."

The first good memory they'd seen since they had walked in. One of the security guards on duty at the institution was assigned to her; he was a big, burly man. I suppose the administrators heard of her violent tendencies too. He would bring her the medication, her food, and so on.

"They actually sat and talked on a few occasions. He said he believed that she was innocent. He even let her out of the jacket from time to time, and would put off giving her the drug. He knew it was only making her sicker. And he would bring her extra food and have his lunch with her too-give her compliments and stuff. One would think they were friends," then Intellect made a cynical sort of laugh.

Dennis looked at her and she only gestured for him to keep watching. The White Mage saw how they began increasing the dose of the drug for her and it had gotten to the point where it was making her half comatose. You couldn't tell if she was asleep or awake. However she'd get irritable and somewhat wild when she didn't get the medication. She was addicted.

The recollection played on and reached a particular moment in time. Andrea was still in the mental hospital, she was perhaps fifteen now, and it was late at night. Her security guard friend suddenly came into her room and locked himself in. What was going on? He didn't call her name or ask if she was awake; it was as if he wanted her asleep. He walked over to her bed and began undoing the clasps of her straight jacket. Andrea was drugged out of her mind, no one would ever know.

"She doesn't remember much of it anymore…but she knows it happened. Somehow she knew, but couldn't remember who he was. Either way she couldn't have him arrested. The drugs messed with her hormones so there was no way to tell."

Dennis looked at Intellect uncertainly again before turning back. He watched as the guard pulled her off of the bed and onto the floor. When he realized the way the guard suddenly grabbed her, it hit him like a two tone brick. He thought back to that day on the highroad when Ifrit set everything on fire.

Dennison lost all of the color in his face and he began shaking all over as the scene played out. His mouth hung open and he never blinked. His legs betrayed him and he collapsed to the floor. No matter how badly he wanted to he couldn't look away.

"As long as she was quiet he didn't hurt her. That's what the scar on her neck was from-his watch. The scars on her back were from being mugged once…a broken bottle."

The horrible scene ended and Dennis finally allowed himself to throw up. He couldn't hold it in anymore, not after that. Yuna knelt down, trying to comfort him as he began crying once he stopped heaving. She felt his pain too; not even close to the same intensity, but she felt it all the same.

"WHY?" he yelled. "What did she do wrong?"

"She was too different." Was the only thing Intellect could say. Dennis jumped up and confronted her.

"Does _that_ constitute for RAPE?" he almost couldn't say the word, he had to scream it.

"Look, you wanted to know and I told you. You said you wouldn't blame me for anything."

There was a long silence. Rikku had managed to stay awake but she couldn't say a word. Paine only stared at the floor, occasionally shaking her head. The quiet was broken by Intellect continuing Andrea's story.

"They stopped administering the drug when they found out Andrea was up for a parole hearing. She honestly doesn't remember what withdrawals were like so we won't see them here. The board granted her parole on grounds that she go to rehab for at least six months, and that she would serve out the rest of her five years in public programs and community service. She finally made it back home after two years. She never told her parents what happened."

Dennis couldn't stop himself from crying. It was just too much.

"Now you understand why she wants justice. Now you know why she has the will to kill anyone who tries to hurt her or take away what she has." Intellect was speaking down to him. "Now you know why she trembles in your arms."

At that Dennis regained his composure almost instantly. He stood upright again and looked Intellect straight in the face. He'd never looked so serious before.

"Take me to The Epicenter."

She showed them the way.

Author's Note: Okay, looks like I'll have to put it into three parts, cripes. In case you didn't know, the song was from Metallica's infamous "Black Album"; a great record if I do say so myself. Okay, I explained almost everything with this chapter, didn't I? I'll be able to tell more in the next one, I just got to remember what it is I'm supposed to tell…yeah. Anyway, you guys should give me props for all of the colorful swear words I came up with. True, ass hat wasn't mine, but the others were. I thought they were pretty good. Well, the next chapter really should wrap it all up. I'm serious this time. There might be an Epilogue after that, but those don't really count. Oh well, see you then. Again, I make no release date promises.


	22. Chapter 22: Accendere

**The Black Phoenix**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Accendere**

Intellect was right, and now he understood. As the group made their way to The Epicenter Dennis thought hard on all of this, finding the pieces slowly coming together. The truth was almost too much to swallow, but it made things clear. No matter how badly he wished to deny it, the fact remained that Andrea was in part allowing the Phoenix to destroy her. Deep down she held no value for her own existence, and that made painfully pure sense.

They raced down the memory tunnel and to the end where a door was sealed. Of course Intellect could get in.

"I can't follow you from here. If I could I would, but I just can't. But you have my best wishes…we're all counting on you." And the door was unlocked. She waited for them to pass through before slamming it shut and locking again. They were the last hope…she forced herself to pray.

On the other side they were greeted with amethyst skies and dense black clouds, indigo lightning of chaos. It was this open space that seemed to go one for eternity, and the ground was barren like the surface of the moon. Winds raged with a cold sting, the fangs of disorder. Once The Epicenter had been the cradle of life in this subconscious universe, now look what it has been reduced to…a desolate wasteland where only darkness reigned.

In the distance was a pillar of brilliant white light that cast shadows on the ground. It was more like a whirlwind now though, unsteady and uncontrolled. There were black streaks of impurity inside of it, winding upward with the current. Around the fissure that the light was originating from lay the crumbled, shattered remains of the seven Fayth statues. They guarded this realm, but with their absence came the slow destruction.

Then, over the wind and the thunder, they heard in an echo the voice of the Phoenix. It was a frigid, shrill note that would send a shock up the spine and make despair settle in the pit of your soul. Evil made that sound, evil and madness.

The Phoenix appeared, towering over the horizon like a rising inferno, black as the starless sky. It took flight with one fluent motion of its massive wings and it began circling the cyclone of light like a hungry carrion bird. It sang its mournful dirge as it flew.

The four of them advanced at a jog towards the light, seeing two figures standing near the origin of the white light. As they came closer it was easier to tell that it was two more sides of Andrea, one undoubtedly being the Psyche itself. The other was standing next to the Psyche, bent over and trying to support herself with the lance she carried. It had to be Fighter's Edge. Who else would carry that kind of hardware?

The Psyche was on her knees facing the light, her hands placed on either thigh and she looked as if deep in meditation.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Edge panted. Apparently she'd been at odds with the Phoenix for a while and was having trouble catching her breath.

"We came here to save your…" off Rikku went. What a time.

"We came to stop the Phoenix." Dennis finished it for her. "What is she doing?" and he looked to Psyche.

"That light, it's all that's left of what Andrea is. As you can see its also starting to be infected. Psyche is doing everything she can to contain it and keep the corruption from spreading.

"Can't she just purify-ASS-it?" Yuna tried; give her some credit.

"She isn't strong enough. She's been fighting this for weeks now, and even at the start she couldn't do it. We're running out of options, and once the Phoenix touches that light…it's game over."

"What _can_ we do?" Paine asked.

"Pray," was all she said.

"There has to be something," Dennis was shaking his head. Damn it, he didn't come all this way just to trip at the finish line. There was a long silence amidst the Phoenix crying above them. It couldn't be over yet!

"Wait…I think I know." Yuna said. "She needs help, White Magic maybe." And she looked at Dennis. "She can't do it alone anymore."

Dennis shook his head. "I don't have that kind of power, Yuna. You could,"

"No. I made the mistake of fearing her, and she remembers this. All of us have…except for you."

"Yuna's right." Paine added. "We tried to stop her back in Bevelle, but you're the only one who tried to _reach_ her. You're the only one she would _allow_ to help."

Dennis thought about it a moment. Maybe they were right, maybe not; but what else was there to do? He knew he didn't have the power, but there was no harm in trying I suppose.

"I'll do the best I can, but," he paused a moment. "I just don't know."

"You have to believe in yourself, man," Edge said. "_She_ believes in you, and that's saying a lot."

That was true. The only person she ever believed in before betrayed her in the worst possible way…he would change that. He would prove himself worthy of her faith. Before Dennis thought that moment of weakness on Gagezet was the test of his love, but he was wrong. This would be the ultimate challenge of their relationship.

"What do I have to do?"

"I'm not so sure myself," Edge answered. "Somehow you have to share your power with her. I guess. While you figure it out, the rest of you can come with me; we'll give you all the time we can."

"Finally, something fun," Paine shrugged.

"What about Rikku?"

"Just leave her there, c'mon!"

Dennis watched with a feeling of helplessness as they went off to fight that malignancy in the sky. That fucking brain tumor. He saw the Phoenix spot them and then swoop down…he forced himself to look away. Call him a schmuck, but he just couldn't force himself to watch. He had something to do anyway.

He looked at Psyche for a moment. How was he supposed to pull this off? The White Mage hesitantly walked to Psyche's side and knelt down, looking into the swirling light before looking at her.

"Andrea?"

Psyche opened her eyes a little. "She can't hear you. She's beginning to lose,"

He shuddered. "Is there…is it too late?"

"Almost. There isn't much else we can do. The darkness is too strong…the roots of hatred run too deep."

Dennis thought back to everything he'd seen and he understood. Why shouldn't it be this way?

"She wants vengeance and knows the Phoenix could give it to her. She almost doesn't care that she'll disappear."

"I know…she thinks her life isn't worth anything. The only friend she thought she had…" he couldn't find the words for it. "How else was she supposed to handle it? And then she realized her only true friends were afraid of her. There was nothing else she could do."

"You seem to understand it well."

"I saw it…all of it. I know what she went through. I tried to help her but…it just wasn't enough." He writhed internally at his admitting failure. "I don't want to lose her."

"She knows that, and she doesn't want to have to give you up either. This turned out to be too strong for her."

"I think it's because she tried too hard to fight it on her own. She trusted me, but not enough to share her burden."

"That hurts you?"

"Yes," he nodded softly. It was true; the fact she didn't rely on him enough to do that was painful. It made him feel like he was doing something wrong.

"If you know so much you should also know she isn't accustomed to that. She doesn't know how."

He nodded again. "I tried," was his answer.

"That's why she loves you." Psyche told him. "You cared enough not to just tell her what problems she had, but to help her fix them as well. For that she is very grateful."

He sat there in silence. He didn't know what else to say.

"Despite what you may think," she continued. "You have the power. You can do what no one else can."

Dennis looked at Psyche, slightly confused.

"The two of you have a bond that no one else will ever have. Energy flows through that bond, and it's the purest in the universe. Your souls are forever bound by this. But it's only worth lies in the _both_ of you."

The White Mage looked hard and deeply into the light, watching as flecks of black corruption swam in its clarity. He thought thoroughly for a moment. Most of Andrea's life was its own breed of horror, and in the end it ultimately tainted and devoured a mighty demigod. Now it was on the very brink of swallowing her whole. Was this link strong enough to make it change? Did it have the potency to make the Phoenix what it was…to save Andrea's priceless soul?

It had to be. If he believed in anything, he believed in their devotion for one another. It was the only way, or may he be struck dead here and now.

"What must I do?"

"Help me," she was showing weakness now, even sweating. "Help me draw the darkness back."

Dennison moved to his knees and settled behind her. With a cleansing sigh he placed his shaking hands on her shoulders. He suddenly felt a force that pulled on the ends of his ribcage, slightly robbing him of breath.

"Focus, please!" Psyche pleaded.

Dennis did his best to not let the pain faze him. It was like the life was being sucked out of him, and not in the good perverted way you might originally have thought.

The others were keeping the Phoenix well occupied as Dennis and the Psyche combined their efforts to end the hostile takeover. True, the Black Phoenix couldn't be physically injured, but Edge kept it away from the Soul Stream with the help of Paine and the High Summoner.

The Phoenix would retaliate with fire and a vile mist, like what they had seen out side of The Center. They didn't chance touching it, not knowing what contact with it would do to them in the subconscious world. All this made up their diversion that seemed to be working. But it only lasted for what seemed like a few minutes.

The Phoenix suddenly shrieked and hovered in mid dive. It looked confused, concerned, and looked around to find the cause. Its blackened gaze settled on the Psyche by the Soul Stream and the darkness washing over the desert towards it. The Phoenix's power was being drawn back inward, it was bound to be dissipated. It wouldn't have it. The demigod flew too fast for them to run after it. It screamed in anger at the defiance of the insurgents that sought to tear away its power.

"The Phoenix…its coming," Dennis could feel a great shadow closing in. By now almost all of his strength was gone.

The Psyche didn't reply.

Yuna watched in growing fear as the Phoenix closed in on them. She reached out her hand, as if to take them from harm's way. It was a vain effort.

"Dennis!" Yuna found herself back in the temple. She looked around confused as she lay on the floor.

"What in the hell just happened?" Paine was sitting up and trying to get her bearings back.

"What are we doing back here?" now Rikku was awake.

"Last thing I remember was The Phoenix and…" the High Summoner looked to her fellow White Mage and saw that he was still in the therapy induced trance, his hand on Andrea's temple.

"We have to get back!" she was becoming frantic, putting her hand back to Andrea's other temple and trying the spell again. It didn't work.

"What's wrong?" Paine asked.

"She won't let us back in." Yuna hadn't looked so worried in a long time.

"So what do we do?" Rikku was catching her cousin's anxiety.

"All we can do is wait." Paine remained calm, but underneath she was just as afraid. Even at this point this battle could still go either way.

_(II)_

He felt light, like he was floating. His eyes were closed and his mind was clear.

_"Did I just die?"_

All he could remember was a flash of light just as The Phoenix was coming for them. Hell, perhaps he did die. Dennis opened his eyes and found himself confused. He couldn't tell if this was Heaven or Hell.

The White Mage was surrounded by stars and infinite black space. However, this darkness was more natural than that tainted mist that Spira had been veiled in. This blackness was right. He drifted amongst the endless millions of stars, not knowing or consciously caring what in the world was happening.

Dennis finally decided to lift his head and look around. I suppose he figured he wasn't exactly dead. Not just yet anyway. He looked to his left and spotted the moon, and to his right was Spira but from above. It looked like seeing the dark side of any astrological body. Dennis then looked straight up and saw Andrea looking down on him.

Gravity suddenly decided to turn itself on and he fell onto empty space. Once his rear end stopped hurting he stood up and turned to face her. The sun was behind her, but it wasn't blinding him. It didn't seem to be making any light at all but still remained the ever constant ball of fire that it was.

"Where are we?"

"This is the Astral Plain. All strands of consciousness are connected to this realm. We fell into the Soul Stream and it brought us here."

Dennis noticed she was looking down still and followed her gaze. A dimly glowing white nebula was the direction of her attention, but it showed an image that surprised him. It was like the tunnel of memories in Andrea's mind, showing moment's in time.

"It's Besaid Temple…that's my body!" he was surprised, as if you couldn't tell. I mean it's not every day you get to see yourself from the Astral Plain. "…And yours,"

Andrea looked away, showing an odd expression. It was almost as if she didn't recognize herself in that likeness.

"What is it?" he asked, walking towards her. "What's the matter?"

"Can…can I go back?"

"What?" he didn't understand. "Why couldn't you?"

"So much trouble…I've done so much wrong." She said, her voice wavering slightly. "The darkness has been dispelled but…the sins remain. They always do."

"Andrea," he grabbed her in his arms. "Of course you can go back. That's what we came here for…we came so you could come back to us."

Andrea pressed her face into his chest, clutching at his shirt.

"I've forgotten," she was crying a little.

"Forgotten what?" he spoke softly, petting her hair.

"If I didn't go back…what I would leave behind."

He almost expected her to say something like that. It wasn't surprising that her memory was effected by this whole mess. Dennis would've been worried if it was fully intact. At the last minute he realized he would have to be cautious of his answers.

"Well," he started. "Those others you saw in temple, they miss you a great deal."

"Who are they?"

He thought a moment. "Family,"

"Sisters?"

"Not really, but they were sort of hoping that some day you would think of them that way. They care about you." He replied. "They want you to come home."

"Home," she shook her head. "I've never belonged anywhere."

"Yes you have," he assured her. "You belong with us. At least _we_ think so."

"But…they're afraid of me."

"They were afraid of what they didn't understand. Now that they know they have nothing to fear."

"But the darkness will always be a part of me."

"It's okay," he said. "We'll work it out together. I promise."

"You and me?"

"Andrea," he pushed her away slightly so they could look at each other face to face. "_All _of us are here for you; we want you with us and we want you to be part of our family. If no one else…shoulder your burdens _with_ _me_."

She looked at him with slight disbelief and reluctance to accept. He flinched on the inside. Andrea was still so cynical. Well, she had every right to be.

"You don't have to hold things in anymore, you're not alone. No one is going to deceive you again…none of _us_ anyway. And you can count on me always being there for you." And he hugged her again. "I love you."

Andrea didn't voice a reply and they stood together in silence.

Dennis didn't see what was going on around him, he was too focused on her. As he tried his best to remind Andrea of what she had waiting for her back in reality, an event began to unfold that was never meant to happen. Not under the circumstances at the least. It never would have occurred in such a way is what I'm saying. Another time, another place perhaps.

Andrea and Dennis weren't alone on the Astral Plain. Silently three more Farplane entities crept into their presence. They just appeared out of thin air. At least it seemed that way.

A three-headed dog walked out from behind the moon's shadow, coming to stand resolutely in front of it, all heads alert and eyes fixed ahead. Above them, soaring through the many stars was a great Dragon. It looked down on them from aloft. And from a flash of emerald light, the Seraphim materialized to stand before the still darkened world of Spira. With little hesitation they began singing the Hymn of the Fayth.

Dennis looked up, slightly puzzled.

"I think they're calling the Phoenix back to me." She felt Dennis tense up. "No, the _real_ Phoenix."

"Andrea," he held her tightly, sounding afraid. "Please stay with me."

"Dennis…you have to go now." She gave him a reassuring smile.

He looked at Andrea with a deeply fixed dread. No, he couldn't leave her here; not without the certainty that she would follow.

"You have to go or you'll be trapped here. Don't be afraid," she kissed him on the forehead.

Andrea gave Dennis a little push and he felt gravity leaving him again. Well almost. He fell down slowly, through the empty space that he had just a minute ago been standing on. He vainly reached for, hoping to take hold and take her with him. Despite what she had told him, Dennis couldn't have been more scared. Soon she disappeared as he fell through the opalescent nebula and back into his own body on the other side.

Spontaneously his body was released from the rigid trance and it fell backwards onto the stone floor. Paine, Rikku, and Yuna all jumped at the sudden movement and then rushed over to him.

"Dennis? C'mon, Dennis, wake up," Yuna was shaking him.

"Earth to Dennis, rise and shine!" Rikku almost yelled in his ear.

The White Mage made this groaning sigh, his eyelids fluttering a little. Yuna shrugged in relief as he staggered back into consciousness. They helped him to sit up and he held his pounding head in his hand for a moment.

"Andrea?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

Everyone turned to look and find Andrea gone from where she was once lying on the floor. Dennis snapped into full awareness when he saw the library door open. He scrambled to his feet, half tripping over them because they were partially numb. He didn't care how long he'd been in the trance. The others followed him closely.

Outside of the temple all of the villagers had come out into the open to see one of the most incredible spectacles since the last summoning of Valefor.

Andrea stood on the stone platform where the Aeon had many times before been called. Looking up at the ink black sky she held her arms out to the side, palms up and open. Her body began to glow with an ethereal, golden light that steadily grew. She took a deep, slow breath, and then exhaled, calling on a ring of fire to appear around her feet. It roared with a brilliant fervor and grew, twisting at her will. It was no longer black; it was Phoenix fire…_true_ fire.

The flames danced and grew until at last Andrea threw up her arms, forcing the flames to climb upward. It became a pillar of fire, illuminating the night sky and drawing in the darkness leaving nothing but stars behind. It consumed the malevolent shadow covering the world in the inferno, revealing the coming of a new dawn.

The Phoenix's cry cut the silent air, but it was no longer the tone of mourning, but of life. It was a call that embodied purity and power. What a beautiful sound.

At the apex of the flame pillar it emerged, dispersing the fire that had birthed it. Spreading its wings extinguished the inferno, spreading it harmlessly as little flecks of light. It hovered there, its crimson tipped feathers shimmering with their own light. The Phoenix was adorned in the colors of the sun. Red, gold, even a little orange, and the crest on its head was imperial vermilion. Its tail was comprised of many long feathers, much like a peacock, that loosely waved on the massive currents of air being pushed around by its great wingspan. Its gleaming talons and hooked eagle's beak were jet black.

It sounded off another call as the sun came up, and as it rose, the Phoenix landed and watched the new day come into being. Light had been returned to Spira, praise the gods.

Certain all was as it should be, the Phoenix retreated and changed back into the human who had graciously given it her body. Now they would co-exist, no longer at odds with each other for supremacy over the God given right to live. Andrea opened her eyes and felt a slight daze slowly leave her. She blinked at the dawning sunrise, the daylight a pleasant surprise. Everything was right again. Well, not _every_thing, but it was a damn good start.

Andrea turned around to see everyone standing there, staring at her. She began to feel slightly nervous, Lord only knows why. But seeing Dennis pushing his way through the crowd to reach her settled her nerves.

He nearly collapsed but managed to grab onto her before he fell too far. She held him up until he found his feet again, and took his hands when he stood up on his own. He had unshed tears in his eyes and tried hard to…no he wasn't. Dennis was too happy to see her not to cry. Give the man a break.

The White Mage tried to cover it up with laughter.

"Y-you came back," he stammered.

She nodded with a smile. "Of course; you didn't actually think I was going to leave, did you? You guys are the only friends I have. You're…my family."

Dennis embraced her tightly, reveling in the feeling of her body against his own again. He openly cried. "I missed you so much," he sobbed happily.

"I know," she said. "I'm sorry we had to be apart for so long."

"I don't care about that; we're back together again that's what matters,"

"Yeah," she agreed with him whole heartedly.

They looked at each other for a short moment and then kissed, not caring that people started applauding them.

Author's Note: It's not over yet-sit your asses back down! The Epilogue is next and that is going to wrap up _everything_ for this story. It will also raise a few more questions that will leave room for…perhaps a part three? We'll just have to see, won't we? Probably lots of dialogue just like this chapter, but I think it'd be worth it. I can't believe it's almost finished! Hurray…or some junk. Anyway, see you then.


	23. Epilogue

**The Black Phoenix**

**Epilogue**

**At the Gates of Dawn**

A week had gone by. Yay, they could tell the time again! As you may have guessed things resettled into normality, almost like nothing had ever happened. But all of us know better, don't we? Of course we do. Anyway, life went back to the way it was and everything seemed right with things.

Paine and Baralai didn't stay long after things had calmed down. They returned to Bevelle together on Cid's airship. Rikku decided to stay behind, despite the argument her father posed for her to come with him. She really couldn't understand why he fussed about it the way he did.

Yuna was finally able to return to being a mother, and Tidus was happy to spend some quality time with her again. It had been hard for him through all of this too. Seeing her always distracted, tired, stressed out to all ends; it was difficult. Not to mention he was practically raising Leilani by himself. Well, I suppose it was worth it.

Dennis and Andrea were slowly readapting to a peaceful existence. Mind you they had been on their own basically in the wild for over two weeks. That's plenty of time for the world to change a person. Integration back into a socially sound lifestyle was more of a challenge than one would guess. It wasn't like there was a rush anyway. They spent most of their time together, and Andrea would appear timid when in a group. Perhaps she needed time to adjust to that. Maybe she still harbored some guilt over what had happened. It was expected.

With the exception of the obvious, everything was as it should be.

It was still early but the sun was up. When he felt that his arm was completely numb he rolled over onto his back. This woke him up, making him open his eyes. He sat up and scratched the back of his before he stood. Dennis saw that Andrea was already out of bed and had left. He went outside.

"Hey, Dennis!" Rikku came running and latched onto him in a tight hug.

"Well that's a fine how-do-you-do." He laughed, trying not to sound like he was being crushed. "What's up?"

"We just got word through the Commsphere that Baralai and Paine are going to have a big celebration in a few days. I just thought you'd wanna know about it."

"A party huh? What for?"

"Duh; what do you think? Well, that and the fact that it's Baralai's big twenty-third."

"That's right; I almost forgot about the Praetor's birthday. Where does the time go?"

"Beats me. Hey, where's Andrea?"

"I was thinking about asking you the same thing." And they both looked at each other quizzically.

"Well," she looked off in a few directions hoping to spot her. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Check the beach; she likes to hang out there."

"That's true. I guess I'll see you later then,"

"See ya." And off she went. Not asleep I mean.

The Beach? He laughed to himself a little; he should've known. The road that led to the island's dock seemed a lot longer by yourself. A small lizard fiend crossed his path and he jumped with a small squeak. Cripes, what a basket case he'd become. He'd half expected the creature to be ten times that size and clad in armor. The reptile looked at him and flicked its tongue then scurried away. Dennis sighed and shook his head, laughing _at_ himself.

With his hands in his pockets he tread onto the sand and looked along the sapphire coastline. He never realized how much more alive things seemed in the daylight. He figured he must've unconsciously taken it for granted before.

Dennis then caught sight of Andrea but not in a way he expected. He stopped on the edge of the dock, leaning on the pier as he looked on curiously, a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth.

Andrea was in the form of Phoenix with her back facing him. He watched as her head moved around in a bird like way, her wings extending and folding, and she preened her feathers. She was investigating her own reflection in the water, trying to familiarize herself with this new appearance. Dennis laughed to himself at the strange chirping sounds she made. He chanced advancing, hoping she'd remain oblivious to his presence. This was such a marvel for him to see that he'd hate to ruin it.

Dennis got so close he could almost touch her, but she lifted a wing up and looked back to find him. She made this barking noise as if the say "hey, back off or I'll eat you"; needless to say she was a big enough creature to do that. He smiled back and she chirped, turning around to face him. Andrea stood up straight, towering over him at least five feet higher.

The White Mage took a long moment to look her over and then laughed.

"I'm beginning to think you make a prettier Phoenix."

Andrea looked at him crookedly as her feathers puffed up, the red crest on her head nearly standing upstraight. It was like she was telling him "oh you did _not_ just say that." She made a deep purring sound and bent down, picking him up by his shirt with her beak and carrying him back onto the beach where she dropped him. Then she put a clawed foot on his chest to pin him down.

He was slightly worried about his situation, but when she began to return to her former shape he relaxed. With her uniform being in shreds she'd put on the blue jeans that were found in her backpack. They were a little too big, but they contrasted her curves quite nicely. Also her hair was no longer held back in a ponytail, but she kept it behind her shoulders and out of the way. And of course she had her Black belt around her waist, the bloodstains having been washed out. Dennis couldn't fully understand why, but this new look made her seem, I don't know…more alive? Not so much restrained? He also noticed her lack of a shirt after honing in on the now pale scar tissue remnants of the Infinity Mark on her chest.

"Care to repeat that?" she asked with a mockingly sinister grin. She still had him pinned underfoot.

"What can I say," he shook his head. "Phoenix _is_ pretty hot,"

"No pun intended right?" she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Not in the least,"

Andrea shook her head, wondering aloud what she was to do with him as she stepped off and stood on both feet for a moment before sitting down on the sand next to him.

"I believed you were going to toss me in the drink for a second there," he said.

"I thought about it," she replied. "But then I realized that if you got wet it wouldn't be too long before I did."

They were quite for perhaps five seconds before the double meaning dawned on them. It started off as snickering but then grew into full blown laughter. It went on for a few minutes, allowing them to revel in their reclaimed joy. It slowly died out, leaving them struggling to catch their breath.

"Dennis," she'd calmed down considerably before speaking again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why…why have you been sleeping on the floor these past couple of days?" she couldn't create her own reason for why he might, so she asked him.

Dennis looked at her and then looked away, biting his lip as if guilty of something.

"Well," he began unsteadily. "I…thought you would want some space. I wasn't sure if you felt okay with me being that close to you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just," he paused a moment. "Now that I know…I don't want you reliving it because of me."

Andrea knew what he meant. She looked away showing a hurt expression. "That's why I never told you."

"What?"

"I remembered enough of it to want it kept secret. I thought about telling you but then…I was afraid." She paused. "Afraid you'd want nothing more to do with me, that you'd never touch me again."

Dennis felt his heart twist into a knot.

"The _last_ I want you to do is avoid me." She shrugged in frustration. "I'm not going to let this bullshit control me anymore…I'm going to live my life."

The knot let go. "I'm sorry, Andrea; I didn't know."

"It's okay. I should've said something earlier or at least tried to drag you back into bed."

Dennis laughed at the image in his head. That actually sounded like fun.

"I can't dwell in the past forever when I have a wonderful future ahead of me. I finally realized how fortunate I am to have all of you. I guess I was too busy wallowing in my own tragedies that I couldn't see how far I'd come."

Andrea felt Dennis put his arm around her and pull her close to him.

"That may be, but you had a lot of things to deal with." He said. "But you don't have to do it by yourself anymore. Since you came here, you never had to. Yet I understand why you weren't exactly begging for a helping hand."

"I _wanted_ help, honest," she thought a moment, shaking her head. "I just couldn't make myself ask for it."

"You were afraid it would blow up in your face?"

"Yeah. I was just so used to no one listening to me."

Dennis nodded and felt a cold shiver run up his back when he thought back to seeing her in solitary. He chased the recollection away as fast as he could forget.

"You know, when the Phoenix and I joined back together she told me something."

He waited for her to finish.

"She told me why I had to go through all of that."

Dennis listened intently. He had to hear this.

"No one else could do it. Somehow, whoever controls the events of my life knew that I would live through it all. So, if you look at it just right, I may have saved someone's life."

"At the near cost of your own." He added bitterly. "It isn't fair."

"No one said it had to be. Still, it gives me a sense of solace that there was a purpose for it, and that's all I ever wanted. First I wanted revenge but…I think the Phoenix made that part of me die. I just can't seem to make myself want anyone dead."

Dennis looked down at her strangely. "I don't understand."

"It's like she erased a part of my memory. I can't think of names…faces…the hatred is gone. I guess that could be considered a blessing in disguise."

There was a long silence after that. They sat quietly, listening to the waves and holding each other. After a while they both laid back on the sand, watching a few clouds drift overhead.

"Andrea?"

"Hmm?"

"What made the Black Phoenix appear? I mean, it was beginning to show itself before Vae released it. What caused it?"

Andrea thought a moment, and then nodded her head. "You did."

He shifted onto his elbow and looked at her, not fully believing what she said.

"That first night we spent together…my defenses started coming down. By then the Phoenix was so strong that all it needed was a negative emotion trend to let it manifest."

Dennis rolled back over. "So…it's my fault?" he thought aloud.

"No," she snapped. "It would've happened anyway. It wasn't because of you. _You_ didn't make me bitter."

He nodded, feeling relieved that she didn't blame him. As if anyone had expected her to.

"The Phoenix's power was already spreading, what you did just gave it more space. It wasn't that big of a deal. In a sense it was part of my healing process. I was beginning to come to terms with all the shit in my life and I had nothing more to hold it back."

"Well, whether it's my fault or not, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be. Hell, after everything you've done for me-after all you've been through, I should apologize to _you_. Because of me you were in danger."

"You didn't mean for it to happen; I know that. I did it of my own choice. I love you."

Andrea smiled and turned over so she could hold herself over him. Her grin faded slightly and she looked almost ashamed.

"You know…I would've wanted you to be my first, Dennis. I really did."

The White Mage shook his head and propped himself up on his elbows so they could be closer.

"From where I see it, I was. Now, I'm not acting like it never happened, but that sort of thing doesn't matter to me. I love you for who you are; I don't pity you for what you had to go through. As far as I'm concerned I've been the only one."

She smiled at him but with an expression like she couldn't understand him. How did he mange to believe she could do no wrong? What was his secret?

Dennis brushed his cheek against hers and then kissed her with restraint. Andrea returned the gesture and pushed him gently to lay back down. She straddled him and began to paw beneath his shirt when he remembered something.

"Oh yeah," he had time his speech right. "Feel up to a party?"

"Party?"

"Baralai's celebrating his birthday and from what Rikku said we were invited."

"Nifty," she kissed him again. "Let me sleep on it,"

"Good idea,"

They decided to make love there, not caring if anyone came around and caught them. It was the deepest form of getting reacquainted and, well…you just don't get distracted from that very easily. The world could stand to be on hold for a little while. Hell, they deserved it. And some of you out there know how great getting-back-together-after-forever-sex is, right? That's what I thought. Like the first time all over again, huh? Ha-ha, yeah…no I wouldn't know either. Yeah, we are pitiful.

Dennis held her close when it ended, sweat rolling down the side of his face. He still had his pants on, and he covered Andrea's lower half with his shirt so they weren't completely exposed to everyone and the world. No that they really cared at this point.

"Andrea?" he was about to fall asleep and something was bugging him.

She only made a noise to acknowledge him.

"If I ever hurt you," he held his breath a moment. "Would you be willing to kill me?"

She laughed lethargically. He couldn't see what was so funny.

"No," she replied, her voice muffled against his shoulder. "But you'd be surprised what you can live through. Now stop thinking about it and go to sleep."

Dennis laughed a little himself and did as she said, not like she had to twist his arm or anything.

_(II)_

When Baralai said he was celebrating, he wasn't kidding. Droves of people were crowded into the city in attendance. Nooj and Leblanc came of course, and Gippal was around there somewhere undoubtedly sulking for one reason or another. What a sour puss.

The higher ranking priesthood of New Yevon was invited as well. You couldn't tell if they felt privileged to be a part of this even or just grateful that they didn't lose their jobs. Ah, the minds of the old people, you can never be sure.

Yuna had come alone. Tidus stayed on the island. His argument was not knowing Paine and Baralai all that well, and not to mention the baby. She could easily tell that he was just using it as an excuse to spend more time with his daughter. She couldn't really deny him that. Also, Rikku was on her own too, so it wasn't all that bad.

Four massive long tables were set out and laid out with all kinds of food, and lots of it. Not to mention an intricate array of the finest spirits on the face of the planet. Needless to say this evening would definitely continue beyond sunset. Yeah, I know; stupid, drunken, after midnight fun…I can't wait. Who's up for a panty raid? Ooh, I am! Sit down!

"There they are," Rikku pointed over a few heads. "Paine's in a dress!"

"Damn, that's a new one." Andrea laughed. "Now hell's gonna freeze over."

"Really? Cool, now she'll tell me the story about the supply tent!"

They had to push through the crowd to reach them, but they eventually made it in one piece.

Yes, the ever anti-feminine Paine was indeed wearing a dress. It was a vivid dark blue and clung to all the right places. Not to mention the neck was cut scandalously low. Baralai was in his usual, but his jacket was cut longer and now a wine, burgundy shade. Okay, they looked good together.

"Thanks for the invitation, Baralai," Yuna said, giving him a friendly hug.

"Oh, come off it. It was the least I could do. I mean, without all of you I never would've gotten married; not to mention I'd be unemployed. So please, no thanks to me are necessary."

"Hey, Paine," everyone looked to see a trio of strange women coming through the crowd towards them.

"Whoa, I didn't think they would come," Paine looked surprised.

"Who are they?" Baralai didn't even know.

"My sisters,"

"Since when did you have sisters?" Andrea asked. "You never told us about them,"

"You never asked." Good point.

The first two of the sisters were tall, slender, and greatly resembled Paine in the face. The tallest of them had long, bleached white hair, very pale skin, and this onyx stone necklace; it matched her black lace blouse. The second was almost the exact opposite with jet black hair in dual braids and this tribal marking tattoo that spread across her partially exposed chest, the shoulders of her forest green dress sank low. The third and shortest of all the sisters was…interesting. Her hair normally black was highlighted with a potent violet color and she had a relatively strong tan, her eyes were blue instead of crimson. She looked through thick, coke bottle glasses with dark blue frames. Her clothes consisted mostly of black and red, her shirt saying "eat shit and die", and her baggy pants having perhaps a dozen chains running form zippers covering her tattered, unlaced combat boots. What a crew. Can anyone say…_dysfunctional_? Probably…

"Looks like little sis is finally settling down," said the tallest one. "You always did have wanderlust."

"_Little_ sis?" Baralai repeated.

"Yeah, I'm third in line." Paine explained. "Celeste is the eldest; she's a Black Mage. Next is Artemis; we keep forgetting what it is she does exactly, so we just call her hippie." The second sister glared at Paine. Apparently she didn't take kindly to that term.

"And who is she?" Andrea pointed to the one with glasses.

"That's Jennifer, the youngest."

"Jennifer?" they all said in unison. They were half expecting another dark, foreboding and mystical name. Nope, it was a normal name for a far from normal individual.

"Yeah, she's the white sheep of the family."

"_White_ sheep…don't you mean black?" Dennis asked.

"No…we're all black."

Everyone nodded; this is true. Then everyone noticed how uncanny her resemblance wasn't to Paine or her other siblings. She looked more like someone else…wait. Put blonde hair on her and remove her glasses…oh no.

"She looks like Rikku!" Andrea pointed out.

"Yeah, when I realized that I thought the world was going to end too."

"No, it's not that," she paused a moment. "But they just…how did that happen, the mailman?"

Everyone shared a laugh and then it was time to sit and eat. Hurray, food! Andrea was hungry enough that even though she didn't know what half of the stuff was, she was willing to risk eating it. They all sat together and talked, laughed at dirty jokes and so on. It was a nice change to gather under such good circumstances. There was no worry as to what to do next; they did whatever came natural. This was how things should be.

After a while, people started getting up and giving their best wishes to Paine and Baralai. They were married after all. Nooj and Leblanc hoped for them the best like many others, and even Gippal added his say in that he was happy for the both of them. Of course he didn't _sound_ very happy, but he tried for them. Yuna said a little; apparently she felt obligated, being the High Summoner and all. It seemed polite. When she sat down it was quiet for a moment. After a quick bout of indecision, Andrea made herself stand.

"I first of all want to say that I wish only the best for you two," she raised her wine glass to Paine and Baralai at the head of the table. "I can only pray that your life will be filled with unlimited joy and the greatest sex-I mean success!" everyone started laugh at the slip of tongue. Baralai just turned red.

"I wish you the best sex too, but I'm sure I don't need to pray for it." She made herself calm down. "Also I want to say thank you. The two of you, believe it or not, saved my life, and I will be forever in your debt. And not just you guys, but everyone who was there to support me through the tough times." She looked around to receive smiles from her adoptive family. "Without any _one_ of you, I might not be here, and I just hope that some day I can return the favor. I wish that only sunlight shine on your futures." And she sat down, everyone applauding.

The evening went on without a hitch. As the sun set music was played and a few danced. Of course Paine and Baralai took advantage of this. Dennis danced few numbers with Yuna, Andrea having urged him since she was without a partner. Andrea refused to go with him herself, but he convinced one slow dance with her. It wasn't all that bad. He offered to take Rikku out on the floor but she declined, saying she didn't feel like it. She seemed a little depressed and took a beer bottle as her partner.

People began petering out as night fell, only a few hardcore party animals hanging around. Around one in the morning everyone but the six of them had left. They sat around one of the long tables, just chatting, but not so much now that it was unbearably late. Andrea had drank her fill of liquor and was fast asleep with her head on the table, snoring.

"I've reserved rooms for you to stay overnight," Baralai said. "I think you should take her to bed."

Dennis nodded with a laugh as he picked Andrea up in his arms, bidding them all a good night before carrying her off.

"I think I'll turn in myself." Yuna yawned a little bit. "C'mon, Rikku, I think you've had enough for tonight."

The Al Bhed was hammered beyond the ninth circle of Hell and she put up little resistance. She made a few incoherent protests, but they didn't make any sense. Yuna had to pry the bottle out of her surprisingly rigid hand as she helped her along.

"Well," Baralai sighed. "It's just you and me. You okay?"

"I'm tired." Not to mention she had a slight headache, the alcohol buzz had died hours ago. Call it a curse.

"Let's go then," he pushed out of his chair and offered her his hand.

They navigated the dark halls of New Yevon to reach their room. It was surprisingly well lit by the potent, nearly full moon. It would be completely full tomorrow night. Paine approved of the accommodations. There was an inviting four pots bed, a sofa strategically placed by the double pane window that lead to an outside balcony, and a walk in closet…the Praetor had it going on.

She would agree that it was beautiful, but the dress had to go now or face the consequences. It just didn't feel right. She took it off as soon as she was able, caring enough to hang it in the closet with the rest of them. Paine took a liking to the silk nightgown though. It was unusually comfortable, much to her surprise. She suddenly laughed internally. Why bother, she though. He's just going to take it off anyway. Oh well, when in bed do as the…you know how it goes.

Both of them settled in and got close, holding one another but nothing more. Damn, this was such a great bed.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" he asked quietly, staring at the ceiling.

Paine nodded, her head on his chest. Yeah, she had fun. It was interesting, considering her sisters were there. They hadn't seen each other in at least ten years, give or take. So of course it was a little awkward.

After that they were silent for maybe half an hour. It was odd how neither of them fell asleep. Paine wanted to, convinced herself of it, but couldn't. Maybe, subconsciously she knew there was something she had to do. Call it instinct, or call it a pain.

"Do you want to?" he suddenly whispered.

She thought a moment. "What?" she pretended to have misunderstood him

"I was just asking. We don't have to now,"

"Don't you?" she asked.

"I don't want to force you, but I was just curious." Ever the gentleman. "You sound half asleep anyway."

She laughed a little. True, they still hadn't gotten around to…_that_, even though they've had over a week to themselves. It just didn't feel like the right time before. Now that she thought about it, she was beginning to feel a bit-what's the word…sinful. I know-I know, they're married now so it's all kosher, but there was still that sense of wrongness toward the matter from her days of being single. Kiss those goodbye.

"It's not that I don't want to." She said. "I just…don't want to get pregnant right away." That's the only thing that really bothered her.

"Is that all?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"Yes but, you don't have to."

"What are you talking about?" how could he be so sure?

"See this?" he showed her a turquoise band on his wrist.

"What is it?"

"Well, I thought you'd feel this way so I went to a friend who owed me a favor. Let's just say you don't have anything to worry about. Just tell me when you're ready and I could take it off."

"No shit?" well, how convenient is that? "…Since you put it that way," and she looked at him slyly. I'm sure you all know what happened next.

And there was much rejoicing…yay.

Morning came just like it always had been. Needless to say hardly anyone paid it much attention. This was the hour of hangovers, over sleeping, and a few prayers to the porcelain god. If you think hard enough you're sure to get the last one.

It wasn't until noon that any of them decided to leave their room. All of them had to come out eventually, and they really didn't have much choice. Not only did Yuna intend to return home today, but Andrea wanted to have a talk with everyone while they were still in Bevelle.

With Baralai's permission they went into the underground. With concealed guidance from Phoenix Andrea led them to the Guardians Chamber. The Praetor never knew about it until now.

"What's this all about?" Dennis had to ask. As far as he was concerned, this place was nothing but trouble.

"There are a few things I have to tell you, and it's important for all of you to know."

Everyone waited, giving her the chance to continue.

"Some of you already know that Phoenix is only one of the Guardians. There are three others."

"Those spirits I saw on the Astral Plain," he could only think of that word to describe them.

"Exactly. What you have to know is that together, many years ago the four Guardians protected Spira from evil's influence. To make a long story short, they're trying to reestablish that. When the Phoenix was purified and released, so were the spirits of the other Guardians. They've returned this plain, and it won't be long before we all come back together."

"Then what?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know. But I _do_ know that it won't be very long before this begins. There isn't anything we can do to change this, but I still thought it best that we were all aware of it. The last thing we need is to get caught with our pants down again."

Everyone seemed to agree with that.

Even though it was a bit off key, they went their separate ways on that note. In a day or so they were all on a ship heading for Besaid.

Andrea couldn't sleep so she went up on deck to get some air. She saw Rikku leaning on the side rail of the ship alone. She'd been really down lately. She could almost understand why. She thought for a moment and decided to go ahead with the thought she had. Maybe it would cheer the Al Bhed up a little. Or drive her crazy, one or the other.

"Hey, Ri-Ri,"

"Hi." She replied flatly. "Been a long time since you called me that."

"Well, I can't say I've had a lot of time to. You okay?"

"I'm just…bummed out."

"How so?"

"I guess I'm just jealous really. I mean, everyone has a main squeeze-someone to call their own. Even _you _do!"

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, it's just that I feel left out. I don't like being alone…that's really the only reason Gippal and I ever got together."

"Oh yeah," Andrea nodded her head. "Because you missed Jamie so much?"

Rikku looked at her with shock. "How do you know about him?"

"It's a bit hard to explain but," she laughed a little and looked out over the open ocean. "I think the Phoenix is psychic. A little anyway. I know _of_ him, but I don't know him."

"Oh. So you're psychic…does that mean you can see into the future?"

"Maybe."

"Could you tell me?"

"I wish I could tell you everything, but I can't; the Phoenix won't allow it. It would screw with time and all that shit. All I can say though, is that everything will turn out all right for you. I promise." And then she walked away.

Rikku was a little confused by what she said, and a little frustrated that she couldn't share more with her. In defeat she shook her head and looked into the full moon hanging over the ocean. She thought about it a moment longer before giving it up totally.

Everything would be all right…was it possible? Who knows.

Tomorrow would come…whether they liked it or not.

Author's Note: Okay, now it's over. Well, sort of. Perhaps in a few weeks I'll have the first part of part three up. I'm working with another writer so I'm not sure how long it's going to take to get things running. Hopefully this chapter answered most of your questions, and if not, I'm sorry. If any of you do have any questions I neglected to put to rest, email them to me and I'll see if I can clear them up for you. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the story and thanks to all of you who reviewed. See ya around.


End file.
